Historia del Pasado
by shio.ag
Summary: Mi versión del 6º y 7º año de los merodeadores y sus chicas! Aquí va el capitulo catorce ojalá les guste!
1. Chapter 1

**_Historia del pasado_**

En la estación King Cross...

Kate: mamá por favor voy a llegar atrasada (dice tratando de soltarse de los besos y abrazos de su madre)

Rose: cuídate mucho mi bebé, estudia mucho y no te metas en problemas

Kate: lo sé mamá... ahora déjame irme

John: amor se le va ir el tren suéltala

Rose: solo cuídate

John: ahí jamás le va a pasar nada (dice separando a su esposa de su hija)

Kate: debo irme mamá avísame cuando nazca mi hermano (dice tocando la panza de su madre) cuídala y cuídate papá

John: claro vete ya, y no dejes que los chicos se acerquen tanto (dice dándole un beso en la frente)

Kate: claro papá "y como lo harían me hizo ponerme un saco en vez de abrigo" (se va corriendo) "y mi mamá desde que está embarazada está como loca (suspira) ahora donde están las chicas" auch! (dice al chocar con una persona y caer sentada al piso, mojando todo su abrigo) rayos...

Sirius: valla otra chica que "casualmente" choco contra mí (dice el chico que iba acompañado por cuatro chicas)

Kate: de que hablas Black! (dice recogiendo los libros que se habían caído)

Sirius: todas estas preciosidades chocaron conmigo (dice indicando a las chicas)

Kate: quizá tú eres el idiota que no sabe por donde va (toma sus plumas y las mete a una bolsa)

Elisa: oye tonta con quien crees que estás hablando (dice acercándose a ella)

Kate: con Sirius "me llevo el mundo por delante" Black (lo dice como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo)

Sirius: (mira detenidamente a Kate) bien chicas se está haciendo tarde lo mejor es que vallan a sus compartimientos

E, R, S y N: pero Siri porque (hacen pucheritos)

Sirius: tengo que buscar a mis amigos, cornamenta se me perdió hace rato

Romie: James está aquí! (dice bastante emocionada)

Sirius: sí pero lo verán luego mejor suban sus cosas

E, R, S y N: bye Siri (se van)

Kate: pobrecitas trajeron de todo menos el cerebro (se levanta) rayos! Me moje entera

Sirius: solo sácate el ¿abrigo? Por dios niña tienes que comprar cosas de tú talla a menos claro que si puedas llenar eso (dice con una mano en su mentón y rodeando a la chica)

Kate: esto fue porque estaba lloviendo (dice tratando de secar su abrigo) ya como sea (dice sacándolo) lo arreglaré cuando llegue... claro que me congelaré

Sirius: (la queda mirando con la boca abierta la chica definitivamente no llenaba el abrigo, era como le diría él algo espectacular) por dios que es eso (dice indicándola)

Kate: soy yo cretino (guarda su abrigo y se pone su mochila en el hombro mientras tomaba su carro con su baúl)

Sirius: pero... pero estás exquisita mírate

Kate: me he visto y sabes quiero ver a mis amigas, permiso (dice pasando junto al chico)

Sirius: hey! Alto (dice tomándola del brazo) tú tienes que salir conmigo

Kate: (se suelta) yo no tengo que hacer nada

Sirius: o sí claro que si, vamos sal conmigo

Kate: creo que no! (se va) Alyson!

Alyson: hola (la abraza) como estas? Te ves bastante bien

Kate: hem sí gracias un poco de ejercicio... estoy muy bien y tú?

Alyson: genial

Kate: te ves bien también, has visto a Lily?

Alyson: aún no pero el tren va a partir será mejor que subamos

Kate: esperémosla allá

Remus: hola señoritas (dice haciendo una reverencia)

E y K: hola...

Remus: han visto a mis amigos?

Kate: el cretino de Black está por ahí

Remus: ya te hizo algo?

Kate: prefiero pensar que aún no lo he visto

Remus: claro es mejor bueno nos vemos, por cierto Alyson te ves muy linda

Alyson: gracias pero no te trates de pasar conmigo...

Remus: ya veremos, bye chicas! (se va)

Kate: recuerda la regla numero 1 Aly

Alyson: lo sé, jamás te fijaras en un merodeador, no te preocupes lo sé

Kate: bien vamos al tren

Por otro lado...

Sirius: hey Lunático! (dice haciéndole señas)

Remus: que tal?

Sirius: aquí revisando la mercancía

Remus: compraste algo?

Sirius: claro que no me refiero a las chicas (dice mientras saludaba a unas chicas que pasaban mirándolo y riendo)

Remus: no hay caso... oye y cornamenta?

Sirius: no lo sé, llegamos aquí y lo agarró una ola de chicas

Remus: mira ahí está

Sirius: hey Cornamenta, oye!

Remus: creo que le afecto el verano

James: (se detiene y voltea con una sonrisa, cosa que derritió a la mayoría de las chicas que estaban ahí siguiéndolo o mirándolo) si los escuchaba pero estaba en otra

Remus: que tal las vacaciones?

James: genial, que tal tú Lunático?

Remus: sin las transformaciones habría sido mejor... (dice hablando lo mas bajo posible) pero estuvo bien

Sirius: será mejor que subamos o nos quedaremos sin compartimiento

James: los merodeadores sin compartimiento? No lo creo (dice subiendo al tren)

Remus: oigan recibieron la carta de Peter?

Sirius: sí! Por fin nos libramos de él

James: no seas así es nuestro amigo... y también un merodeador

Sirius: solo lo dices porque te lame los zapatos cada vez que puede

James: sí, pero y que

Sirius: no me importa lo que digan a mí ya me tiene harto

Remus: mejor dejemos el tema (dice cerrando la puerta de compartimiento detrás de él y sentándose mientras saca un libro y empieza a leer)

James: vas a estudiar desde ya?

Remus: no estoy estudiando, solo... leo

Sirius: y para estudiar no hay que hacer eso?

Remus: no para mí... yo no tengo la facilidad de ustedes que leen un poco y se aprenden todo

James: es que somos tan geniales nosotros, no Canuto?

Sirius: si lo sé... ya Lunático deja de leer que me das sueño

Remus: oye es un libro muy interesante

James: que tema puede ser taaan interesante

Remus: yo!

Sirius: y decían que él era el menos creído...

Remus: me refería que el libro trata de los hombres lobos

James: y quien te regalo semejante cosa (dice recostándose un poco más en el asiente y apoyando sus pies en el asiento de en frente junto a Sirius)

Remus: (cierra el libro y sonríe) en serio quieres saberlo?

James: claro porque no (dice cruzándose de brazos, cerrando los ojos y apoyando su cabeza en la ventana)

Sirius: (mira bastante entretenido la platica de sus amigos, estaba acostado en el asiento)

Remus: bueno lee la primera pagina (dice pasándole el libro)

James: (toma el libro y se sienta) veamos de seguro en una de tus admiradoras (dice abriendo el libro) LILY EVANS! (dice levantándose)

Sirius: touché! (dice riendo)

Remus: puedo seguir leyendo ahora? (dice tomando su libro)

James: porque tienes un libro con una dedicatoria de Evans! (dice quedando frente a su amigo)

Remus: bueno estuve de cumpleaños en vacaciones, recuerdas? Ella me lo mando tú sabes que Lily sabe lo de mí... bueno lo de mí condición

Sirius: Lunático 1, Cornamenta 0

James: (se vuelve a sentar de brazos cruzados) no es justo

Sirius: vamos James no estarás celoso?

James: por supuesto que no! Pero yo igual estoy de cumpleaños y jamás me a dado un regalo

Remus: es porque ella es mi amiga y no la trato mal

James: yo no la trato mal es ella la que no quiere salir conmigo y eso me enferma

Sirius: por eso que luego de que ella no acepta la empiezas a insultar y molestar

James: como sea... de todas formas que importa tampoco es muy linda que digamos

Remus: te vas a llevar una sorpresa...

Sirius: dijiste algo?

Remus: solo digo que se va a llevar una sorpresa

James: porque?

Remus: ya veras (dice empezando a leer)

Sirius: hablando de sorpresas hoy me encontré con Devlin

James: la amiguita de Evans?

Sirius: amiguita? Te vas a ir de espalda cuando la veas

Remus: como está?

Sirius: para comérsela

Remus: no pensarás comértela tú

Sirius: y dejarle tremendo bombón a otro ni loco

James: bien así yo salgo con Evans y tú con la amiga

Remus: esas chicas no son como las que frecuentan

Sirius: frecuentamos amigo

Remus: bueno eso

James: apuesto que si sales con Alyson te quedaras quietesito

Remus: hey!

Sirius: te tiene como loco la niñita

Remus: oye ya no es tan niñita la vi hoy y estaba preciosa

James: y a Lily nadie la vio?

Sirius: yo no

Remus: tampoco

En otro compartimiento...

Lily: lo siento chicas es que no las pillaba por ningún lado (se sienta y da un largo suspiro)

Alyson: Lily!

Lily: dime? (dice mientras buscaba desesperadamente algo en su mochila)

Alyson: eres tú?

Lily: (levanta la vista extrañada) claro que soy yo, quien más?

Kate: por dios santo que te hiciste!

Lily: (suspira sentándose y dejando el libro que había sacado de su mochila junto a ella) mi mamá creyó que ya era hora que dejara la imagen de niñita pequeña y quiso hacer unos cambios

Kate: unos cambios! Te cambio entera!

Alyson: bueno tampoco exageres solo se corto el pelo de una forma distinta y... adelgazaste?

Lily: sí... hem no se vallan a enojar

K y E: dinos cuanto bajaste!

Lily: 10 kilos (dice bajando la mirada)

Kate: que!

Alyson: como tanto

Lily: no fue porque dejara de comer ni nada solo estuve haciendo más ejercicio

Kate: segura?

Lily: sí

Alyson: bueno debo decirte que te vez genial

Lily: gracias (la chica traía unos jeans a la cadera y una polera verde (que combinaba con sus ojos) que dejaba ver sus hombros, era manga tres cuartos, su pelo rojo lo llevaba suelto, liso, le llegaba bajo los hombros pero escalonado y tenía el flequillo hacía el lado) pero que tanto escándalo ustedes tampoco están igual

Alyson: yo solo me hice reflejos... nada más (traía una minifalda de jeans, un sweater rosa y zapatillas. Su pelo color miel ahora tenía unos lindos reflejos dorados que se veían muy bien con sus definidos rizos y tenía sus ojos levemente pintados resaltando su tono verde)

Kate: yo solo tengo ropa nueva... (traía unos jeans a la cadera, una polera de lycra blanca sin mangas y sus zapatillas regalonas de color blanco. Su pelo café lo traía ondulado y sobre su hombro caía una delgada trencita de color rosa)

Lily: pero te quitaste las gafas ahora se te ven los ojos

Alyson: valla no sabía que tenías ojos azules

Kate: no molestes (dice riendo, sus ojos eran de un azul brillante con pequeñas pintitas de color verde)

Lily: es cierto con las gafas no se te veían además no puedes decir que no te has hecho nada

Kate: pero es cierto esto fue la naturaleza

Alyson: y que hiciste, la amenazaste?

Kate: ja ja ja muy graciosa (dice tirandole una grageas)

Alyson: hey! Que haces? (dice devolviéndoselas)

Lily: no hay caso con ustedes niñas (dice concentrándose en su libro)

Kate: a quien le dices niña (uniendo a Lily a la guerra de grageas)

(en mitad de la guerra se abrió la puerta)

Ashley: valla, valla, valla pero si las niñitas juegan con sus dulces que patéticas son (dice apoyándose en el marco de la puerta)

Lily: que no tienes suficiente entretención arreglándote la cara que tienes que venir acá (dice encarándola)

Shanna: fíjate con quien hablas enana

Lily: no veo a quien deba tener respeto para no hablar como lo hice

Hanna: te crees que porque te arreglaste y te vez más decente que antes puedes hablarnos en ese tono

Alyson: oye! Ella les habla como quiere

Kate: pero no esperamos que ustedes logren entender mucho

Shanna: eres una!

Kate: una que ah! Ven y dímelo ahora (dice acercándose peligrosamente a Shanna)

Shanna: (saca su varita) no querrás enfrentarme tonta

Kate: que extraño porque eso es precisamente lo que quiero hacer (dice sacando también su varita)

Shanna: pues vamos al pasillo y demuéstralo

Remus: creo que no (dice apareciendo detrás de las chicas) chicas no me hagan quitarles puntos

Hanna: nosotras no quisimos hacer nada nos provocaron Remus (dice acercándose al chico)

Alyson: no mientas pequeña asquerosa!

Remus: Alyson no... (dice indicándole con su manos que no siguiera)

Alyson: (queda mirando con cara de pocos amigos a Hanna la cual jugaba con la túnica del chico)

Hanna: no nos quitaras puntos a nosotras o si Remsi (dice viéndolo a los ojos)

Remus: solo si no se van a su compartimiento

Ashley: saluda a James y a Sirius de nuestra parte cariño, vamos chicas (se van)

Remus: están bien?

Lily: deberías haberle quitado puntos (dice sentándose)

Remus: y tú porque no lo hiciste?

Lily: si lo hubiera hecho me habría acusado con Mcgonagall por ocupar mi puesto con propósitos personales

Remus: bien mejor olviden este percance

Kate: no deberías defenderlas solo por que son las más populares (dice sentándose frente a Lily)

Remus: no lo hago por eso

Kate: claro... seguro que no

Alyson: entonces porque no le quitaste puntos? (dice sentándose junto a Lily)

Remus: solo no le vi el caso

Lily: dime entonces cual sería el caso Remus

Remus: mira Lily no quiero problemas, de acuerdo?

Lily: vete entonces

Remus: como quieras... por cierto, gracias por regalo (dice antes de irse)

Lily: (suspira) nos pasamos?

Kate: eso creo...

Alyson: quizá... debas... ir?

Lily: (suspira y se levanta) ya vuelvo (dice saliendo al pasillo) "rayos ahora tendré que buscar en todos los compartimientos" (empieza a buscar y ve uno al final con un pergamino en la manija de la puerta que decía "MERODEADORES") no se espera menos de Potter (toca a la puerta)

Sirius: lo siento chicas las veremos en el castillo (grita desde adentro)

Lily: no tengo intenciones de ver sus caras pero no me queda otra Black

James: (se levanta rápidamente y abre la puerta) Evans? "por dios está preciosa"

Lily: (lo queda mirando extrañada) Po... Potter? "dios este imbecil mejora cada día más"

James: (se desordena el cabello) hola Evans (dice con tono coqueto)

Lily: "o sí, es Potter" (piensa rodando sus ojos) ni lo pienses Potter, necesito hablar con Remus

James: puedes decirme a mí

Lily: no... lo quiero a él

James: hey¿Cómo se supone que debo entender eso?

Lily: no me interesa como lo entiendas porque dudo que tú cerebro pueda hacerlo, ahora llama a Remus

Remus: (se levanta) que pasa?

Lily: podemos hablar será solo un segundo

James: listo!

Lily: muy gracioso (lo empuja y cierra la puerta) no se como lo soportas

Remus: lo conozco

Lily: si ese es el precio prefiero mantenerme como estoy

Remus: que necesitabas?

Lily: bueno... creo que con mis amigas nos pasamos contigo y... bueno lo lamento yo y ellas

Remus: mira si quizá debí quitarles puntos pero para que amargar el viaje

Lily: sí lo entiendo, amigos?

Remus: claro Lily que pregunta es esa

Lily: (sonríe) genial, por cierto como estás... con lo de, bueno ya sabes

Remus: lo de siempre... lo bueno que los chicos me están ayudando a conseguir una poción que logra que mantenga mi mente humana al momento de las transformaciones

Lily: eso es genial si necesitas ayuda solo dime

Remus: te lo agradezco

Lily: bien volveré con las chicas, le mando saludos a Alyson de tú parte?

Remus: oye! No vas a empezar

Lily: por favor Remus a mí no me puedes mentir

Remus: y no lo hago... de hecho me interesa otra chica

Lily: claro Hanna?

Remus: de hecho... bueno sí es una alternativa

Lily: eres un cerdo igual que tus amigos (dice riendo)

Remus: soy más sutil

Lily: si claro lo que pasa es que tú ocupas palabras bonitas no como Black que solo las toma y Potter que... bueno que importa ese imbecil

Remus: (sonríe) no estarás tratando de esconder algo con todo ese odio

Lily: perdón? Volvimos al tema Remus? Estuve enojada contigo por tus ridículas conclusiones por más de un mes

Remus: bien, bien pero tú tampoco vuelvas con lo de Alyson

Lily: solo quiero saber la verdad

Remus: y yo ya te la dije

James: oigan el segundo pasó hace rato y me estoy impacientando (se escucha bastante molesto)

Remus: hablamos luego...

Lily: porque?

Remus: no quiero volver a que me llame traidor por estar con su chica (ve la cara de Lily la cual señala que pronto explotaría) digo contigo "es tarde va a explotar"

Lily¡¡¡¡ Cuantas veces debo decirte que no soy su chica ni tampoco lo seré dile a ese idiota que se olvide que existo, no puedo creerlo! (se va furiosa)

Remus: no puedes mantenerte callado cornamenta (dice entrando)

James: oh lo siento interrumpí su platica?

Remus: no empieces

James: y que quieres que haga te vas muy cariñoso con MÍ chica

Remus: mira cornamenta numero 1 no estábamos cariñosos, numero 2 fue ella la que vino no yo y numero 3 ella quiere que te quede claro que no es tu chica por más que yo trate de convencerla de lo contrario (se sienta)

Sirius: (le hace un movimiento a James para que hable con Remus) vamos...

James: (suspira y se sienta frente al licántropo) lo siento Lunático

Remus: esta bien, solo quiero que te quede claro que algo que jamás haría sería quitarte tú chica a ninguno de los dos

James: lo sé y lo lamento, se que ninguno lo haría... bueno quizá Sirius pero él no tiene remedio

Sirius: oye! Yo no lo haría (piensa unos segundos) bueno depende quien sea pero definitivamente no te quitaría a Evans

James: ves?

Remus: (asiente) bueno mejor nos cambiamos ya estamos por llegar

Sirius: por llegar? Falta más de la mitad del viaje

Remus: ah si? Bueno yo voy a dormir

James: (mira a Sirius extrañado por el comportamiento de su amigo y este le contesta encogiéndose de hombros) bien, entonces... creo que daré una vuelta por ahí

Sirius: voy contigo si tengo suerte quizá nos encontremos con Devlin

Remus: ok (dice acomodándose en uno de los asientos)

James: (sale junto con Sirius y cierra la puerta tras de si) a Lunático le pasa algo serio

Sirius: demás que nos cuenta luego pero ahora vamos a revisar

James: no puedo creer que estés interesado en Devlin si según tú es del grupo de las "niñitas"

Sirius: bueno déjame decirte que la "niñita" esta muy buena

James: y me decías que las "niñitas" no podrían mejorar

Sirius: también tengo que aceptar que la Evans está bastante rica

James: cuidadito ah?

Sirius: sí, sí como sea mira deja a esa pobre chica en paz

James: sabes que no me interesa pero es entretenido sacarla de quicio

Sirius: no tienes remedio

James: son ellas (dice acercándose a una de las puertas para escuchar mejor)

Sirius: bien... supongo que estarán esperándonos

James: no lo creo

Sirius: tampoco yo pero y que (dice abriendo la puerta y llamando la atención de las chicas)

Kate: se les perdió algo? (dice sin quitar su vista de la revista que leía)

Sirius: Katie amor no nos hables así que me rompes el corazón (dice sentándose junto a ella y pasando su brazo por los hombros de la chica)

Kate: si no te alejas de mí te romperé más que el corazón Black (le dice luego de bajar la revista y verlo a la cara)

James: no seas así Katie él solo quiere ser bueno contigo

Lily: tú mejor cállate Potter

James: le hablaba a ella no a ti Evans

Lily: te voy a... (dice parándose y encarándolo)

James: creo que no Evans (dice dando un paso hacia ella y quedando bastante cerca)

Lily: no te acerques más!

James: porque no? Te pongo nerviosa?

Lily: no! Intoxicas mi aire y ocupas mi espacio personal (dice picándolo en el pecho con cada palabra)

Alyson: creo que mejor se van (dice abriendo la puerta)

Sirius: yo estoy muy cómodo aquí (dice abrazándose a la cintura de Kate)

Kate: huy! (dice levantándose) FUERA!

Lily: (saca su varita y apunta a James) ya escucharon afuera... ambos!

Sirius: creo que nos vamos

James: nos veremos Evans

Lily: espero que no muy pronto Potter

James: (le sonríe y sale con Sirius)

Alyson: (suspira) son unos idiotas

Lily: odio a Potter! (grita sentándose y pataleando)

Kate: lo sabemos, tranquila (dice sentándose junto a ella y poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga)

Alyson: deberíamos hacer algo para que nos dejen en paz

Lily: perdón? Tú quieres hacer algo...

Kate: no puedo creerlo

Alyson: oye es Lily la que no le gusta romper reglas

Lily: es cierto pero la de los planes siempre es Kate

Kate: pero que podemos hacer? los merodeadores son muy astutos

Alyson: quizá dejarlos en ridículo?

Lily: sí, pero como?

Kate: y si... hacemos correr rumores sobre ellos?

Alyson: por ejemplo

Kate: no lo sé, algo así como que Black es gay

Lily: nadie se lo creería

Kate: entonces no lo sé... pero tenemos que hacer algo

Alyson: pensémoslo después ahora relajémonos y Lily deja de golpear la pared

Lily: (detiene su mano) hem... lo siento... me imaginaba que era Potter

Kate: bueno ahora deja de pensar en Potter

Lily: no pensaba en él! Bueno... sí, pero de mala forma

Alyson: nadie dijo lo contrario

Lily: huy! Basta...

K y E: (se ríen)

Más tarde en la estación de Hogsmeade...

James: por fin!

Sirius: llegamos a casa chicos

Remus: lo único que quiero yo es comer una rica y caliente cena

Shanna: hace bastante hambre o no?

Sirius: por dios mujer tú si que mejoras todos los años

Shanna: te parece? (dice pasando su dedo por los labios del chico)

Ashley: así que aquí estás... valla merodeadores tan buenos como siempre

James: que esperabas preciosa? (dice acercándose a la chica)

Ashley: Jimmy no te había visto (dice jugando con un mechón de su cabello)

James: pues yo te veo muy, muy bien (dice hablándole tan cerca que sus labios casi rozaban)

Remus: creo que tenemos que irnos

Hanna: no tan rápido amor (dice tomando al chico de la túnica)

Remus: hem... Hanna

Hanna: te vas sin hablarme?

Remus: hem... es que... hay que subir

Hanna: podemos ir juntos... (ve un libro en el suelo y lo recoge) valla de quien será esto

Lily: damelo Hanna!

Hanna: Lilian Evans la cerebrito y ratón de biblioteca de Hogwarts

Lily: puedes decirme todo lo que quieras no me interesa

Ashley: no te hagas la fuerte niñita o debemos decir... sangre sucia?

Lily: (iba a decirle algo pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca, sus ojos empezaron a aguarse)

Kate: de esta no te salva nadie (dice furiosa mientras la apunta con la varita)

Alyson: no Kate! (dice tomando la varita) no vale la pena

Ashley: exacto además no pueden evitar la verdad, cierto Lily? (dice dando un paso hacía la chica que tenía la mirada baja) te hablo a ti!

Lily: (levanta la mirada) tú no me llamas sangre sucia (le da un combo en la cara)

(Todos los que estaban ahí rodeándolas la miraban asombrados más que nada los merodeadores)

Kate: Lily! (dice viéndola sorprendida)

Lily: dame mi libro!

Hanna: to... toma... (dice entregándole el libro)

Lily: vamos! (dice caminando junto con sus amigas)

Shanna: Ash! (dice arrodillándose junto a su amiga) por dios, mira como te dejó

Hanna: maldita arpía como pudo

Ashley: me la va a pagar esa estúpida, lo juro

Sirius: no conocía esa parte de Evans... es toda una leona (dice cerrando la puerta del carruaje)

James: jamás creí que pudiera pegarle a alguien, bueno quizá a mí pero a otra persona no

Remus: en todo caso era lo mínimo después de lo que le dijo

Sirius: podría comprobar que tan leona es esa "niñita"

James: perdón?

Sirius: ya veremos tendré que elegir Devlin o Evans... mmm... difícil decisión

Remus: con ninguna te va a resultar nada

Sirius: y hasta quien sabe pueda poner a Thompson de alternativa

Remus: ah no! Eso si que no!

James: hasta que saltaste

Remus: yo...

Sirius: eso era lo que te pasaba

Remus: a mí no me pasa nada

James: así que estás interesado en Alyson

Remus: claro que no!

Sirius: entonces porque no me la puedo tirar?

Remus: ella jamás se dejaría

Sirius: quieres apostar mi querido Lunático?

Remus: no lo creo (dice cruzándose de brazos)

James: ya paren podríamos dejar de hablar de las "niñitas" y preocuparnos de las mujeres

Remus: exacto de eso hay que preocuparse

Sirius: si claro trata de taparlo con eso... como sea ya tenemos la broma?

James: obvio, puesta y esperando por los cretinos de slytherin

Alyson: por dios Lily como pudiste pegarle

Lily: ya me tenía aburrida no la soporto

Kate: yo encuentro que estuvo genial me tienes que enseñar ese golpe

Lily: (se ríe) solo improvisé

Alyson: podrías haberle pegado a Shanna y a Hanna ya que tenías energía

Kate: creo que tienes más ganas de pegarle tú que Lily

Lily: esto no es algo que volverá a repetirse solo lo hice porque... bueno... por lo que me dijo

Alyson: no tienes que tomar en cuenta lo que dicen Lily

Kate: es cierto ellas son unas estúpidas

Lily: pero tiene razón o no? (dice secando sus ojos)

Kate: Lils...

Lily: tiene razón soy una sangre sucia y no puedo hacer nada con eso

Alyson: y que si eres hija de muggles! Eres la mejor bruja de todo el colegio mejor que cualquiera que venga de una familia de magos

Kate: es cierto! Eres mejor que todas ellas no dejes que eso te afecte (dice abrazando a su amiga)

Lily: gracias chicas

Alyson: para eso están las amigas... esas barbies no volverán a molestarte!


	2. Chapter 2

En el gran comedor... (luego de la selección)

Sirius: hambre, hambre, hambre!  
Remus: Canuto compórtate el profesor va a hablar  
Sirius: que hable todo lo que quiera nadie lo detiene pero que mande rápido la comida  
James: creo que tendrás que esperar  
Dumbledor: bueno bienvenidos a un año más a Hogwarts me alegro volver a tenerlos acá esperemos que este año sea uno alegre y divertido aunque tenemos claro que nos reiremos mucho (dice viendo a la mesa de gryffindor) ustedes saben a que me refiero  
James: cuando quiera profesor D!  
Dumbledor: (sonríe) como sea las reglas de siempre nadie puede entrar al bosque prohibido ni de día ni menos de noche, nada de duelos ilegales en los jardines... bueno en resumen las restricciones están encargadas de nuestro celador y ustedes pueden ver la lista, este año tendremos fiestas, bailes y el campeonato de quidditch así que chicos empiecen a ver a quien invitar y chicas a ponerse atractivas (dice causando muchos murmullos) ahora sin más que decir a comer (dice apareciendo la comida, pero justo en ese momento en la mesa de slytherin se escucho una explosión y luego de que pasara un espeso humo verde se pudo ver a todos los alumnos con la piel verde los chicos con hocico de chanchos y las chicas con trompas de elefante, todo el comedor estallo en risas y en aplausos dirigidos a los merodeadores los cuales se levantaban y hacían reverencias)  
James: gracias, gracias ya sabemos que somos unos genios  
Sirius: no es necesario pero gracias, gracias  
Remus: estamos fritos chicos (dice saludando a todos)  
Mcgonagall: Potter, Black y Lupin después de la cena directo a la oficina del director  
Sirius: claro profe M por cierto hoy luce hermosa  
Mcgonagall: no lo empeore señor Black  
Sirius: claro bella (dice sentándose junto a sus amigos)  
James: estuvo grandioso  
Remus: admítanlo soy un genio  
Sirius: sí... fue una excelente idea, aunque para ser sincero me da una lata ir a la oficina del profe D  
James: tenías otros planes?  
Sirius: la verdad sí me iba a juntar con Shanna luego de la cena  
Shanna: exacto! (dice detrás de Sirius)  
Sirius: love que hacemos?  
Shanna: esperaré a que salgas de la oficina del director  
Sirius: esa es mí chica (dice pasando su mano por la cintura de la chica)  
Shanna: nos vemos luego Siri (se va)  
Remus: no que tanto interés en Kate?  
Sirius: sí pero, y que? voy a divertirme antes de conseguirla  
James: no hay caso contigo Canuto  
Sirius: tú no eres muy diferente  
James: lo sé, pero al menos empezaré mañana  
Remus: que gran cambio  
James: es bastante antes habría tenido mínimo a tres para hoy  
Remus: te daremos un premio Cornament  
Sirius: y que hay de ti Remusin?  
Remus: yo que?  
Sirius: alguien en mente para la noche  
Remus: solo mi cama  
Sirius: solo? Que triste  
Remus: me refiero a que voy a dormir nada más  
Sirius: ósea que tendré que divertirme por ustedes... lastima  
James: creen que nos obligarán a limpiar los baños otra vez  
Sirius: podrían ya tenemos el hechizo para zafarnos de eso  
Remus: tenemos hechizo para zafarnos de casi todos los castigos  
James: hay que admitirlo somos unos verdaderos genios

Lily: son unos cretinos!  
Alyson: de seguro ya tenemos como 100 puntos menos y ni siquiera han empezado las clases  
Kate: menos mal que podemos arreglarlo con el quidditch  
Lily: seguirás en eso?  
Kate: claro que sí, el quidditch es mi juego  
Lily: yo no le veo la gracia  
Alyson: lo que pasa es que a ti te da miedo volar  
Lily: no es miedo... solo... solo es falta de practica  
Kate: yo puedo enseñarte  
Lily: NO! digo no... gracias prefiero... prefiero dedicarme a los libros  
Kate: claro  
Will: yo todos los años me pregunto como pueden ponerse más lindas (les dice un chico con una hermosa sonrisa, ojos verde agua y pelo color miel)  
Alyson: hola Willy!  
K y L: hola!  
Will: que tal el verano?  
Lily: bastante bien  
Kate: lo pase genial  
Will: nosotros lo pasamos muy bien o no Aly?  
Alyson: si fue bueno... claro que este se metía con todas las chicas que veía  
Will: no es cierto! Lily (dice tomando la mano de la chica) jamás dejé de pensar en ti  
Lily: claro Will (dice sonriendo)  
Will: por cierto (cierra su mano, truena los dedos y al abrirla una hermosa rosa apareció en ella) no tan bella como tú pero se le hace el intento  
Lily: (sonríe sonrojada) gracias  
Will: Katie no me mires así para ti hay un beso (dice dándole un beso en la mejilla)  
Kate: (se ríe) conmigo ni lo intentes  
Will: me queda claro (hace un reverencia) señoritas, hermanita de mi alma me retiro (se va)  
Alyson: te lo dije mi hermano está loco por ti  
Lily: quizá solo es amable...  
Kate: por favor Lils se nota  
Lily: no sé (dice viendo al chico el cual le guiñe el ojo)  
Alyson: entiéndelo mi hermano está hasta las patas por ti... y era broma lo de las chicas en vacaciones  
Kate: y tienes que aceptarlo... a ti te gusta  
Lily: lo sé! Solo... me da un poco de cosa  
Alyson: tranquila le diré que vallan lento  
Lily: pero aún no  
Kate: claro  
James: tú hermano se está metiendo en la boca del lobo Thompson  
Alyson: nadie te llamo Potter, que problema tienes con mi hermano?  
James: más le vale saber con quien se mete... solo dile eso (se va)  
Alyson: espero que no le hagan nada  
Lily: (suspira) ese Potter es un idiota como semejante imbecil puede ser tan gua...  
Kate: tan que? (dice mirándola extrañada)  
Lily: bu… bu... bueno... que importa es un idiota!  
Kate: no te preocupes por tú hermano Aly es un año mayor y además premio anual no podrán hacerle nada  
Alyson: eso espero  
Lily: bien chicas el deber me llama (se levanta y se dirige a Remus) vas a poder ayudarme?  
Remus: no creo tengo que ir donde el director  
Lily: bien lo haré yo  
Remus: puedes hacerlo sola?  
Lily: claro  
Sirius: oye Evans que onda con Thompson?  
James: Sirius... (dice llamándole la atención)  
Lily: Alyson es mi amiga  
Sirius: me refiero a su hermano  
Lily: es mi amigo, porque?  
Sirius: yo creo que el no piensa lo mismo... tiene claras señales de que te quiero comer  
Lily: será mí problema Black no el tuyo (dice algo molesta y sonrojada) permiso (se va)  
Remus: creo que le interesa  
Sirius: también lo creo  
James: maldita sea!  
Remus: pero en todo caso que te preocupa ella no te interesa en serio, cierto?  
James: (lo queda mirando)  
Sirius: cierto?  
James: claro que no! Pero aún no e podido salir con ella y si se mete con Thompson será peor  
Remus: quizá sea mejor  
Sirius: es cierto olvídate de ella y concéntrate en... no sé... Ashley  
James: a Ashley la tengo cuando quiero pero no Lily... ella... ella es diferente  
Remus: claro que es diferente  
James: como sea olivémoslo vamos con D  
Sirius: mientras más rápido mejor (dice levantándose junto con su amigos y saliendo del comedor)

En la oficina del director...

Dumbledor: tomen asiento chicos bien saben que tengo que castigarlos  
James: claro profe solo diga que hay que hacer  
Sirius: aunque primero díganos si le gustó la broma  
Dumbledor: fue bastante graciosa señor Black pero no por eso está permitido hacerlo  
Remus: lo sabemos profesor pero queríamos alegrar la cena  
Dumbledor: y lo hicieron de eso no hay duda pero todos sus compañeros de slytherin terminaron en la enfermería  
Sirius: al menos díganos una buena noticia... como que no van a poder ir a clase por el resto del mes  
Dumbledor: lamento decirle que están bien y se podrán presentar mañana  
Sirius: rayos! (dice echándose en su silla) les dije que hiciéramos algo más poderoso  
James: será para la otra  
Dumbledor: debo decirles que deben empezar a medirse con sus bromas jóvenes no querrán que se enteren los padres de los chicos de slytherin y quieran expulsarlos  
Remus: pueden hacerlo?  
Dumbledor: claro que pueden así que los prevengo desde ya  
James: claro profe lo intentaremos  
Dumbledor: bien para empezar sus castigos serán por separado  
Sirius: oh que fome...  
Dumbledor: señor Lupin usted ayudará a Popy durante todo un mes desde las 6 a las 8  
Remus: claro señor  
Dumbledor: señor Black usted ayudará en el mantenimiento del invernadero numero 8  
Sirius: pero ahí están todas las plantas!  
Dumbledor: exacto así que valla empezando a leerse libros de cuidado de planta  
Sirius: claro señor (dice cruzándose de brazos)  
Dumbledor: en cuando a usted señor Potter hay una alumna que necesita ayuda en Defensa contra las artes oscuras así que será su tutor todos los martes y jueves de 6 a 7:30, se reunirán en la sala de D.C.A.O.  
James: y quien es?  
Dumbledor: eso lo sabrá luego...  
Sirius: pero no es justo eso es un regalo  
Dumbledor: quiero que sepan que el castigo empieza el otro mes para que el primer mes puedan acomodar sus horarios  
Remus: gracias profe  
Dumbledor: eso es todo pueden retirarse  
(salen del despacho)  
Remus: eres un maldito suertudo cornamenta  
James: lo sé, espero que la chica sea linda quizá hasta sea divertido  
Sirius: hablando de diversión yo me voy (dice caminando hacia Shanna) y dime preciosa donde quieres ir? (dice tomándola de la cintura)  
Shanna: que te parece a la torre de astronomía love  
Sirius: usted manda dama yo sirvo  
Shanna: vamos (se van)  
Remus: no hay caso con él  
James: que suerte debería haber hecho lo mismo  
Remus: mejor vamos a dormir

En la sala común...

Lily: (se deja caer en el sillón) estoy muerta  
Alyson: luego de tratar de controlar a esos diablillos quien no  
Kate: por eso es mejor tener mascotas que niños  
Lily: no digas eso! Los niños son geniales  
Kate: sí pero cuando tienen 17 y son muy, muy guapos  
Alyson: (se ríe) yo me voy a dormir  
Kate: también yo, vas Lily?  
Lily: me quedaré un rato más  
Alyson: no madrugues, buenas noches  
Kate: chaus (se van)  
Lily: descansen! (suspira y mira la rosa en sus manos) "quizá tenga alguna oportunidad" (piensa mordiendo su labio inferior)  
Will: hola Lily!  
Lily: (da un saltito) dios! Will me asustaste  
Will: lo siento... estas bien?  
Lily: sí... solo, solo pensaba ¿necesitas algo?  
Will: solo quería hablar contigo  
Lily: con... conmigo? Y sobre que?  
Will: no lo sé, cualquier cosa porque no me cuentas que hiciste en las vacaciones  
Lily: (sonríe) no es muy entretenido la verdad  
Will: no importa dime  
Lily: bueno con mi familia fuimos a una cabaña en la playa la verdad es que era precioso en especial las puestas de sol y en las noches de luna llena... lo único desagradable fue que mi hermana llevó a su novio  
Will: no te agrada?  
Lily: lo odio... además que Petunia me trata horrible y... bueno no importa se van a casar, se van a ir de la casa y yo seré feliz  
Will: solo está celosa tú eres preciosa, inteligente, amable y una bruja... y ella es solo bueno es muggle  
Lily: quizá, no lo sé... dime tú que hiciste, aunque bueno Aly me contó pero de todas formas  
Will: bueno a diferencia de ti nosotros fuimos a las montañas a un hotel mágico que hay por ahí yo la pasé genial y cuando más me divertía era viendo como Aly intentaba esquiar deberías haberla visto era muy graciosa (dice riendo)  
Lily: (se ríe) Aly nunca a sido buena para los deportes  
Will: no, jamás pero en vacaciones hizo unos cuadros espectaculares es genial en eso  
Lily: lo sé tengo un cuadro de los que pintó en mi habitación parece una fotografía  
Will: debo decirlo mi hermana es muy talentosa y estoy orgulloso de ella  
Lily: me gustaría haber tenido un hermano como tú, mi hermana deja mucho que desear  
Will: bueno pero me tienes a mí... quizá no para hermano pero cuando quieras etiquetarme puedes hacerlo  
Lily: (sonríe) por ejemplo?  
Will: mmm... un primo lejano, un amigo, un mejor amigo, un... bueno quizá un... novio?  
Lily: (lo mira sonrojada) novio?  
Will: valla mira la hora (dice levantándose) debo ir a dormir mis 8 horas o mañana no podré levantarme (le da un beso en la mejilla) buenas noches (se va rápidamente)  
Lily: adiós... (toma un cojín y esconde su rostro en el para ahogar un grito)  
Remus: te lo juro con eso de seguro nos libramos por unos cuantos días de Quejicus (dice entrando a la sala)  
James: bien lo hablaremos con Sirius y... (ve a Lily recostada en el sillón y viendo al techo) ve a dormir tengo planes  
Remus: (sonríe) no te pases cornamenta, bye (se va)  
James: hola! (dice parado junto a Lily)  
Lily: (lo mira y su sonrisa se borra de inmediato) Potter... que te trae por aquí?  
James: mmm... apreciando las bellezas naturales, me haces espacio?  
Lily: hay más sillones por toda la sala  
James: pero este es el más cercano a la chimenea y yo tengo frío  
Lily: tú con frío... pensé que era bastante "cálido"  
James: quieres probar?  
Lily: (se sienta y le pega con un cojín) idiota!  
James: y ahora que hice!  
Lily: deja de decirme estupideces  
James: sal conmigo y no digo más (dice sentándose junto a ella)  
Lily: no saldría contigo por nada del mundo!  
James: claro conmigo no pero si con Thompson  
Lily: (se sonroja) no te metas en eso  
James: porque no!  
Lily: porque no te concierne  
James: (toma la rosa que estaba en el sillón) ni siquiera sabe hacer un rosa decente  
Lily: dame eso  
James: yo podría darte un ramo con rosas mejor que esta  
Lily: la intención es la que vale para que sepas Potter, además que haces acá deberías estar tirandote a alguna de tus chicas! (dice levantándose)  
James: preferí venir acá contigo pero creo que ni un acto así podría derretir tú corazón de hielo  
Lily: nadie te pidió que hicieras cosas por mí, es más lo único que podrías hacer por mí y que te agradecería en serio sería dejarme en paz  
James: no te daré en el gusto Evans  
Lily: eres odioso! (pasa junto a él)  
James: al menos soy algo no como tú que no eres nadie  
Lily: que te pasa! Solo porque no consigues lo que quieres me puedes insultar? Mira quizá no sea nadie para el mundo pero soy importante para las personas que me quieren y eso vale más, ahora dame mi rosa!  
James: la quieres? Tómala (dice tirandola al fuego y subiendo a su habitación)  
Lily: (ahoga un sollozo al ver la rosa desaparecer en las llamas) te odio (dice subiendo rápidamente a su habitación)  
James: el sentimiento es mutuo (le grita)

Al otro día...

Kerlock: espero que en mis clases no hayan disturbios por que los responsables serán severamente castigados (dice viendo a los merodeadores) hoy no haremos ninguna poción pero quiero que estudien detenidamente el capitulo 1 y que para la próxima clase me traigan 3 pergaminos con un resumen de las pociones que salen ahí, su función, ingredientes, daños y el antídoto, comiencen!Lily: y luego tiró la rosa que me había dado Will al fuego  
Kate: que cretino luego de gritarte  
Alyson: tranquila Lils no le hagas caso está celoso  
Lily: no está celoso lo estaría si yo le interesara en verdad pero no es así lo que pasa es que disfruta haciéndome daño  
Kate: como sea olvídate del imbecil de Potter  
Alyson: es cierto, mejor piensa en lo que te dijo mi hermano eso es casi una declaración  
Kate: y que tierno que se haya ido tan rápido  
Lily: tierno?  
Kate: sí, quiere decir que estaba avergonzado eso muestra que es en cierto modo sensible  
Alyson: tendré que hablar seriamente con él, tengo que saber que intenciones tiene contigo Lily  
Lily: hablas como si fueras mi madre  
Alyson: alguien tiene que serlo aquí o no?  
Lily: (se ríe) claro

Remus: no dijiste que estaba triste?  
Sirius: acéptalo no le vas ni le vienes  
James: ese maldito Thompson, está muerto  
Remus: ya James déjala ella te odia y a ti no interesa en serio, ella está bien con Will  
James: no te pondrás de su lado?  
Remus: no, lo que digo para que hacerla pasar un mal rato si ni siquiera te importa  
Sirius: a menos claro que te guste... cosa que sería realmente estúpida teniendo a todas las chicas del colegio a tus pies porque... (pero es detenido por la mano de Remus)  
Remus: cornamenta? Lily... ella te gusta en serio?  
James: yo... no lo sé  
Sirius: dios santo! No puedes, James estás demente fíjate en cualquiera te doy una lista de las demás chicas si quieres pero no Evans  
James: porque no?  
Sirius: como que porque no? Por Merlín James es Evans  
Remus: cállate canuto, James si sientes que te gusta tienes que decirnos  
James: y como se siente eso?  
R y S: (se quedan mirando)  
Remus: bueno la verdad no lo sé  
James: si es cierto creo que lo sabré  
Sirius: no caigas cornamenta por favor no queremos perderte  
James: no juegues (dice empujándolo y riendo)  
Remus: mejor nos concentramos (dice al ver la mirada del profesor sobre ellos)  
Sirius: que tal profe?  
Kerlock: no se pase conmigo Black y empiece a trabajar  
Sirius: claro profesor K

A la salida de clases...

Lily: vamos al lago?Kate: si!  
Alyson: hey espérenme (dice corriendo hacia ellas pero al salir choca con alguien) auch!  
Remus: estas bien? (dice extendiéndole su mano para ayudarla)  
Alyson: algo adolorida (dice levantándose con la ayuda del chico) rayos que desastre  
Remus: tranquila te ayudo  
Alyson: gracias (lo queda viendo mientras recogía las cosas)  
Remus: y donde era el incendio?  
Alyson: (despierta de su trance) perdón?  
Remus: que a donde ibas tan apurada (dice levantándose con las cosas de la chica en sus manos)  
Alyson: con mis amigas que al parecer no han notado que no voy con ellas (guarda sus cosas en su mochila) te lo agradezco  
Remus: cuando quieras preciosa  
Alyson: pero vez que eres íbamos bien  
Remus: que?  
Alyson: tenias que arruinarlo con tú galantería  
Remus: perdón (dice pasando su mano por la nuca)  
Alyson: bueno... cualquiera puede equivocarse ahora me voy, nos vemos (se va corriendo)  
Sirius: pescando? (dice dándole una palmaditas en la espalda)  
Remus: nada de eso  
James: se te calló esto (dice entregándole un block)  
Remus: esto no es mío (dice viéndolo lo voltea) ah! Es de Thompson se le cayeron sus cosas esto es de ella  
Sirius: genial tienes excusa para hablarle  
Remus: porque pondría una excusa  
James: porque te mueres por ella  
Remus: no es cierto  
J y S: sí lo es  
Remus: que no  
J y S: sí amigo  
Remus: miren  
Sirius: que pasa?  
Remus: esto (dice mostrándole el block)  
James: los hizo ella?  
Remus: eso parece... valla dibuja genial  
Sirius: mira es el lago (dice mostrando un dibujo en el que salía el lago del colegio con los árboles detrás de él y un poco del calamar asomándose)  
James: si que sabe lo que hace... pasa la hoja  
Remus: mira Sirius  
Sirius: es Devlin uff! Es preciosa (dice viendo un dibujo en el que Kate estaba de guata en su cama, con los codos apoyados frente a ella su rostro en sus manos medio inclinado)  
James: sí es linda... busca si hay una de Lily  
Remus: mm... (dice dándole vuelta a las hojas) aquí!  
James: (sonríe al ver el dibujo donde se veía a la chica apoyando su espalda en un árbol, con las rodillas flexionadas y leyendo un libro se le notaba muy concentrada porque mordía su labio inferior mientras al parecer sus cabellos flotaban con el viento y se podía ver un poco del lago frente a ella) es realmente preciosa... (susurra sin quitar la mirada del dibujo)  
S y R: (se miran sonriendo)  
Sirius: (le quitan el block y empieza a hojearlo) veamos, el lago, el equipo de quidditch, la cabaña de Hagrid, el castillo, el gran comedor, una casa que no conozco, Katie, Lily, Hogsmeade, las montañas y wow! Que es esto?  
Remus: que es que? (dice tratando de mirar)  
James: deja ver (dice acercándose) ohoh! Que lindo...  
Remus: que, que!  
Sirius: te dibujo mientras estudiabas  
Remus: QUE! (dice quitándole el block y viéndose a si mismo sentado en una mesa con su cabeza apoyada en una mano y con la otra tomado un lápiz, y lleno de libros frente a él)  
James: si que tomó tú mejor ángulo  
Sirius: creo que es una buena señal mi querido Lunático  
Remus: ustedes creen? (dice sonriendo) digo... no, que dicen debe haber más dibujos de chicos acá  
James: (le quita el block) yo no veo (se lo pasa a Sirius) y tú Canuto?  
Sirius: nada de nada... toma (dice pasándole el block a Remus) querrás devolvérselo  
Remus: claro (dice viendo el block y luego a la chica frente al lago junto a sus amigas)  
James: acerquémonos (dice tirando de la túnica de Remus)  
Sirius: eso!  
(caminan hacia el lago y se sienta unos metros de las chicas)  
Kate: dios que no tengan ningún lugar donde irse  
Alyson: solo ignóralos  
Lily: Potter va a ser feliz cuando me vea con un ataque de nervios estoy segura  
Kate: Potter va a ser feliz cuando aceptes salir con él (dice riendo)  
Lily: ni en sus sueños! (dice cruzándose de brazos)  
Alyson: créeme en sus sueños no están precisamente hablando si sabes de lo que hablo  
Lily: huy! Que asco... ya cállate! (dice cubriendo sus oídos)  
Kate: tranquila Lils, es cierto! Tenía que contarles que escuche a los profesores hablar de que vendrían dos nuevos alumnos  
Alyson: sabes si ambos son chicos?  
Lily: y que edad tienen?  
Kate: no se si son ambos chicos, se que son hermanos y van en nuestro curso  
Alyson: por favor que sean hombres los dos y atractivos  
Lily: es cierto ya es desesperante que los únicos atractivos sean los idiotas de los merodeadores (se tapa rápidamente la boca) yo... yo no dije eso!  
Kate: no puedo creerlo  
Alyson: Lily!  
Lily: no es cierto... digo no son atractivos solo... solo son unos idiotas  
Kate: crees que Potter es atractivo? (dice aún sin poder salir de su asombro)  
Lily: sí... digo no... es que... bueno algo deben tener para que tengan a todas las chicas a sus pies  
Alyson: es cierto  
Kate: dios! Esto es grave que les hicieron amigas (dice abrazándolas)  
Lily: (suspira) bien quizá no lo había dicho antes y las sorprendí  
Kate: tranquila Lilita te recuperaremos  
Alyson: vamos Katie hay que aceptarlo  
Kate: jamás!  
Lily: olvídalo entonces  
Alyson: esto te pondrá de mejor humor (dice buscando en su mochila) valla... creí haberlo traído  
Kate: que cosa?  
Alyson: mi block de dibujo...  
Lily: sí lo traías me lo mostraste en clases  
Alyson: oh no! (dice poniéndose pálida)  
Kate: que pasa? Estas blanca  
Alyson: hace un rato choque contra Lupin y se me cayeron todas las cosas  
Lily: ah quizá Remus lo tomó luego se lo pides... (la mira extrañada) hay algún problema?  
Alyson: es que... bueno y si vieron los dibujos  
Kate: se sorprenderán que otra cosa tus dibujos son geniales  
Alyson: es que...  
Lily: hay algo que no quieres que vean  
Alyson: (asiente)  
Kate: y que cosa?  
Alyson: "si les digo ustedes también me matan" bueno todo, me da vergüenza que los vean  
Lily: tranquila tus dibujos son preciosos  
Alyson: aja...


	3. Chapter 3

1 Mes después, las clases habían tenido su curso normal, trabajos, tareas, pruebas y las muy singulares bromas de los merodeadores, ya no era raro ver a Snape colgando de cabeza por algún pasillo del colegio. Paralelo a eso las chicas cada vez iban perdiendo más la paciencia en especial Lily la cual tenía que soportar a Potter invitándola a salida de Hogsmeade que se anunciara y ni siquiera eso cada que se encontraban la invitaba al lago, o algún lado, también estaba Sirius molestando a Kate la que ya no daba más porque "el idiota" según le decía ella la dejara en paz y parara con sus ofrecimientos pervertidos y sus intentos de coqueteo... claro que Alyson y Remus eran cosa distinta parecía que los profesores se habían puesto de acuerdo para que cada trabajo que había ponerlos juntos lo que había logrado que entre ellos se formara una bonita amistad que Remus ya estaba que explotaba por pasarla a otro nivel pero al parecer Alyson no opinaba lo mismo...

James: y ahora donde vas?

Remus: el trabajo de historia de la magia recuerdas?

Sirius: trabajo? Que trabajo?

Remus: el que nos dio Flitwick, lo dio hoy y ya no se acuerdan!

James: tú lo recuerdas porque te toca con Alyson

Remus: no es cierto! (dice levemente sonrojado)

Sirius: entonces a donde ibas Lunático?

Remus: a la biblioteca

Sirius: y trabajaras solo?

Remus: rayos... ya no molesten! (sale de la habitación)

James: si que lo tiene loco la niñita

Sirius: de todas formas ella no parece interesada

James: y eso es porque es una simple niñita

Sirius: es cierto igual que Evans y Devlin

James: (bosteza) el trabajo del que hablaba Remus será para mañana? (dice recostándose en su cama)

Sirius: no sé... (dice empezando a hacer sus abdominales) de que te preocupas cuando llegue le preguntamos y hacemos el trabajo

James: como sea, (se levanta) voy a dar una vuelta por ahí!

Sirius: a buscar a la Evans querrás decir

James: puede ser estoy algo aburrido así que molestarla me subirá el animo

Sirius: suerte!

James: (sale al pasillo y se dirige a las escalera pero siente voces en la sala común, voces muy familiares, que lo hacen quedarse entre las sombras)

Kate: de nuevo!

Lily: sí! (decía dando saltitos luego de unos segundos se deja caer en el sillón) no lo puedo creer

Kate: por favor Lils era lógico que volvería a invitarte está loco por ti, creo que esta es la cita

Lily: de que hablas?

Kate: como que de que hablo?... me refiero a que en esta cita estoy segura que te lo pedirá

Lily: dices pedirme que sea su novia (dice bastante nerviosa)

Kate: claro, que pensabas?

Lily: (se levanta) es que... no crees que es algo repentino? Digo solo a sido...

Kate: un mes saliendo, como que repentino! Estas loca... o no... alto... no me digas... no Lils no puedes

Lily: que, de que hablas?

Kate: no estarás cayendo en las redes de Potter

Lily: QUE! tú estas borracha por supuesto que no eso sería enfermo

James: "hey! Que tiene de malo?"

Kate: (suspira) me asustaste

Lily: jamás digas eso, como rayos se te ocurre?

Kate: es que como estos meses a insistido mas de la cuenta

Lily: es cierto... dios (dice en un suspiro) ya no lo soporto

Kate: agradece que te persigue Potter y no Black eso si es horrible

Lily: créeme que no... desearía que al menos una vez se comportara como un chico normal con una madurez de alguien de 16 años y no la de alguien de 5 quizá hasta podríamos ser amigos

Kate: bien eso es mucho

Lily: no es así hablo en serio lo haría, claro que si bajara un poco su arrogancia y la cantidad de chicas que utiliza por semana sería mucho mejor (dice cruzándose de brazos)

Kate: Lils por favor dejemos este tema te está haciendo mal

Lily: (sonríe) mejor hablemos de Will

Kate: (se ríe) eso creo

James: "bien si eso quieres eso tendrás... aunque primero haré una semana de prueba" (baja a la sala común)

Kate: prepárate! (dice al ver a James acercarse a ellas)

Lily: (suspira)

James: disculpa Devlin sabes si el trabajo de historia de la magia es para mañana

Kate: (lo mira extrañada unos segundos) hem... mañana no tenemos historia de la magia

James: ah cierto! El miércoles?

Kate: sí...

James: y es sobre?

Kate: la revolución de los elfos de 1658

James: estúpidos elfos... bueno gracias (sale de la sala común, se ríe) haber que te parece un poco de indiferencia Evans

Lily: bien que fue eso? (dice indicando por donde se había James)

Kate: quizá no te vio...

Lily: no me vio! Es el mejor buscador y no puede fijarse que estoy frente a él!

Kate: que te preocupa si no te ve, si no te ve no te molesta, para mí eso es bueno y creo que para ti debería ser una maravilla

Lily: sí pero... no, digo esta bien (algo confundida)

Kate: esperamos a Aly aquí o vamos a la pieza

Lily: mejor vamos a la pieza (dice levantándose)

En la biblioteca...

Remus: que pasa? (dice viendo a la chica mirar para los distintos libros que tenía en frente)

Alyson: no es que... bueno estaba segura haber sacado la historia de los elfos pero ahora no se donde está

Remus: quizá alguien la tomó

Alyson: iré a buscarla (dice levantándose)

Remus: (la sigue con la mirada)

Hanna: hola Remusín! (dice sentándose junto a él)

Remus: ah! Hanna que tal?

Hanna: mal... no me has tomado en cuenta durante bastante tiempo

Remus: es que he tenido mucho trabajo

Hanna: te entiendo... pero que te parece si nos vemos hoy en la noche para... no sé (dice pasando su dedo por el pecho del chico) jugar?

Remus: (sonríe) bien te veo en la torre de astronomía a las 10

Hanna: genial (se levanta) me voy me da alergia la biblioteca, bye (se va)

Remus: (se despide haciendo señas con su mano)

Alyson: de quien te despides? (dice sentándose y dejando el libro en la mesa)

Remus: (se sobresalta) hem... un amigo

Alyson: ah bien, ahí está el libro aunque traje este también (dice mostrándole un libro mas pequeño y delgado que los demás, se acerca un poco a él) es de la sección prohibida

Remus: como lo conseguiste?

Alyson: (vuelve a su postura normal) Amos me lo prestó

Remus: Diggory? (dice entre extrañado y molesto)

Alyson: sí...

Remus: y son amigos?

Alyson: no los mejores ni nada pero nos llevamos bien además él es amigo de mi hermano

Remus: tú y tus amigas se llevan bien con los de séptimo

Alyson: es más que nada por mí hermano... aunque claro otros son por que bueno surge la amistad nada más

Remus: y... solo amistad?

Alyson: (sonríe) creo que eso no es el tema ahora Remus, sigamos con el trabajo mejor (dice tomando su pluma)

Remus: sí claro (pasa su mirada por las mesas y al ver una mesa en donde ve a chicos de séptimos se encuentra con la mirada de Diggory fija en Alyson) "que se cree ese imbecil ya verá, si lo veo cerca de Aly lo mato"

Alyson: Remus?

Remus: ah! (dice saliendo de sus pensamientos) me hablabas?

Alyson: que si encontraste algo

Remus: heheh... no, digo ahora busco

Alyson: estás bien? pareces distraído

Remus: bueno es que... mañana empezaré mi castigo es solo eso

Alyson: y de que se trata?

Remus: debo ayudar en la enfermería

Alyson: bueno no suena muy duro

Remus: es cierto, es bueno comparado con los otros

Alyson: y tú sabes de eso según lo tengo entendido (dice sonriendo)

Remus: bueno es el pago por ser un merodeador

Alyson: creí que el pago eran las chicas que ganaban (dice borrando su sonrisa y bajando la mirada al pergamino)

Remus: hem... bueno a veces

Alyson: y... tienes a alguien... en mente para ser tú novia

Remus: (la queda mirando) la verdad es que sí

Alyson: puedo adivinar quien

Remus: quien crees?

Alyson: Hanna de ravenclaw por ejemplo

Remus: bueno no puedo negar que es una buena opción

Alyson: (lo mira con el ceño fruncido)

Remus: no que tenga una lista y elija de ella

Alyson: ah no? Creí que eso hacían

Remus: no claro que no... bueno quizá Sirius

Alyson: (suspira) como sea mejor volvamos al trabajo

Remus: claro... por cierto (le pasa el libro abierto en una pagina) aquí está todo

Alyson: (sonríe) gracias

En una sala vacía...

Ashley: así que... no te interesa Evans?

James: ya te dije que no

Ashley: de todas formas Will está con ella

James: que quieres decir con está con ella?

Ashley: bueno han salido todo este mes o no? Además de que lo escuche decir que le pedirá que sea su novia

James: que! su novia!

Ashley: sí (se apoya en sus codos) que te preocupa?

James: no... no es nada, sabes recordé algo debo irme (dice levantándose)

Ashley: que! me dejaras a aquí!

James: lo siento en serio otro día hacemos algo amor, bye! (se va)

Ashley: huy! Maldita sea...

James: "su novia... le va a pedir que sea su novia dios (dice pasando su manos por su cabello para desordenarlo) no puedo permitirlo" _no puedes porque la quieres para ti_ "no es cierto... ósea sí quiero que salga conmigo solo para dejarla después como todas las otras" _sabes bien que ella no es como todas las otras, o como explicarías que tú corazón lata con más fuerza cada vez que ella está cerca _"que no la soporto" _si claro, te encanta y estás que estallas de celos cada vez que la vez con Thompson _"me molesta pero no son celos" _sabes que son celos, sabes que quieres ser el primero en besar esos labios que te vuelven locos o dime porque todas las noches miras el dibujo que hay en el block_ (se detiene bruscamente frente a él estaba Lily hablando con una chica de primero, sentía como su corazón empezaba a acelerarse lo podía escuchar claramente) _vez mira nada más como te pones ahora olvida esa idiotez que intentaste hace un rato porque sabes que no podrás ignorarla y sigue su propio consejo deja- de- ser- tan- arrogante- y- mujeriego_

Lily: te lo prometo hablaré con la profesora ella los castigará Jess

Jessica: gracias Lily (la abraza haciendo que todos los libros que tenía la chica se cayeran) hay lo siento

Lily: no importa no te preocupes yo los recojo

Jessica: déjame ayudarte

Lily: no... tú tienes que ir a la oficina de Mcgonagall

Jessica: pero...

James: no te preocupes yo le ayudo

Jessica: (se sonroja) un merodeador

James: (sonríe) soy James (dice extendiéndole la mano)

Jessica: hem... soy Je... Jessica (dice estrechándole la mano)

James: un placer ahora hazle caso a Lily y ve a ver a la profe M

Jessica: claro (toma su mochila y se va)

Lily: deja a esa niña en paz Potter

James: no le hice nada (dice recogiendo algunos libros)

Lily: oye deja eso!

James: solo trato de ayudarte no tienes que gritarme

Lily: claro ahora luego de que ni siquiera me hablaste hace un rato

James: de que hablas? (dice con una sonrisa)

Lily: (lo mira molesta mientras recoge sus libros) bueno cuando hablaste con Kate

James: estabas ahí? Que extraño no te vi

Lily: oh claro eres un excelente buscador pero no puedes verme a mí que estoy en frente tuyo

James: bueno que importa si no te vi te salvaste que no te molestara una vez, a menos que quieras que tenga mi atención en ti todo el tiempo

Lily: (lo queda mirando)

James: quieres eso?

Lily: no... claro que no

James: entonces?

Lily: olvídalo si? (dice levantándose y logrando que los libros cayeran de nuevo) rayos!

James: haber cálmate (dice haciéndola hacia atrás) quédate ahí, yo tomaré los libros creo que estás algo nerviosa

Lily: no es por ti si eso piensas! (dice cruzándose de brazos)

James: jamás dije que lo fuera (dice dándole un rápida mirada para volver con los libros)

Lily: (iba a decir algo pero se calla, desde cuando ese idiota la dejaba sin palabras)

James: ahora dime para donde ibas con todo esto (dice levantándose con todos los libros)

Lily: a la biblioteca a que otro lado

James: mira Evans creo que deberías empezar a tratarme mejor (dice empezando a caminar)

Lily: yo! (lo sigue) si eres tú el que me trata como basura

James: es porque me provocas

Lily: huy! Eres imposible

James: bien tú también al menos tenemos algo en común

Lily: cállate!

James: creo que podríamos empezar de nuevo

Lily: que?

James: digo que empecemos de nuevo creo que podemos ser amigos claro que contigo no seré arrogante ni nada... porque después de pensarlo eso es lo que te molesta de mí o no

Lily: (se detiene sorprendida)

James: (la voltea a ver) pasa algo?

Lily: hablas en serio?

James: sí... no es por eso que me odias?

Lily: pero... tú... tú sacaste una conclusión propia?

James: claro que sí, si me conocieras te llevarías una sorpresa

Lily: no exageres (dice volviendo de su shock) quiere decir entonces que no eres tan idiota

James: bueno supongo que no además si soy uno de los mejores de sexto alguna neurona debe funcionarme, no lo crees? (dice sonriendo)

Lily: (no puede evita reír levemente) eso creo

James: vez... solo unos minutos hablando civilizadamente y ya te ríes de mis chistes

Lily: quien te dice que fue de tú chiste y no de tú cara

James: porque soy hermoso nadie podría reírse de mí

Lily: pero si de tú peinado

James: hey no juegues con eso... no tiene arreglo esta cosa sobre mi cabeza

Lily: (se ríe) lo que digas Potter (se acerca a Madame Krim) hola Krimy

Krim: Lily como estás?

Lily: genial traje los libros

Krim: valla son muchos podrías hacerme el favor de guardarlos tú misma

Lily: claro... pero... (se acerca un poco a ella) hay uno de la sección prohibida

Krim: ah bueno ese damelo a mí

Lily: (toma el que estaba más alto de la torre de libros) aquí está, bien iré a dejar los demás

Krim: los terminaste todos?

Lily: sí

Krim: tú si me sorprendes pequeña ahora ve

Lily: claro, muévete Potter

James: hey! No soy tú sirviente

Lily: lo sé pero tú tienes los libros o no?

James: mm... sí bueno (dice caminando a los estantes)

Lily: bien (toma el primer libro) herbologia... donde estas estante de herbologia? Ven conmigo

James: aquí estoy Lily, aquí mírame soy el mas bonito (dice con una voz chillona)

Lily: no te burles

James: no lo hago... pero como son tantos libros esto lo hará divertido

Lily: no tienes remedio... ahí estas!

James: sí! Me encontraste ven conmigo Lily

Lily: para (dice tomando otro libro) auch! (dice chocando con un estante)

James: oh Lily eso me dolió eres malvada

Lily: lo siento señor estante

James: dame un beso y te perdono

Lily: ni loca (dice viendo a James)

James: él lo pidió

Lily: (besa el estante)

James: mmm... que rico, besas mejor que mi novia

Lily: (se ríe) mejor sigamos

(Luego de guardar todos los libros)

Lily: bien! (ve su reloj) vamos a cenar?

James: eso creo

Lily: (salen de la biblioteca) debo aceptarlo Potter no eres tan idiota como pensé

James: yo creo que debes aceptar que no me odiabas tanto como decías porque si así hubiera sido no estaríamos hablando ahora si no que yo estaría inconsciente a causa de uno de tus libros

Lily: (se ríe) sí… bien… es cierto no te odio tanto pero me hartas a veces además, que querías? que aguantara tus tonteras?

James: era cargante, cierto?

Lily: hablas como si hubiera sido hace mucho y solo fue... mmm... en el almuerzo

James: bien prometo portarme bien

Lily: (se detiene y voltea para quedar frente a él) porque el cambio repentino? Digo podría ser una de tus bromas (dice caminando hacia atrás)

James: (sonríe) eres inteligente... pero no, no te voy a hacer ninguna broma pensaba hacer esto tarde o temprano el otro año nos vamos y es bastante desagradable pelear siempre con alguien que es tú compañera, no lo crees?

Lily: si es cierto (dice deteniéndose)

James: bien... por eso (pasa junto a ella para seguir caminando)

Lily: creo que hay otra cosa (dice cruzándose de brazos y quedándose en el mismo sitio)

James: (se acerca a ella) quieres saber la verdad?

Lily: claro que sí

James: bien, lo que te dije es cierto pero también lo hago para tratar de estar más cerca de ti y que ese idiota de Thompson no logre hacerte su novia

Lily: (se sonroja y lo queda mirando sorprendida)

James: a veces la verdad sorprende no crees? Ahora vamos a cenar

Lily: (lo sigue sin decir ni una palabra) "esta bromeando, cierto?"

En el gran comedor...

Alyson: estas seguro?

Remus: sí según Sirius salió de la pieza y no volvió

Kate: si tú amiguito le hizo algo a Lily esta muerto

Sirius: lo único que podría hacerle James a tú amiga sería tirarsela... y creo que le haría un favor

Kate: tú cállate idiota!

Sirius: cuidado con esa boca preciosa se supone que eres una dama

Kate: huy! Explícame porque nos sentamos tan cerca?

Alyson: no había espacio

Kate: prefiero cenar con las lechuzas

Alyson: solo ignóralo

Kate: que rayos es eso (dice viendo a la entrada del gran comedor)

Alyson: Lily y James juntos? Pero no peleando...

Sirius: es broma?

James: hola chicos (dice sentándose frente a Remus y junto a Sirius)

Kate: que rayos hacías con él? (dice cuando Lily se sienta junto a ella)

Lily: solo conocía al verdadero James Potter

Alyson: estás borracha?

Lily: por favor chicas

Kate: nada de por favor... tú, tú debes estar enferma

Lily: solo hablé con él

Alyson: que bueno que arreglaron las cosas

Kate: bueno? Eso no es bueno!

Lily: tampoco es malo, o si?

Kate: bien es suficiente... dime te hizo tomar algo, cierto? O la maldición imperius

Lily: claro que no! Solo hablamos y vamos a intentar llevarnos bien no entiendo cual es el enorme problema

Kate: tú dices eso? antes gritabas que lo odiabas

Lily: por supuesto que si pero era porque me trataba como basura

Alyson: Kate basta Lils tiene razón déjala en paz

Kate: oh genial pónganse del lado de ellos ahora (dice levantándose y yéndose)

Lily: Kate ven! Kate! (dice levantándose)

Alyson: déjala Lils

Lily: (suspira) casi 10 minutos de amistad con Potter y ya me causa problemas (se vuelve a sentar)

Alyson: tranquila no es la culpa de él

Lily: (apoya sus codos en la mesa y esconde su rostro en sus manos)

James: hey! Que pasa Evans? (dice pasando su brazo por los hombros de la chica)

Lily: no te pases Potter (dice en un susurro, levanta la mirada) Kate se enojó porque ya no te odio

James: eso es algo tonto o no?

Alyson: pienso igual

James: tranquila ya verás que se arreglan

Lily: gracias... pero será mejor que te alejes (dice empujándolo suavemente)

Sirius: quien te viera ahora Lily

Lily: déjame en paz Black

Remus: vamos Lily es cierto quien pensaría que alguna vez te veríamos hablando civilizadamente con James

Lily: supongo que al mostrar un poco de madurez ayudó

James: ahora somos los mejores amigos (dice abrazándola por la cintura)

Lily: hey! Basta (dice soltándose) ya te dije contrólate

Will: hola chicas! Chicos...

James: oh genial llegó este

Lily: (lo golpea en el brazo)

Will: podemos hablar Lily?

Lily: claro (dice dispuesta a levantarse)

James: no, no puede (dice tomándola del brazo y haciéndola sentarse)

Will: pues ella dice que sí (dice tomándola del brazo)

James: pero no irá (dice tomándole el otro brazo)

Lily: basta! (dice levantándose) Potter deja de jugar... vamos Will

Will: claro (dice viendo a James) vamos (se van)

James: lo voy a...

Sirius: cornamenta siéntate (dice tomándolo de la túnica) no puedes hacer nada

James: claro que puedo lo convierto en sapo y desaparece

Alyson: oye! Hablas de mi hermano él es una buena persona y quiere mucho a Lily

James: no me interesa ese idiota no me la va a quitar (dice levantándose y saliendo del gran comedor)

Sirius: oh rayos ya se dio cuenta

Alyson: de que hablas? Cuenta de que? (ve a su lado) Remus?

Remus: bueno todas esas peleas con Lily y sus arrebatos y la excesiva necesidad de que ella saliera con él... dejó de ser para molestarla

Alyson: no hablas en serio...

Remus: le gusta... y creo que demasiado

Alyson: pero no puede ser es... es James Potter a él le gustan las chicas... para... para puro divertirse

Remus: bueno esto no es así... a él le gusta en serio y... y creo que se dio cuenta de eso

Sirius: dios! (dice golpeándose la frente) sabía que cuando esto pasara terminaría todo mal

Alyson: ustedes lo sospechaban!

Sirius: claro que sí conocemos a nuestro amigos y jamás créeme jamás había insistido tanto con alguien digo desde que la vio por primera ves en la estación empezó a molestarla y eso no es normal

Alyson: pero chicos entiendan a Lily le gusta mi hermano... no hay nada que Potter pueda hacer

Remus: créeme encontrará la forma

En los jardines...

Will: (abraza a la chica por la espalda pasando sus manos por la cintura de ella)

Lily: (se ríe) que haces?

Will: vamos a salir el sábado?

Lily: sí... ya te lo dije, creíste que me había arrepentido?

Will: no pero era por si acaso

Lily: bueno ahora te queda claro... (baja la mirada algo nerviosa) Will

Will: dime

Lily: somos amigos cierto?

Will: porque lo preguntas?

Lily: para saber si está claro (dice volteando a verlo)

Will: quien te lo dijo?

Lily: decirme que...

Will: (la suelta y camina a la orilla del lago)

Lily: (camina hacia él quedando junto al chico) decirme que Will?

Will: me dices eso porque sabias que tenía pensado pedirte que fueras mi novia

Lily: (se sonroja) como esperabas que supiera eso?... por supuesto que no lo sabía

Will: (la voltea a ver) pero si te lo hubiera pedido no me habrías dicho que sí

Lily: (se muerde el labio inferior bajando la mirada) yo solo...

Will: (con uno de sus dedos bajo el mentón de la chica hace que lo mire) hubieras dicho que no Lily... yo te quiero de eso no dudes nunca tomémonos un tiempo, si?

Lily: (asiente) lo lamento Will yo no quiero dañarte

Will: tú no podrías dañarme aunque lo intentaras... aunque si haces un gran esfuerzo quizá lo logres

Lily: (se ríe)

Will: (la besa en la mejilla) nos vemos (se va)

Lily: (suspira, se sienta mirando el lago abrazando sus piernas y poniendo su mentón sobre sus rodillas)

James: Evans?

Lily: (levanta su mirada a su costando encontrándose con el chico) hola

James: estas... estas bien?

Lily: eso creo

James: si ese imbecil te hizo algo yo...

Lily: no, él no me hizo nada... nada malo (dice en un suspiro)

James: (se sienta junto a ella)

Lily: porque viniste?

James: para alejarlo de ti

Lily: (se ríe) jamás dejarás tú galantería

James: no lo hago por eso es por...

Lily: sí, sí... por que me amas y no quieres que sea novia de Will (dice sarcástica)

James: bueno lo de que te amo es algo fuerte pero es verdad que no quiero que seas novia de Thompson

Lily: y porque no? (dice apoyando su mejilla en sus rodillas y viendo al chico)

James: bu... bueno... yo... es... solo... que... no me... no me parece... que

Lily: (sonríe) estas balbuceando?

James: yo... solo...

Lily: (se levanta) quédate tranquilo Will y yo no seremos novios

James: (se levanta y la mira extrañado)

Lily: es cierto me lo iba a pedir pero... (lo mira) como puedes aceptar si no es lo que realmente sientes

James: no puedes (dice en un susurro) pero... pero a ti te gusta?

Lily: (asiente) pero quizá... no para que sea mi novio sino para...

L y J: para que sea tú / mí hermano (se miran y sonríen)

James: Lily yo...

Ashley: James!

James: (suspira) no ahora...

Lily: nos vemos (se va)

James: no Lily espera!

Ashley: amor! (dice colgándose de su cuello y besándolo) me hiciste algo muy feo Jamsie

James: Ash preciosa no es el momento

Ashley: de nuevo con Evans James? (dice alejándose)

James: estábamos hablando algo serio y tú nos interrumpiste (dice caminando al castillo)

Ashley: oh claro, algún libro?

James: no hables así

Ashley: que te hizo la mocosa esa James

James: déjame en paz

Ashley: (se pone frente a él) a mí no me hablas así James ni me dejas hablando sola!

James: si? Solo observa (la hace un lado y entra al castillo)

Ashley: esta vez me las pagaras caro Evans

En la torre gryffindor...

Lily: Kate? (dice entrando a la pieza)

Kate: que quieres?

Lily: yo... no se porque lo hago pero... lo lamento

Kate: no sabes porque! (dice levantándose de su cama y encarando a la pelirroja) aclarémoslo entonces no se como pero mágicamente apareces con Potter como si fueran los mejores amigos

Lily: no entiendo en que te molesta solo arreglé mis diferencias con él

Kate: lo hace para que caigas... como todas las otras idiota que han caigo ante un merodeador

Lily: no entiendo porque me haces tanto teatro a mí y a Aly no le dices nada por tener amistad con Remus

Kate: sabes bien que Remus es diferente si se juntan es por el colegio

Lily: solo arreglamos las cosas con Potter

Kate: mira Lily (dice tomándola de los hombros) no quiero que te haga daño

Lily: entiendo que te preocupes por mí Kate yo haría lo mismo... pero no me arreglé con Potter para que seamos novios solo fue porque no queremos seguir peleando es bastante desagradable pelear todos los días

Kate: dímelo a mí (dice volviendo a su cama) y no era necesario que te disculparas... no hiciste nada malo

Lily: de hecho creo que sí...

Kate: que?

Lily: pero esto no tiene nada que ver con Potter

Kate: y con quien entonces?

Lily: (se sienta frente a su amiga) con Will

Kate: que hiciste?

Lily: le aclaré que solo éramos amigos

Kate: QUE! pero... pero yo pensé... pensé que querías que fueran novios

Lily: pero no es así... a mí me gusta pero... no estoy segura que sea para ir por el camino de ser novios

Kate: segura que esto no tiene nada que ver con Potter?

Lily: claro que no esto es caso aparte

Kate: es que bueno me parece raro que justo ahora que eres amiga de Potter no quieras ser novia de Will

Lily: bueno en términos generales nos dimos un tiempo quizá yo me equivoque y si quiero ser su novia pero prefiero pensarlo un poco más

Kate: (sonríe) de acuerdo te apoyaré en lo que quieras

Lily: gracias (dice abrazándola)

Alyson: claro amíguense sin mí

Kate: ven tonta (dice estirando su brazo)

Alyson: (se acerca y abraza a sus amigas)

En la sala común...

Sirius: hasta que apareces!

James: que pasa?

Remus: que te pasa a ti, primero apareces con Lily como los mejores amigos del mundo y después te pones como loco cuando se le acerca Will

James: bueno es obvio o no! No creo que se te complique mucho entender lo que me pasa

Sirius: no puedo creer que te guste (dice dejándose caer en el sillón frente a su amigo)

Remus: (se sienta junto a James) no puede ser en serio...

James: pues es así (dice levantándose) me tiene loco, si? Ya no puedo más

Sirius: pero estas seguro? Digo es una niña

James: bueno pero esa niña me tiene loco, de acuerdo? Y no voy a dejar que Thompson o cualquiera me la quite

Remus: (suspira) bien... supongo que te apoyaremos en esto como siempre

Sirius: sí... además ya dije Evans se puso muy (ve la cara de su amigo) linda?

James: más te vale

Remus: bien y que tienes pensado

James: tendré que ir con calma... creo... no sé como se hace esto

Sirius: tienes que ser tú... supongo, es que no sé como hay que comportarse cuando la chica en serio te importa

Remus: supongo que distinto a lo que hacemos siempre o no?

Sirius: nos haría bien tener una chica para que ayude

Remus: bueno... (dice pasando su mano por su nuca) Alyson ya sabe lo que siente James y... además es amiga de Lily quizá podamos

Sirius: claro quien más Alyson

Remus: lo digo para ayudar

James: lo dices para estar más tiempo con ella (dice riendo)

Remus: bu... bueno... y a quien más tenían en mente?

J y S: (se miran)

Sirius: tienes razón no hay nadie más

James: aclárenme algo como es que Alyson sabe lo que siento por Lily... y como es posible que lo sepa si ni siquiera ustedes lo sabían!

Remus: amigo te conocemos

Sirius: es cierto, desde cuarto la mirabas distinto cosa que para mí pasaba desapercibida pero Lunático decía eso

Remus: además en quinto todas las bromas las hacías para llamar su atención

James: bien! como sea Remus puedes hablar con Thompson por favor

Remus: pero hay un problema

Sirius: que pasa ahora?

Remus: bueno por si no se acuerdan el hermano de Aly está interesado en Lily creo que ella apoyará más a su hermano que a ti James

James: bueno pero no será mejor hacerle un favor al chico que le gusta que a su hermano

Sirius: le gustas a Alyson?

Remus: es cierto?

James: hablo de ti Lunático

Remus: yo?

Sirius: claro! Pídeselo y trátala muy tiernamente bésala si quieres pero consigue que ayude a cornamenta

Remus: no voy a besarla

James: porque no? Si te mueres de ganas

Remus: podrían parar... además voy a salir con Hanna hoy

Sirius: ahaha... buen punto!

James: bueno ya veremos entonces

Sirius: oye? Que hace Diggory aquí?

Remus: Diggory! (dice volteando)

James: quizá venga por una chica, que importa (dice estirándose en un sillón)

Sirius: oh si viene por alguien (dice divertido)

James: eh? (dice levantando la mirada y viendo como Lily bajaba rápidamente poniéndose una chaqueta y saliendo con Amos) que rayos!

Remus: no empieces

James: primero Thompson y ahora Diggory!

Sirius: valla con la Evans los tiene para todos los días

James: tú! (dice apuntándolo) cállate... (sube furioso a su habitación)

En los pasillos...

Lily: porque el apuro?

Amos: si Will me veía salir contigo me mata

Lily: (sonríe) pero entonces porque me pediste salir

Amos: Will me dijo lo que pasó

Lily: (baja la mirada)

Amos: que pasó Lils yo te veía bastante feliz y según lo que me habías dicho él te gustaba

Lily: y me gusta pero... no estoy segura de ser su novia

Amos: que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Lily: nada... no es que haya aparecido algo solo que no estoy segura

Amos: lo digo porque... bueno hoy te vi conversando con Potter

Lily: bueno arreglamos nuestras diferencias y no vamos a pelear más

Amos: porque el cambio tan repentino? Ya lo conoces podría querer hacerte una de sus bromas

Lily: no, esta vez no (se sienta en el marco de una ventana) deberías haberlo visto cuando me dijo todo era... era imposible no creerle (dice sonriendo y viendo hacia los jardines)

Amos: (la mira extrañado) Lily él es experto en hacer ese tipo de cosas le dice a las chicas lo que quieren oír y luego las utiliza para después dejarlas

Lily: (mira al chico) yo le creo... en todo caso Potter no tiene nada que ver con el tema de Will

Amos: bien te creo pero creo que deberías darle otra oportunidad a Will

Lily: lo sé y de todas formas se la voy a dar pero no depende de él desde ahora creo

Amos: demás que puede darse puntos a su favor o no?

Lily: (sonríe) no le faltaran

Amos: así que cuando tú seas la novia de Will me podrás ayudar a mí

Lily: ya dije que nada de ayudas Amos tienes que hacerlo por tu cuenta así lo apreciará más, no crees?

Amos: sí pero ahora nunca está sola

Lily: bien creo que ahí podré ayudarte yo... pero solo un poco

Amos: (la abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla) gracias!

Lily: (se ríe) la quieres?

Amos: demasiado

Lily: bien... veremos que se puede hacer

Amos: de todas formas Lils aléjate de Potter

Lily: ya veremos Amos

Amos: si que eres llevada a tus ideas

Lily: ya te lo dije su forma de decirlo me hacen creer en él

Amos: mientras no pase de una simple amistad

Lily: ya es tarde

Amos: es cierto, me voy a mi casa (hace una reverencia) señorita

Lily: bye Amos

Amos: (se va)

Lily: (suspira)

James: y bien! que hacías con ese? (estaba recargado en una pared y con los brazos cruzados)

Lily: (voltea a verlo) hola Potter

James: te hice una pregunta...

Lily: repítemela entonces

James: que hacías con ese imbecil (dice caminando hacia ella y apuntando en la dirección en que se había ido Diggory)

Lily: solo conversábamos... y bájame el tonito que tampoco tengo que andar dándote explicaciones a ti (pasa junto a él para ir a su sala común)

James: (la toma del brazo) espera...

Lily: (se detiene y lo mira)

James: lo siento es que... te vi salir con él y creí que

Lily: que iba a tener una cita con él?

James: algo así

Lily: pues no, no tenía una cita con él solo íbamos a hablar

James: (asiente)

Lily: vamos a la sala común antes de que Filch nos encuentre (dice tomando el brazo del chico)

James: ven vamos por acá

Lily: pero por ahí no se va

James: créeme si se pude

Lily: Potter donde vamos? (dice al ver que el chico movía una escultura al decir unas palabras)

James: (voltea a verla) confía en mí

Lily: (lo queda mirando) de acuerdo

James: (sonríe) vamos (entran a un pasadizo estrecho, solo para una persona) sujétate de mí

Lily: (se abraza fuertemente de la cintura del chico) no se si sea oportuno a esta altura pero... le temo a la oscuridad

James: (se ríe) cierra los ojos

Lily: bi... bien... (dice cerrando sus ojos y escondiendo su rostro en la espalda del chico) "que bien huele, Dios (dice aferrándose más al chico) moriré de la emoción si sigo aquí... ahahaha de que rayos estoy hablando!" (dice alejándose y solo dejando sus manos en la cintura del chico)

James: estas bien?

Lily: sí bien... pero... cuanto falta?

James: solo un poco (abre una puerta) ven pasa

Lily: por dios... (dice entrando a un sala en la cual había un enorme mueble con libros en una de sus paredes, en otra había una chimenea bastante grande con fotos sobre ella y trofeos frente a esta había variados sillones)

James: que te parece?  
Lily: es genial... pero que es...

James: es nuestra propia sala común

Lily: me sorprenden son bastantes ingeniosos

James: eso lo sé

Lily: (niega con la cabeza) no se suponía que íbamos a la casa?

James: ah si! Déjame ver si los chicos están presentables (dice saliendo por una puerta)

Lily: los chicos? Jamás voy a entender todo lo que esconden (voltea y se dirige al mueble con libros) veamos... valla a ti nunca te había visto (dice tomando un libro y dirigiéndose con él a un sillón)

En la otra habitación...

James: Canuto ponte algo de ropa por favor (dice pasándole unos pantalones y una polera)

Sirius: para que?

James: Lily está en la sala común

Sirius: y en que le afecta que yo esté así en mí habitación?

James: no me entiendes... está en "nuestra" sala común

Sirius: ah entiendo... y quieres que pase por aquí?

James: bien mi pequeño Siriusin vamos aprendiendo

Sirius: gracioso... como sea déjala que pase le haría un favor que me viera así

James: será mejor que entres al baño Sirius!

Sirius: bien no me gustó ese tono mejor me voy (dice caminando al baño)

James: gracias canuto!

Sirius: claro! (le grita desde el baño)

James: (vuelve a la sala común) Evans?

Lily: dime (dice sin mirarlo estaba estirada en el sillón frente al fuego y leía un libro bastante grueso con la tapa roja)

James: hem... ya puedes ir a la casa

Lily: ah! (cierra el libro y se levanta) puedo llevarme el libro?

James: claro puedes entrar cuando quieras aquí... eso si tienes que avisarme

Lily: claro ahora por cual puerta? (dice viendo una de las paredes con tres puertas distintas)

James: mira por esa jamás debes entrar (dice indicando la más alejada)

Lily: porque?

James: porque está conectada con el baño de nuestra habitación

Lily: bien jamás entraré

James: esta da a nuestro cuarto y la de allá da a la sala común pero solo la ocupamos de noche porque alguien podría vernos

Lily: así que en la noche?

James: tú sabes para merodear

Lily: bien... no diré nada

James: genial... ahora vamos (dice entrando a su pieza)

Lily: valla bastante ordenado para como me lo imagine

James: es porque no está Peter

Lily: (se ríe) entiendo... bueno yo me voy gracias por la pequeña aventura

James: cuando quieras (dice sonriendo)

Lily: (sonríe) hem... sí, bueno adiós (se va)

James: SÍ! (dice levantando los brazos)

Sirius: deja de comportarte como loco

James: no estoy como loco (dice caminando a su cama y tirandose en ella)

Sirius: dios como caen los grandes hombres

James: cállate! (dice riendo y lanzándole un cojín)

En la pieza de las chicas...

Kate: hasta que apareces

Lily: lo siento (dice sonriendo)

Alyson: nos perdimos de algo que te hace muy feliz?

Lily: feliz?

Kate: sí, tienes una sonrisa tonta en el rostro

Lily: no es cierto

Alyson: si lo es

Lily: no sé, no a pasado nada importante

Kate: a donde fuiste?

Lily: (se sienta en su cama) fui a hablar con Amos

Alyson: Amos?

Lily: sí, quería saber porque hice lo que hice con Will

Kate: y lograste explicárselo porque yo aún no lo entiendo

Lily: Kate no sigas por favor

Kate: de acuerdo no seguiré pero no lo entiendo Will es perfecto para ti

Alyson: basta Kate

Kate: bien!

Lily: bueno... (dice levantándose y sentándose junto a Alyson) también hablamos de ti

Alyson: porque tendrían que haber hablado de mí (dice tomando sus rizos en una cola alta)

Lily: (la queda mirando unos segundos) no te hagas la tonta

Alyson: no lo hago

Lily: quieres... quieres decir que tú... tú no sabes lo de Amos?

Alyson: debería saber yo algo de Amos?

Lily: pero Aly como no lo notas!

Alyson: notar que! de que hablas Lils

Lily: no... (se levanta) nada... olvídalo estoy hablando cosas sin sentido

Alyson: como quieras (dice encogiéndose de hombros) pero estas bastante rara hoy

Lily: dios amiga eres muy despistada (dice empezando a ponerse su pijama)

Alyson: solo a veces

Kate: yo diría la mayoría de las veces

Lily: bueno buenas noches (dice metiendose a su cama y tapándose)

Kate: yo vuelvo en una hora

Alyson: donde vas?

Kate: voy a salir

Lily: con alguien?

Kate: no... sola y si no me encuentro con nadie será mejor

Alyson: bien (se acuesta en su cama) ten cuidado

Lily: no deberías salir

Kate: pero lo voy a hacer... bye (se va)

Lily: no tiene remedio

En la sala común...

Kate: (suspira) bien ahora... solo tengo que

Sirius: esperar?

Kate: (sonríe y voltea) bien, viniste

Sirius: eso querías

Kate: mira quiero hacer que esto dure el menor tiempo posible así que dame mi cadena

Sirius: tú dices esta (dice mostrándole una cadenita que tenía en el cuello)

Kate: damela Black ahora!

Sirius: mmm… no

Kate: maldita sea Black dame la maldita cadena (dice sacando su varita y apuntándolo)

Sirius: no voy a pelear contigo Devlin solo quiero una cosa

Kate: que diablos quieres!

Sirius: mm... o sales conmigo a la próxima salida a Hogsmeade o me besas ahora (dice rodeándola)

Kate: no pueden verme en público contigo Black

Sirius: porque no?

Kate: porque sería horrible, rompería una regla y además pensarían que me gustas (dice con un tono desagradable en su voz)

Sirius: bueno aún te queda el beso

Kate: no voy a besarte!

Sirius: entonces olvídate de tú cadenita (dice volteando y caminando hacia su dormitorio) 1, 2,3 y...

Kate: (voltea a ver el fuego) espera!

Sirius: (sonríe y voltea) me hablaste?

Kate: (voltea a verlo) lo haré... te besaré

Sirius: genial (dice caminando hacia ella rápidamente y tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos pero cuando iba a besarla)

Kate: espera! (dice empujándolo)

Sirius: que pasa!

Kate: el trato es que yo te bese no tú a mí

Sirius: a bueno... que más da

Kate: (lo mira entre con asco y... más asco) porque yo... lo siento Mike... (dice antes de acercarse al chico)

Sirius: alto! Quien diablos es Mike?

Kate: es mi hermano y que? (dice volviéndose a acercar)

Sirius: y porque te disculpas con él?

Kate: porque numero 1 el me dio la cadenita, 2 me dijo que no me metiera en problemas con gente como tú y 3 bueno... que importa podrías dejarme besarte para terminar todo esto

Sirius: valla ahora resulta que hasta te entusiasmas

Kate: no me entusiasmo idiota solo quiero hacerlo rápido para irme de aquí y no volver a entablar una conversación por mas de 2 segundos contigo ahora (dice pasando sus brazos por el cuello del chico) me dejas besarte?

Sirius: adelante... (dice abrazándola por la cintura)

Kate: dios perdóname... (dice antes de acercarse y rozar sus labios con los del chico... luego de unos segundos algo extraño estaba pasando ya no eran solo roces sino que sus lenguas jugaban con la del otro y... le estaba gustando?)

Sirius: (bueno desde el principio estaba seguro que ella se alejaría pero esto estaba llevando mucho tiempo para ser ella quien lo estaba besando y si ella quería seguir porque negárselo así que empezó a caminar sin parar el beso hasta el sillón y recostar a la chica en el)

Kate: (bien esto era bueno era muy bueno, pero desde cuando estaba sobre un sillón? Y desde cuando este asqueroso estaba sobre ella pasando sus manos por debajo de su blusa, lo empuja fuertemente haciéndolo caer) te pasaste Black!

Sirius: yo?

Kate: no te hagas conmigo asqueroso (dice para luego pasar sus dedos por sus labios los cuales estaban rojos por el tacto) dame mi cadena!

Sirius: (se la saca) toma

Kate: más te vale no decirle de esto a nadie porque te juro que soy capaz de matarte (dice mientras le quitaba la cadenita y se la ponía ella)

Sirius: decir que, que me besaste o que te gustó?

Kate: (se puso roja de rabia) eso es una vil mentira Black jamás me gustaría un beso tuyo

Sirius: por favor Devlin fueron casi cinco minutos y no era precisamente un simple roce de labios... porque usted señorita metió su lengua en mi garganta

Kate: te detesto Black (sale corriendo de la sala común)

Sirius: diablos! (dice pateando un sillón)

Kate: (llevaba varios minutos corriendo pero ya no puedo más se apoyo de costado en una pared y luego de espalda y se dejo caer lentamente hasta el suelo... como pudo calló ante un merodeador y peor ante Black no podía con eso y... lo peor era sentir su corazón latir a mil por hora) es por haber corrido, solo por haber corrido (se repetía una y otra vez pero cada que recordaba los labios del chico sobre los suyos su corazón volvía a latir rápidamente) no es por correr... (susurra mientras débiles lagrimas caían por sus mejillas)


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Al otro día... (Martes)

Lily: vamos Kate dinos que te pasa

Kate: no es nada Lils en serio

Alyson: como nada... mírate solo revuelves tú comida y tienes una mirada muy triste

Kate: (suspira) miren chicas en serio no me pasa nada solo es de esos días en que ando melancólica

Lily: ah!... entiendo

Amos: señoritas buenos días!

Lily: (sonríe) Amos como estas?

Amos: mejor que nunca

Kate: y se debe a algo en especial?

Amos: la verdad dependerá de algo mas bien... de alguien

Alyson: de nuevo con los misterios Amos nos dirás quien esa persona especial

Amos: la verdad tú

Alyson: (se sonroja) y... yo?

Amos: si, bueno podríamos hablar afuera?

Alyson: (gira inconscientemente su vista hasta los merodeadores para notar que Remus no quitaba su vista de ella ni tampoco James y Sirius) cl... claro (se va con el chico)

Kate: otra que cae (dice en un suspiro)

Lily: puedes creer que Aly no a notado lo de Amos

Kate: estas jugando...

Lily: claro que no me lo dijo ella... bueno no directamente

Kate: si que es despistada

Remus: Lily...

Lily: (suspira levantándose) Remus yo…

Remus: no va a lo que creo que iba

Lily: yo creo que si

Remus: que... que hago ahora?

Lily: no sé Remus dile a tus amigos ellos te entenderán... creo

Remus: pero y si lo desaparezco

Lily: (lo mira tiernamente) sabes que no podrías hacerlo... además no está dicha la última palabra o si

Remus: yo creo que sí (toma la mano de la chica) gracias de todas formas al menos... me hiciste abrir los ojos

Lily: cuando quieras

Remus: (le sonríe y se va con los chicos)

Lily: rayos (susurra mientras se sienta)

Kate: un poco tarde para actuar

Lily: lo sé... dime Kate que se hace cuando tus mejores amigos van detrás de la misma chica que resulta ser tu mejor amiga

Kate: nada, todo dependerá de Aly

En los jardines...

Alyson: no conocía este lugar es precioso (estaban sentados en un banca que estaba en la orilla el lago detrás de ellos habían arbusto y árboles bastantes frondosos formados en arco que los escondían de la vista de los demás) pero no entiendo porque me trajiste acá

Amos: bueno porque hay algo que e querido decirte pero no podía encontrar el valor para hacerlo

Alyson: que cosa?

Amos: es... es algo difícil de decir... de echo e tratado de hacerlo todo el año pasado pero ya vez

Alyson: supongo que ahora si me lo dirás

Amos: espero (suspira) Aly tú eres una chica espectacular

Alyson: (sonríe) Amos...

Amos: déjame terminar... y bueno yo no... no pude evitar... que... que me gustaras

Alyson: (lo mira sorprendida)

Amos: me gustas y mucho solo quiero saber si tengo una oportunidad no que seas mi novia ni nada tan apresurado solo que salgamos para conocernos porque se que no somos lo mejores amigos y que quizá yo solo soy el amigo de tú hermano para ti

Alyson: Amos me halagas con todo lo que dijiste y pienso que eres un chico fabuloso y te admiro mucho y... bueno... creo que podríamos intentarlo... me refiero salir por un tiempo

Amos: en serio?

Alyson: sí!

Amos: (la abraza) genial... no sabes lo feliz que me haces

Alyson: espero decir lo mismo

Amos: lo dirás créeme te trataré como una reina

Alyson: (se ríe) se que así será

Amos: además si no lo hago tú hermano me mata

Alyson: no lo hará

Amos: créeme lo hará...

Alyson: (se ríe)

Amos: te ves más linda de lo normal cuando te ríes

Alyson: sabes jamás le había gustado a alguien o nunca me lo habían dicho... sentía que era menos que muchas y te agradezco el quererme

Amos: oye no lo digas como si me estuvieran obligando solo te quiero porque eres tú y nada más, además no debes sentirte menos que las demás tú eres fantástica y tienes que creerte eso

Alyson: (sonríe y lo abraza) gracias

Amos: (siente el ligero estremecimiento en su estomago cada que estaba cerca de ella pero ahora más fuerte)

Por otro lado...

Sirius: no te veo muy animada

Kate: (levanta la mira y voltea a verlo sonrojada) de... déjame Black

Sirius: que te pasa?

Kate: ya te dije déjame

Sirius: no estarás así por el beso

Kate: cállate! No vuelvas a decir eso

Sirius: pues lo diré porque pasó

Kate: solo porque me obligaste

Sirius: harto que te gusto

Kate: no es cierto!

Sirius: hablaremos en otro momento (dice viendo a Lily acercarse a ellos, se va)

Lily: hablabas con Black?

Kate: nade de eso el idiota vino a molestarme de nuevo

Lily: quizá podrías hacer las pases con él

Kate: Black no es como Potter

Lily: (sonríe) sí, lo sé

Kate: (la mira extrañada)

Lily: bueno... yo solo digo, vamos?

Kate: y Aly?

Lily: cierto todavía no vuelve

Alyson: (corre hacia las chicas) adivinen!

Kate: que pasó?

Alyson: estoy saliendo con Amos

Lily: es grandioso! "lo siento Remus"

Alyson: sí bueno eso veremos iremos a Hogsmeade para la próxima

Kate: porque no nos habías dicho que te gustaba?

Alyson: porque no es así... bueno si me atraía y ustedes sabían que lo encontraba atractivo pero... no lo sé creo que no hago mal en darle una oportunidad

Lily: creo que hiciste bien Aly en serio

Alyson: gracias (dice sonriendo)

Kate: bueno ahora Amos dejará de molestarnos para que lo ayudemos contigo

Lily: Kate!

Alyson: lo sabían?

Lily: bueno... sí

Alyson: si que lo sabían esconder no me había dado cuenta, esto era a lo que te referías anoche?

Lily: (asiente)

Alyson: como sea... salgo con él y estoy muy feliz

Kate: uff! Creí que ibas a matarnos

Alyson: no... será peor, vamos chicas o llegaremos tarde (dice caminando a la entrada del gran comedor)

Kate: peor? Que quisiste decir con eso! (la sigue)

Lily: (niega con la cabeza sonriendo) no tienen remedio (toma su mochila y tres gruesos libros)

: (le da un beso en la mejilla) buenos días

Lily: James! (voltea a verlo sonrojada) que haces?

James: así frecuento a saludar a mis amigas

Lily: ah! Por eso no te había visto hacerlo antes (dice sonriendo)

James: muy graciosa

Lily: y tus amigos?

James: a Sirius se lo llevó Shanna y Remus... bueno él desapareció... no sé algo le pasaba

Lily: (baja la mirada) pobre Remus... (susurra)

James: vamos a clase (dice tomando los libros de la chica)

Lily: bueno (dice empezando a caminar)

James: llevas el libro que te presté

Lily: sí es bastante interesante

James: no encuentro que parte

Lily: pues todo lo que llevo es muy interesante me encanta los libros relacionados a la historia de Hogwarts más si es sobre los fundadores

James: que es lo interesante?

Lily: no lo entenderías

James: explícamelo (dice viendo cada detalle del rostro de la chica)

Lily: (se muerde el labio inferior) bueno... para empezar la historia de ellos es maravillosa y pensaras que soy cursi pero me fascina leer la historia de amor entre Rowena y Godric

James: si es linda... mi mamá me la contaba de pequeño para dormir siempre me decía que me pasaría algo parecido pero no entendía porque

Lily: como lo de ellos? (dice riendo)

James: bueno tenía razón o no?

Lily: quizá tú madre te la contaba como el cuento pero a mi me gusta como la leyenda

James: mm... quizá tendremos que leerla algún día, no te parece?

Lily: lo pensaré

James: o vamos Evans da tú brazo a torcer no voy a comerte si estamos solos... bueno a menos que estés cubierta con chocolate

Lily: Potter (dice riendo)

James: el chocolate es rico hasta me comería a Hagrid si estuviera cubierto con él... (lo piensa unos segundos) bueno... quizá no

Lily: (se ríe) estás loco

James: quizá un poco (dice sonriendo)

Lily: (sonríe) eso creo

James: (se queda mirando los hermosos ojos verdes de la chica mientras le sonreía tiernamente)

Lily: (se muerde el labio inferior y trata de evitar la mirada del chico, se sonroja) hem... creo que mejor entramos (dice indicando nerviosa la puerta)

James: sí pasa

Lily: (asiente y suspira)

Alyson: (le hace señas para que se acerque)

Lily: nos vemos (dice tomando sus libros)

James: claro

Lily: (se va)

Mcgonagall: a sentarse señor Potter

James: claro profesora Mcgonagall (dice con tono soñador)

Mcgonagall: como me llamo?

James: profesora Mcgonagall?

Mcgonagall: valla nada de profesora M? Se siente bien señor Potter?

James: si... claro... claro (dice caminando junto a sus amigos)

Sirius: que rayos te pasa! (dice cuando su amigo se sienta junto a él)

James: (suspira mientras apoya su mejilla en la mesa)

Remus: pobrecito cupido no lo flecho le dio un martillazo

Sirius: oye! (dice pegándole levemente a James en el brazo) reacciona

James: que?

Sirius: podrías compórtate como antes al menos cuando no estés con Evans

James: sí claro como quieras amigo

Más tarde...

Kate: es en serio no paraba de mirarte

Lily: bueno Kate no importa está demente

Alyson: ahora sabemos porque te invitaba tanto a salir

Lily: lo hacía para molestarme

Kate: lo hace porque le gustas

Lily: lo hace porque le gusta hacerme perder la paciencia, de acuerdo? Y se acabo el tema

Amos: hola chicas!

L, K, E: hola!

Amos: chicas les molesta que me robe a su amiga?

Lily: para nada

Alyson: nos vemos en la otra clase (dice tomando la mano del chico y yéndose con él)

Kate: quien lo diría

Lily: me siento mal por Remus

Kate: él tuvo su oportunidad y la perdió además es un merodeador recuerda nuestras reglas

Lily: si lo se, ahora solo faltas tú

Kate: ah no! Yo no... tengo mejores cosas que hacer

Lily: oh vamos no hay ningún chico que te interese o algo

Kate: no y espero que se mantenga así

Lily: como digas

Will: han visto a Amos?

Kate: sí acaba de irse con tú hermana

Will: ya verá ese

Lily: espera (dice tomándolo del brazo) que vas a hacer?

Will: me acabo de enterar de que están saliendo mínimo me lo habría dicho alguno de los dos

Lily: habla con él en clases no dejes mal a Amos en frente de tu hermana

Will: pero...

Lily: por favor Will

Will: (suspira) no es justo no puedo decirte que no

Lily: (sonríe) entonces no me enfrentes

Will: de acuerdo

Kate: bien yo los dejo... te veo luego Lils (se va)

Will: y... como estas?

Lily: bien...

Will: te... te he visto con Potter… sigue molestándote?

Lily: no, de hecho somos amigos

Will: amigos?

James: sí Thompson amigos

Will: Potter si esta es una jugarreta tuya te las verás conmigo

James: porque jugaría con Evans

Will: porque es lo único que haces con las chicas... jugar, ni siquiera debes conocer lo que es el amor

James: bueno quizá así era antes pero con Lily es distinto

Lily: (lo mira sorprendida y sonrojada)

Will: solo escúchame Potter si me entero que le haces daño te mato (se va)

James: sí cuando quieras aquí te espero (voltea a ver a la chica) y a ti te gusta?

Lily: (asiente) vamos a clases

James: como mande su alteza

Lily: (se ríe) cállate Potter

En el aula de transformaciones...

Sirius: puedo sentarme?

Kate: claro... en otro planeta

Sirius: (se sienta junto a ella) oye tienes que afrontarlo ya, te gusto mi beso y quieres repetirlo yo no voy a negarme

Kate: te odio a ti y a tu estúpido beso, ahora déjame en paz

Sirius: no te dejaré en paz hasta que lo aceptes

Kate: jamás

Sirius: bien entonces me tendrás bastante cerca

Kate: (se levanta) si no te vas tú me voy yo (se sienta al final de la fila)

Sirius: (se levanta y se sienta junto a la chica) creo que no

Kate: déjame en paz Black

Sirius: dame un besito

Kate: huy! (le da una cachetada y sale del aula)

Sirius: (suspira tocándose la mejilla que estaba tomando un color rojo) mujeres...

Lily: Kate donde vas?

Kate: lejos de ese idiota de Black (se va)

Lily: (suspira y entra al aula) Sirius Black que le hiciste a mi amiga!

Sirius: nada...

Lily: no seas mentiroso... bueno al menos recibiste lo que te merecías (dice viendo el tono rojo de la mejilla del chico)

James: deberías dejarla en paz Canuto

Sirius: vez lo que haces Evans mira como me lo estas dejando

Lily: yo no e hecho nada

Sirius: como que no lo estas convirtiendo en alguien normal, James, Jimmy, Corny no te vallas no me dejes... que dirá Remus (dice abrazando a su amigo)

James: Canuto cállate solo digo que dejes en paz a Kate... molesta a otra, tienes a muchas que les encantaría recibir tú atención

Sirius: pero Katie es un reto (dice alejándose)

James: pero ella te odia

Sirius: no se puede hablar contigo, hablas como alguien maduro (se sienta)

James: como digas

Lily: (los mira sonriendo)

James: hem... Evans

Lily: (lo mira) dime

James: puedo sentarme contigo?

Lily: (sonríe) claro... (dice sentándose en el segundo puesto)

James: tan cerca?

Lily: puedes sentarte con tus amigos atrás (dice mientras los demás alumnos empezaban a llegar y la profesora acomodaba sus cosas en el escritorio)

James: no! está bien aquí estoy genial (dice sentándose junto a la chica)

Lily: te comportas como un niño

James: soy un niño

Lily: ya no James... tienes 16 años hay gente que tiene hijos y una familia a esa edad

James: porque le temes tanto?

Lily: temer?

James: a disfrutar el presente y no preocuparte por el futuro

Lily: madura James (dice poniendo su atención a la profesora que había empezado a hablar)

Más tarde...

Alyson: debes admitirlo

Lily: solo me senté con él no acepté una propuesta de matrimonio

Kate: de todas formas no te veías muy contenta

Lily: fue algo que me dijo

Kate: te insulto! Sabía que no había cambiado ni un poco

Lily: no, no me insulto... solo... solo me dijo algo (dice sentándose en el pasto y apoyada en un árbol)

Alyson: y que fue ese algo que te dejó tan pensativa

Lily: nada importante solo algo merecedor al premio a la mejor idiotez

Kate: te dijo alguna verdad?

Lily: claro que no!

Alyson: podrías solo decirnos que fue lo que te dijo?

Lily: dijo que le temo a disfrutar el presente y no preocuparme por el futuro

Kate: hay bueno... en algo tiene razón o no?

Alyson: es cierto

Lily: como en que podría tener razón!

Kate: bueno estás tan inmersa en el estudio y el colegio que no te das tiempo para divertirte un día te pararas y verás que tienes 40 y no fuiste a ninguna fiesta, ni disfrutaste de tú juventud

Lily: no puedo creerlo

Alyson: no lo tomes a mal pero es la verdad

Lily: creen que debería relajarme un poco?

Kate: yo diría bastante

Lily: hey! No exageres...

Alyson: y bien?

Lily: creo que puedo hacerlo... sí, lo intentaré

Kate: supongo que debes darle las gracias a alguien o no, mal que mal te abrió los ojos

Lily: (ve a lo lejos en una colina donde solo había un columpio en un árbol en donde James estaba apoyado) agradecerle no me matará (dice levantándose y caminando hasta el chico)

Alyson: sabes algo

Kate: si lo sé

E y K: la regla numero uno se va ir al diablo! (se ríen)

Lily: James (lo llama)

James: (voltea verla) que haces acá?

Lily: yo...

James: pensé que era demasiado inmaduro para ti (vuelve a voltearse)

Lily: tenías razón, tengo miedo...

James: ah si? (pregunta sin voltearse al mismo tiempo que aparecía una sonrisa en los labios)

Lily: me encierro en los estudios porque temo no encajar en lo demás y además de ser buena alumna no hago otra cosa bien

James: no crees que con solo ser tú misma basta

Lily: no creía que eso fuera suficiente

James: pues lo es (dice volteando a verla) pero si quieres saber como divertirte creo que estas con la persona indicada

Lily: ah si?

James: (le extiende la mano a la chica)

Lily: (lo mira dudando)

James: vamos confía en mí

Lily: bien (dice tomando la mano del chico)

James: (la guía hasta sentarse en el columpio) afírmate bien

Lily: de acuerdo

James: (empieza a darla vueltas hasta que las cuerdas estuvieran bien enredadas) lista?

Lily: que vas a hacer?

James: cierra los ojos y hecha tú cabeza hacia atrás

Lily: de acuerdo (dice haciendo lo que él decía)

James: lista?

Lily: sí

James: genial (dice soltando las cuerdas y haciendo que la chica diera vueltas rápidamente)

Lily: ahahah! James (dice riendo)

James: no abras los ojos o te marearas

Lily: (se ríe mientras el columpio iba deteniéndose)

James: (se para detrás de ella y pasando su rostro entre el rostro de la chica y la cuerda) y que tal, fue divertido?

Lily: (se ríe) si fue muy divertido (dice mirando al chico junto a ella sonriendo)

James: bien tendremos que hacer esto mas seguido

Lily: de eso no hay duda

James: bueno el columpio está siempre aquí

Lily: no hay que decirlo

J y L: (se ríen)

James: que hora es?

Lily: faltan 10 minutos para entrar

James: bien tenemos tiempo (dice mientras empuja el columpio para darle impulso)

Lily: no muy fuerte que estoy con falda

James: claro que no de ser así me habría puesto enfrente para mirar

Lily: James! (dice volteando su rostro para verlo)

James: es broma tonta como crees

Lily: pues lo esperaría de ti

James: bien tendré que quitarme esta fama

Lily: no podrías

James: claro que si, eso si no exagerando

Lily: de acuerdo (se ríe) oye ya va muy fuerte

James: eso es divertido

Lily: seguro?

James: quieres que te detenga?

Lily: si por favor

James: bien (dice tomando las cuerdas del columpio deteniendo a la chica la cual seguía riendo, su rostro queda entre el de ella y la cuerda izquierda del columpio) y que tal?

Lily: estuvo grandioso

James: no es tan difícil divertirse, cierto?

Lily: creo que no

James: mañana iremos a andar en escoba

Lily: escoba? Es que... bueno yo... le tengo miedo a volar

James: desde mañana ya no lo tendrás

Lily: (sonríe) gracias James

James: cuando quieras Lily (la queda mirando a esos hermosos ojos verdes)

Lily: (suspira bajando su mirada a los labios del chico, muerde su labio inferior, pone su mano derecha en la mejilla del chico hasta acercarse para besarlo)

James: (pone su mano en el cuello de la chica para poder mantener el beso mientras acariciaba su mejilla con su pulgar)

Lily: (se aleja de él bastante sonrojada bajando su vista inmediatamente después de que sus miradas se encontraran)

James: Lily eso fue...

Lily: no sé lo que fue (dice sonriendo)

James: estas bien?

Lily: eso creo (dice levantándose y encarando al chico) podemos ir a clases?

James: sí vamos

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno aquí está el cuarto capitulo ojalá les guste, si es así por favor, por fis! mande un pequeño reviw y si no les gusta también manden y así intentaré mejorar la historia con su ayuda... ojalá la sigan leyendo a mí la verdad me gusta mucho ) Hermy!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo Cinco**

Más tarde...

Sirius: eso es mentira

James: te lo juro! (le dice con una sonrisa que no se le había borrado en todo el día)

Remus: y como lo lograste?

James: eso fue lo mejor... yo no hice nada fue ella

Sirius: bien eso si es una enorme mentira

James: te juro por Merlín que fue ella, ella puso su manita en mi mejilla y me acerco a para que la besara

Remus: bien, afírmense porque en cualquier momento se viene el mundo abajo

James: no es para tanto!

Sirius: no es para tanto, no es para tanto! Te besaste con Evans y no solo eso ella comenzó

James: bien, de acuerdo quizá si sea algo extraordinario (dice dejándose caer en un sillón)

Remus: y sabes lo mejor? (dice sentándose en un sillón frente a él)

Sirius: hay mejor!

James: que, que!

Remus: eres el primero que la besa

James: bromeas!

Remus: claro que no Will jamás lo hizo y nadie, solo tú

James: yuju! Eso si es sacarme el premio

Kate: te lo digo es algo injusto (dice entrando a la sala común)

Alyson: puede ser pero sabes que para eso están

Lily: de todas formas al menos deberían vestirlos mejor

Kate: exacto, nos hacen todo y no pueden traer unos pantalones y una polera decentes

Alyson: bueno pero intenten decirles que lo hagan se van a enojar (dice caminando a una de las mesas)

Kate: yo iré! Que dices Lily?

Lily: (se había quedando sonriendo con James) perdón? Me decías... (dice volviendo su atención a su amiga)

Kate: estas bien? estas rara desde que volviste de agradecerle a Potter

Lily: no, no es nada (dice sentándose frente a Alyson)

Alyson: no te hizo nada?

Lily: no, nada... además ya les dije lo que pasó

Kate: si estuviste en el columpio con él

Lily: no estuve con él, él me empujaba

Alyson: es lo mismo, de todas formas estás muy rara

Kate: además de que no has parado de sonreír como tonta

Lily: (se ríe) bueno quizá esté contenta... y no! no se porque (dice viendo que sus amigas le iban a preguntar)

Alyson: bueno... ahora mejor hagamos la tarea

Lily: si, además tengo planes (mira su reloj) Merlín! En media hora

Kate: planes con Potter?

Lily: claro que no! recuerden que tengo clases extras de D.C.A.O.

Alyson: y sabes quien te va a dar las clases?

Lily: no, Dumbledor no me dijo nada... aunque... dijo que era una sorpresa

Kate: (la mira extrañada) sorpresa?

Lily: (se encoge de hombros) olvidémoslo y terminemos esto

Alyson: claro (dice bajando su mirada a uno de los libros)

Lily: (levanta la mirada y se encuentra con la de James, se sonríen)

Kate: hey, la tarea está acá (dice sonriendo e indicando el pergamino de Lily con la pluma)

Lily: claro... lo sé... (dice bajando la mirada)

Kate: (mira a James tratando de decirle con la mirada ¿qué miras?)

James: (se encoge de hombros sonriendo y volviendo su atención a sus amigos)

Remus: hey cornamenta ya tienes listo las cosas para tú clase

James: sí, ósea es solo un repaso de lo que estamos pasando o algo... dependerá de la señorita

Sirius: y que vas a hacer? Te portas bien o eres fiel a Evans

James: depende de la chica

J y S: (se ríen)

Remus: oye!

James: bien, bien, no creo que haga algo

Sirius: (lo abraza) lo perdemos! Remus por favor tienes que hacer algo para salvarlo

Remus: ya déjalo es solo que está madurando

Sirius: madu que?

Remus: tranquilo Siriusin te falta para conocer esa palabra (dice dándole golpecitos en la cabeza)

Sirius: oye no hagas eso no soy un perro

James: no ahora

Sirius: si, bueno eso...

Remus: oye y tu castigo?

Sirius: ya lo hice (dice cruzándose de brazos) tengo que levantarme a las cinco de la mañana para regar y alimentar a las plantas, además de barrer el invernadero

James: cinco de la mañana?

Sirius: todos los días

Remus: creo que te dieron el trabajo más duro

Sirius: te parece! (dice sarcástico) me odian eso es lo que pasa

James: no te odian

Sirius: entonces si no me odian a ustedes los aman a ti te hicieron profesor de la materia en la que te va mejor y a Remus lo pusieron con Poppy sabiendo que se llevan excelente y que ella lo ama porque sabe... bueno eso

Remus: quizá quieres controlarte si te levantas temprano tienes menos energías para hacer desastres

Sirius: les demostraré que puedo con el invernadero e igual puedo seguir siendo el mismo

James: porque mejor les demuestras que puedes con el invernadero y de igual forma puedes sacar buenas notas

Sirius: que! que fue eso! Ves Lunático esa Evans me lo está destrozando

James: para ya! (dice riendo)

Lily: Black estoy aquí por si no te das cuenta, podrías dejar de hablar de mí o al menos decirme lo que tengas de decir a la cara!

James: no vallas a decir algo sobre el b-e-s-o (le susurra a Sirius)

Sirius: tranquila Lilita solo enumeraba tus "enormes" cualidades

Lily: eres un enfermo Black, James dile algo

James: lo e intentado por 6 años casi y sigue igual

Lily: pues ahora esfuérzate

James: ya voy Lils

Lily: (suspira volviéndose a sentar pero nota todas las miradas de los chicos en la sala) pasa algo?

Shina: Jimmy porque no están peleando como siempre!

Nicole: que está pasando aquí?

Lily: por Merlín hagan algo productivo (dice volviendo su atención a su pergamino)

Tina: con quien crees que hablas enana

James: alto! Déjenla en paz

Shina: por dios que te hizo Jimmy

James: no me hizo nada... solo... somos amigos

T, N, S: (se llevan sus manos a sus bocas)

Remus: no es tan raro chicas

Shina: ya veras Evans (sale de la sala común con sus amigas)

James: prometo que no te harán nada (dice sentándose en la mesa con las chicas)

Lily: está bien (dice sonriéndole)

James: (le sonríe para luego ver su reloj) valla debo irme (se levanta)

Lily: donde vas? (dice temiendo que tuviera una cita con alguien)

Kate: alguna cita Potter

Lily: (lo queda mirando)

James: no, nada de eso solo tengo que cumplir con mi castigo (hace una reverencia) señoritas (se va)

Alyson: Lily? (dice llamando a su amiga la cual no quitaba su vista de donde se había ido James)

Kate: (cierra fuertemente el libro frente a Lily causando que la chica saltara y volteara a verlas)

Lily: porque haces eso!

Alyson: de alguna forma había que llamar tú atención porque no quitabas la vista de Potter

Lily: (se sonroja de sobremanera) yo... chicas... es... bueno ya me voy (dice levantándose)

Kate: siempre haces eso, ves que siempre hace eso? (dice viendo a Alyson) te escapas

Lily: no lo hago, solo que tengo mi clase luego hablaremos (dice metiendo sus cosas en su mochila) nos vemos en la cena chicas (se va rápidamente)

Alyson: está hasta las patas

Kate: solo que no le haga daño

Sirius: no lo hará (dice desde detrás de la chica)

Kate: ahahah! Por el amor a Merlín Black no me asustes así!

Sirius: lo siento (le da un beso en la mejilla)

Kate: no hagas eso!

Sirius: bueno (se va detrás de Alyson y le da un beso en la mejilla)

Alyson: que tramas?

Sirius: nada, solo necesitaba ayuda pero tú amiga está algo molesta así que, me ayudas tú?

Alyson: y en que?

Sirius: ven vamos a mi habitación

Alyson: disculpa?

Sirius: no me malinterpretes porfis, porfis, porfis

Alyson: de acuerdo

Kate: (los mira furiosa)

Sirius: vamos (dice tomando la mano de la chica y llevándola a su pieza)

Remus: a donde fueron?

Kate: ese idiota se llevó a mi amiga a su pieza

Remus: que?

Kate: desde cuando Black está interesado en Alyson!

Remus: desde nunca según tengo entendido

Kate: bueno pues dile que Alyson está saliendo con Amos así que, que no se ilusione

Remus: están saliendo?

Kate: (lo mira unos segundos) lo siento Remus... si están saliendo

Remus: tú sabes...

Kate: lo supuse

Remus: bueno ya no importa además Amos es un gran chico y la quiere puedo estar tranquilo

Kate: él no le hará nada

Remus: como sea... y no te preocupes por Sirius no creo que le haga algo

En la habitación de los chicos...

Alyson: bueno y que querías?

Sirius: nada, es que... bueno solo creí que podría darle celos a Kate

Alyson: tú, tú quieres darle celos a Kate y conmigo! Estás loco (dice dispuesta a salir de la habitación)

Sirius: porque no? (dice tomándola del brazo para que no saliera)

Alyson: bueno para empezar si quieres darle celos no lo hagas conmigo y segundo ella te odia

Sirius: no lo creo

Alyson: créeme te odia

Sirius: pero que le e echo no recuerdo haberla tratado mal a menos que ella considere tratar mal cuando la invitan a salir

Alyson: pongámoslo de esta forma Mike el hermano mayor de Kate era auror y fue a un batalla

Sirius: y que tengo que ver yo con eso?

Alyson: lo mató tú padre

Sirius: que!

Alyson: es por eso que te odia a ti y a toda tú familia

Sirius: por eso cuando me iba a besar le pidió perdón a su hermano

Alyson: cuando te iba a que!

Sirius: no nada... pero yo no tengo la culpa la entendería si yo hubiera matado a su hermano pero fue mi papá

Alyson: bueno eso es algo que Kate no considera, si tú padre es mortifago y un asesino su hijo con mayor razón también lo será

Sirius: lamento que mi padre le haya causado alguna pena

Alyson: (lo queda mirando para luego sonreírle) se que no eres como ellos dame tiempo y la haré entrar en razón

Sirius: gracias

Alyson: pero si te ayudo tú me darás algo a cambio

Sirius: que cosa?

Alyson: no le hagas daño solo te ayudaré cuando te pares frente a mi, me digas que la quieras y yo viéndote a los ojos te crea, puedes hacerlo ahora?

Sirius: (baja la mirada)

Alyson: cuando puedas hacerlo volveremos a hablar de este tema (se va)

Sirius: (suspira)

En los pasillos...

Lily: (iba caminando rápidamente cuando su mochila se abre por el peso de los libros dejándolos caer al piso) diablos no ahora... (dice agachándose para recoger las cosas)

: permíteme ayudarte

Lily: (levanta la mirada para encontrarse con dos chicas de slytherin según sabía, ambas tenían rostros muy hermosos, eran rubias, una con el pelo ondulado levemente y bastante claro, la otra con el pelo lleno de rizos, se notaba que eran delgadas y la elegancia y distinción se notaban muy bien en su forma de hablar) gracias

Sabrina: soy Sabrina, Sabrina Malfoy (dice la chica de liso cabello rubio) ella es Narcisa Black

Narcisa: un placer (dice tomando algunos libros)

Lily: soy Lily Evans

Sabrina: creo que llevas muchos libros

Lily: iba a clases

Narcisa: a estas horas?

Lily: son de reforzamiento

Narcisa: a entiendo (toma la mochila de Lily y luego de decir un hechizo la mochila quedó completamente nueva) creo que así está mejor

Lily: muchas gracias

Sabrina: de todas formas _"reducio"_ recuerda que tienes la varita

Lily: es que soy hija de muggles me cuesta acostumbrarme

Narcisa: eres hija de muggles? (dice algo nerviosa)

Lily: si... entiendo si no pueden hablarme

Sabrina: eso es una tontería claro que podemos... es solo que Narcisa es vigilada por su hermana mayor

Narcisa: lo lamento

Lily: no, está bien

Sabrina: mejor te apuras o llegarás tarde

Lily: (mira su reloj) por dios, gracias por todo adiós (dice antes de salir corriendo)

Sabrina: es muy agradable

Narcisa: bastante pero llega a ver Bella y...

Sabrina: vamos Cissa deja de preocuparte por ella

Narcisa: tú no sabes como es

Sabrina: si tienes razón, sabes lo que supe

Narcisa: que cosa?

Sabrina: a Snape le gusta esa chica

Narcisa: Lily?

Sabrina: si pero no digas nada se llega a enterar mi hermano arde Troya, mi hermano puede ser un amor pero ponle un hijo de muggle en frente y explota

Narcisa: si lo sé

Charlie: buenas tardes señoritas

Sabrina: (sonríe) hola Charlie

Will: buenas tardes Hilton

Charlie: no deberías estar refugiadas en la calidez de su sala común

Sabrina: bueno Charlie como sabrás las mazmorras no son muy cálidas

Will: hola chicas

S y N: hola

Will: las está molestando este patán?

Narcisa: nada de eso

Will: (toma la mano de la chica y la besa) debo decir que hoy estas hermosa, ambas

Narcisa: (se sonroja) gracias

Snape: que hacen!

Lucius: más te vale que la sueltes Thompson! (dice viendo al chico todavía tomando la mano de Narcisa)

Charlie: mejor nos vamos Will, Sabrina, Narcisa

Will: bye chicas (se van)

Lucius: que te e dicho de frecuentar a ese Sabrina (dice viendo de reojo a Narcisa)

Sabrina: solo hablábamos hermano no le veo el problema

Lucius: no los quiero ver juntos

Sabrina: si Lucius

Snape: mejor vamos a la sala común

Lucius: claro avancen (mientras Sabrina y Snape empezaban a caminar se volteo a la otra chica) te hizo algo?

Narcisa: (lo mira levemente sonrojada) quien?

Lucius: ese imbecil

Narcisa: Will? No nada

Lucius: no te mezcles con esa gente

Narcisa: está bien él no me haría nada

Lucius: (la mira con el ceño fruncido) te interesa?

Narcisa: (lo mira confundida) por supuesto que no

Lucius: (sonríe) vamos

Narcisa: (suspira)

En una de las aulas...

Lily: lamento llegar tarde es que... Potter?

James: (sonríe) es broma...

Lily: (sonríe) tú eras mi sorpresa

James: disculpa?

Lily: el profesor Dumbledor no me dijo quien era mi profesor solo que... bueno que sería una sorpresa

James: bueno no estoy envuelto en papel de regalo pero... funciono o no?

Lily: claro que si (dice sentándose frente al chico en el escritorio del profesor)

James: a si que te cuesta Defensa?

Lily: (se sonroja levemente) solo... bueno, si me cuesta más que las demás

James: bueno no te preocupes prometo hacerte una bruja especialista al menos en defensa

Lily: gracias

James: Lily... sobre... bueno... lo que pasó en el columpio

Lily: (suspira) mejor olvidémonos de eso James

James: es que yo no puedo

Lily: lo lamento yo... no se que pasó

James: es que tú me gustas Lily

Lily: (lo mira sorprendida) que!

James: vamos creíste que te molestaba porque era entretenido?

Lily: bueno si

James: bueno si... al principio fue así pero... Lily (dice tomando las manos de la chicas) tú me gustas mucho

Lily: James yo no quise ilusionarte con el beso, perdóname por favor pero a mí me gusta Will y... aún no puedo confiar en ti del todo

James: (suspira)

Lily: mira sigamos como amigos estamos bien así

James: claro, como amigos

Lily: ahora demuéstrame porque todos dicen que eres el dios de defensa contra las artes oscuras

James: (se ríe) de acuerdo

Luego de dos horas de estudio, risas y un poco de practica los chicos decidieron ir a cenar al llegar al comedor el panorama no se veía nada bien Alyson estaba sentada junto con Amos en la mesa de Gryffindor y Kate estaba frente a ellos, unos puestos más allá estaba Remus sin sacar la vista de la feliz pareja y Sirius frente a él revolvía su plato sin muchos ánimos...

Lily: has hablado con Remus?

James: no quiere hablar del tema, de echo nunca aceptó su interés por Alyson y ahora prefiero que la olvide

Lily: si es mejor, creo que te toca hablar con Sirius

James: eso creo, es raro verlo con esa cara

Lily: anímalo, nos vemos (se va a sentar junto a Kate mientras el chico se sentaba junto a Remus) como están?

A y E: genial!

Kate: como te fue?

Lily: muy bien aprendí bastante y solo era la primera clase

Alyson: y quien es tú profesor? Al menos es lindo

Amos: yo soy su profesor?

Alyson: tonto (dice dándole un beso en la mejilla) y bien?

Lily: esJamesPotter... (dice rápidamente y casi en un susurro)

Kate: quien?

Lily: James

Amos: Potter!

Lily: (asiente)

Alyson: esa era la sorpresa?

Lily: eso creo... aún no entiendo porque es una sorpresa pero es él

Amos: a Will no le va a gustar nada la noticia

Will: que conmigo?

K y E: nada!

Will: pasa algo? (dice con el ceño fruncido)

Lily: es... es sobre mi profesor de defensa

Will: supiste quien era?... espera... quien era!

Lily: es... bueno... es James

Will: Potter!

Lily: Will! solo me va a reforzar en defensas

Will: si claro... Lily sabes que de seguro lo hizo a propósito para poder estar más tiempo contigo

Lily: no es así! Es su castigo él no dijo nada

Will: genial sigue defendiéndolo te queda perfecto (dice tomando su mochila y saliendo de ahí)

Lily: Will... (suspira)

Amos: iré a verlo (le da un beso en la mejilla a Alyson y se va)

Kate: segura que Potter no lo hizo a propósito?

Lily: claro que no él me lo dijo

Alyson: y le crees?

Lily: claro que si

Kate: porque estás tan segura?

Lily: le creo

Alyson: Lily que vas a hacer con mi hermano?

Lily: no lo sé, yo lo quiero pero no quiero hacerle daño

Kate: y Potter?

Lily: que tiene que ver él aquí

Kate: no te gusta?

Lily: James! Kate él es... bueno él...

Alyson: él es que?

Lily: es un merodeador no? la regla numero uno dice que jamás caeremos en las redes de un merodeador y yo no seré la primera

Kate: (sonríe) que bueno escuchar eso

Lily: "no puede pasarme esto debo detenerlo ahora" (se levanta tomando su mochila) no se a que hora volveré a la pieza

Alyson: donde vas?

Lily: por mi novio (dice sonriéndoles antes de salir rápidamente del comedor)

Kate: dijo novio?

Alyson: (sonríe) fue a...

En los jardines...

Amos: no puedes pensar que Lily tenga algún interés en Potter es ridículo

Will: vamos Amos tú la has visto hablan una ves y son los mejores amigos del mundo y quizá que hicieron en esa supuesta clase

Amos: ya te dije que hablé con Lily y me dijo que con Potter solo tenían una amistad ni eso si apenas se conocen

Will: como si Potter no supiese como pasar de un simple amistad a un romance

Amos: pero Lily no se dejará

Will: Lily es inocente y Potter es un maldito aprovechado

Amos: que vas a hacer?

Will: se lo voy a pedir si dice que si seré el hombre más feliz del mundo y si dice que no me olvidaré de ella

Amos: hazlo entonces (dice caminando al castillo)

Will: (se voltea para encontrarse con la chica) Lily...

Lily: lo lamento

Will: no pequeña está bien (dice acariciando la mejilla de la chica) discúlpame tú a mí actué como estúpido haya adentro es que... tengo que aceptarlo soy un grandísimo celoso y...

Lily: está bien Will no tienes que explicarme nada (dice tomando el rostro del chico entre sus manos) pero entiende que con Potter solo nos estamos conociendo pero... yo... yo a ti te quiero

Will: entonces se mi novia Lily (dice tomándola de la cintura mientras la chica ponía sus manos en su pecho) te prometo no hacerte daño y que nadie tampoco te lo hará a ti, serás la chicas más feliz del mundo te lo juro yo... (pero es callado por los dedos de la chica en sus labios)

Lily: lo sé Will por eso quiero ser tú novia

Will: (la mira sonriendo) en serio?

Lily: claro que si tontito o me crees capaz de jugar con esto?

Will: no sé... puede ser dicen que las calladas son las más peligrosas

Lily: (sonríe) puedes ser

Will: (la atrae más hacia él) quieres decirles a los chicos

Lily: les dije a las chicas que no me esperaran así que creo que me voy a quedar contigo hasta más tarde (dice pasando sus brazos por el cuello del chico)

Will: (sonríe para luego acercarse pausadamente a la chica hasta unir sus labios con los de ella)

Lily: (se ríe luego de unos minutos de besos y caricias)

Will: que es tan gracioso?

Lily: nada... solo estoy feliz

Will: pues en ese caso yo debería reírme me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo

Lily: no creo que sea para tanto

Will: pues (beso) claro (beso) que (beso) lo (beso) es

Lily: ven vamos a la orilla del lago (dice tomándolo de la mano)

Mientras en el gran comedor...

Sabrina: de quien es, de quien es!

Narcisa: no lo sé, no me dejas abrirla al estar saltando casi sobre mí (dice riendo)

Sabrina: lo siento

Narcisa: (estira el pergamino que hace unos minutos una hermosa lechuza gris le había traído) nadie la firma

Sabrina: admirador secreto!

Narcisa: por favor Sabrina...

Sabrina: puedo leerla?

Narcisa: si quieres... es bastante corto

Sabrina: veamos

Querida Narcisa:

se que esta es una forma muy cobarde de decirte esto pero debía encontrar una forma de sacarme esto de mí, para empezar debo decirte que eres la chica más hermosa del colegio y que me has robado completamente el corazón espero pronto decirte todo esto de frente. Hasta el momento solo me gustaría que me mandaras una carta para saber si me permites seguir enviándote este tipo de declaraciones, con todo el amor de mi corazón.

Tú admirador

Sabrina: ohohoh... que lindo Cissa tienes que dejarlo escribirte

Narcisa: pero... yo no sé... y si me están gastando una broma, sería muy cruel

Sabrina: no lo creo se nota que es algo sincero

Narcisa: bueno... tienes pergamino?

Sabrina: si! (dice sacando pergamino, pluma y tinta de su mochila) ten

Narcisa:

Querido Admirador:

me halaga mucho todo lo que sientes por mi en verdad me agradaría bastante recibir tus cartas, no te prometo que en el futuro haya alguna relación pero si no es así podemos formas una linda amistad, esperaré tus cartas y que algún día nos veamos a la cara.

Con cariño, Cissa.

Narcisa: Que te parece?

Sabrina: está muy bien, toma de seguro querrás guardarla (dice pasándole la carta de su admirador)

Bellatrix: veamos! (dice tomando la carta) ohohoh... pero mira que tierno mi pequeña hermanita tiene un admirador (dice con un tono bastante alto para que los de la mesa se giraran a ella)

Sabrina: no empieces Bella y dale eso!

Bellatrix: pero que tiene solo quiero destacar lo tierno y romántico que es que mi hermanita reciba una carta de alguien a quien, según dice aquí, le a robado el corazón te felicito pequeñita ya sabes chicos mi hermana está ocupada así que ni lo intenten (dice viendo maliciosamente a todos para finalmente clavar su vista en Lucius) toma tú estúpida carta enana (se va)

Snape: quien se supone que te manda esa ridiculez (pregunta acercándose a las chicas)

Narcisa: no lo sé, no estaba firmada

Sabrina: un momento que seas su mejor amigo no te da derecho a pedirle explicaciones

Snape: yo no pido explicaciones solo busco al que voy a golpear

Lucius: que se supone que te están escribiendo

Narcisa: solo... es que...

Sabrina: bueno un chico está interesado en ella y es tímido y se lo escribió en la carta, que no puede tener un admirador!

Lucius: no, no puede

Narcisa: (lo queda mirando algo dolida) porque no podría tener un admirador tan poca cosa crees que soy!

Lucius: Narcisa no, es que...

Narcisa: bueno pues te aviso no es de tú interés con quien esté o si puedo o no tener algún admirador así que metete en tus propios asuntos! (dice levantándose y saliendo del comedor)

Sabrina: no tienes un mínimo de tacto hermano! (dice corriendo detrás de Narcisa)

Snape: y ahora que les pasa!

Lucius: le dije la verdad o no, es una niña... no tiene edad de tener a un cretino mirando cada paso que da ni cada gesto que hace

Snape: a menos que sea de slytherin

Lucius: que?

Snape: no lo sabes?

Lucius: saber que!

Snape: (rueda los ojos) las hijas de los Black solo tienen dos caminos o convertirse en mortifaga o encontrar a un buen marido que haga honor a su apellido, sabes que Andrómeda se fue de la casa y que ya no cuentan como hija pero Bella y Narcisa son otro cuento

Lucius: y que...

Snape: espera! Desde pequeña Narcisa fue criada para convertirse en la perfecta esposa del heredero de una familia importante y Bellatriz fue instruida en las artes oscuras a menos claro que decida el otro camino cosa que dudo bastante... el punto es que los Black le dieron dos años a Narcisa para encontrar un esposo o en su séptimo año ellos lo elegirán por ella

Lucius: tú punto es

Snape: que si el cretino de la carta es slytherin y de alguna buena familia puede ser una opción de prometido para ella

Lucius: ella no elegiría a un cretino que manda cartas cursis como esposo

Snape: quien lo dice?

Lucius: bu... bu... bueno... es... es una... es ridículo y ya!

Snape: (apoya su codo en la mesa y pone su mentón en su mano mirando al chico con los ojos casi cerrados) porque le das tanta importancia?

Lucius: importancia a que!

Snape: bueno ahora que me doy cuenta te pones como loco cuando sabes que hay un chico detrás de Narcisa

Lucius: que demonios estás insinuando?

Snape: bueno quizá sea por que inte...

Lucius: dilo y te parto la cara

Snape: (sonríe maliciosamente) como digas amigo

En los jardines...

Sabrina: Cissa detente!

Narcisa: (se detiene repentinamente)

Sabrina: no prestes atención a lo que dice mi hermano, es un insensible tú no eres poca cosa (dice poniéndose frente a la chica) pero no llores, eres una Black tienes que ser fuerte

Narcisa: soy una Black pero soy una persona también me hizo sentir muy mal

Sabrina: vamos mi hermano es un cretino no tienes que tomar en cuenta lo que dice

Narcisa: es... es un chico... muchos de ellos deben pensar lo mismo de mí

Sabrina: eres la chica más hermosa del colegio todos los chicos deben estar arrastrándose ante ti

Narcisa: lo crees?

Sabrina: por supuesto que si, míranos nada más (dice girando) estamos o no estamos?

Narcisa: estamos! (dice sonriendo y limpiando sus ojos)

Sabrina: esa es mi amiga

Narcisa: mira es Will

Sabrina: viene con Lily?

Narcisa: parece que están saliendo se ven muy lindos

Sabrina: y felices

Narcisa: podrían verse así con Charlie

Sabrina: (la mira completamente sonrojada) Cissa haré como si no hubieras dicho eso

Narcisa: pero que tiene?

Sabrina: Cissa es gryffindor que dirían mis padres y mi hermano!

Narcisa: cierto... es que se me olvida

Sabrina: pues mantenlo bien presente

Narcisa: pero a ti te gusta?

Sabrina: (niega) no puede gustarme

Narcisa: no estoy preguntando si te puede gustar pregunto si te gusta

Sabrina: (la queda mirando)

Más tarde en la sala común de gryffindor...

Sirius: podrías cambiar esa cara?

James: no hasta que vea a entrar a Lily por esa puerta

Remus: ya le preguntaste a las chicas?

James: tampoco han llegado

Sirius: como que no! como que Kate no está aquí!

R y J: (lo miran extrañado)

Sirius: no es que me importe... no me importa! (dice levantándose) de echo voy a salir ahora (dice caminando hacia la salida pero se detiene al ver entrar a Alyson y a Kate)

James: y Lily? (dice acercándose a las chica)

Alyson: tranquilo Potter y si quieres ver a Lily tienes que ir a los jardines pero no te lo recomiendo está con mi hermano

Kate: y además no podría hablarte mucho que digamos

James: de que hablas?

Kate: bueno nadie puede hablar mucho mientras su lengua está en la garganta de otro

James: es broma cierto?

Alyson: no sabemos nada concreto aún pero creo que Lily iba a aceptar a mi hermano

James: no es cierto

Remus: James...

James: no lo intentes Lunático (dice para luego irse a su pieza)

Sirius: podrías haber sido un poco más sutil Devlin (dice siguiendo a James)

Remus: cualquier cosa me dices

Alyson: claro

Remus: (se va con los chicos)

Kate: y ahora que hice?

Alyson: no viste como estaba James

Kate: si lo sé... no entiendo a Lily estaba segura que pasaba algo con James

Alyson: también lo pensé

Kate: espero que no esté cometiendo un error

Alyson: mejor subimos y la esperamos en la pieza

Kate: claro (dice subiendo seguida de su amiga)

En la pieza de los chicos...

Sirius: oye cornamenta...

James: no quiero hablar con nadie Sirius en serio

Remus: amigo debes entenderla

James: que debo entender que me besa y somos los mejores amigos y ahora viene y se hace novia de ese imbécil

Remus: tú sabias bien que a ella le gustaba Will

James: pues si tanto le gustaba, porque me beso!

Sirius: solo fue un impulso amigo... trata de entenderla

James: (se levanta) bueno pues que empiece a calmar sus impulsos porque empiezan a hacerle daño a los demás (entra a la sala común de los merodeadores cerrando con un fuerte portazo)

Remus: (suspira) se va a hundir en un pozo sin fondo

Sirius: iré a hablar con esa Evans nadie le hace eso a mi amigo

Remus: espera! Tampoco quiero que James esté mal pero no podemos obligar a Lily a quererlo

Sirius: claro que podemos

Remus: no Sirius, no podemos! Además de ser así se estarían haciendo daño ambos

Sirius: (suspira) esperemos que se relaje

Remus: no quiero estar presente cuando se vean en las clases de repaso

Sirius: ni que lo digas

Remus: donde vas?

Sirius: iré abajo un rato...

Remus: no le digas nada a Lily

Sirius: lo intentaré (dice saliendo al pasillo, se detiene cuando escucha voces)

Alyson: que pasó?

Lily: (sonríe) soy la novia de tú hermano

Kate: (suspira)

Lily: porque no parecen alegrarles

Alyson: claro que nos alegra es solo...

Lily: solo que?

Kate: bueno creímos que estaba pasando algo entre James y tú

Lily: Potter! Nada de eso

Alyson: estás segura?

Lily: claro que si, yo quiero a tú hermano por eso estoy con él

Kate: y lo entendemos es solo... que bueno... se veían bien con James

Lily: basta! No quiero escuchar nada de Potter

Alyson: porque no?

Lily: no quiero chicas en serio (dice sentándose en un sillón)

Kate: Lils si te interesa...

Lily: no! estoy con Will y estoy feliz creí que se alegrarían por mí (dice levantándose y caminando a las escaleras) apártate Black

Sirius: solo una cosa

Lily: que?

Sirius: no le hagas daño a mi amigo

Lily: que?

Sirius: James está encerrado en nuestra sala común por que tú estás saliendo con el idiota de Thompson

Lily: está bien?

Sirius: oh claro perfecto... que crees tú?

Lily: yo...

Sirius: solo no lo lastimes! Además recuerda que cuando besas a alguien es por algo (baja a la sala común)

Lily: (corre a encerrarse en su pieza)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno aquí está el quinto capitulo ojalá les guste y me dejen un pequeño review ahí abajito donde dice GO si ahí mismo donde estan mirando jijiji bueno dentro de poco subiré el próximo capitulo ya que tengo listo hasta el capitulo 10, nos veremos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo Seis**

Al otro día... (Miércoles)

Lily: buenos días (dice sentándose junto a sus amigas)

Kate: estás bien?

Lily: si, lamento lo que les dije

Alyson: está bien no te preocupes

Lily: han visto a James?

Kate: el único de los merodeadores que vino fue Remus

Alyson: dijo que los chicos iban a comer en las cocinas

Lily: (suspira) bueno no puedo evitarlo

Amos: (abraza a Lily y le da un beso en la mejilla) te felicito!

Alyson: oye como debo entender eso!

Lily: loca! Gracias Amos

Amos: y bien Kate cuando te veremos a ti con alguien?

Kate: no gracias yo estoy bastante bien así

Amos: en serio? Tengo varios amigos que estarían felices de estar contigo

Kate: diles que gracias pero no gracias

Will: hola chicos! (abraza a Lily por la espalda uniendo sus labios) como estas?

Lily: muy bien

Will: puedo robarte?

Lily: (sonríe) claro vamos, chau chicos (se van)

Will: te veo algo decaída, segura que estás bien?

Lily: si Will no te preocupes no pasa nada

Will: bien porque cuando pase quiero que me cuentes

Lily: (lo abraza) eres muy lindo

Will: si... ya lo sé, no puedo evitarlo

Lily: (se ríe) que modesto

Will: (le da varios besos en los labios) eres la chica más preciosa del mundo

Lily: en serio?

Will: si y lo mejor es que eres completa (beso) mente (beso) mía (beso más largo)

Lily: tendrás que hablar eso con mi padre créeme que no te va a apoyar

Will: si quieres que valla a hablar con él lo haré no te preocupes

Lily: aún no... estamos bien así no quiero que haya muertes

Will: porque habría?

Lily: ignórame (dice sonriendo)

Por otro lado...

Remus: ya te habló?

Sirius: no dice nada

Remus: si sigue comiendo su escoba no lo podrá sostener

Sirius: quizá si le traemos a Ashley?

Remus: no creo, a menos que él la pida

Sirius: (suspira) está bien sigamos intentando

James: no es necesario (dice acercándose a ellos) mejor vamos a clases

Sirius: estás bien?

James: si... ya no importa

Remus: seguro?

James: no, pero no puedo faltar a clases por esto

Sirius: animo amigo hay más chicas en el colegio, por ejemplo Ashley a estado preguntando por ti

James: creo que lo mejor es que empiece a salir con ella

Sirius: ese es mi amigo (dice abrazándolo por los hombros) valla hola primita!

Narcisa: (mira para ambas direcciones para acercarse un poco a los chicos) hola

Sirius: tranquila si nos ve Bella le inventamos algo

Remus: como estas?

Narcisa: muy bien, esperaba a Sabrina pero no sé donde está metida

James: de seguro Charlie la tiene en alguna sala escondida

Narcisa: ni en broma sabes como es Lucius

Sirius: su alteza real Malfoy? Dile que no le preste atención y si le gusta genial

Narcisa: es un gryffindor no lo aceptarían

James: pero los gryffindor no somos malos o lo crees así? (dice abrazando a la chica por los hombros)

Narcisa: (se sonroja levemente) no... yo no tengo problema... es mi familia, Sirius lo sabe todos son...

Lucius: suéltala Potter! (dice apuntándolo con la varita)

Sirius: hay Malfoy vete a molestar a otro lado! Trato de hablar con mi prima claro que ninguno me ayuda mucho (dice sonriéndole a Narcisa)

Lucius: mejor tú y tú tropa se aleja de ella... y Potter suéltala de una maldita vez!

James: si te pones celoso de que alguien se le acerque mejor dilo de frente (se va junto a los demás)

Lucius: estúpido Potter y sus estúpidos comentarios

Narcisa: (empieza a caminar)

Lucius: espera! (dice tomándola del brazo) que hacías con ellos?

Narcisa: estaba esperando a Sabrina y me los encontré

Lucius: y porque dejabas que ese imbecil te toque

Narcisa: porque te interesa?

Lucius: respóndeme

Narcisa: no se me da la gana (se suelta)

Lucius: desde cuando eres así

Narcisa: desde que cada cosa que dices me molesta, primero no puedo tener un admirador y ahora tengo que contestar lo que se te ocurra

Lucius: por si no te acuerdas tus padres nos tienen dicho a mí y a Severus que te cuidemos

Narcisa: también tienes que cuidar a mi hermana

Lucius: sabes bien que a tú hermana no es necesario cuidarla

Narcisa: ah claro, ahora resulta que soy una niña pequeña que no se sabe cuidar sola

Lucius: no una niña pero... eres... bueno eres ingenua... y... solo déjate cuidar y obedece!

Narcisa: no! ya no quiero que hagan lo que se les dé la regalada gana voy a hacer lo que yo quiero

Lucius: claro, de seguro empezarás a salir con Potter o con el imbecil cursi que te manda cartas

Narcisa: y que problema habría con ello!

Lucius: que no quiero verte con alguien más!

Narcisa: (lo mira extrañada) y eso porque?

Lucius: rayos... (susurra) mira no te quiero ver con alguien aún... quizá no estés lista para estar con alguien

Narcisa: ya tengo quince años puedo hacerlo si quiero

Lucius: y a quien elegirías? te veías muy linda con Potter (dice irónicamente y cruzándose de brazos)

Narcisa: que bueno que lo notaras porque me gustan los morenos, y ahora no quiero hablar de el tema contigo!

Sabrina: que pasa aquí?

Narcisa: que bueno que llegaste

Sabrina: que le hacías?

Lucius: yo! Yo no e echo nada

Sabrina: me lo imagino es tú gran problema hermanito, nunca haces nada!

Narcisa: vamonos (dice tomando a su amiga del brazo)

Lucius: morenos... (susurra bajando la mirada y metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, para luego apoyar su espalda en la pared)

Rodolphus: hasta que te pillo, que te pasa?

Lucius: Narcisa

Rodolphus: (se ríe) la sigues "cuidando" (dice haciendo el gesto de las comillas)

Lucius: como debo entender ese gesto?

Rodolphus: no vas a seguir con ese cuento de que la cuidas porque sus padres te lo pidieron

Lucius: porque otra razón lo haría?

Rodolphus: porque estás loco por ella... pero olvídalo no es para ti

Lucius: y porque no!

Rodolphus: confía en mí ella estará mejor con otro

Lucius: tú?

Rodolphus: si... podría ser, mejor vamos

Lucius: claro

Más tarde...

Charlie: (toma la mano de la chica y la entra a la sala)

Kate: que haces!

Charlie: ayúdame este o este? (dice mostrándole dos anillos que estaban en cada palma de su mano)

Kate: (se ríe) casi me matas de susto solo para que elija un anillo?

Charlie: resultó?

Kate: primero dime para quien es

Charlie: no empieces sabes muy bien para quien es

Kate: yo? Como podría saberlo eres tan reservado con tus sentimientos (dice irónicamente)

Charlie: ja ja ja búrlate nada más, y que si no puedo contenerme diciendo que me muero por Sabrina Malfoy

Kate: al menos se lo dices a tus más cercanos lo dijeras a todos y tendrías a Lucius Malfoy sobre ti

Charlie: ese puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana aunque me golpee y me hechicé no evitará que siga loco por Sabrina

Kate: (sonríe) supongo que después de esto tendré que ayudarte

Charlie: bien cual anillo

Kate: antes de eso, a que se debe?

Charlie: el fin de semana es su cumpleaños y quiero darle algo lindo

Kate: y te gastaste toda tu herencia? esos anillos deben costar una fortuna

Charlie: si un poco pero que importa, ahora cual?

Kate: creo que se le verá más bonito el de zafiro, la esmeralda no va con ella

Charlie: bien de acuerdo

Kate: está precioso (dice tomando el anillo de oro blanco con un zafiro en forma de lagrima) le pedirás que sea tú novia con este regalo?

Charlie: nada de eso... ella me tiene solo como un amigo no le permitirían estar conmigo

Kate: pero eres de una familia de sangre pura

Charlie: pero soy un gryffindor

Kate: (lo abraza) ya verás que eso no va a importar

Charlie: (se aleja un poco para verla) porque lo dices?

Kate: soy tú mejor amiga o no?

Charlie: claro que si

Kate: entonces confía en mí

Charlie: (sonríe) claro, ahora falta encontrar alguien para ti

Kate: no, no, no yo estoy muy bien

Charlie: oh vamos debe haber un chico por ahí que sea diferente a los demás

Kate: pues no lo hay!

Charlie: eres tan desesperante (dice riendo y desordenándole el pelo)

Kate: no! para de hacer eso Charlie

Charlie: (la persigue haciéndole cosquillas y revolviéndole el pelo) lo haré hasta que me digas el nombre a algún chico

Kate: jamás! (dice corriendo hasta la puerta y saliendo al pasillo)

Charlie: te tengo (dice tomándola de la cintura y quedando la chica entre él y la pared, ambos riendo)

Lucius: porque no se consiguen una habitación

Charlie: (voltea verlos encontrándose con Lucius, Severus, Narcisa y para su horror a Sabrina quien lo miraba entre sorprendida y triste)

Kate: por si no lo notas no estábamos haciendo nada

Severus: oh seguro por eso tienes todo el uniforme desordenado y ni que decir de tú pelo

Charlie: cállate Snape!

Narcisa: (mira de reojo a Sabrina la cual estaba abrazándose así misma y mirando hacia el piso)

Sabrina: hermano podemos adelantarnos con Narcisa?

Lucius: no es necesario vamos con ustedes, debo aceptarlo Hilton no tienes para nada mal gusto

Severus: mejor se vuelven al aula (se va con los chicos)

Charlie: diablos! (dice golpeando la pared)

Kate: lo lamento

Charlie: no fue tú culpa esos cretinos con sus comentarios hicieron que esto pareciera algo más

Kate: de todas formas

Charlie: maldición! Sabrina no querrá hablarme y con lo que me cuesta poder hablar a solas y tranquilo con ella

Kate: hablaré con ella lo prometo arreglaré esto (se va corriendo)

Charlie: Kate! (la llama pero la chica ya se había ido)

Severus: estás bien Sabrina? (dice pasando su brazo por los hombros de la chica)

Sabrina: si Sev no te preocupes

Severus: entonces sonríe

Sabrina: (no puede evitar sonreír) gracias

Severus: no vale la pena Sabrina olvídate de él

Sabrina: (lo mira sorprendida) como sabes?

Severus: tú y Narcisa son como mis hermanitas tengo que estar pendiente de lo que les pasa, y hazme caso olvídate de ese es un gryffindor

Sabrina: tienes razón, no vale la pena

Severus: (sonríe) así se hace

Lucius: hey ya basta de tanto abrazo y secretos entre ustedes

Sabrina: no te metas hermano Sev es mi mejor amigo

Lucius: si lo quieres pasar a otro nivel a mi no me molesta

Sabrina: (baja la mirada sonrojada)

Severus: no molestes Lucius y preocúpate de tus (dice viendo a Narcisa) propios asuntos

R y R: hola!

Lucius: en que andan?

Rodolphus: anda dile (le susurra a su hermano mientras le da un sutil codazo en el costado)

Rabastan: (suspira) Narcisa podría hablar contigo?

Narcisa: claro Rab, de que se trata?

Rabastan: puedes ser en otro lugar?

Lucius: (frunce el ceño)

Narcisa: claro

Rabastan: (la toma de la mano para irse)

Sabrina: sabes de que quiere hablar?

Rodolphus: creo que la va invitar a salir

Lucius: pierde su tiempo Narcisa no lo aceptará

Rodolphus: porque no?

Lucius: porque no (dice cruzándose de brazos)

Severus: vamos Lucius (dice empujándolo por la espalda)

Rodolphus: así que nosotros quedamos solos (dice acercándose a Sabrina)

Sabrina: hem si... pero... yo tengo que irme "no puedo hacerle esto a Charlie... no! no le debo nada a ese imbecil!"

Rodolphus: vamos Sabrina (dice tomándola de la cintura, suspira) mira no voy a obligarte a nada (dice alejándose) solo quiero una pequeñita oportunidad, mira así pequeñita (dice haciendo con los dedos) como tú naricita

Sabrina: (se ríe) creí que te gustaba Bella

Rodolphus: aquí la palabra mágica es "CREÍ"

Sabrina: y quieres una oportunidad?

Rodolphus: si

Sabrina: la tienes

Rodolphus: genial! (dice tomándola de la cintura y dándola vueltas)

Sabrina: (se ríe y al tocar el piso el chico la abraza fuertemente)

Rodolphus: salgamos el fin de semana?

Sabrina: de acuerdo

Rodolphus: puedo besarte?

Sabrina: (lo mira completamente sonrojada y sorprendida, ve por sobre el hombro del chico a Charlie) claro

Rodolphus: (sonríe antes de tomar con una de sus manos la mejilla de la chica y acercarla para besarla mientras ella ponía sus brazos en el cuello de él)

Charlie: (pasa junto a ellos chocando levemente contra el chico)

Rodolphus: ten cuidado Hilton

Charlie: oh lo siento su alteza

Rodolphus: cuidado a quien le contestas

Sabrina: vamonos Rod y tú Hilton mejor vuelve con tú noviecita

Charlie: Sabrina ella no...

Sabrina: cuida tú boca gryffindor y fíjate con quien hablas soy Malfoy para ti (dice viéndolo fríamente)

Por otro lado...

Kate: en serio que tengo que hacer otra cosa

Alyson: que cosa?

Kate: me paso algo horrible

Lily: pero habla que pasó

Kate: Charlie me metió en un aula vacía para preguntarme que anillo me gustaba para regalárselo a Sabrina en su cumpleaños, bueno lo elegí y luego empezamos a jugar, me revolvió el pelo y me persiguió hasta afuera del aula para hacerme cosquillas pero con el impulso quede entre la pared y él en una posición algo comprometedora

Lily: dime por favor que no los vio Sabrina

Kate: no solo ella, Narcisa, Malfoy y Snape también

Alyson: que va a hacer Charlie?

Kate: no lo sé, quiero hablar con Sabrina para aclarar todo

Alyson: y como esperas hablar con esa sltyherin?

Lily: puedo hablar por ti, el otro día ella y Narcisa me ayudaron son muy amables

Kate: por favor si la ves dile que yo no tengo nada con Charlie, jamás se me cruzaría por la mente

Alyson: lo sabemos

Lily: no te preocupes hablaré con ella

Kate: y ustedes que hacen solas?

Alyson: tenían un trabajo bastante largo, ambos están en la biblioteca

Kate: y no se sienten solas sin sus novios?

Lily: yo estoy bien

Alyson: aún no es mi novio

Kate: pero ya te lo pedirá así que da igual, cierto Lils? Lils? Holaaaa? (pasa sus manos por delante de los ojos de la pelirroja)

Alyson: Kate basta (dice bajando las manos de su amiga e indicándole unos metros más allá)

Kate: oh por dios... (susurra al ver a James besándose apasionadamente, bajo un árbol, con Ashley)

Lily: (siente como un horrible nudo se formaba en su garganta, pone su mano en su pecho mientras trataba de que las lagrimas que tenía en sus ojos no cayeran por sus mejillas) sáquenme de aquí por favor...

Alyson: ven (dice pasando su brazo por los hombros de la chica)

Kate: mejor nos vamos a la pieza no será bueno que Will la encuentre así (dice caminando rápidamente por los pasillos)

Kate: "león dorado" (dice para luego entrar por el retrato y subir rápidamente a la habitación)

Lily: (se recuesta boca abajo en su cama sollozando)

Alyson: Lily... (dice sentándose junto a la chica)

Lily: déjenme sola por favor

Kate: estás segura?

Lily: por favor

Kate: vamos Aly (dice saliendo junto a su amiga)

James: (choca contra Alyson) lo siento

Alyson: (lo mira extrañada) donde estabas?

James: hem... en mi pieza

Kate: hace cuanto?

James: hace como una hora porque?

Alyson: pero... no estabas con Ashley hace unos minutos

James: a menos que tenga un gemelo no, no lo creo

Kate: pero te vimos te estabas besando con ella

James: miren no estoy de animo como para estar besándome con Ashley aunque quizá sea lo mejor que pueda hacer así me olvido de Lily

Alyson: pero no tienes que olvidarte de ella

James: oh claro ella que tenga a su novio y yo me sigo muriendo por ella, no lo creo (baja las escaleras)

Kate: entonces lo que vio Lily no fue real

Alyson: tenemos que decirle

Kate: mejor la dejamos sola un rato estaba muy mal

Alyson: dios si mi hermano se entera se va a morir

Kate: o mata a James

Alyson: que será mejor mi hermano feliz o mi mejor amiga... dios es tan complicado

Kate: esperemos que Lily se tranquilice y le decimos lo de James... luego estará en sus manos

En la orilla del lago...

Rabastan: recibí una carta de mis padres

Narcisa: algo importante?

Rabastan: me contaban que se te encomendó encontrar a un futuro prometido

Narcisa: (suspira bajando la mirada) me lo dijeron cuando entré a quinto, me dijeron que tenía este curso y el otro

Rabastan: y... tú... ya... ya lo encontraste?

Narcisa: no me has visto con novio o si?

Rabastan: no claro... que tonto, yo bueno la verdad quería saber si... para la otra salida a Hogsmeade... y si no te a invitado nadie... yo bueno... quizá podríamos

Narcisa: (sonríe) me estas invitando?

Rabastan: (asiente con la mirada baja)

Narcisa: me encantaría

Rabastan: en serio?

Narcisa: si

Rabastan: (suspira aliviado) creí que me dirías que no

Narcisa: lo dices porque casi nunca acepto las invitaciones que me hacen?

Rabastan: si

Narcisa: se que nos divertiremos además nos conocemos de siempre no nos faltará tema de conversación

Rabastan: es cierto, además... bueno... no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos

Narcisa: como que no?

Rabastan: me refiero solos

Narcisa: ah! (dice mientras su mejillas tomaban un color rosa) pero porque querrías tú pasar tiempo a solas conmigo?

Rabastan: dame tiempo y te lo diré, cuando encuentre el momento adecuado o... quizá te lo haga saber por otro medio

Narcisa: Rab... porque habrían tus padres de hablarte de mi compromiso en una carta para ti

Rabastan: tus padres han hablado con algunas familias y si no eliges prometido ellos ya tendrán algunos candidatos

Narcisa: sabes con quienes han hablado?

Rabastan: los Goyl´s

Narcisa: que! no, eso si que no!

Rabastan: me lo imaginé, bueno también están los Parkinson

Narcisa: bueno al menos Sebastián es agradable

Rabastan: claro... y bueno nosotros los Lestrange

Narcisa: (lo mira levemente sonrojada pero sonriendo) no me importaría

Rabastan: con cual no te importaría?

Narcisa: mmm... (dice haciendo como si pensara por unos minutos) Rod es bastante guapo y creo que puedo vivir con él

Rabastan: hey! Y yo que?

Narcisa: (se ríe) tonto claro que tú serías mi opción, me agrada Rod pero... no sé, te prefiero a ti

Rabastan: estuvieron hablando de un doble matrimonio

Narcisa: yo y Bellatrix?

Rabastan: exacto

Narcisa: pero a Rod le gusta Sabrina

Rabastan: solo lo dijeron como una opción, además tengo entendido que Bella no tiene la obligación de casarse

Narcisa: no, ella fue instruida a las artes oscuras será una buena seguidora del Lord

Rabastan: entiendo

Narcisa: bueno creo que tengo varias opciones

Rabastan: también está Malfoy

Narcisa: (gira rápidamente su rostro hacia él) Lucius!

Rabastan: si, según sé alguien de ellos insistió para que Lucius fuera un candidato

Narcisa: debió ser Sabrina, (se ríe) te imaginas yo con Lucius! Jajaja... él se mata antes de tenerme como esposa (dice deteniéndose y viendo al chico de frente)

Rabastan: cosa que yo no haría (se da cuenta de sus palabras cobrando sus mejillas un rojo color carmín) y... bueno... nadie en su sano juicio... desaprovecharía la oportunidad de tenerte a su lado

Narcisa: eres muy tierno Rab

Rabastan: por favor que mi padre no se entere de eso

Narcisa: (sonríe) no lo haré lo prometo (dice tomándola la mano del chico y apretándola cariñosamente)

Bellatrix: por favor consíganse una pieza

Narcisa: (suspira)

Rabastan: no tienen otra cosa mejor que hacer?

Régulus: te felicito Rab mi prima es una gran trofeo

Rabastan: Narcisa no es ningún trofeo

Bellatrix: y que otra cosa sería, dime hermanita te mereces otro calificativo que no sea ese?

Narcisa: déjame en paz Bella

Bellatrix: a ver? Cuida ese tono señorita recuerda tus modales y enseñanzas

Narcisa: puedo olvidarlos si se me da la regalada gana y más si es con una basura como tú que... (pero es callada por una cachetada)

Bellatrix: a mí no me hablas así asquerosa tenlo claro

Régulus: (se ríe) valla dama (se van)

Rabastan: Narcisa (dice acariciando la mejilla de la chica)

Narcisa: está bien, no debí faltarle el respeto

Rabastan: no, está bien... se lo merecía por haberte llamado un trofeo

Narcisa: no soy más que eso Rab, jamás llegaré a ser algo más que la esposa de alguien importante o de buen apellido

Rabastan: pero no porque no tengas talento Narcisa, es por ordenes de tus padres ordenes que sabes no puedes romper

Narcisa: (pone su mano en la mejilla que había golpeado su hermana)

Rabastan: te duele?

Narcisa: no, estoy bien

Rabastan: déjame ver (dice tomando con ambas manos el rostro de la chica) siempre hace eso... te pegó con su anillo, si no te aplico alguna crema se te pondrá morado

Narcisa: ya se hace tarde, creo que mi mejilla puede esperar

Rabastan: eres más fuerte de lo que crees... (le dice sonriendo)

Narcisa: gracias

Rabastan: vamos a dormir un poco en historia de la magia

Narcisa: (se ríe mientras camina junto al chico)

Más tarde en el almuerzo...

Lily: como estuvieron las clases?

Kate: no te perdiste de mucho

Alyson: no pasaron nada que tú no sepas

Lily: tomaron apuntes?

Kate: yo no muchos

Alyson: yo tomé, te los paso luego o vas a ir a clases más tarde

Lily: no, no quiero

Kate: (suspira) Lily... te das cuenta lo que te pasa?

Lily: (baja la mirada)

Alyson: amiga yo se muy bien que quieres a mi hermano pero tenías razón no lo quieres como para novio pero James...

Lily: ahora ya no importa! Ustedes lo vieron estaba muy feliz besándose con esa imbecil

Kate: es que Lils eso no...

Lily: las veré luego (dice tomando unos libros y levantándose, pero al voltear choca con alguien cayendo todos los libros al piso)

James: lo siento (dice bastante frío, se agacha a recogerlos y se los pasa a la chica para luego caminar junto a ella)

Lily: gracias

James: supongo que mientras no esté tu novio yo te sirvo de reemplazo

Lily: (se entristece unos segundo por sus palabras para luego enfurecerse) y supongo que como no está Ashley para que le ayudes en algo llenas tú tiempo conmigo

James: yo no ocupo a la gente así

Lily: valla esa si es una nueva noticia, porque tenía entendido que lo único que sabías hacer con una chica era jugar con ella y sus sentimientos

James: pues parece que has estado tomando nota porque tú lo sabes hacer muy bien

Lily: (lo queda mirando unos segundos) yo...

James: tú que?

Lily: yo... (pero antes de decir cualquiera cosa la chica volteó y salió corriendo del comedor)

James: (suspira)

Sirius: estás bien?

James: para nada (dice dejándose caer en el asiento)

Remus: porque te pusiste así, era la oportunidad de hablar con ella

James: y que caso tiene ella ya está con Thompson

Sirius: y desde cuando tú te rindes!

James: Sirius ya estoy cansado de seguirla y seguirla, solo quería ser su amigo para tener el valor de decirle que la quiero y pedirle que fuera mi novia... no era tanto

Remus: vamos amigo anímate

Sirius: si, olvídate de esa pelirroja búscate... no lo sé... una rubia son más entretenidas

James: (suspira) bien pero dame más tiempo...

Remus: todo el que quieras cornamenta

Shanna: hola amores míos!

R y S: hola!

Shanna: Jimmy que tienes?

James: no me siento muy bien preciosa

Shanna: algo que pueda hacer?

James: no, estaré bien gracias

Shanna: de acuerdo, cualquier cosa solo dime y me refiero a hablar y cosas así no alguna tontera pervertida de la que pueda estar pensando Sirius

Sirius: hablas en serio?

Shanna: claro, jamás lograre subirle el animo si no es hablando las cosas

James: valla Shanna gracias, quizá si necesite hablar con alguien

Shanna: vamos afuera entonces

James: nos vemos en clases (dice antes de levantarse e irse con la chica)

Remus: eso fue extraño, crees que Shanna hablaba en serio?

Sirius: si... eso creo

Remus: (voltea a ver a Alyson la cual estaba comiendo mientras el imbecil de Diggory la abrazaba)

Sirius: (ve a Remus y luego a Alyson) podrías hablarle

Remus: para que?

Sirius: al menos para tenerla como amiga

Remus: es muy difícil tener como amiga a la chica que te gusta

Sirius: entonces... devuélvele su block así podrás hablarle

Remus: (lo mira extrañado) estas bien?

Sirius: si, porque?

Remus: porque es una excelente idea

Sirius: hey que intentas decir con eso?

Remus: no importa (dice levantándose) nos vemos en clases (se va)

Sirius: pero... claro déjenme comiendo solo

Kate: que ya ni tus amigos te aguantan Black?

Sirius: ja-ja-ja pero que graciosa Devlin, porque no me acompañas?

Kate: si, claro... todos los días

Sirius: me lo imagino Devlin no aguantarías ni un segundo sin mí

Kate: eso quisieras

Régulus: hey Kathleen!

Kate: permiso (dice levantándose)

Sirius: hey! (dice tomándola del brazo) que rayos haces con mi hermano!

Kate: no te importa y ahora suéltame

Sirius: y lo dejas decirte por tú nombre!

Kate: (se suelta) eso es cosa mía (se va)

Sirius: Thompson!

Alyson: dime

Sirius: porque Kate anda con mi hermano!

Alyson: no lo sé estoy tan sorprendida como tú

Sirius: dile que tenga cuidado mi hermano es peligroso

Alyson: está bien, por cierto Sirius

Sirius: (la mira)

Alyson: le puedes decir a Remus que me espere luego de Defensa?

Sirius: encantado, nos vemos (se va)

Amos: que te espere para que?

Alyson: nos han puesto para varios trabajos juntos y no los hemos terminado todos

Amos: entonces estarás con él en la tarde?

Alyson: supongo a menos que tenga algo que hacer

Amos: él o tú?

Alyson: él...

Amos: (suspira soltándola)

Alyson: que pasa?

Amos: no notas que Lupin te ve distinto a las demás?

Alyson: porque lo haría?

Amos: quizá... no sé... le gustas

Alyson: (lo mira levemente sonrojada) gustarle a Remus?

Amos: no lo habías pensado?

Alyson: no, claro que no... digo... gustarle a un merodeador

Amos: hablas como si fueran dioses y no lo son

Alyson: si... lo siento... es que me pillaste de sorpresa

Amos: te gusta?

Alyson: no, como crees

Amos: (sonríe levemente) me asustaste

Alyson: (sonríe) nosotros estamos bien Amos

Amos: eso creo

Alyson: eso crees? Estas dudando de nuestra relación?

Amos: no! por supuesto que no como crees

Alyson: voy a estar vigilándote ah! Por si estas mirando para el lado

Amos: (sonríe) tengo solo ojos para ti

Alyson: mas te vale

Amos: (la abraza)

Alyson: "me ve diferente que a las demás..."

Amos: vamos te acompaño a clases (dice levantándose)

Alyson: de acuerdo

Por otro lado...

Narcisa: estas segura?

Sabrina: si, ya no quiero saber nada de él

Narcisa: y vas a salir con Rod? Creí que le gustaba mí hermana

Sabrina: también lo creía, pero no sé

Narcisa: si tú estas bien con eso basta

Sabrina: y tú?

Narcisa: yo que?

Sabrina: no te hagas! Que pasó con Rab?

Narcisa: bueno vamos a salir el sábado

Sabrina: lo sabía! Te gusta?

Narcisa: no sé, es que siempre lo e visto como un amigo supongo que tendré que verlo diferente

Sabrina: pero esfuérzate Rab es el chico más tierno y adorable del mundo

Narcisa: lo sé

Sabrina: pero cuéntame que mas hablaron

Narcisa: bueno de mi compromiso

Sabrina: ah si?

Narcisa: me dijo que mis padres ya están buscando opciones para mí

Sabrina: y quienes?

Narcisa: Goyle

Sabrina: no!

Narcisa: dije lo mismo, Parkinson

Sabrina: puede ser

Narcisa: los Lestrange por supuesto

Sabrina: supongo que Rab?

Narcisa: obvio y... bueno... tú hermano

Sabrina: Lucius? Hay si! Seriamos familia

Narcisa: no deberías haberlo puesto como opción

Sabrina: yo? Yo no e echo nada

Narcisa: Rab me dijo que alguien de tú familia insistió para que él fuera una de las opciones

Sabrina: debió ser mi padre como no pudo comprometerme a mi con Sirius, debió pensar que sería bueno unir las familias por otro lado

Narcisa: no debió hablarlo con tú hermano él se hace auror antes de casarse conmigo

Sabrina: (se ríe) no es para tanto

Severus: me acabo de enterar por fuentes externas que saldrían con los Lestrange (dice acercándose a ellas de brazos cruzados) cuando debería enterarme por ustedes (se sienta entre ambas)

Sabrina: no te habíamos visto hasta ahora

Severus: ahora me están viendo así que pueden empezar

Narcisa: empezar que?

Severus: las explicaciones! Porque salen con ellos, les gustan, por entretención, un posible compromiso a largo plazo... no lo sé, ustedes verán

Sabrina: (se ríe) estas loco

Severus: corrección preocupado pero que nadie se entere que dije eso

Narcisa: de acuerdo... me atrae Rab me gusta estar con él y físicamente es muy atractivo y me invitó

Severus: que sincera... y tú?

Sabrina: me quiero olvidar de Hilton, además Rod es lindo

Severus: ya le dices por el apellido eso es un comienzo, bien me parece valido (se levanta) por cierto tú hermano esta furioso así que o te escondes o le inventas una buena explicación, bye (se va)

Sabrina: rayos olvidé completamente a Lucius

Narcisa: no te puede exigir nada

Sabrina: si, si puede (suspira) que le digo?

Narcisa: lo más simple que te gusta Rod

Sabrina: supongo que es lo más fácil

Narcisa: cuidado ahí viene

Lucius: que eso de que vas a salir con Lestrange!

Sabrina: hermano...

Lucius: responde

Sabrina: bueno me invito y... a mi me gusta Rod pensé que era una buena oportunidad para estar con él a solas

Lucius: te gusta!

Sabrina: que te puedo decir me gustan los morenos

Lucius: ah! Ahora entiendo de donde sacaste la mala costumbre (dice viendo a Narcisa)

Narcisa: no es una mala costumbre

Lucius: oh claro olvidaba que el maravilloso Rabastan es moreno

Narcisa: si y que! (dice levantándose para encararlo)

Lucius: huy! Sabes olvídalo

Narcisa: bien! (dice sentándose de brazos cruzados)

Lucius: bien! (Se va) "ya va a ver le voy a arruinar su estúpida cita con el imbecil de Lestrange"

Sabrina: se les perdió algo! (dice viendo a todos los que estaban mirando) vuelvan a lo suyo! (suspira) mirones!

Narcisa: tú hermano es un cretino, lo sabias?

Sabrina: vivo con él claro que lo sé, pero ignóralo está enojado porque voy a salir con alguien y se la agarró contigo

Narcisa: necesita una novia urgente

Sabrina: pues Bella ya le está haciendo los puntos (dice viendo a la pelinegra abrazar a su hermano por el cuello)

Narcisa: con mi hermana... (dice sintiendo un leve peso en el estomago) le gustará?

Sabrina: a mi hermano no, mira nada más como la aparta

Narcisa: a ella si... la escuche hablar con Régulus decía que iba a hacer lo que fuera por tener a Lucius Malfoy en sus garras

Sabrina: la única forma sería enamorarlo y eso ya es bastante difícil con lo cerrado y frío que es mi hermano

Narcisa: la que lo enamore tendrá que ser muy especial y juro que le daré un premio

Sabrina: es cierto, mi hermano si que es un desafío

En el jardín...

Régulus: se suponía que eras buena

Kate: y lo soy pero con un bruto como tú no se puede

Régulus: cuida tú boca mestiza o ya verás

Kate: guarda tus amenazas o reprobaras transformaciones

Régulus: (la mira con odio) empieza a explicar entonces

Kate: no se como no conoces este hechizo es básico

Régulus: pues a la vieja loca olvido pasar esta etapa

Kate: bien, y no hablas así de Mcgonagall!

Régulus: como sea enséñame

Kate: solo debes apuntar tres veces y a la tercera dices el hechizo, no es tan difícil

Régulus: bien lo intentaré!

Kate: bien (dice sacando una pequeña lechuza de su jaula) adelante

Régulus: un, dos, tres _"fibriaberto"_ (dice logrando que la lechuza tomara unos extraño colores)

Kate: (se ríe) creo que no

Régulus: no te burles, que paso!

Kate: dijiste mal el hechizo

Régulus: y como era el bendito hechizo

Kate: es feraberto... fe-ra-ber-to

Régulus: quien manda a poner nombres tan raros

Kate: deja de quejarte

Régulus: deja de darme ordenes

Kate: te estoy dando instrucciones no ordenes

Régulus: solo déjame... (pero la lechuza que tenía Kate en su brazo voló hasta el lago) oye! (dice levantándose) lechuza tonta ven a dejarte hechizar (dice corriendo hasta el lago)

Kate: (se ríe) Black ven aquí! Que haces? (dice siguiéndolo)

Régulus: ven aquí! (dice saltando para alcanzar a la lechuza que volaba sobre su cabeza) estúpido pollo ven!

Kate: (apoya su espalda en un árbol no pudiendo evitar reír por el espectáculo del chico) no insistas con eso

Régulus: ya verás que la atrapo

Kate: Black (dice acercándose a él) ya déjala y volvamos al castillo que van a empezar las clases

Régulus: mira ya la tengo (dice al caminar hacia la lechuza pero tropieza con una piedra cayendo al lago sin antes tomar del brazo a Kate)

Kate: ahahah! (grita al caer al agua junto al chico)

Régulus: (sale de debajo del agua con la lechuza empapada en una mano) si! La tengo!

Kate: (se ríe al salir de debajo del agua) eres un idiota!

Régulus: pero atrape al pollo o no?

Kate: (se deja caer sentada en el agua riendo) eres un imbecil

Régulus: (suspira cayendo sentado frente a la chica aún con la lechuza en las manos)

Kate: deja a la pobre lechuza ya no tiene caso

Régulus: ni de loco

Kate: Black tienes la prueba en 5 minutos, intenta hacer el hechizo por favor

Régulus: bien, como era? (dice sacando la varita)

Kate: tres veces y al tercera dices _"feraberto"_

Régulus: (suspira) de acuerdo... uno, dos, tres... _"feraberto"_ (cierra los ojos)

Kate: lo hiciste!

Régulus: (abre un ojo) lo hice?

Kate: mira! (dice mostrándole una copa de cristal)

Régulus: (se levanta de un salto) lo hice! Lo hice!

Kate: no puedo creerlo! (dice levantándose y abrazándolo logrando que ambos cayeron al agua quedando ella sobre el chico, con las manos de él en su cintura y ella al haberlo abrazado por el cuello tenía sus manos atrapadas entre el cuello del chico y la tierra)

Régulus: estás cómoda? (dice viéndola maliciosamente)

Kate: extrañamente... si... (dice sin quitar su mirada de la gris del chico)

Régulus: ya somos dos (dice antes de acercarse a la chica y besarla)

Kate: (se sorprende así misma al notar que corresponde de inmediato al beso del chico)

(Se escucha la campana que anuncia la entrada a clases)

Kate: dios! (dice separándose)

Régulus: que pasa?

Kate: oh por Merlín! (dice levantándose con su manos sobre sus labios, recién ahora se había dado cuenta lo que había echo... había besado a un Black a otro Black! Como podía hacer eso era una traición a la memoria de su hermano)

Régulus: (la toma de la mano al ver que saldría corriendo) espera... que pasa?

Kate: no puedo... esto estuvo mal

Régulus: (obvio que está mal pero si lo lograba sacaría buena información, mejor actuar bien) mejor vete

Kate: (lo mira a los ojos no pudiendo derretirse interiormente) diablos... (dice antes de acercase a besarlo)

Régulus: (la toma fuertemente de la cintura mientras la besaba apasionadamente)

Kate: (se aleja levemente de él) me van a matar

Régulus: tranquila, nadie sabrá nada (dice mientras le acariciaba el pelo) nadie lo sabrá

Kate: (se aleja) mejor vete tienes la prueba... solo di que estábamos practicando

Régulus: po... podemos vernos... no sé... más tarde

Kate: mejor mañana, aquí luego de almuerzo

Régulus: (asiente para pasar junto a ella e irse)

Kate: (cubre su rostro) por dios

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola aquí va el sexto capitulo espero que les guste si es así manden un review y si no les gusta también, me harán muy feliz subiré el próximo capitulo mañana o pasado mañana así que a los que les interesa seguir leyendo esta historia no tendrán que esperar mucho nos veremos, bye!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo Siete**

Más tarde...

A y L: tú que!

Kate: por favor no me hagan sentir más mal

Lily: pero... tú dijiste que...

Kate: se lo que dije... pero... no lo sé... lo vi ahí, no pude resistirlo

Alyson: pero es un Black!

Lily: Katie él no te conviene por favor piensa lo que estás haciendo

Kate: que debo hacer entonces?

Alyson: convérsalo con él mañana dile que esto no puede ser

Kate: (suspira) de acuerdo

Lily: eres una asalta cunas es una año menor que tú!

Kate: pero es mucho más alto eso lo compensa

Alyson: estás loca (dice riendo) y tú Lily?

Lily: yo que?

Kate: como estás?

Lily: ya estoy bien

Alyson: mi hermano estaba preguntando por ti

Lily: hablaré con él mañana hoy prefiero estar sola

Kate: y que vas a hacer?

Lily: sobre que?

Kate: James?

Lily: yo estoy con Will y hasta ahí

Alyson: y que vas a hacer mañana?

Lily: porque?

Kate: ya lo olvidaste? Son tus clases con Potter

Lily: oh no...

Alyson: mira tú solo ignóralo que te explique todo y no hablen nada que no sea de la materia

Lily: de acuerdo

Kate: bueno yo tengo que terminar una tarea, vienen? (dice levantándose)

Lily: voy contigo

Alyson: bye

Remus: Alyson!

Alyson: Remus, oye no me esperaste luego de clases

Remus: querías que te esperara?

Alyson: (suspira) le dije a Sirius que te dijera pero creo que lo no hizo

Remus: parece que no, debió estar animando a James y se le fue, pero para que querías que te esperara?

Alyson: es que... bueno aún nos quedan trabajos... quizá podríamos juntarnos para terminarlos

Remus: si claro... cuando? Supongo que ahora con tú novio no tendrás mucho tiempo

Alyson: hem... bueno Amos y yo no somos novios aún pero no te preocupes él entiende que también debo tener mi tiempo para mis cosas

Remus: que comprensivo

Alyson: bueno pero... cuando?

Remus: quizá mañana hoy tengo planes

Alyson: ah... vas a salir?

Remus: si con Hanna

Alyson: están... saliendo?

Remus: eso lo sabré hoy

Alyson: aha... buena suerte

Remus: gracias, por cierto Alyson yo...

Alyson: si?

Remus: yo... bueno yo tengo... tengo... (suspira) tengo que irme, adiós (se va rápidamente)

Alyson: (suspira) adiós... (voltea para a encontrarse con un chico frente a ella) ahah! (grita soltando los libros que traía en las manos)

: lo siento

Alyson: que tonta... (dice agachándose para recoger los libros)

: (se agacha para ayudarle) lamento esto es que creí que eras otra persona

Alyson: está bien no te preocupes (dice levantando la mirada, para encontrarse con una chico que al parecer tenía su misma edad era moreno, el pelo lo tenía café y con el sol se le veían unos mechones más claros lo tenía liso y peinado hacia delante cayéndole en los ojos, era más alto que ella se notaba que era bien ejercitado pero de contextura delgada) te conozco?

: quizá, tengo algunas clases con gryffindor soy Daniel pero puedes decirme Danny como todos

Alyson: soy Alyson

Danny: encantado

Alyson: bueno tengo que irme gracias por ayudarme

Danny: está bien, bye

Alyson: bye (empieza a caminar pero se voltea) Danny?

Danny: si? (dice volteándose)

Alyson: de que casa eres?

Danny: ravenclaw

Alyson: oh bien, bye!

Danny: adiós… "así que no estaba en defensa" (suspira mientras pasa a llevar a alguien que pasaba junto a él)

Severus: quítate!

Sabrina: no seas así Sev, lo siento Danny

Danny: está bien

Severus: vamos (dice tomándola del brazo)

Danny: (empieza a ver por donde habían venido pero no venía nadie más, suspira) ya no tiene caso

Narcisa: Sabrina! (dice dando vuelta a la esquina y chocando fuertemente con el chico cayendo sobre él)

Danny: "que pasa hoy! Es el día de chocar conmigo?"

Narcisa: (se ríe) lo siento tanto

Danny: está... (levanta la mirada) "Narcisa" bien...

Narcisa: (sonríe) que vergüenza lamento esto (dice poniéndose de pie) soy una tonta

Danny: está bien, yo... yo tampoco veía por donde iba...

Narcisa: (inclina levemente su rostro) no te había visto antes

Danny: ahah... es... yo...

Narcisa: si?

Danny: bu... yo... es

Narcisa: no voy a comerte, soy Narcisa... Black (dice extendiendo su mano)

Danny: Daniel Mcfly vamos en el mismo curso (dice luego de besar la mano de la chica)

Narcisa: ah si? (dice acomodando su mochila) de que casa eres? (pregunta ya que el chico llevaba ropa de color y no el uniforme)

Danny: ravenclaw

Narcisa: oh! Bueno un placer... nos vemos (dice pasando junto a él)

Danny: (la ve irse)

Narcisa: (se voltea para ver al chico pero al ver que él igual la veía se sonroja levemente y se voltea casi chocando con un armadura) "por dios Narcisa contrólate" (se va corriendo)

Danny: (sonríe)

Lily: las estaba esperando

Kate: como estuvo tú descanso?

Lily: bien supongo... me trajeron las tareas?

Alyson: toma (dice pasando unos cuatro pergaminos) empieza cuando quieras

Lily: y la materia?

Kate: toma (dice pasando una gran cantidad de pergamino) creo que esta vez Aly se pasó

Alyson: tenía que ser tan detallada como Lily siempre es

Lily: gracias (dice empezando a sacar sus cuadernos)

Kate: vas a ponerte a pasar en limpio?

Lily: obvio tuve demasiado tiempo libre para descansar ahora me toca estudiar, en cambio ustedes deberían relajarse un poco

Kate: si tú insistes (dice estirándose en el pasto)

Alyson: que difícil eres mujer (dice sacando un block)

Kate: valla encontraste tú block

Alyson: no, este es otro jamás supe donde quedó el antiguo

Lily: lastima, tenías dibujos muy lindos ahí

Alyson: (suspira) si, bueno supongo que tendré que dibujarlas de nuevo

Kate: oh no! tuve que estar tiesa durando una hora y media

Alyson: solo fue medía hora

Kate: es mucho yo jamás estoy tanto tiempo tiesa

Lily: es cierto

Alyson: bueno supongo que tendré que dibujarte cuando estés concentrada en algo, como a Lily

Kate: por eso es mucho mejor la fotografía

Lily: tú y tú fotografía

Kate: oye es muy entretenida

Lily: claro... (mira unos metros más allá en donde los merodeadores se estaba estirando en el pasto, suspira)

Alyson: hey no te sientas mal

Lily: no quería hacerle daño...

Kate: en estas cosas siempre alguien sale dañado Lils

Lily: creí que estaba jugando conmigo

Alyson: que?

Lily: y la que termino jugando fui yo... lo besé y le hice creer que podía pasar algo

Kate: lo besaste! A James! Cuando!

Alyson: porque no nos dijiste antes

Lily: yo... creí que fue un impulso... algo nada más del momento...

Kate: hay Lils por eso está tan molesto

Lily: (asiente)

Alyson: olvídalo Lily tú solo sigue adelante él estará bien

Kate: (la mira como tratando de decirle "hablas en serio?")

Alyson: "apóyame" (dice indicando a Lily con un movimiento de cabeza)

Kate: es cierto, acuérdate que tienes a Will y él te quiere mucho serás muy feliz con él

Lily: de acuerdo... (suspira y sonríe) bueno tengo que seguir con esto

Sirius: podemos hablar?

Kate: conmigo? (dice viéndolo extrañada)

Sirius: si, solo un momento

Kate: estás borracho?

Sirius: será solo un minuto Devlin

Kate: (suspira) de acuerdo... (se levanta)

Sirius: (la toma del brazo para caminar por la orilla del brazo)

Kate: se caminar sola gracias (dice soltándose) y ahora que quieres!

Sirius: quiero saber que hacías con mi hermano

Kate: bueno... yo... yo le hago clases... digo le ayudo en transformaciones

Sirius: (la mira detenidamente) que te pasa?

Kate: a mi? Nada! Además esto no es asunto tuyo!

Sirius: escúchame Devlin aléjate de mi hermano, él es peligroso te puede hacer daño

Kate: no es cierto!

Sirius: si lo es hazme caso, mi hermano... que digo toda la familia Black es peligrosa

Kate: incluyéndote?

Sirius: claro que no... porque crees que ya no vivo con ellos

Kate: que?

Sirius: eso ya no importa, tienes que creerme Kate (dice tomándola de los hombres) por favor aléjate de Régulus él es la fiel imagen de mi padre y tiene el mismo carácter de mi madre, y te puedo asegurar que esa combinación no es nada buena

Kate: (levanta la mirada para verlo quedando inmersa en los ojos del chico) "son iguales, tienen los mismos ojos" no lo sé... (se aleja)

Sirius: solo aléjate de él Kate... cuando los Black hacen daño lo hacen muy bien

Kate: entiendo

Sirius: se que no nos llevamos bien pero no le deseo a nadie el mal que un Black puede ocasionar

Kate: (asiente)

Sirius: cuídate... (se va)

Kate: (suspira para luego volver con las chicas)

Lily: que pasa?

Alyson: que te dijo?

Kate: me dijo que me cuidara de Régulus que era peligroso

Alyson: está celoso...

Lily: yo le creo

A y K: (la quedan mirando)

Lily: ya te dije que no creo que él te convenga y si Sirius dice que es una mala persona deberíamos creerle

Kate: porque deberíamos?

Lily: porque es su hermano, quien mejor para decirte quien es realmente Régulus Black que su hermano mayor?

Alyson: pero es Sirius

Lily: si, pero es gryffindor

Kate: (suspira) tienes los mismos ojos... (susurra)

A y L: (la quedan mirando para luego mirarse y sonreír)

Alyson: si lo que te gusta son sus ojos mejor juégatela por Sirius

Kate: que!

Lily: parece que es solo eso lo que te atrae de Régulus

Kate: yo... bueno... hay otras cosas...

Alyson: son más lindos los de Sirius

Kate: (la mira unos segundos para luego voltear a su derecha a ver a los merodeadores, viendo a Sirius a la orilla del lago haciendo rebotar piedrecillas pero volteando a verla, mira hacia abajo) no...

Lily: (sonríe)

Alyson: Kate es Sabrina!

Kate: (mira a su izquierda encontrándose con Sabrina, Narcisa y Severus) puedes ir a hablar con ella ahora Lily por favor

Lily: ahora? Pero...

Kate: por favor si no hablas con ella no podré ver a Charlie a la cara

Lily: (suspira) esta bien, esta bien pero esta me la deben tú y Charlie (dice levantándose y caminando hasta los slytherin) hola...

Severus: (levanta la mirada y al ver a la chica se atora con la galleta que estaba comiendo)

Sabrina: (se ríe golpeando levemente la espalda a su amigo) hola Lily

Narcisa: hola

Lily: podemos hablar en publico?

Sabrina: por supuesto que podemos! Siéntate con nosotros

Lily: gracias, pero la verdad quería hablar algo contigo Sabrina

Sabrina: conmigo? Sobre que sería

Lily: es sobre Charlie

Sabrina: (frunce el ceño) Lily tú me caes muy bien por favor no me hagas odiarte

Lily: no es esa mi intención solo quiero decirte lo que en verdad pasó

Sabrina: yo estaba ahí cuando pasó Lily, lo vi muy bien

Lily: pero...

Narcisa: Lily, Sabrina ya siguió adelante no la hagas retrodecer

Lily: (suspira) yo no quiero causarte ningún mal solo quería aclarar las cosas

Sabrina: gracias Lily pero no quiero saber nada de Charlie

Lily: de acuerdo, lo siento

Sabrina: está bien no te preocupes, mejor dinos como estás tú

Lily: oh... muy bien, digo no tengo problemas serios

Narcisa: te vimos con Will ayer

Lily: si, somos novios

Severus: (se vuelve a atorar con la galleta) que?

Lily: estás bien?

Severus: si, muy bien

Narcisa: y... todo bien... digo eres feliz?

Lily: si claro... no lo sé la verdad estoy algo confundida

Sabrina: te lo pensaste bien antes de aceptarlo?

Lily: no mucho

Narcisa: veo a alguien más

Lily: donde? (dice volteando a ver a sus lados)

Narcisa: en tus ojos

Lily: (la queda mirando) a que te refieres?

Narcisa: estás confundida con otro chico?

Lily: no estoy segura

Sabrina: deberías conversar una tarde con Cissa ella sabe de estos temas

Narcisa: y eso que no los e experimentado del todo

Lily: quizá puedas ayudarme

Severus: Lily viene Lucius ahí será mejor que te vallas

Lily: de acuerdo, gracias nos vemos

Narcisa: me dices cuando quieras hablar

Lily: gracias Narcisa, adiós (se va rápidamente con su amigas)

Lucius: y esa que hacía aquí?

Sabrina: no seas así hermano es una chica muy agradable

Lucius: es de gryffindor y por si no lo saben es hija de muggles

Narcisa: Severus es mestizo y nada que alegas

Lucius: pero él es slytherin y se a ganado su lugar

Narcisa: yo creo que es muy agradable además tengo entendido que es muy inteligente

Lucius: se que lo es pero...

Sabrina: vamos hermano que importa si es hija de muggles es poderosa, no es eso lo que importa?

Lucius: eso creo (suspira estirándose en el pasto)

Sabrina: te ves cansado hermanito

Lucius: las chicas no me dejaban salir de la sala común

Narcisa: tú y tus estúpidas chicas

Lucius: y tú y tus estúpidos morenos!

Narcisa: no te metas con mis morenos

Lucius: ni tú con mis chicas

Narcisa: no te soporto (le enseña la lengua para luego levantarse e irse a caminar a la orilla del lago)

Lucius: se comporta como una niña

Severus: es una niña Lucius no deberías provocarla

Lucius: yo! Yo no la e provocado

Sabrina: hermano solo no te soporta déjala en paz

Lucius: (se cruza de brazos) una niña chica e inmadura eso es lo que es

Severus: (sacude su cabeza negativamente sonriendo)

Sabrina: quizá deba ir con ella

Lucius: déjala sola quizá así se le baje la locura

Sabrina: mi amiga no está loca hermano!

Lucius: pues no parece

Severus: es que a Lucius le agrada más Bella que Cissa

Lucius: estás borracho a Bella no la soporto

Sabrina: pues ella no parecía pensar lo mismo cuando estaba abrazada a ti

Lucius: ni me lo recuerdes no la soporto

Sabrina: por cierto Cissa tiene la lista de sus candidatos para prometido

Severus: los eligió? Y tiene una lista!

Sabrina: no tonto... la lista es de sus padres si es que ella no a elegido a alguien

Severus: y quienes son?

Sabrina: Goyle, Parkinson, los Lestrange...

Severus: no veo que pinta Goyle ahí

Lucius: es una ridiculez!

Sabrina: también estás tú hermanito

Severus: tú! (dice viéndolo asombrado)

Lucius: tiene algo de malo?

Sabrina: (lo mira sorprendida) fuiste tú

Lucius: que hice yo?

Sabrina: tú fuiste quien te ofreciste, oh por dios... por eso pelean tanto, te gusta Narcisa

Lucius: (la toma del brazo) tú estas drogada!

Sabrina: me vas a negar que fuiste tú el que pidió que se te integrara a esa lista

Lucius: por supuesto que lo voy a negar primero me caso con Severus antes que con Narcisa

Severus: a mí no me metas!

Sabrina: no te creo (sonríe y se suelta) tranquilo hermanito no le diré nada (se va)

Lucius: hay no! (dice cubriendo su rostro con su manos)

Severus: te descubrieron

Lucius: esto no tenía que pasar, se suponía que nadie sabría esto, Narcisa no elegiría a nadie y como soy el mejor partido yo me casaría con ella

Severus: te dije que tú hermana te descubriría además eres muy obvio

Lucius: y que quieres, que deje que cualquier imbecil se acerque a ella!

Severus: claro que no, pero te dije que yo me encargaría de esto

Lucius: no te e visto hacer mucho con Rabastan, por si no te acuerdas van a salir el sábado!

Severus: y que? que salgan pero nadie dijo que eso terminaría bien

Lucius: y el cretino de la carta?

Severus: bien eso está más complicado, no e podido conseguir la carta para analizarla pero de alguna forma lo haré

Lucius: más te vale

Severus: no es más fácil... que se yo... decirle que la quieres

Lucius: oh claro yo un Malfoy diciéndole a una chica que se muere por ella, por favor! Va a pensar que estoy jugando con ella

Severus: si es cierto, además que le gusta los morenos (dice riendo)

Lucius: no te burles imbecil (dice pegándole en la nuca) morenos... cretinos eso es lo que son

Severus: entonces no veo porque no le puedes gustar tú eres bastante imbecil

Lucius: ja-ja-ja

Severus: tú ríete pero ahora lo único que te queda por hacer es conquistarla

Lucius: con... con quistarla?

Severus: claro... no esperas que solo espantándole a otros, caerá rendida a tus pies

Lucius: pero se suponía que se vería como un matrimonio arreglado

Severus: Narcisa jamás querrá eso, te gustaría casarte con ella y verla triste por no estar casado por amor

Lucius: pero... si mi padre...

Severus: podrías olvidar un minuto a tú padre y preocuparte por la chica que quieres, se supone que te casaras con ella y estarán juntos por siempre... tú papá se va alejar Narcisa no

Lucius: de acuerdo! Pero dame tiempo...

Severus: mientras que en ese tiempo otro chico no se te adelante estará bien

Lucius: ahí es donde entras tú, debes estropear la cita de Narcisa con Rabastan

Severus: tú no harás nada

Lucius: ya se me ocurrirá algo

A la orilla del lago...

James: hola! (dice llegando junto a ella)

Narcisa: como estás?

James: siendo merodeador, tú porque estás acá sola siendo que Snivellus y su alteza Malfoy están por allá

Narcisa: por exactamente eso, Malfoy está ahí por eso mismo no quiero estar con ellos

James: no te llevas bien con él?

Narcisa: no lo soporto! No lo quiero cerca, si fuera por mí tomaría un giratiempo y me adelantaría hasta cuando esté en séptimo para no verlo jamás

James: y si él se disculpa por todo?

Narcisa: tendría que ser muy sincero y hacer muchos meritos

James: pero... si así fuera... podrías darle una oportunidad?

Narcisa: si... claro, pero luego de eso sería difícil

James: porque?

Narcisa: como puedes confiar plenamente en alguien que te hizo la vida imposible por tanto tiempo como lo a hecho Lucius

James: (suspira) ósea que jamás tendrían posibilidades reales

Narcisa: posibilidades de que?

James: de una relación

Narcisa: wow! Creo que no estamos hablando de lo mismo

James: lo sé... lo siento es que... estoy loco por una chica que me odia, me disculpe con ella y todo iba muy bien... pero, no sé que pasó la verdad

Narcisa: (sonríe) es Lily?

James: (la mira sorprendido) co... como... quien te dijo?

Narcisa: tengo ojos James (suspira)

James: no creí ser tan obvio (dice sonriendo)

Narcisa: (se ríe) si claro... era a la que más le ponías atención, podías tener muchas citas pero siempre Lily era la que importaba, siempre molestándola, siempre persiguiéndola y siempre loco por ella

James: pero ahora tiene novio

Narcisa: pero no se a casado... eres un merodeador James quítasela

James: que se la quite a Thompson?

Narcisa: a quien más? Además no veo nada más atractivo que un hombre que pelea por lo que quiere y más si lo noto luchar

James: entonces dices que haga lo que sea por quitársela a Thompson y que ella se de cuenta de ello

Narcisa: exacto, pero ese es cincuenta por ciento de tu trabajo el otro cincuenta es enamorarla

James: eso será fácil

Narcisa: no James no lo será si lo fuera ya estaría contigo

James: es cierto...

Narcisa: claro que lo es

James: gracias

Narcisa: cuando quieras... pero no lo publiques

James: (se ríe) claro, bueno yo la verdad venía porque Sirius me mandó

Narcisa: que quiere ese traidor (dice sonriendo)

James: quiere saber como vas con lo del compromiso

Narcisa: (suspira) en nada... se supone que solo tengo este curso y el otro para elegir a un prometido

James: no debe ser nada fácil

Narcisa: claro que no, no se como me pueden forzar a esto

James: que pasa si no eliges a alguien?

Narcisa: lo eligen ellos por mí, ya tienen una lista de "candidatos"

James: y al menos te agrada alguno?

Narcisa: solo Rab...

James: quien?

Narcisa: Rabastan Lestrange

James: él? Bueno... si a ti te gusta

Narcisa: solo me atrae, saldremos el sábado pero... no estoy segura como para decirles a mis padres que quiero que él sea mi esposo

James: no te fuerces lo mejor es oír tú corazón

Narcisa: pero James mis padres no me dejarían casarme contigo

James: (se ríe) sabía que te morías por mí

Narcisa: (se ríe) en tus sueños cariño

Sabrina: Cissa!

Narcisa: debo irme, adiós

James: adiós

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola, aquí va otro capitulo... me voy a demorar más en subir los capitulos de esta historia ya que no me han llegado muchos reviews lo que debo entender que no es muy solicitada... pero bueno seguiré subiendolos de todos modos, bye


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo Ocho **

Al otro día... (jueves)

Sirius: odio ir a clases! (grita mientras se tapaba hasta la cabeza con las sabanas)

Remus: si no te levantas no alcanzaras a desayunar

Sirius: desayuno! (dice sacando la cabeza)

James: si, eso que se hace antes de ir a clases

Sirius: bueno (dice tomando su uniforme y entrando al baño)

James: oye! Yo iba a entrar (dice golpeando la puerta)

Sirius: te quieres bañar conmigo!

James: estás loco!

Sirius: entonces te esperas

James: (suelta un bufido para luego irse a tirar a su cama)

Remus: no te acomodes mucho o te vas a quedar dormido

James: aún tienes el block de Alyson?

Remus: si, porque?

James: me lo prestas?

Remus: (saca un block de su velador y se lo pasa a su amigo)

James: (lo toma y busca el dibujo de Lily, sonríe al encontrarlo)

Remus: no lo vallas a babear

James: ja-ja-ja... puedo sacar la hoja?

Remus: es que... pensaba... bueno quería devolvérselo a Alyson

James: pues hazlo pero... me das el dibujo?

Remus: por mí está bien

James: bien (dice sacando la hoja y devolviéndole el block) sabes de alguien que pinte excelente?

Remus: Hanna pinta muy bien, porque?

James: Sirius ya sal de ahí!

Sirius: ya voy, ya voy!

James: le pediré a Hanna que lo pinte

Remus: quizá se lo diga a Ashley

James: no importa... estuve pensando que quizá deba empezar a salir con Ashley

Remus: estás seguro?

James: no te confundas solo quiero darle celos a Lily

Remus: no sé James...

James: te lo juro la voy a conquistar y voy a separarla de ese imbecil

Remus: de acuerdo pero no le hagas daño

James: ni loco

Luego en el gran comedor...

Will: hola

Lily: hay... hola Will

Will: donde estuviste ayer? (dice sentándose junto a ella)

Lily: no me sentía muy bien y me quedé en la pieza

Will: estás bien ahora?

Lily: si, no te preocupes

Will: claro que me preocupo... pero bueno ya estás bien, luego de clases damos una vuelta por los jardines?

Lily: (sonríe) claro

Will: bien (se levanta y le da un beso en los labios) nos vemos (se va a la mesa de ravenclaw con su amigos)

Alyson: sospecha algo?

Lily: no creo

Kate: ya sabes que harás hoy en la tarde

Lily: solo poner atención a la clase

Alyson: si, pero la clase la da James

James: que pasa conmigo (dice causando un saltito de las tres chicas, sonríe) bien entendí están alabándome a escondidas y yo no tenía que escuchar

Lily: no se como te puede tú escoba teniendo semejante ego

James: yo y mi ego, incluso mi escoba estamos muy bien Evans no te preocupes

Lily: no lo hago!

James: como sea (dice sentándose junto a Kate la cual estaba sentada frente a Lily y junto Alyson)

Remus: (mueve la cabeza negativamente por el comportamiento de James) "manera de conquistarla"

Sirius: que tenemos a la primera hora? (dice su cabeza apoyada en su mano y con los ojos medio cerrados)

James: encantamientos pero es con ravenclaw así que tendremos en que entretenernos

Lily: (lo mira con el ceño fruncido para luego soltar un bufido y morder furiosa una tostada)

A y K: (se ríen por lo bajo)

Remus: por cierto James dijo Ashley que esta vez no la dejaras a medias

Sirius: (se ríe) pobre la tienes necesitada

James: hoy la dejare no queriendo más guerra

Lily: nos vemos en clases (dice parándose repentinamente y provocando mucho ruido, pone su mochila en su hombro y toma sus libros para salir rápidamente de ahí)

James: (sonríe)

Kate: que pretendes? (dice volteando a verlo)

James: yo? Nada

Alyson: no te hagas

James: miren yo solo estaba hablando con mis amigos de mis cosas, explíquenme el problema en eso?

Kate: bueno podrías hablar más bajo a nosotras no nos importa

James: pueden ignorarme, pídanle a Evans que les enseñe lo sabe hacer muy bien (se levanta) nos vemos chicos (se va)

Alyson: (suspira) díganle a su amigo que si quiere conquistar a Lily no haga lo que acaba de hacer

Sirius: no te molesta que él intente quitarle la novia a tu hermano

Alyson: eso no va en mí, depende de Lily

Remus: y tendrías problemas en que Lily dejara a Will por James?

Alyson: si Lily está contenta con eso, no, no me molesta

Sirius: son buenas noticias

Kate: que planeas?

Sirius: vamos saben bien que a Lily le gusta James

Kate: pero está con Will

Sirius: por lo mismo ella no puede estar con alguien a quien no quiere

Kate: (lo queda mirando unos segundos ¿eso fue una indirecta?) es cierto... quizá debamos planear algo entre los cuatros

Remus: para separar a Will y a Lily o para juntar a Lily y James

Alyson: ambos, hay que hacerlo

Kate: miren lo mejor es dejarlos solos por un tiempo y si no pasa nada intervenimos

Remus: esta bien

Sirius: es cierto

Por otro lado...

Lily: no va a querer más guerra! (dice tratando de imitar la voz de James) imbecil, asqueroso, aprovechado, lo odio!

James: ah! Estás tú

Lily: tienes algún problema con eso?

James: mientras no hables no

Lily: oh claro de seguro querrías que fuera la imbecil de Ashley

James: al menos sería más entretenido

Lily: oh por supuesto y de seguro ella tampoco podría hablar o no! tendría su lengua muy ocupada

James: es algo obvio o no?

Lily: eres un asqueroso

James: pues eres la única que lo piensa

Lily: porque soy la única que tengo cerebro

James: claro, nadie en su vida pensaría en estar con alguien como yo

Lily: por supuesto que no! nadie en su sano juicio querría estar con alguien que le pondría los cuernos con la primera que se le atraviesa y que solo te tiene por diversión

James: eso demuestra lo poco que me conoces

Lily: pues ten en claro que no tengo intenciones de conocerte, no se como fui tan estúpida en creer que en verdad querías cambiar

James: es verdad!

Lily: pues no parece

James: lo que pienses ya me tiene sin cuidado

Lily: pues a mí jamás me importo!

James: (la mira dolido) claro como podría creer que alguien sin corazón lo entendiera

Lily: eres un imbecil

James: y que con ello?

Sirius: pasa algo (dice entrando a la sala y viendo a los chicos frente a frente)

James: nada de importancia

Remus: vamos a sentarnos atrás James (dice empujando levemente a su amigo)

Sirius: estás bien? (pregunta al llegar a sentarse junto a los chicos)

James: no... no lo estoy (dice escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos)

Remus: animo James

Kate: Lily? (dice sentándose junto a su amiga) amiga que tienes?

Lily: estoy bien (dice limpiando sus ojos)

Alyson: pero estas llorando, que paso?

Lily: no quiero hablar de esto chica... no puedo

Kate: tranquila Lily ya pasó (dice abrazándola mientras la chica lloraba desconsoladamente)

James: no puedo con esto (dice saliendo rápidamente de ahí)

Lily: (voltea a ver por donde se había el chico) James...

Más tarde...

Régulus: hola

Kate: hola...

Régulus: pensaste?

Kate: demasiado

Régulus: (sonríe) Kate y...

Kate: creo que podemos tener algo

Régulus: hablas en serio?

Kate: si, pero creo que sería bueno no hacerlo publico aún

Régulus: si está bien... hay que tantear el terreno

Kate: exacto

Régulus: (toma la mano de la chica para luego acercase y besarla) estaremos bien

Kate: eso creo...

Régulus: (la abraza)

Kate: (se abraza fuertemente al chico acomodando su rostro en su pecho pero siente una mirada, unos ojos grises que no eran precisamente del chico que la abrazaba... si no de alguien decepcionado) lo siento...

Régulus: dijiste algo?

Kate: vamos al lago?

Régulus: claro (dice caminando de la mano de la chica)

Bellatrix: bien echo Régulus... bien echo (dice sonriendo)

Meses después las cosas iban excelentes para algunos y horribles para otros, Alyson ya era novia de Amos pero Remus había empezado una relación con Hanna lo cual no la dejaba tranquila ¿por qué le molestaba verlos juntos, Kate y Régulus mantenían su relación en secreto y desde que habían empezado Sirius ya no le hablaba... lo que la tenía muy dolida pero aparentaba muy bien. Mientras que James estaba de novio con Ashley, no quería insistir más con Lily, ya no quería seguir haciéndose daño porque eso es lo que pasaba cuando se hablaban o mejor dicho se gritaban había terminado las clases con ella y desde ese momento se dedico a olvidarla... pero esa chica no salía de su corazón y él lo sabía, Lily por otro lado seguía con Will pero eso ya llegaría a su fin una fría tarde de Abril...

Will: no tienes buena cara

Lily: tenemos que hablar

Will: y de que quieres hablar?

Lily: de nosotros

Will: (suspira sonriendo, ya sabía lo que vendría) adelante

Lily: estos meses Will han sido mucho más llevaderos contigo a mi lado, pero no puedo engañarte ni tampoco a mí (dice con ojos llenos de lagrimas)

Will: entonces?

Lily: yo te quiero mucho pero...

Will: Lily (dice tomando las manos de la chica al notar que su voz se quebraba) deberías haber echo esto hace tiempo, yo no dije nada porque... bueno te quería conmigo y pensé que quizá podría hacer que tus sentimientos cambiaran pero no fue así

Lily: perdóname

Will: perdonarte? Por sentir amor? Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte me hiciste la persona más feliz del mundo y la pasamos muy bien o no

Lily: (asiente)

Will: solo quiero que luego de esto sigamos siento los mejores amigos

Lily: lo prometo

Will: (la abraza) ya pequeñita desahógate

Lily: (se abraza fuertemente a la cintura del chico para llorar)

Will: ya verás que él volverá a babear por ti

Lily: no, no lo hará

Will: confía en mi y si no lo hace lo golpeo

Lily: (se ríe)

Will: ahora deja de llorar que te ves más linda cuando sonríes (dice alejándola levemente y limpiando las mejillas de la chica)

Lily: (no puede evitar sonreír)

Will: eso... ahora vamos a ir al gran comedor a comernos una torre de esos pasteles de chocolate que tanto te gustan

Lily: Remus los debió tomar todos

Will: pues se los quitamos

Lily: de acuerdo

Will: genial, vamos

Lily: sigues molesto?

Will: molesto?

Lily: bueno por lo de Aly

Will: no, Amos habló conmigo

Lily: no entiendo porque te molestaste si sabias que estaban andando y que él quería a Aly como su novia

Will: si pero soy el hermano mayor de Alyson y se supone que el mejor amigo de Amos y me vienen a decir que son novios luego de dos meses

Lily: si, creo que eso estuvo mal

Will: como si yo fuera a impedir que fueran novios

Lily: de echo tenías pensado hacerlo

Will: (la mira unos segundos) si, de acuerdo... pero no hice nada

Lily: (se ríe) deberías decirle a Aly

Will: hablaré con ella

Lily: de acuerdo

Kate: hola!

Will: traidora

Kate: oh Will no sigas con eso

Will: no puedo creer que en serio estés con él

Kate: pues así es

Lily: todo bien? no tienes buena cara

Kate: lo típico

Will: lo ves! Te la pasas peleando con ese... ese... esa serpiente

Lily: Kate porque no terminas con él?

Kate: ya hablamos de esto Lils

Will: y mi hermana?

Kate: no lo sé, ah! Amos dijo que fueras a la biblioteca que tienen que terminar el trabajo de practica?

Will: oh rayos (dice levantándose) las veo luego, adiós (se va corriendo)

Kate: y que pasó?

Lily: terminé con él

Kate: se ven bien ambos, terminaron en buena

Lily: si, me siento muy bien ahora

Kate: me alegro mucho Lils (dice apretando cariñosamente la mano de su amiga) te guarde pastel de chocolate o él comilón de Lupin se los termina todos

Remus: te escuché!

Lily: creo que fue a propósito Remus

Remus: (les muestra la lengua)

Kate: hola Sirius

Sirius: (tenía su rostro apoyado en su mano voltea su mirada a la chica y le hace un gesto con la cabeza para luego volver a su desayuno)

Kate: (suspira)

Remus: trata de entenderlo Katie

Kate: si... claro...

Lily: y... donde...

James: que tal chicos? (se sienta junto a Sirius y frente a Remus) acabo de dejar a Snivellus de cabeza

Sirius: en serio? Uff! Hace tiempo que no hacemos una broma

Remus: estamos falto de ideas

Sirius: y que te hizo esta vez?

James: (se inclina más hacia la mesa al igual que sus amigos) me estaba sacando el cara sus clases con Evans (les susurra para que las chicas no escucharan)

Remus: ah entonces se lo merece

Sirius: que se cree el muy imbecil, ya me tienen hartos los slytherin

Remus: pues tus primas y tú hermano son slytherin

Sirius: yo no tengo hermano y solo tengo dos primas

James: ya amigo olvídalo... por cierto Narcisa dice que está pensando en conocer al chico ese que le manda cartas

Sirius: tendré que hablar con ella

James: dijo que vendría

Remus: no crees que ya está...

Sirius: grande? No!

James: oye nos dijiste que nos contarías lo de Narcisa

Remus: cierto, que era ese secreto familiar tan escondido

Sirius: (suspira) su abuela era veela

James: valla ahí está la razón de porque es tan hermosa

Remus: en todo caso todas tus primas obtuvieron un poco de esa belleza hasta la insoportable de Bellatrix

Sirius: si pero Narcisa saco la mayor parte

James: lo notamos... Narcisa está realmente

Narcisa: sigue Potter

James: hola

Narcisa: (mueve su cabeza negativamente sonriendo) podemos hablar primito?

Sirius: vamos afuera o vas a tener a toda la mesa de gryffindor mirándote

Narcisa: tengo a todo el colegio así primito no te preocupes

Sirius: siempre tan creída (dice empujándola hacia fuera)

Narcisa: tengo con que o no?

Sirius: claro... (se van)

Remus: esos dos son iguales

James: pues yo no le veo a Sirius ese tremendo...

Remus: de acuerdo entendí

James: (suspira) oye me ayudas con encantamientos? estoy bloqueado para la prueba del jueves

Remus: claro, la verdad también tengo que estudiar la materia está complicada

James: y eso es decir mucho, que a ti te cueste encantamientos es demasiado

Remus: podemos ir a estudiar luego de almuerzo de seguro Sirius también lo necesita

James: de acuerdo

Ashley: hola cariño! (dice abrazando el cuello del chico por la espalda y besando su mejilla)

James: no ibas a estar durmiendo hasta las nueve hoy?

Ashley: si... pero mis ganas de verte era más fuerte que las de dormir

James: valla me siento halagado

Ashley: (se sienta junto al chico) Remus, Hanna dijo que te esperaba a la orilla del lago y que te tenía una sorpresa

Remus: mientras no esté desnuda estaremos bien (se va)

Ashley: que no cuente con ello

James: porque, en verdad lo está esperando desnuda?

Ashley: no lo sé no me dijo nada... pero conociéndola podría ser una opción

James: es cierto

Ashley: y hoy que aremos amor?

James: yo terminaré mi desayuno e iré a clases, tú... no tengo idea

Ashley: pero Jimmy porque no nos saltamos las clases por hoy y... no sé... hacemos algo más entretenido (dice mientras jugaba con la corbata del chico)

James: yo te diré porque, una están pasando mucha materia y no quiero perdérmela, dos los exámenes son en una semana y tres no quiero! (dice levantándose)

Ashley: oye no me puedes decir eso, soy tú novia (dice con una sonrisa triunfante)

James: fácil, deja de serlo!

Ashley: jamás!

James: bien lo haré yo, terminamos! No se como se me ocurrió pedírtelo debí tener una baja de presión, de azúcar, de razón o de neuronas o algo así

Ashley: no me puedes terminar no te lo permito

James: oh pero resulta preciosa que existe el pequeño detalle de que... yo hago lo que se me da en gana! (se va seguido de todas las miradas del gran comedor murmurando algo como loca... por fin... deshacerme de ella)

Ashley: y tú que tanto sonríes? (dice dirigiéndose a Lily)

Lily: está prohibido?

Ashley: todo esto es por tú culpa estúpida y créeme voy a hacer todo lo que tenga al alcance para que nunca estés con él

Lily: te quiero ver intentándolo (dice levantándose y encarándola)

Ashley: já! (se va furiosa)

Kate: Lils?

Lily: (se sienta y toma su mochila, se la pone en la cara y ahoga un grito)

Kate: (sonríe por la actitud de la chica actuaba como una loca... claro una loca enamorada) estás bien?

Lily: bien! termino con esa estúpida

Kate: entonces estas bien?

Lily: esto excelente, no lo ves? Yo termine con Will y James terminó con Ashley entonces ahora... (dice uniendo un dedo de su mano derecha con otro de su izquierda y mirándolo fijamente) oh por dios, que estoy diciendo, Kate estoy poseída!

Kate: tranquila! Claro que estas poseída pero por tú corazón y claro por la alegría

Lily: que! no a mi no me gusta James

Kate: (se ríe) si, claro... ahora di eso

Lily: es verdad

Kate: (se levanta para salir del comedor) claro Lils

Lily: créeme

Kate: no es necesario se lo que te pasa

Lily: ah si? Que bien porque yo no tengo la menor idea

Kate: hay amiga (dice pasando su brazo por los hombros de la pelirroja) cupido te dio fuerte

En la mesa de slytherin...

Rodolphus: esos idiotas se ponen de acuerdo en quien hace el espectáculo del día?

Rabastan: a quien le importa yo creo que... (pero calla repentinamente cuando una lechuza pasa frente a él rápidamente) de nuevo ese imbecil de las cartas (dice viendo hacia donde iba la lechuza)

Rodolphus: has salido varias veces con ella creí que pararías la estupidez de las cartas

Rabastan: estamos saliendo pero no soy su novio como para prohibirle que reciba las cartas

Rodolphus: pues sé su novio!

Rabastan: es fácil para ti pero... yo... (suspira) a mi me gusta en serio Narcisa

Rodolphus: y tú crees que Sabrina a mi no? estoy loco por ella! Por esa misma razón me la jugué por ella

Rabastan: de acuerdo se lo pediré hoy

Severus: pedir que a quien? (dice sentándose frente a ellos junto a Lucius)

Rodolphus: es que este tarado al fin le va a pedir a Narcisa que sea su novia

Lucius: ah si? Pero sus citas han sido un fracaso

Rabastan: de echo a ella le han parecido divertidas, si hasta pregunta cuando saldremos otra vez

Lucius: salir otra vez! (dice empezando a enfurecerse)

Severus: (apreta fuertemente el brazo del chico para que no se tire sobre Rabastan) si Lucius salir, pero yo que tú pondría más atención en ese chico de las cartas

Rabastan: ya veré que hago en todo caso si es mi novia por lógica parará con todo eso

Rodolphus: exacto!

Sabrina: ábrela, que dice?

Narcisa: claramente es una pista, me dice que no nos podemos ver hoy tiene practica

Sabrina: ósea que si vamos al campo veremos las opciones

Narcisa: hay... no, no puedo ir

Sabrina: claro que si! Ni siquiera sabes cual será

Narcisa: pero estará ahí!

Sabrina: lo sé! (dice sonriendo)

Narcisa: voy a hablar con Rab hoy

Sabrina: en serio? Pero que le dirás?

Narcisa: la verdad... que aunque lo e intentado no puedo verlo más que como un amigo, cuando e salido con él la e pasado genial pero no puedo verlo como novio menos como mi esposo

Sabrina: esto tiene algo que ver con el chico de la carta?

Narcisa: no, con chico de la carta o no, sentiría exactamente lo mismo por Rab

Sabrina: entonces quizá sea por Danny?

Narcisa: claro que no... (dice desviando la mirada, tomando un libro, abrirlo y ponerlo frente a ella para cubrir su rostro completamente sonrojada)

Sabrina: Cissa! (dice bajando el libro) habla con él!

Narcisa: estás loca! Tú me has visto como me pongo frente a él me da la estupidez

Sabrina: (se ríe) claro que te e visto, te caíste al lago de lo nerviosa que estabas

Narcisa: me tropecé

Sabrina: claro, pero entonces...

Narcisa: él no tiene nada que ver!

Sabrina: de acuerdo... ahí viene Rab (se levanta y se va)

Rabastan: hola

Narcisa: hola

Rabastan: podemos hablar?

Narcisa: antes que todo hay algo que quiero decirte

Rabastan: te escucho

Narcisa: (suspira) yo te quiero mucho Rab y estos meses que hemos salido... uff! Han sido los mejores

Rabastan: pienso exactamente lo mismo

Narcisa: pero...

Rabastan: pero?

Narcisa: no quiero darte falsas ilusiones

Rabastan: que quieres decir con eso?

Narcisa: que te quiero pero solo como mi amigo... Rab te juro que lo intenté pero no puedo verte como otra cosa

Rabastan: (suspira) lo entiendo

Narcisa: lamento mucho esto (dice tomando la mano del chico) pero no puedo engañarte, no puedo y no quiero hacerlo

Rabastan: es... hay alguien más?

Narcisa: la verdad no estoy segura

Rabastan: solo dime algo

Narcisa: que cosa?

Rabastan: si no llegas a encontrar a alguien y tus padres me eligen como tu esposo tú estarás contenta con esa decisión?

Narcisa: créeme saltaría en un pie

Rabastan: (la abraza) si no puedo ser tú novio al menos déjame ser tú mejor amigo

Narcisa: con todo el placer del mundo (dice dándole un beso en la mejilla)

Rabastan: vas a clases?

Narcisa: no, quiero tomar un pode de aire bye! (se va)

Rodolphus: y! (dice pasando su brazo por los hombros de su hermano) que se siente ser el novio de Narcisa Black

Rabastan: la verdad no lo sé

Severus: que quieres decir con eso?

Rabastan: que no alcancé ni a pedírselo cuando ella ya me decía que solo me quería como un amigo

Rodolphus: y tú aceptaste eso así nada más?

Rabastan: no iba a obligarla

Rodolphus: si eso quieres...

Rabastan: claro que no es eso lo que quiero, pero no podría obligarla a sentir algo

Lucius: bien dicho! (dice no pudiendo evitar una sonrisa)

Severus: lamento esto Rab (salde del comedor seguido de Lucius) estarás feliz

Lucius: porque lo estaría? (dice sonriendo)

Severus: si, claro... hazte el imbecil que te resulta fácil

Lucius: hey! (dice pegándole en la nuca) más respeto

Severus: claro su alteza, bien ahora cual es el siguiente plan?

Lucius: tengo que conquistarla

Severus: lo veo difícil... has intentado ese plan los últimos tres meses y siempre terminas con un hechizo, un moretón o algo roto

Lucius: como debo entender eso?

Severus: que quizá nunca puedas conquistarla

Lucius: si se quiere se puede

Severus: ella te odia

Lucius: la haré cambiar de opinión además de igual forma se tendrá que casar conmigo

Severus: si es que no se enamora de otro chico antes

Lucius: (voltea a verlo con el ceño fruncido) no lo hizo Rabastan quien si podría hacerlo aparte de mí!

Severus: el chico de las cartas cursis... tú ves como se pone cada vez que le llega una de esas cartas

Lucius: bueno habrá que matar al imbecil

Severus: ni Narcisa sabe quien es, como lo descubrirás tú?

Lucius: tengo mis recursos

Severus: pues úsalos

Lucius: ya lo sé

Bellatrix: hola chicos

Severus: esto no va a ser bueno yo me voy (se va)

Lucius: "que buen amigo" que quieres Bella?

Bellatrix: la verdad saltarme pociones pero no sola (dice limpiando alguna mancha inexistente en la túnica del chico)

Lucius: y yo que tengo que ver?

Bellatrix: sabes perfectamente en que tienes que ver (dice bajando su mano hasta el cinturón del chico y jalándolo levemente)

Lucius: no! no lo sé, no soy adivino permiso (dice pasando junto a ella)

Bellatrix: creí que te interesaban las Black... o... solo te interesa mi hermana?

Lucius: (se detiene)

Bellatrix: alguien está sorprendido porque supe su secreto (dice cantadito mientras camina hasta ponerse frente al chico) o no?

Lucius: supones que me gusta tú hermana?

Bellatrix: no supongo cariño lo sé, te escuche hablar con Severus

Lucius: que quieres?

Bellatrix: supongo que el frío y serio señor Malfoy no quiere que todo el colegio sepa que la sonrisa de mi hermanita lo derrite

Lucius: (se sonroja, esa frase se le había escapado con Severus) que quieres? (dice empezando a molestarse)

Bellatrix: lo que todas las chicas quieren... a ti, claro a cambio de mi silencio

Lucius: a mi?

Bellatrix: si, quiero que seas mi novio

Lucius: que! no me puedes pedir eso

Bellatrix: lo estoy haciendo, si o no?

Lucius: que ganas con todo esto?

Bellatrix: a ti nada más cariño

Lucius: eres despreciable

Bellatrix: gracias (dice sonriendo) y que dices?

Lucius: me niego, no pienso hacerlo

Bellatrix: les diré a todos que estas loco por mi hermana

Lucius: hazlo así me facilitaras las cosas con Narcisa

Bellatrix: mi hermana te odia

Lucius: y tú no me interesas!

Bellatrix: jamás dejare que estés con ella

Lucius: me gustara verte intentarlo

Bellatrix: (se va furiosa)

Lucius: a mi nadie me manipula

: no estés tan seguro

Más tarde...

Alyson: (se ríe)

Lily: hablo en serio!

Kate: vamos Lils no es tan complicado se junta me-gusta y James eso es todo

Lily: no me gusta Potter!

A y K: si claro

Lily: es cierto!

Kate: claro y tú reacción en el comedor fue actuación

Lily: te dije que estaba poseída!

Alyson: claro, poseída por el corazón

Kate: que lindo

Lily: no me gusta Potter lo odio!

Kate: claro por eso lo besaste te pusiste como loca de alegría cuando terminó con Ashley y dijiste que él y tú se unirían

Lily: eso es mentira!

Kate: (hace el gesto con los dedos que hizo Lily) esto te suena

Lily: no quiere decir nada

Alyson: oh vamos Lils basta de juegos acepta de una vez que te mueres por él

Lily: no-me-muero-por-él, lo odio!

Kate: bueno del odio al amor hay un paso así que estamos bien

Alyson: es cierto un empujoncito a ti y otro a él y estarán listos

Lily: miren acabo de terminar con Will y no quiero saber de chicos hasta... el otro curso! (dice empezando a caminar más rápido)

Kate: veremos hasta cuanto le dura... (susurra a Alyson)

Lily: pues bastante!

Alyson: valla tiene buen oído

Kate: hay que hablar con Sirius y Remus

Alyson: es cierto ahora tenemos que hacer algo

Kate: luego de almuerzo, de acuerdo?

Alyson: bien

Lily: apúrense!

K y A: ya vamos!

Sirius: cuenta!

Remus: claro que no, es privado!

Sirius: al diablo con eso

Remus: imagínate algo que me haya preparado Hanna y que me tuviera ocupado toda la hora de pociones y el primer recreo

Sirius: (sonríe picaramente) mira nada más James nuestro lobito... y todos dicen que es el más inocente no te conocen amigo, cierto James?

James: ...

Remus: cornamenta?

Sirius: hola! James (aplaude frente al rostro del chico)

James: que? si! 1925

S y R: (se ríen)

James: ah? Son ustedes... creí que era Binns

Remus: por si no lo notaste salimos hace cinco minutos de clase

Sirius: 1925 jajajajajajajajajaja!

James: para, si?

Remus: y que te pasó que te quedaste en 1925?

James: fue lo último que escuche de la clase...

Sirius: y que te tuvo ocupado el resto de la clase?

James: escuche a unas chicas decir que Evans terminó con Thompson

Remus: en serio?

James: estaría en 1925 si no lo fuera?

Sirius: habrá terminado porque tú terminaste con Ashley?

James: (lo queda mirando unos segundos) puede ser?

Remus: claro que puede ser

James: si, bueno termine con Ashley en su cara no puede decir que no sabe la noticia

Sirius: además de que ya se encargaron de que todo el colegio lo supiera

Remus: que piensas hacer?

James: volver a intentarlo con Lily

R y S: eso!

James: ahora caminen o no llegamos a adivinación

Remus: yo me voy a runas (se va)

Sirius: quizá veamos el futuro y sabemos como terminas con Evans

James: claro Canuto (choca con Kate) hola

Kate: James (lo abraza) te felicito

James: porque?

Kate: (se aleja) hay... digo lo siento por lo de Ashley

Sirius: yo creo que las felicitaciones estaban bien

James: pienso igual, vas a adivinaciones?

Kate: si

James: te puedes sentar con nosotros si quieres

Kate: no les molesta? (dice viendo más a Sirius que a James)

James: a mí no, Sirius?

Sirius: (se encoge de hombros) me da igual

Kate: de acuerdo (dice sonriendo)

James: quien morirá en esta clase...

Sirius: yo moría el mes pasado, creo que se les olvido allá arriba

J y K: (se ríen)

En runas...

Remus: puedo sentarme?

Lily: adelante

Remus: como estas?

Lily: bien... digo perdí un novio pero tengo de nuevo a mi amigo

Remus: puedo preguntarte algo... más personal

Lily: claro... pero que quede entre nosotros

Remus: obvio! Porque específicamente terminaste con Thompson?

Lily: supongo que porque supe que nunca lo querría como más que un amigo y si seguía con él le estaría haciendo daño

Remus: y solo por eso?

Lily: hem... si, nada más que eso "esto se pone feo" y tú como van con Hanna?

Remus: ah... bien supongo

Lily: no te veo nada convencido

Remus: y es porque no lo estoy, solo salgo con Hanna para olvidarme de Alyson

Lily: lamento que esto pasara

Remus: ella está contenta (suspira) supongo que tendré que resignarme a verla de lejos

Lily: pero eso no es justo para ti, deberías abrir tú corazón

Remus: no puedo teniendo a Alyson frente a mí

Lily: (suspira)

Remus: como sea, mejor empezamos a traducir

Lily: oh, yo ya terminé

Remus: (sonríe) tú si me sorprendes, y que dice?

Lily: el ciervo plateado corrió al bosque enredando su cornamenta... así le dicen...

Remus: si?

Lily: (se sonroja levemente) no importa, enredando su cornamenta en los arbustos

Remus: las cornamentas siempre son un problema (dice sobando su brazo y recordando un golpe de su amigo)

Lily: el ciervo es mi animal favorito

Remus: es broma? (dice viéndola sorprendido)

Lily: porque lo sería?

Remus: no... por nada, entonces te gustan los ciervos?

Lily: me fascinan, me gustaría alguna vez ver uno real

Remus: eso puede arreglarse

Lily: como?

Remus: bueno e visto uno en el bosque prohibido

Lily: en serio! Podrías fotografiarlo si alguna vez lo ves estando humano

Remus: te lo aseguro

Lily: (le da un beso en la mejilla) gracias

En el almuerzo...

James: donde andabas?

Remus: consiguiendo una cámara

Sirius: para que?

Remus: para fotografiar a cornamenta

James: y a mí porque?

Remus: más específicamente a Cornamenta

Sirius: explícate

Remus: tuve una charla muy productiva con Lily... me contó que el ciervo es su animal favorito y que le encantaría ver uno real

Sirius: (se ríe) que coincidencia...

James: y porque la foto si puede verme de frente cuando quiera

Remus: pensé que podrías mostrarte ante ella en una ocasión especial, como su cumpleaños sería un lindo regalo de tú parte

James: eres un genio

Remus: ya lo sabía, el punto es que le prometí una foto

Sirius: podemos sacarla hoy

James: si, hoy en la noche vamos al bosque y la sacamos

Remus: claro

Kate: hola! (dice sentándose junto a los chicos)

James: y... tus... amigas?

Kate: Alyson está con ella

James: hem... ya vuelvo (se va)

Kate: tengo que hablarles

Remus: sobre que?

Kate: James y Lily... si hasta suena lindo

Sirius: que pasa con ellos?

Kate: ustedes si son lentos, tenemos que lograr unirlos

Remus: como?

Kate: miren podemos juntarnos en la sala de los menesteres luego de herbologia?

Sirius: claro

Kate: bien... ahí vienen (dice alejándose un poco de los chicos) hola

A y L: hola!

Kate: como les fue?

Lily: como siempre

Alyson: bien, hablamos bastante con Mcgonagall

Kate: y decidiste?

Alyson: te voy a hacer compañía

Kate: genial (dice abrazándola)

Lily: al menos tendré a mis dos amigas para curarme

Alyson: ni lo dudes

Lily: me pregunto si tendremos que enfrentar a Voldemort

Alyson: Lily!

Lily: que? no lo estoy invocando

Kate: sabes que no puedes decir su nombre

Lily: es que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado es muy largo mejor le decimos tío Voldy

A y K: (se ríe)

Lily: solo Voldy mejor

Alyson: estás de muy buen humor como para haber terminado con tú novio

Lily: puede ser (dice escribiendo en un cuaderno)

Kate: canción nueva?

Lily: si estoy con esta idea en la cabeza desde la mañana

Alyson: lee una parte

Lily: This is what dreams are made of

I've got some where I belong,

I've got, somebody to love.

Kate: que linda

Lily: aún debo decidir si hacerla como balada o algo más movido

Alyson: o haz dos

Lily: con la misma letra?

Kate: puede ser

Lily: de acuerdo (dice volviendo a escribir)

Kate: chicas voy a terminar con Régulus

Alyson: al fin!

Lily: hazlo lo más rápido posible

Kate: bien (dice levantándose y caminando a la mesa de slytherin)

Lily: cuando dije rápido no me refería ahora mismo

Alyson: veremos que pasa

Kate: Régulus

Régulus: (voltea a verla) se te ofrece algo?

Kate: tengo que hablar contigo

Régulus: para que?

Kate: deja de jugar, esto es en serio

Régulus: mira mestiza estoy ocupado (dice mientras una chica lo abrazaba)

Kate: quiero terminar

Régulus: pero... (pone una expresión pensativa) pensé que ya te había terminado (dice causando la risa de los que estaban cerca)

Kate: (evita todas las lagrimas que se estaban acumulando en sus ojos) no te e dado el gusto, yo estoy terminando no seguirás jugando conmigo

Régulus: aclárame algo... me acosté contigo?

Kate: por supuesto que no!

Régulus: entonces porque supones que quiero seguir algo contigo, yo soy un Black y no me meto con basura a menos que me de lo que quiero

Kate: (siente un nudo en la garganta no pudiendo evitar que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla)

Bellatrix: oh por favor, mira mestiza vete a hacer espectáculos a otro lado y deja a mi primo en paz

Narcisa: es suficiente Bella! (dice poniéndose junto a Kate) déjenla en paz

Bellatrix: valla hermanita defendiendo al enemigo

Narcisa: yo hago lo que quiero y no tienen ningún derecho a jugar con sus sentimientos ni burlarse de ellos

Régulus: y desde cuando nos importa?

Narcisa: pues debería empezar a interesarte

Bellatrix: eres una vergüenza

Narcisa: a ti ni para basura te alcanza

Bellatrix: te voy a... (dice levantando su mano)

Sirius: a mi prima no la tocas (dice tomando su mano y empujándola)

Régulus: valla la basura se une

Sirius: quien te manda a juntarte con Bella? vamos afuera Cissa

Narcisa: (asiente mientras camina junto a Kate hacia fuera)

Sirius: (se detiene frente a las chicas las cuales se habían sentado en una banca) estas bien Kate?

Kate: (estaba sollozando levemente así que se limita solo a negar)

Narcisa: déjame con ella Sirius

Sirius: de acuerdo, cuídate Kate (voltea para irse)

Kate: lamento no haberte escuchado Sirius

Sirius: ahora me tendrás bastante cerca para evitar escucharme (dice antes de irse)

Kate: gracias Narcisa

Narcisa: no estas para agradecimientos te estas aguantando la pena

Kate: es que...

Narcisa: por mí no te preocupes, llora todo lo que quieras

Kate: (abraza a la chica para llorar en su hombro)

Narcisa: olvídate de mí primo no vale la pena

Kate: fueron muy crueles...

Narcisa: somos así a veces

Kate: no creí que pudiera hacerme esto veía en sus ojos que me quería

Narcisa: segura que eran sus ojos?

Kate: (se aleja para mirarla) que quieres decir?

Narcisa: no eran los ojos de alguien más?

Kate: a donde quieres llegar con esto?

Narcisa: a Sirius

Kate: Sirius no tiene nada que ver

Narcisa: segura?

Kate: yo... yo... yo odio a Sirius, su padre mató a mi hermano!

Narcisa: entonces porque Régulus, tienen el mismo padre

Kate: es que...

Narcisa: eran los ojos de Sirius los que veías en Régulus pero tú orgullo no te deja aceptarlo, (suspira)vienen tus amigas adiós

Kate: gracias!

Narcisa: cuando quieras (se va)

Kate: (corre hasta Lily abrazándose a ella)

Lily: tranquila estarás bien

Alyson: no vale la pena que llores por él

Kate: lo siento chicas...

Lily: hay amiga no tienes que disculparte

Kate: si, si tengo (dice alejándose para ver a la chica) rompí la primera regla

A y L: (sonríen)

Kate: estoy loca por Sirius

Lily: (la abraza sonriendo) lo sabíamos

Kate: lo siento

Alyson: no digas tonterías esa regla no va a evitarte ser feliz porque estoy segura que él siente lo mismo

Kate: (sonríe) no creo...

Lily: bueno si estas con esa cara jamás se fijará, vamos a la pieza

En el gran comedor...

Sirius: esperen que me lo encuentre

James: nadie le hace eso a una gryffindor menos si es amiga de MI Lily

Remus: habrá que darle un escarmiento

Sirius: que se lo coma el lobo! Mejor no (dice por la mirada del licántropo)

James: habrá que planear algo... algo muy bueno y que no se le olvide

Remus: pensaré en algo, pero por ahora mejor nos vamos a clases

Sirius: tengo tantas ganas de ir a clases como de besar a Quejicus

James: wacala Sirius, acabo de comer

Sirius: quien te manda a imaginártelo

James: ah! Que horrible

Remus: _"obliviate"_ (dice apuntando a James)

James: a clases! (dice empezando a caminar)

Sirius: eres bueno, eres muy bueno

Remus: lo sé

James: por cierto (dice empezando a caminar de espaldas) voy a hablar con Lily en la tarde

Sirius: y que le vas a decir?

James: no tengo idea, solo se que tengo que hablar con ella

Remus: eres todo un estratega cornamenta

Sirius: por eso el pobrecito no me gana nunca en ajedrez

James: y que quieren que le diga?

Remus: anda lento trata de que vuelvan a ser amigos

James: ir lento, ser amigos

Remus: y ni se te ocurra besarla ni propasarte

James: si, de acuerdo

Sirius: y luego atacas... más adelante me refiero

James: atacar más adelante

Remus: ya entren (dice empujándolos al invernadero)

Sprout: adentro todos! (dice cerrando la puerta tras de si) hoy tengo cosas que hacer en el invernadero a si que trabajaran afuera, quien que traigan la flor que más les llame la atención y tómense su tiempo, tienen toda la clase así que vallan

Alyson: por fin! Estaba esperando una clase al aire libre

Kate: necesito aire

Lily: vamos (dice saliendo a los jardines)

Kate: cual nos recomiendas buscar Lils?

Lily: oh no nada de eso, nos separaremos y buscaremos

Alyson: pero Lily

Lily: bye! (se va)

Kate: tú no te irás cierto?

Alyson: claro que no, ven vamos a buscar algo (dice tomándola de la muñeca)

James: hola! Hem... solo dos... (dice algo desanimado)

A y K: (sonríen)

Kate: Lily se fue para allá

James: se molestará si voy?

Alyson: no lo creo, anda

James: ok (se va)

Sirius: bueno mejor nos dividimos, vamos Kate (dice tomándola de la mano)

Remus: bueno... divididos o juntos? (pregunta levemente sonrojado al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho)

Alyson: mejor juntos

Remus: tienes en mente alguna planta?

Alyson: si, pero no se si podré encontrarla

Remus: cual?

Alyson: la "Claro de Luna"

Remus: Claro de Luna?

Alyson: si, es mi flor preferida

Remus: se donde hay, pero a la luz del día están amarilla

Alyson: no importa

Remus: ven (dice tomando la mano de la chica) están en un claro en el bosque

Alyson: muy adentro del bosque? (dice algo temerosa)

Remus: no, para nada

Alyson: de acuerdo

Sirius: bien aquí

Kate: Sirius aquí no hay nada

Sirius: estás bien?

Kate: si, pero...

Sirius: digo por lo de mi hermano

Kate: solo fue el mal momento, él la verdad no vale la pena

Sirius: y... note hizo nada... no te tocó... o se propaso?

Kate: en que momento? Si apenas estábamos juntos

Sirius: (suspira)

Kate: estabas preocupado?

Sirius: claro que si! Te dije que mi hermano era peligroso y que te haría daño

Kate: siento no haberte escuchado

Sirius: ahora no podrás evitarlo

Kate: porque dices eso?

Sirius: porque desde ahora seré tú sombra y no podrás evitarlo

Kate: y que pasa si te digo que no te soporto?

Sirius: no tienes que hablarme, yo te cuido y listo

Kate: pero si me cuidas no podrás estar con tus amigos

Sirius: tendrán que venir con nosotros, créeme cornamenta no se va a oponer

Kate: dirás James

Sirius: si eso

Kate: y tus chicas?

Sirius: tendrán que esperar

Kate: (sonríe) bien acepto solo porque esto ayudará a Lily y porque haces un enorme sacrificio

Sirius: bueno y por ese enorme sacrificio tendrás que aguantar mis arrebatos de cariño

Kate: de acuerdo (dice extendiendo su mano)

Sirius: trato (dice estrechando sus manos)

James: (mueve una rama de árbol encontrando a la chica la cual recogía unas raras flores lilas que jamás había visto) "cuando es de encontrar cosas raras Lily es la mejor" (mira hacia abajo encontrando unas pequeñas flores blancas, sonríe) Lily´s

Lily: creo que es suficiente (dice levantándose) mejor vuelvo con las chicas (camina unos pasos y mueve una rama para pasar) Jam... digo Potter! Porque me espías!

James: yo no hago eso, solo recojo flores

Lily: (no puede evitar sonreír) que masculino se escuchó eso

James: ja-ja que graciosa te e visto toda la mañana sonriendo te pasó algo bueno?

Lily: (se sonroja) no! todo lo contrario terminé con mi novio

James: que coincidencia también yo

Lily: terminaste con tú novio?

James: (se ríe) ves no puedes dejar de decir chistes o ironías

Lily: (se cruza de brazos) sabes el nombre de tú flor? (dice cambiando de tema)

James: (se levanta y camina hasta la chica) Lily

Lily: que?

James: (niega) mi flor favorita... se llama Lily (dice enseñándole la pequeña flor blanca)

Lily: (lo mira directo a los ojos completamente sonrojada)

James: y tú... (dice poniendo una de sus flores sobre el oído de la chica) cual elegiste?

Lily: es... bueno... no sé su nombre

James: tú! Tú no sabes el nombre?

Lily: hay algún problema con eso?

James: no... está bien supongo

Lily: no sé ni que estoy haciendo aquí hablando contigo (dice pasando junto a él)

James: oye! (dice tomándola de la cintura y volteándola hacia él) espera un poco

Lily: (pone sus manos en el pecho del chico para alejarlo) no te pases Potter, que quieres?

James: "a ti" quería saber si... bueno... quizá podríamos... no lo sé... volver a ser amigos

Lily: nunca lo hemos sido

James: si, si lo fuimos... antes de que empezaras con Thompson

Lily: tú te alejaste!

James: tú te metiste con el imbecil ese!

Lily: (lo mira con el ceño fruncido)

James: mira... lo siento no quise decir eso... bueno si... solo quiero saber si podemos volver a hablarnos sin terminar en la enfermería

Lily: yo jamás terminé en la enfermería?

James: pero yo si, te recuerdo que estuve inconsciente por que tú me tiraste el libro de historia de la magia en la cabeza

Lily: (se ríe) si lo sé, fue muy gracioso

James: de todas formas me fuiste a ver varias veces

Lily: y eso que?

James: que me pareció muy lindo que te preocuparas por mí

Lily: de echo solo quería saber cuando haría la fiesta

James: por mi recuperación?

Lily: no, por tu muerte

James: oye eso me dolió (dice poniendo la mano en su pecho)

Lily: (se ríe negando) no puede dejar de hacerte el payaso cierto?

James: es espontáneo cuando estás presente

Lily: (suspira sonriendo) más te vale que te comportes porque o si no se te van todas las oportunidades conmigo

James: eso! (dice tomándola por la cintura y haciéndola girar)

Lily: (se ríe abrazándose al cuello del chico para no caer)

James: (la baja escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de la chica)

Lily: (cierra los ojos sintiendo el deliciosos aroma en la piel del chico, para luego alejarse lentamente) creo... creo que... mejor vamos con las chicas

James: y sabes donde están?

Lily: no... pero podemos ir a buscarlas

James: bueno yo dejé a mis amigos con ellas creo que al menos Kate estará ocupada

Lily: porque asumes que mi amiga caería tan fácil con tú amigo?

James: porque es un merodeador

Lily: eso no me dice nada

James: bueno que chica se le a resistido a Canuto

Lily: Kate

James: ya verás que no

Lily: yo

James: tú que?

Lily: yo jamás e caído ante él

James: eso es porque lo tengo amenazado de muerte

Lily: (se ríe) y a quien más tienes amenazado de muerte?

James: la verdad a casi todo el colegio pero tú no lo sabes (le dice esto último en un susurro)

Lily: (asiente) de acuerdo (le susurra)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola, para los que están siguiendo la historia aquí va un nuevo capitulo ojala les guste y me dejen un review pequeñito aunque sea. Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo Nueve**

Alyson: por dios! Mira está lleno

Remus: te lo dije

Alyson: no lo creo... es una alfombra de Claros de Luna

Remus: de echo en las noches la luna ilumina este claro y las flores azules llegan a brillar

Alyson: me gustaría verlo

Remus: si... bueno... puedo traerte... si quieres claro

Alyson: me encantaría (dice sonriendo)

Remus: (se sonroja levemente, suspira) Alyson

Alyson: dime (dice mientras empezaba a recoger algunas flores)

Remus: yo... a principio de curso... bueno recuerdas que chocamos?

Alyson: si

Remus: bueno esa vez... a ti se te cayó un block

Alyson: (se levanta y voltea a verlo sonrojada) tú tienes mi block?

Remus: (asiente)

Alyson: pero... porque no me lo devolviste... dios que vergüenza

Remus: no digas eso los dibujos son grandiosos

Alyson: los viste todos?

Remus: si

Alyson: (baja la mirada)

Remus: porque me dibujaste?

Alyson: yo... es que... mira... (suspira) en ese momento te veías muy concentrado y me dieron ganas de guardar ese momento

Remus: entiendo

Alyson: me lo puedes devolver?

Remus: te lo paso en el invernadero ahí dejé mi mochila

Alyson: lo andas trayendo?

Remus: si, es que lo veo de vez en cuando

Alyson: (sonríe)

Remus: eso si, cornamenta y canuto sacaron unos dibujos

Alyson: me imagino cuales pero está bien pueden quedárselos

Remus: de acuerdo

Alyson: tú ya tienes tú flor?

Remus: si vi una bastante llamativa camino hacia acá

Alyson: de acuerdo, bueno yo ya tengo bastantes vamos por la tuya

Remus: bien

Alyson: espera (dice tomando el brazo del chico)

Remus: si?

Alyson: canuto es Sirius cierto?

Remus: si

Alyson: y cornamenta James?

Remus: si, porque?

Alyson: entiendo porque James se quedó con el dibujo de Lily pero, con cual dibujo se quedó Sirius?

Remus: mira si él sabe que te dije me mata así que por favor no digas nada

Alyson: a Sirius le gusta Kate?

Remus: si, pero yo jamás te lo dije

Alyson: (sonríe) juro que no diré nada

Remus: bien vamos (dice empezando a caminar)

Alyson: ojalá que James y Lily se hayan arreglado

Remus: de seguro que si, además su pelea fue por algo que ahora ya no existe

Alyson: lo más gracioso fue la reacción de Lily (dice para si misma)

Remus: cual fue?

Alyson: ah lo siento, eso no puedo decirlo

Remus: conociéndola se puso como loca de felicidad y luego lo negó todo... de seguro dijo que estaba poseída

Alyson: (lo mira sombrada)

Remus: conozco muy bien a Lily

Alyson: y ella a ti?

Remus: solo te puedo decir que me ayudó en algo muy difícil para mí

Alyson: es algo malo?

Remus: un poco

Alyson: lo siento

Remus: no te preocupes ya me acostumbre

Alyson: mejor volvemos (dice al ver su reloj) hay que volver a la clase

Remus: ahí están Kate y Sirius

Alyson: Kate!

Kate: ya tienen sus flores?

R y A: si!

Sirius: han visto a Cornamenta o a Lily?

Remus: no

Sirius: bueno supongo que los veremos en el invernadero

Alyson: ojalá se hayan arreglado y no se hayan asesinado entre si

Kate: como si James pudiera hacerle algo malo a Lily

Remus: de echo yo temo por James

(Entran al invernadero)

Sprout: vamos chicos entren, quiero que todos dejen sus flores en esas fuentes con sus nombres

Kate: donde estabas?

Lily: los estuvimos buscando pero se hizo tarde

Alyson: nos?

Lily: James y yo

Kate: ahora es James? Y donde se fue el imbecil insoportable de Potter?

Lily: bueno... arreglamos algunas cosas

Alyson: por fin se amigaron!

Lily: pero no lo grites

Alyson: de acuerdo, no es justo ahora no se despegaran de los merodeadores

Kate: puedes venir con nosotros

Alyson: recuerda que tengo novio

Lily: pero Amos no se molestara además estarás con nosotras

Alyson: supongo que está bien

Kate: claro que lo está, ahora vamos a dejar las flores

Remus: no creo que sea tan fácil

Sirius: te lo digo unos días más y será oficialmente mí novia

James: tampoco lo creo fácil si le gustas a Kate ella te hará probar que lo de ustedes no es un juego

Remus: toma en cuanta que Kate y sus amigas no son como las chicas que has frecuentado

Sirius: bien ya entendí no será tan fácil, quizá no me tomará unos días... pero si unas semanas

James: si canuto como unas mil

Sirius: no me vengas con eso... además Evans será mucho peor

James: y lo tengo claro... pero no voy a parar hasta que sea mí...

Remus: esposa?

James: novia... como dices eso Lunático

Remus: que tiene? Haciéndola tú esposa es la única forma de compensar estos años de esfuerzo

Sirius: bien dicho!

James: bueno puede ser

Remus: vamos a dejar las flores (dice caminando a una mesa pegada a la pared llena de fuentes)

Sirius: no sé para que hacemos esto (dice poniendo su flor en la fuente)

James: de algo servirá supongo... quizá tengamos que hacer una poción

Remus: en herbologia?

James: (se encoge de hombros)

Sirius: tengo hambre

Remus: pero almorzamos hace una o dos horas

Sirius: lo sé, no encuentras que es terrible nos tienes anoréxicos a todos

James: si no hicieras ejercicio parecerías una quaffle

Sirius: pero no lo soy, además si no como me quedo sin energía

Remus: lo cual haría muy feliz a los profesores

James: es cierto (dice sonriendo)

Sirius: que graciosos ja-ja-ja

Sprout: pueden retirarse chicos, señorita Evans quédese un momento

Lily: nos vemos en el lago

A y K: bien (se van)

Sprout: siéntese señorita

Lily: pasa algo malo?

Sprout: con una alumna como usted jamás... solo quiero preguntarle algo

Lily: dígame

Sprout: cuando recogió la flor estaba alguien con usted?

Lily: no, estaba sola... o bueno luego llegó James pero yo ya me iba

Sprout: (sonríe) el señor Potter, como fue exactamente?

Lily: bueno yo había terminado de recoger las flores y cuando me iba encontré a James, creí que me estaba espiando pero dijo que estaba recogiendo sus flores

Sprout: las Lily´s?

Lily: (se sonroja levemente) hem... si

Sprout: bueno eso era todo

Lily: profesora?

Sprout: si?

Lily: como se llama mi flor?

Sprout: se le llama "Estrella del destino"

Lily: ah... gracias (sale del invernadero) "no entiendo que sacaba preguntándome todo eso" que haces aquí?

James: te estaba esperando... Sprout te dio algún otro premio?

Lily: no, solo quería preguntarme algo... (dice empezando a caminar)

James: que cosa? (la sigue)

Lily: no seas metido James

James: no es eso, pero cuando se trata de ti me interesa

Lily: (sonríe) quizá cuantas veces dijiste esa frase

James: no es cierto

Lily: si... claro

James: cuando será el maravilloso día en que confíes en mí y cuando te diga no me dirás ninguna ironía?

Lily: (suspira) lo siento es la costumbre

James: entonces me dices

Lily: solo me pregunto si estaba con alguien cuando recogí las flores

James: estabas conmigo

Lily: le dije y luego me pidió que le dijera todo lo que había pasado... no entiendo porque quería saber eso

James: es bastante raro, pero no creo que importe ahora o si?

Lily: no... supongo que no

James: oye porque no vamos al columpio de la colina?

Lily: (se sonroja de sobremanera) y ahí porque?

James: no sé... es mi lugar favorito

Lily: mejor no

James: porque?

Lily: es... bueno... quiero ir con las chicas

James: pero las ves todo el día

Lily: también a ti

James: no, yo no despierto ni duermo en la misma habitación que tú

Lily: (suspira)

James: vamos la ves pasada lo pasaste bien o no?

Lily: (lo mira y sonríe) si...

James: vamos entonces (dice tomándola de las manos)

Por otro lado...

Narcisa: no quiero en serio Sabrina

Sabrina: ya te dije que estará todo el equipo no podrás saber de todos modos

Narcisa: pero si el equipo solo es de mujeres y él?

Sabrina: sabes que no es así, ahora vamos!

Narcisa: bueno!

Sabrina: sube (dice empujándola hacia las escaleras de las gradas)

Narcisa: no deberíamos subir a las de slytherin?

Sabrina: no, debe sentir tú apoyo de alguna forma

Narcisa: menos mal que traje un libro necesito esconderme de alguna forma

Sabrina: (se ríe) eres una exagerada deberías hacerme un monumento por acompañarte, sabes que Charlie juega en el equipo

Narcisa: Charlie? Creí que le decías Hilton ahora

Sabrina: (suspira) cometí un error tan grande con él al creer que estaba con Kate

Narcisa: si hubieras sabido antes que Kate salía con Régulus

Sabrina: ya no importa yo estoy con Rod y Charlie con esa...

Narcisa: quizá deberíamos irnos

Sabrina: nada de eso, quiero ver las posibilidades

Narcisa: (suspira)

Sabrina: hay! Ahí vienen

Narcisa: no quiero verlos (dice abriendo el libro y cubriendo su rostro en él)

Sabrina: no tienes que verlo, están las chicas...

Narcisa: la-la-la-la-la... no te escucho

Sabrina: ahí están los chicos! Bien, está Charlie, Davies, Lovengood y... eso nada más, falta uno

Narcisa: (suspira) entonces estoy entre Davies y Lovengood?

Sabrina: aún falta uno Cissa

Narcisa: quizá sea un chica vamonos

Sabrina: de acuerdo

(Luego de bajar las gradas)

Narcisa: nunca e notado nada de parte de Michael o Sebastián bueno... lo normal pero eso es con todos los chicos

Sabrina: tendremos que poner más atención

Narcisa: eso creo

Sabrina: mira quien viene...

Narcisa: (se sonroja levemente al ver a Danny caminando hacia ellas rápidamente)

Sabrina: porque el apuro Danny?

Danny: (levanta la mirada) ah! Hola... llego tarde al entrenamiento

Sabrina: (sonríe mirando a Narcisa quien estaba bastante asombrada para luego volver a ver al chico) entrenamiento?

Danny: si, de quidditch lo lamento pero debo irme nos vemos adiós

Sabrina: ahahaha! (grita dando saltitos) no lo creo, no lo creo, no lo creo!

Narcisa: (apretaba fuertemente el libro contra su pecho)

Sabrina: Cissa no lo ves puede ser Danny!

Narcisa: no... claro que no...

Sabrina: porque no? tú estás loca por él imagínate que es él

Narcisa: yo no... a mi no me gusta... porque dices eso Sabrina!

Sabrina: oye vamos te pones como gelatina de cereza cuando lo vez, nerviosa y roja

Narcisa: es... es solo...

Sabrina: a mí no me digas nada yo te conozco

Narcisa: y si no es él?

Sabrina: ya veremos

Narcisa: (suspira)

Sabrina: hay un suspiro de enamorada (dice pasando su brazo por los hombros de la chica) te propongo algo

Narcisa: que?

Sabrina: vamos a ver un entrenamiento de quidditch?

Narcisa: (sonríe) de acuerdo

Sabrina: eso! (se van corriendo al campo de quidditch)

Narcisa: pero no subamos

Sabrina: vamos tenemos que subir o no veremos anda

Narcisa: (suspira para luego seguir a Sabrina)

Sabrina: rayos... Charlie se ve muy bien

Narcisa: le queda bien el azul

Sabrina: le queda fantástico (se golpea levemente la frente con la palma de su mano) soy una tonta

Narcisa: quizá puedas hablar con él

Sabrina: no me quiere ni cerca, lo trate muy mal

Narcisa: (suspira desviando su mirada al campo)

Michael: ya las viste

Sebastián: bueno Narcisa tiene un libro quizá solo vengan a tomar aire

Michael: o ver a alguien, sabes lo que sería tener de novia una de ellas

Sebastián: Sabrina sale con Lestrange

Michael: pues Narcisa no está nada mal

Charlie: vamos a empezar o no?

Danny: y creí que estaba atrasado

Sebastián: las chicas aún se están cambiando además ya notaron quienes están ahí

Charlie: que hacen aquí?

Michael: quizá vinieron a ver alguien

Charlie: Malfoy tiene novio y Black... bueno quizá vino ella a ver a alguien (dice dando un leve codazo a Danny)

Danny: ahí vienen las chicas mejor nos ponemos a entrenar

Michael: vamos (dice yendo hacia las chicas junto con Sebastián)

Charlie: es una opción

Danny: que cosa?

Charlie: te pudo venir a ver

Danny: si... claro, Malfoy pudo venir por ti

Charlie: no es gracioso

Danny: la sigues queriendo lo sabes

Charlie: estoy con Tori ahora y ella está con Lestrange hasta ahí

Danny: entonces porque sigues guardando el anillo

Charlie: (lo mira con el ceño fruncido)

Danny: (sonríe) la sigues queriendo (se va con los demás)

Charlie: (suspira) bien empecemos con todo esto!

Sabrina: bueno estuvieron Michael y Sebastián viéndote

Narcisa: si?

Sabrina: y también Danny

Narcisa: hay Sabrina cállate

Sabrina: (se ríe)

Narcisa: esa Tori es bastante mala

Sabrina: (frunce el ceño cruzándose de brazos) pues a Charlie parece encantarle

Narcisa: por favor recuerdas como era ella antes de interesarse en Charlie, tenía el pelo corto y café... cuando supo que le interesabas a Charlie se lo tiñó rubio, se lo dejó crecer... bueno menos mal que se quitó los lentes de contacto porque se veía ridícula

Sabrina: (sonríe) es cierto... pero yo no le intereso a Charlie

Narcisa: por favor Sabrina se juntaban en aulas vacías, en las noches salían a pasear por el lago y él era muy tierno contigo

Sabrina: eso se acabó

Narcisa: por favor habla con él arreglen está ridícula pelea

Sabrina: y que si lo arreglo? Jamás me permitirán estar con él

Narcisa: porque no? es de una familia muy renombrada

Sabrina: pero está del lado de los aurores

Narcisa: tú decides Sabrina tú amor o tú familia

Sabrina: (suspira)

(Más tarde)

Sabrina: ya terminaron

Narcisa: se van?

Sabrina: las chicas entraron a los vestuarios

Narcisa: mejor nos vamos

Sabrina: eso creo (bajan a los terrenos)

Tori: fue por ti cierto! (dice empujándola)

Sabrina: pero a ti que te pasa?

Narcisa: cuidado con quien te metes

Claire: de seguro tú le lavaste el cerebro a Charlie para que terminara con Tori

Sabrina: no es cierto!

Tori: tantos eran tus celos de que me haya elegido a mi y no a ti para venir y hacer que termináramos

Sabrina: yo no e hecho nada si él no te soporta no es mi culpa

Tori: si no me soportara no habría empezado conmigo

Claire: de seguro lo hechizaste

Sabrina: no fue mi culpa que él terminara con Wood

Charlie: que pasa aquí!

Narcisa: tú ex está calumniando a mi amiga

Charlie: Tori

Tori: fue por ella que me dejaste cierto!

Charlie: ya hablamos de esto Tori no metas a más gente... que no tiene nada que ver

Tori: por favor ella siempre tiene que ver, no le sacabas la vista de encima admítelo

Charlie: llévatela Claire

Claire: vamos amiga ya no tiene caso (se van)

Charlie: les hizo algo?

Sabrina: no, nada

Charlie: bien (pasa junto a ellas)

Sabrina: Charlie (dice tomándolo de la mano)

Charlie: (voltea a verla) que raro... creí que era Hilton

Sabrina: necesito hablarte

Narcisa: (se va dejándolos solos)

Charlie: ahora quieres hablar?

Sabrina: se que cometí un error Charlie

Charlie: un error? A si le llamas a lo que me hiciste

Sabrina: que querías que pensara! Saliste muy entretenido y con el pelo desordenado de esa aula con Kate... yo que me iba a imaginar

Charlie: sabias bien que Kate era y es mi mejor amiga

Sabrina: pero podía cambiar o no!

Charlie: no, no podía!

Sabrina: y como querías que lo supiera

Charlie: creí que era lo bastante obvio

Sabrina: que era obvio?

Charlie: (sonríe) lo que siento por ti... yo te quiero Sabrina

Sabrina: (solloza levemente abrazándolo) entonces no me dejes

Charlie: (la abraza fuertemente contra él) jamás lo e hecho siempre e estado pendiente de ti

Sabrina: te quiero

Charlie: (sonríe) ahora lo sé y por eso no te alejarás de mi lado de acuerdo

Sabrina: (asiente)

Charlie: (se aleja para verla) estás más bonita de cerca

Sabrina: tú te ves muy bien con el uniforme de quidditch

Charlie: me habías dicho que me quedaba el azul

Sabrina: también con el pelo mojadito (dice pasando sus dedos por el pelo del chico)

Charlie: te tengo un regalo

Sabrina: que?

Charlie: (saca una caja de terciopelo de su bolsillo) por esto estaba con Kate en esa aula

Sabrina: Charlie...

Charlie: le estaba preguntando cual anillo sería mejor para regalarte en tu cumpleaños me dijo que este vendría más contigo

Sabrina: (toma la cajita y la abre encontrando el anillo) oh por dios... es precioso

Charlie: feliz cumpleaños... atrasado

Sabrina: (se ríe levemente) me lo pones?

Charlie: (toma el anillo) antes quiero preguntarte algo...

Sabrina: (suspira) claro

Charlie: quieres ser mi novia?

Sabrina: (lo abraza) si!

Charlie: (se aleja levemente para poner el anillo en su dedo) tienes el tiempo que quieras para que tú hermano y amigos lo acepten

Sabrina: (asiente) debo hablar con Rodolphus también

Charlie: quizá mi puño deba hablar con él

Sabrina: Charlie no seas así Rod a sido muy lindo conmigo y es un gran amigo... no quiero hacerle daño

Charlie: pues créeme que yo si

Sabrina: (acaricia la mejilla del chico) jamás e querido a nadie como te quiero a ti

Charlie: (la toma de la cintura y la acerca hacia él) demuéstralo

Sabrina: (sonríe pasando sus brazos por el cuello del chico) porque debería hacerlo?

Charlie: me lo debes

Sabrina: puede ser que si puede ser que no

Charlie: oh vamos no me vas a tener así es un suplicio

Sabrina: vamos un poco de sufrimiento no le hace mal a nadie

Charlie: eres realmente malvada

Sabrina: ya lo sé

Charlie: no crees que ya sufrí mucho?

Sabrina: (levanta la mirada imitando una pose pensativa) quizá...

Charlie: (toma con una mano la mejilla de la chica para acercarla a él y besarla, presiona suavemente los labios de la chica para luego unos segundos después sus lenguas bailaran una con la otra en una dulce batalla)

Unos metros lejos de ahí...

Narcisa: felicidades amiga... (dice en un susurro)

Danny: que haces aquí sola?

Narcisa: (se sonroja) hay!... yo... yo

Danny: que pasa? (dice acercándose un poco a ella)

Narcisa: na... nada

Danny: vas al castillo?

Narcisa: si...

Danny: te acompaño?

Narcisa: no... es que...

Danny: está bien, yo... (se calla al ver una lechuza acercarse a la chica)

Narcisa: (sonríe tomando la carta)

(La lechuza se posa en el hombro del chico)

Danny: hola preciosa

Narcisa: la conoces?

Danny: si es mí... (se calla repentinamente)

Narcisa: (lo mira) si?

Danny: es...

Narcisa: es tuya?

Danny: Narcisa yo no...

Narcisa: (sonríe) es tuya

Danny: (asiente)

Narcisa: eres tú... (dice pasando delicadamente su mano por la mejilla del chico) eres tú...

Danny: si, soy yo

Narcisa: (lo abraza mientras brillantes lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas)

Danny: pero no llores (dice al escuchar un leve sollozo de la chica)

Narcisa: quería que fueras tú

Danny: quería decírtelo

Narcisa: porque no lo hiciste? (dice alejándose para verlo)

Danny: no creí tener alguna oportunidad te lo dije en mi primera carta... era una forma muy cobarde pero era la única que tenía

Narcisa: no eres cobarde y claro que tienes oportunidad, las tienes todas

Danny: tengo algo para ti

Narcisa: que cosa?

Danny: tengo que dártelo más tarde o mañana no lo tengo aquí

Narcisa: que es?

Danny: un collar

Narcisa: Danny no tenias...

Danny: claro que tengo tú cumpleaños es el fin de semana

Narcisa: y que pensabas hacer?

Danny: mandártelo por carta

Narcisa: (lo abraza) ya no, ya no, ya no! (dice dando saltitos)

Danny: (se ríe para alejarse un poco de ella y tomar su rostro entre sus manos) eres preciosa

Narcisa: (sonríe) ya lo sé

Danny: que modesta

Narcisa: tú también eres muy guapo (dice jugando con el pelo del chico que caía por sus ojos)

Danny: sé mi novia Narcisa

Narcisa: (se acerca a él besándolo tiernamente) si

Danny: (sonríe estrechándola fuertemente hacia él y dándola vueltas)

Narcisa: (se ríe mientras le da suaves besos en el rostro) te quiero

Danny: (la baja) también te quiero

Narcisa: solo una cosa antes

Danny: que?

Narcisa: no prestes atención a lo que pueda decirte Bella o mi primo

Danny: cual?

Narcisa: Régulus por supuesto, Sirius estará feliz si yo lo estoy

Danny: estás feliz?

Narcisa: claro que si! (suspira) a donde ibas ahora?

Danny: a mi sala común a cambiarme, no confío en las chicas del equipo a veces ven por las ventanas

Narcisa: (frunce el ceño) entonces te me vas rapidito a tú sala común

Danny: (se ríe) no me digas que eres celosa

Narcisa: bien no te lo diré

Danny: malvada... como sea me iré a cambiar y luego nos vemos?

Narcisa: en la entrada del castillo en una hora

Danny: de acuerdo (la besa y se va)

Narcisa: (empieza a caminar lentamente hacia el castillo)

Lucius: hola!

Narcisa: (lo mira para cambiar su gran sonrisa a una mirada seria) que quieres?

Lucius: podemos hablar?

Narcisa: es lo que estamos haciendo o no?

Lucius: (suspira) oye yo solo quiero dejar de estar así

Narcisa: así? Como así?

Lucius: así... peleando, siempre que empezamos a hablar terminamos en una pelea

Narcisa: tú empiezas

Lucius: oye! Eso no es cierto yo... huy! Olvídalo... solo quiero saber si podemos comportarnos como personas civilizadas

Narcisa: (lo mira extrañada) porque haces esto?

Lucius: "se amable y cortés!" solo... mira... es, tú me agradas y a decir verdad es bastante desagradable estar peleando a cada momento... yo no soy una persona de pelea

Narcisa: (se ríe) eso díselo a los merodeadores

Lucius: y que quieres que haga ellos me provocan, no me voy a quedar parado como imbecil

Narcisa: omitiré mi comentario

Lucius: podrías tomar en serio al menos parte de lo que te estoy diciendo?

Narcisa: (suspira) lo que tú quieres es que no nos peleemos tanto

Lucius: si

Narcisa: y porque yo no querría pelearme contigo? (dice cruzándose de brazos)

Lucius: bueno... no sé, como quieres que sepa eso?

Narcisa: bueno debo aceptar que a veces es entretenido pelear contigo no todo es amor por todos lados

Lucius: a... amor?

Narcisa: no lo tomes literal solo me refiero a que yo te estimo y supongo que tú también o sino no estarías haciendo esto pero si todo fuera "todos estimamos a todos" sería algo bastante aburrido por eso no me parece del todo bien no pelear contigo

Lucius: (sonríe) Black tenias que ser para no querer dejar de pelear en tú vida

Narcisa: siéntete afortunado le das ese toque entretenido a mí vida

Lucius: me han llamado muchas cosas pero... entretenido?

Narcisa: entonces que hacemos

Lucius: (se cruza de brazos sonriendo) que planeas?

Narcisa: tolerancia

Lucius: tolerancia?

Narcisa: si, hablaremos normalmente tratando de ser lo más tolerantes posibles

Lucius: pero si explotamos?

Narcisa: es nuestra naturaleza

Lucius: trato (dice extendiendo su mano)

Narcisa: trato (dice estrechando la mano del chico, ambos sienten una pequeña descarga en sus manos)

L y N: au! (dicen soltándose)

Lucius: lo hiciste tú?

Narcisa: claro que no... como sea mejor entramos

Lucius: eso creo... por cierto toma (dice pasándole una rosa)

Narcisa: una rosa azul?

Lucius: es mi flor favorita y la hechicé de ese color porque me recordó a tus ojos (dice bastante avergonzado)

Narcisa: también es mi flor favorita

Lucius: lo sé

Narcisa: (lo mira sorprendida para luego acariciar la mejilla del chico) gracias...

Lucius: si bueno... basta de cursilería y entremos (dice empezando a caminar)

Narcisa: (sonríe moviendo su cabeza negativamente para luego seguirlo)

Por otro lado...

James: estás muy callada (dice mientras empujaba suavemente el columpio)

Lily: es que nunca me había fijado en las flores de este árbol la última ves solo había hojas

James: tienes el pelo lleno de esas flores

Lily: (voltea a verlo) también tú y no te ves nada masculino (dice riendo)

James: de nuevo? Este no es mi día

Lily: (se ríe) eso parece...

James: y solo por eso estabas en silencio, por las flores?

Lily: bueno estaba pensando en varias cosas

James: yo era una de ellas?

Lily: de echo si

James: (detiene el columpio y se pone frente a la chica) pero no lo pienses háblalo conmigo

Lily: James son pensamientos personales no puedo estar diciéndote

James: ya entendí estas repasando lo atractivo y adorable que soy pero te da pena decirme

Lily: (se levanta quedando bastante cerca de él) fíjate que no todos mi pensamientos respecto a ti deben de tratar de lo guapo y bueno que estas!

James: si tienes razón eso ya lo debes tener establecido (dice sonriendo)

Lily: (se ríe) eres imposible (dice pasando junto a él)

James: entonces no me dirás en que pensabas respecto a mí?

Lily: solo te diré que me tienes desconcertada (se sienta bajo el árbol)

James: porque? (se sienta junto a ella)

Lily: (voltea a verlo) no se que creer James si eres tan amable y dulce como pareces o que estás jugando conmigo y que me voy a llevar la mayor decepción del mundo

James: ahí es donde entra la confianza Lils

Lily: y eso es algo que no tienes James... mi confianza

James: (se golpea levemente en la nuca al poner su cabeza en el árbol) que hago?

Lily: que?

James: que hago para ganar tú confianza

Lily: depende de ti

James: (suspira)

Lily: pero estás haciendo un buen trabajo

James: (la mira y sonríe)

En la sala común...

Alyson: aún no llegan (dice desde las escaleras)

Kate: no

Alyson: crees que... (se sienta junto a la chica)

Kate: no... recuerda que Lily aún está en la etapa de negación sería raro en ella que aceptara algo ahora

Alyson: lo entiendo pero Potter sabe lo que hace

Kate: pero recuerda que Lily le interesa en serio

Alyson: es cierto

Lily: no (dice riendo)

James: vamos confía en mí (dice tomándola de la cintura)

Lily: no! ahora tregua

James: bueno (le da un beso en la mejilla) nos vemos

Lily: claro

James: (sube a su habitación)

Lily: (voltea a los sillones) hola! (se acerca a ellas) que pasa?

Kate: porque tan cariñosos?

Lily: nada de eso somos amigos

Alyson: te besó y te tomo por la cintura

Lily: y que? Amos también hace eso

Kate: te gusta

Lily: no es cierto... es... somos amigos!

Alyson: como digas

Lily: y ustedes en que estuvieron?

Kate: vinimos con los chicos a la sala común y luego ellos subieron y nosotras nos quedamos acá

Lily: nada más?

Alyson: bueno Sirius se vino hacia acá abrazando a Kate

Kate: (se sonroja)

Lily: porque tan cariñoso?

Kate: (sonríe) somos amigos

Lily: oye eso no se vale sabes que lo tuyo con Sirius es distinto

Kate: no, es igual a lo tuyo con James

Lily: a ti te gusta Sirius

Kate: y a ti James

Lily: no es cierto!

Alyson: que tan malo tiene para que no pueda gustarte?

Lily: no confío en él, eso es suficiente

Kate: eres muy dura de cabeza!

Lily: (le enseña la lengua)

Alyson: cierto, Remus me dijo que él tenía mi block

Kate: que bien, y como lo obtuvo?

Alyson: cuando choque con él a principio de curso

Lily: porque no te lo devolvió antes?

Alyson: no sé... eso si se quedaron con mis dibujos de ustedes

Kate: para que? van a hacer budú o algo...

Alyson: no, James se quedó con el de Lily creo que hasta lo mando a pintar

Lily: (se sonrojada) es un exagerado...

Alyson: y Sirius tiene tú dibujo Kate

Kate: (sonríe)

Lily: hay si le encanta!

Kate: a quien no (ve que sus amigas levantan sus manos) a excepción de ustedes claro

Alyson: y que vas a hacer? Conociéndote no creo que le des la pasada tan rápido

Kate: obvio que no, tendrá que jugársela

Alyson: y tú Lily?

Lily: con James solo somos amigos!

Kate: quien habló de James?

Lily: huy! (dice levantándose) ustedes tienen un complot contra mí

Alyson: jamás haríamos eso Lily

Lily: si claro

Kate: donde vas?

Lily: a dar una vuelta, las veo en la cena (se va)

Alyson: está bastante confundida (dice sonriendo)

Kate: lo sé

En los pasillos...

Lily: "no me gusta! Jamás me podría fijar en alguien en quien no confío, además aún se cree el rey del mundo, cree que es lo más espectacular con ese pelo... revuelto! Y... y los ojos, son... son bastante lindos pero... ahahahah! Yo no pensé eso" estúpido Potter

Severus: Lily!

Lily: (voltea para encontrarse con el slytherin) hola

Severus: hola, oye... hem... que haces?

Lily: paseaba no quería estar encerrada en la sala común, y tú?

Severus: te... iba a... buscar

Lily: oh... para que?

Severus: es que yo quería...

James: aléjate de ella Quejicus!

Severus: (frunce el ceño) vete a molestar a otro lado Potter

James: te lo advierto le tocas un pelo y te parto la cara

Lily: James no me está haciendo nada (dice tomando la mano del chico) solo... hablábamos de... de la clase de reforzamiento

Severus: si Potter recuerda que ayudo a Lily en defensa

James: no por mucho Quejicus, vamos Lils?

Lily: si, hablamos luego Sev

Severus: claro Lily (se va)

Lily: porque lo tratas tan mal! No me estaba haciendo nada!

James: estaba... muy... cerca

Lily: (se ríe) y te enojas por eso?

James: él no me agrada y te mira de una forma muy extraña

Lily: ah si? Como me mira

James: (con la ayuda de sus dedos se abre un poco los ojos) con esos ojos saltones le falta gritar "ven Lily, ven!" (dice siguiéndola)

Lily: (se ríe) para!

James: te tengo (dice tomándola de la cintura) ahora vamos a hacer pociones!

Lily: (se ríe) estas loco, además no lo conoces es un buen chico

James: buen chico es Sirius cuando... (se calla repentinamente)

Lily: cuando que?

James: cuando no habla, eso es ser buen chico

Lily: me estas escondiendo algo James Potter (dice presionando su dedo en el pecho del chico)

James: yo? Jamás Lily...

Lily: (lo mira a los ojos) dime que no

James: hem... no?

Lily: lo ves! Siempre hay algo que me escondes

James: (suspira) si hay algo... pero te juro que no es malo pero es algo con los merodeadores

Lily: bien, te creo

James: genial, vamos a comer?

Lily: no tengo hambre...

James: supongo que Remus se tendrá que comer solo los pasteles de chocolate

Lily: bien de acuerdo (empieza a caminar)

James: debilidad numero uno, pastel de chocolate

Lily: no es justo eso te deja en ventaja dime una debilidad

James: creí que era bastante obvio (dice mirándola)

Lily: (baja la mirada sonriendo levemente)

En el gran comedor... (en los pasillos)

Sirius: que pasa?

Narcisa: encontré al chico de la carta

Sirius: quien es?

Narcisa: Daniel Mcfly

Sirius: por el que te caíste al lago

Narcisa: me tropecé, pero es él

Sirius: y? Que pasó?

Narcisa: somos novios (dice sonriendo)

Sirius: es genial, estas feliz?

Narcisa: claro que si, yo quería que fuera él

Sirius: y como se lo tomó Bellatrix?

Narcisa: no lo sabe, solo sabes tú y Sabrina

Sirius: él es de ravenclaw?

Narcisa: si, es de sangre pura también

Sirius: quizá puedan aceptarlo

Narcisa: su papá es auror

Sirius: ese es un problema y, él de que lado está?

Narcisa: de los aurors

Sirius: van a tener que tener cuidado cuando Bella sepa va a investigar

Narcisa: lo sé (suspira) bueno me voy a comer

Sirius: linda rosa

Narcisa: oh me la dio Lucius

Sirius: Malfoy? "lo sabía"

Narcisa: (asiente) nos vemos (se va)

Bellatrix: que hacías?

Sirius: hola prima, como estas? Bien? me alegro también yo!

Bellatrix: no te hagas el imbecil conmigo, que le decías!

Sirius: solo hablaba de la vida con mi prima

Bellatrix: no le estés metiendo estupideces en la cabeza

Sirius: para que... para eso los tiene a ustedes

Bellatrix: ella seguirá el camino de la familia Sirius y nada puedes hacer contra eso

Sirius: ella nunca será mortifaga (dice acercándose a la chica para que no lo escucharan)

Bellatrix: claro que no, no tiene lo que se necesita pero se casará con uno

Sirius: eso lo veremos

Rodolphus: te está molestando Bella?

Bellatrix: ya no

Sirius: lamento no poder decir lo mismo (se va)

Rodolphus: que te hacia el imbecil?

Bellatrix: nada... hay que vigilar a Narcisa

Rodolphus: porque?

Bellatrix: me temo que muchas conversaciones con mi primo la estén revolviendo las ideas

Rodolphus: le diré a Rabastan

Bellatrix: no dejaré que haga lo mismo que la estúpida de Andrómeda

Rodolphus: en ese caso creo que tendrás que tomar en tus manos el tema de su prometido

Bellatrix: eso creo

En el gran comedor... (adentro)

Remus: donde andabas metido?

Sirius: hablando con Narcisa

James: que cuenta la... (siente la mirada de Lily sobre él) niña?

Sirius: conoció al chico de la carta y ahora es su novio

Remus: y quien era al final?

James: el hombre con más suerte del colegio

Sirius: es un chico de ravenclaw, Daniel Mcfly

James: él está en el equipo de quidditch es bateador

Sirius: ese mismo

Remus: y ella está feliz?

Sirius: no se le quita la sonrisa de la cara

James: que dijo Bella?

Sirius: no lo sabe... recuerdan que hace unos meses les dije de mis sospechas de Malfoy?

Remus: si?

Sirius: cuando hablé con Narcisa tenía una rosa que precisamente le había regalado Luciucin

James: (se ríe) su alteza real enamorado... eso si está bueno

Remus: si eso es cierto, va a arder Troya cuando se entere

Sirius: ya veremos

Kate: que tanto susurran

Lily: están hablando de Narcisa

Alyson: como lo sabes?

Lily: tengo buen oído recuerdas

Kate: y que decían?

Lily: algo de que tiene novio pero Bellatrix lo tomaría mal o no se que

Alyson: ya era hora era raro ver que la chica más linda del colegio no tuviera novio

Kate: en todo caso Narcisa no es de tener muchos novios solo a tenido dos con este de ahora

Lily: no es como las demás slytherin

Alyson: es muy calculadora y precavida

Kate: y tiene como idiotas a la mitad del colegio

Lily: dicen que su abuela era veela

Sirius: y es verdad! (dice apareciendo de repente causando un saltito en las chicas)

Kate: oye que haces escuchando conversaciones ajenas

Sirius: yo! Son ustedes

Kate: no es cierto!

Sirius: si lo es!

Lily: bueno... puedes contarnos o no?

Sirius: es lo que tú decías la abuela de Narcisa es veela

Alyson: pero su mamá no

Sirius: no, es de herencia saltada

Lily: no entiendo

Sirius: su abuela era veela, pero su mamá solo lo transmitió

Alyson: pero en ese caso tus tres primas debieron ser veelas

Sirius: si hubiera sido una habría sido completamente veela pero como fueron tres lo veela se dividió sacando Narcisa la mayor parte

Lily: se nota

Sirius: todos los chicos lo notaron

Kate: entonces los hijos de Narcisa no sacarán algo veela

Sirius: tengo entendido que si, su bisabuela y su abuela eran veelas

Alyson: ósea que va cada dos

Sirius: exacto dos generaciones son veelas una no y luego las dos siguientes si

Lily: entonces los hijos de Narcisa si serán parte veela

Sirius: exacto

Kate: supimos que tiene novio

Sirius: así es

Alyson: y quien es?

Sirius: es de ravenclaw, Daniel Mcfly

Alyson: que bien, Danny es muy lindo

Kate: lo conoces?

Alyson: e hablado algunas veces con él

Sirius: creo que se conocieron por cartas él era "su admirador secreto" o algo así

Lily: eso es muy tierno

Sirius: te parece? A mí me parece una perdida de tiempo mejor ir de frente

Kate: hay Sirius no sabes nada (dice en un suspiro)

Sirius: que?

Kate: olvídalo...

Amos: hola chicas... Black? (dice viéndolo extrañado)

Sirius: hola

Amos: hola... hem Aly podemos hablar?

Alyson: claro, pasa algo malo? (dice levantándose)

Amos: no, para nada ven (dice tomándola de la mano para luego irse)

Kate: sabes algo?

Lily: no... no e podido hablar con él

Kate: que será?

Sirius: de seguro Alyson te lo cuenta luego, cual es el apuro? No seas tan metida

Kate: no es de metida, solo me preocupa mi amiga hay una posibilidad de que quiera terminarla

Sirius: y como puedes saberlo?

Lily: dijo podemos hablar, esa frase nunca trae algo bueno

Sirius: no, no, no ustedes están mal la frase es tenemos que hablar esa es la peligrosa

Kate: es cierto...

Sirius: créanme se más de esto que ustedes

Lily: me imagino luego de terminar casi con la totalidad del alumnado femenino no me sorprende

Sirius: no, te equivocas yo termine con el... 25

Lily: eres increíble!

Sirius: gracias

Kate: no lo decía de buena manera

Sirius: (frunce el ceño)

James: oye ya nos vamos

Sirius: voy con ustedes

James: bye chicas

Sirius: nos vemos (se van)

Lily: y a ti te gusta?

Kate: eso creo

Lily: eso crees?

Kate: bien, si!

Lily: si logras cambiar su actitud te daría un premio

Kate: ya veremos, primero tengo que salir con él

Lily: yo no lo veo tan difícil además se nota que le interesas un poco

Kate: lo crees?

Lily: oh si!

Shanna: se divierten?

Kate: que quieren?

Ashley: las queremos lejos de los merodeadores

Lily: no eres nadie para decirnos con quien podemos o no podemos estar!

Ashley: (pone la punta de su varita en el cuello de la chica) seré la que te corte el cuello si te acercas más a James, me entiendes Evans?

Mcgonagall: que está pasando aquí! Señorita Hamilton baje su varita 10 puntos menos por este espectáculo ahora vuelvan a su mesa, señorita Evans que fue todo eso?

Lily: no se preocupe profesora no tiene importancia

Mcgonagall: espero no volverme a encontrar con algo así

Lily: no lo hará profesora no se preocupe

Mcgonagall: de acuerdo, buenas noches (se va)

Kate: te juro que si no hubiéramos estado aquí le parto la cara a la idiota de Shanna

Lily: no, le haremos algo peor

Kate: que cosa?

Lily: no nos separaremos de los merodeadores y tú... tú te harás novia de Sirius

Kate: ahora?

Lily: no, deja que las cosas vallan normalmente pero desde ahora estaremos con los merodeadores

Kate: (sonríe) de acuerdo

Lily: mejor vamos a la sala común

Kate: de acuerdo

Lily: crees que Alyson esté bien?

Kate: no creo que haya sido nada malo o... bueno eso dijo Amos

Lily: crees que debamos ir a buscarla?

Kate: mejor la esperamos en la sala común no tenemos idea de donde puede estar

Lily: es cierto, vamos

Por otro lado...

Lucius: no juegues con eso

Severus: no es juego me lo acaba de decir

Lucius: quien más lo sabe?

Severus: solo nosotros y Sabrina

Lucius: (se sienta en su cama suspirando) te dijo el nombre?

Severus: Lucius...

Lucius: te dijo el nombre si o no?

Severus: si... si me dijo

Lucius: y quien es el imbecil!

Severus: un chico de ravenclaw, Daniel Mcfly

Lucius: el idiota del equipo de quidditch! (pregunta levantándose) ese idiota es su novio?

Severus: si

Lucius: ya verá lo voy a hacer pedazos (dice caminando a la puerta)

Severus: no! alto (dice tomándolo del brazo)

Lucius: que haces? Tú deberías ayudarme

Severus: no puedo

Lucius: y porque no? (dice soltándose)

Severus: ella está feliz

Lucius: (le da la espalda) y que?

Severus: oye deberías ir a la sala común y verla jamás la había visto tan contenta, tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y...

Lucius: no sigas, si?

Severus: lo lamento amigo (dice poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico)

Lucius: yo también (pasa su mano por sus ojos en un movimiento imperceptible que su amigo pudo notar para luego tomar su túnica) volveré más tarde

Severus: aquí te espero amigo

Lucius: (sale al pasillo de las habitaciones para luego subir las escaleras a la sala común) "jamás la había visto así"

Bellatrix: (toma a Narcisa del brazo y la saca de la sala común)

Lucius: (las sigue hasta un pasillo sin salida, se esconde detrás de una armadura)

Bellatrix: (la empuja contra la pared) sabía que en cualquier momento demostrarías lo basura que eres

Narcisa: déjame en paz!

Bellatrix: tú sabes quien es tú novio estúpida? Lo sabes!

Narcisa: como supiste que...

Bellatrix: que? que tienes novio? Por favor sabes que esas noticias vuelan

Narcisa: yo puedo estar con quien quiera

Bellatrix: y crees que me interesa con quien estés! Me da lo mismo pero tenias que meterte con este

Narcisa: que tiene Danny?

Bellatrix: Mcfly estúpida, no te suena?

Narcisa: (niega)

Bellatrix: Edward Mcfly es el jefe de los aurors y el padre de tú novio

Narcisa: (la mira sorprendida)

Bellatrix: oh creo que el pequeño angelito despertó de su sueño

Narcisa: no voy a dejarlo!

Bellatrix: no me levantes la voz! (la golpea con el dorso de su mano haciendo caer a la rubia)

Lucius: basta Bella!

Bellatrix: (sonríe malignamente) Lucius... supongo que vienes a felicitar a mí hermana porque... ya debes saber que tiene novio o no?

Lucius: lo sé, ahora vete

Bellatrix: pero felicítala debes estar eufórico de felicidad

Lucius: vete de aquí! (dice volteándose y agachándose para ver a Narcisa la cual trataba de levantarse)

Bellatrix: (se va)

Lucius: ven (dice tomándola de la cintura)

Narcisa: no es tanto (dice apoyando sus manos en el pecho del chico)

Lucius: no te hagas la valiente conmigo (levanta el mentón de la chica con su mano viendo que en su mejilla tenía morado con algunos cortes) iremos a la enfermería

Narcisa: no, por favor... puedes... puedes curarme tú?

Lucius: (asiente) vamos afuera será bueno que tomes un poco de aire

Narcisa: el lago debe estar lindo

Lucius: eres bastante valiente

Narcisa: no es así... solo soy buena guardando mis sentimientos

Lucius: entonces eres toda una dama

Narcisa: así me criaron

(caminan hasta la orilla del lago)

Lucius: siéntate aquí (dice tomándola por la cintura y sentándola en una roca la cual su mitad estaba en la tierra y la otra en el agua)

Narcisa: (suspira)

Lucius: (se acerca al lago en donde moja su pañuelo para luego volver con la chica) se seco un poco la sangre

Narcisa: no me di cuenta que me había cortado

Lucius: no se como lo hace pero siempre logra golpear con su anillo (dice mientras pasaba suavemente el pañuelo por la mejilla de la chica)

Narcisa: no debí hablarle así

Lucius: quizá no

Narcisa: pero no quiero dejar a Danny (dice tratando de no soltar unas lagrimas)

Lucius: (aprieta fuertemente los puños) no deberías estar con él

Narcisa: porque no? yo lo quiero

Lucius: pero es hijo...

Narcisa: se quien es su padre pero yo lo quiero a él no a su padre

Lucius: porque él? (dice mirando a los ojos)

Narcisa: (baja la mirada algo avergonzaba esos ojos grises siempre la ponían nerviosa) quizá... no sé... era agradable recibir sus cartas... lo conocí de una forma muy romántica y... a decir verdad me ponía muy nerviosa verlo

Lucius: eso no me dice nada

Narcisa: cuando te guste alguien de verdad me entenderás, la mirarás y pensarás que no hay nadie mejor

Lucius: lo sé (dice mirándola)

Narcisa: lo sabes?

Lucius: (asiente)

Narcisa: te gusta alguien?

Lucius: no tiene importancia

Narcisa: claro que si, puedo ayudarte si quieres

Lucius: no, no puedes

Narcisa: porque no?

Lucius: porque tiene novio, olvídate de esto

Narcisa: lo siento

Lucius: no importa, te sientes mejor?

Narcisa: si, ya estoy bien

Danny: Narcisa!

Lucius: (voltea para ver al chico acercarse a ellos) "imbecil"

Narcisa: gracias por todo (leda un beso en la mejilla al chico para luego correr hasta su novio y abrazarlo)

Danny: (se aleja un poco) Sabrina me avisó, mira como te dejó

Narcisa: me golpeó muy fuerte (dice con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas)

Danny: tranquila estarás bien (dice volviendo a atraerla hacia él) vamos adentro estás muy helada

Narcisa: hace frío

Danny: ven (la abraza por la espalda para empezar a caminar al castillo)

Lucius: no te quedarás con ella...

En la sala común de gryffindor...

Lily: me está preocupando

Kate: y a mí me está dando sueño

Lily: Kate! (dice mientras le da un cojinzazo)

Kate: si, si ya voy! (dice con los ojos medios cerrados)

Lily: (sonríe) haber ridícula (dice mientras acomoda a su amiga en el sillón) no se como voy a subirte a la pieza

James: con la varita

Lily: (voltea a verlo) que?

James: ocupa magia, eres bruja recuerdas?

Lily: "lo que faltaba que hiciera el ridículo frente a él" si, cierto

James: a veces igual me olvido

Lily: (sonríe)

James: y que haces acá?

Lily: esperaba a Alyson pero parece que se va a demorar

James: ah... (se quedan en un silencio incomodo)

Lily: y tú porque bajaste?

James: escuché ruidos

Lily: oye James

James: si?

Lily: hem... porque... que quisiste decir con que... bueno cuando dijiste no por mucho

James: no entiendo nada Lily

Lily: (suspira bastante sonrojada) cuando Severus dijo que era mi profesor de defensa... tú... tú dijiste que no por mucho

James: ah! Eso nada más le diré a Dumbledor que yo te haré clases no Quejicus

Lily: porque? (dice sentándose en el brazo del sillón)

James: no lo quiero cerca de ti (dice acercándose a la chica)

Lily: porque no?

James: porque no me gusta que estés con alguien que no sea yo (dice quedando casi pegado a la chica y viéndola hacia abajo)

Lily: porque?

James: (apoya sus manos a los costados de la chica) porque te quiero solo conmigo (dice antes de empezar a acercar sus labios a los de la chica)

Lily: (cierra sus ojos tomando uno de los brazos del chico)

Alyson: (entra a la sala común) oh dios!

Lily: (voltea a ver a Alyson para luego empujar a James)

James: (cae sentando en el piso) diablos, Lily!

Lily: (se va corriendo a su pieza)

Alyson: lo siento (dice extendiéndole su mano para ayudarlo)

James: está bien ya creía que todo era un sueño de lo bien que iba

Alyson: dale un poco de tiempo

James: si lo sé, y tú?

Alyson: estaba hablando con Amos

James: está todo bien? (dice viendo el rostro angustiado de la chica)

Alyson: si, solo... bueno me invitó a pasar unas semanas con su familia

James: "pobre Remus" y no quieres ir?

Alyson: es que... creo que las cosas van muy rápido

James: pero tú lo quieres?

Alyson: claro que si... solo, no sé

James: puedo preguntarte algo

Alyson: (asiente)

James: no te sientes atraída por alguien más?

Alyson: que! claro que no (dice sonrojada)

James: segura?

Alyson: no...

James: ahí está el problema... no en lo rápido que pueda ir tú novio

Alyson: (asiente)

James: bueno... buenas noches

Alyson: gracias James

James: cuando quieras (se va)

Alyson: (suspira) _"mobilicorpus"_ (dice apuntando a Kate) quien como tú amiga...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola, aquí va otro capitulo ojalá les gusten y me mande unos pequeños review´s jijijiji, bye!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo Diez  
**

Al otro día... (Martes)

Lily: no voy a salir!

Kate: Lily si me dices que tienes podemos solucionarlo

Lily: no tiene solución, ya dije no voy a salir

Alyson: Lily por favor

Lily: no!

Kate: como quieras, vamos Aly (se van)

Lily: (se asoma un poco por los doseles de su cama, al ver que estaba sola los abre)

James: Lily? (dice tocando a la puerta) estás bien?

Lily: no! estoy muy enferma vete! (dice metiendose a su cama y tapándose hasta la cabeza)

James: (entra cerrando la puerta con magia) Lily

Lily: vete!

James: (sonríe) oye Lily si es por lo que iba a pasar anoche yo no voy a alardear al respecto y de seguro que si se lo pides a Alyson no dirá nada

Lily: y quien hace que yo lo olvide!

James: (se sienta junto a la chica destapándole la cara) y quieres olvidarlo?

Lily: (lo queda mirando unos segundos) no lo sé... vete James (se pone de lado dándole la espalda al chico)

James: (baja la mirada) Lily... si tú me lo pides yo te dejaré tranquila

Lily: (voltea a verlo) que?

James: si te hace tan mal tenerme cerca yo te puedo dejar tranquila, como si no te conociera

Lily: James...

James: (se levanta con un intento de sonrisa) eso es lo mejor para ti, te dejaré tranquila... así que bye Lily (se va)

Lily: no... (pero el chico ya se había ido)

Sirius: la pudiste convencer?

James: no

Remus: que pasa?

James: quiero estar solo chicos (se va)

Kate: que pasó?

Sirius: no lo sé, pero James se veía muy mal

Alyson: quizá que le dijo Lily

Remus: les a dicho algo?

Kate: no para de negar todo lo que contenga, gusta y James

Sirius: para que lo niega si está mas que claro

Remus: quizá tú hermano pueda hablar con ella

Alyson: le voy a decir pero no prometo nada

Kate: la esperamos o vamos a comer?

Alyson: bajemos de seguro querrá estar sola

Sirius: las escoltamos preciosas damas

Kate: ridículo

Sirius: hey no me ofendas que me pongo triste

Kate: (sonríe) tontito?

Sirius: mucho mejor (abrazándola por la cintura)

Remus: toma

Alyson: hay mi block (dice abrazando al block) gracias

Remus: deberías presentarlos son muy buenos

Alyson: oh no, no podría

Remus: porque no? de seguro alguien se interesa en tú trabajo

Alyson: me da vergüenza, no dejo a mucha gente verlos

Remus: debo sentirme afortunado?

Alyson: creo que si (dice sonriendo)

Kate: parece que pasa algo (dice al entrar al comedor y ver a todos en silencio, se sienta rápidamente en la mesa con los chicos)

Dumbledor: al parecer ya están todos quiero presentarles a un nuevo alumno, sé que es raro que entre ahora que falta tan poco para que terminen las clases pero solo lo hará para habituarse, Tom ya fue seleccionado para gryffindor así que espero una buena bienvenida por su parte chicos, ahora disfruten su desayuno

Kate: es bastante lindo

Alyson: se ve algo tímido pero misterioso

S y R: idiota!

Tom: (se sienta unos puestos alejado de los chicos, seguido de las miradas de varias chicas a decir verdad era bastante atractivo tenía el pelo café oscuro y unos ojos chocolates muy brillantes, un cuerpo desarrollado que al parecer era gracias a algún tipo de entrenamiento)

Kate: en serio es muy lindo

Sirius: bien basta con el nuevecito, de acuerdo?

Kate: Sirius tú varias veces has dicho que hay que hacer notar la belleza de los demás y eso hago

Sirius: si lo sé! Pero solo lo decía para que lo dijeran de mí

Kate: (se ríe) eres tonto...

Alyson: quizá deberíamos hablarle

Remus: quizá deberíamos dejarlo comer su desayuno tranquilo

Sirius: es cierto, déjalo en paz!

Bellatrix: no se les hace familiar ese chico?

R y R: no!

Bellatrix: huy pero mírenlo bien estoy segura que lo e visto antes

Rodolphus: si lo que quieres es conocerlo anda y háblale

Bellatrix: no hablaré con un gryffindor

Rodolphus: entonces deja de mirarlo

Bellatrix: si, eso creo... sabes a veces eres insoportable

Rodolphus: al menos es a veces no podría decir lo mismo de ti

Régulus: (lo mira extrañado, él nunca le había hablado así a su prima)

Bellatrix: (toma sus cosas y se va)

Régulus: y a ti que te pasa?

Rodolphus: no te importa

Régulus: que tienen todos que andan de mal humor (dice viendo a Rodolphus, Rabastan, Lucius y Snape)

Sebastián: (se acerca un poco al chico) Sabrina termino con Rod creo que por salir con un ravenclaw

Régulus: te dejaron por un ravenclaw (pregunta divertido)

Rodolphus: vuelve a hacer un comentario de esos y te parto la cara enano

Régulus: entiendo el enojo de Rod y Lucius pero los otros

Sebastián: sabes que Severus es muy cercano a Sabrina igual le molesta que esté con alguien como ese ravenclaw y bueno Narcisa también tiene novio a un ravenclaw eso no le cayó muy bien a Rab

Régulus: que vergüenza mi prima con un ravenclaw, pero eso no justifica como trataste a Bella (dice volteando a ver a Rodolphus)

Rodolphus: yo la trato como quiero

Régulus: si lo sé y aún no entiendo porque solo a ti te lo permite pero no te aproveches

Rodolphus: oye enano metete en tus asuntos y no te trates de hacer el héroe (dice levantándose)

Sebastián: voy contigo (salen al pasillo) deberías disculparte

Rodolphus: con quien? Con Régulus jamás

Sebastián: hablo de Bella

Rodolphus: para que?

Sebastián: no era su culpa que te pusieras celoso

Rodolphus: celoso yo? Estas loco!

Sebastián: bueno es lo lógico cuando la chica que te a gustado desde siempre pone atención a un chico entiendo que tú te sientas así

Rodolphus: lo que haga Bella me importa muy poco la que me interesa a mí es Sabrina

Sebastián: bueno un reemplazo lo puede tener cualquiera

Rodolphus: Sabrina no era un reemplazo yo estoy interesado en ella

Sebastián: amigo Sabrina Malfoy no es para ti es demasiado dulce ella necesita alguien que esté pendiente de ella a cada momento tú eres muy independiente y necesitas alguien así... como Bella

Rodolphus: y dale! Que sacas con convencerme sabes que Bellatrix Black para el único que tiene ojos es para Lucius

Sebastián: y eso te molesta

Rodolphus: no! no me molesta... que ella haga lo que se le venga en gana

Sebastián: como quieras

Sabrina: Lucius...

Lucius: no tengo animo Sabrina

Sabrina: por favor hermano no te pongas así

Lucius: no te entiendo Sabrina tienes a todo slytherin para elegir

Sabrina: pero yo quiero a Charlie

Lucius: él no te conviene

Sabrina: porque no?

Lucius: (se voltea para ver a la chica de frente) tú sabes de que bando vienes Sabrina no quiero imaginar lo que te hará nuestro padre cuando se entere

Sabrina: es por eso que no quieres?

Lucius: (siente) no quiero que te saquen de la casa o te torturen Sabrina

Sabrina: hay hermano (lo abraza) gracias

Lucius: si él es lo que quieres adelante pero te pone un dedo demás encima y lo mato

Sabrina: lo sé, lo sé no me hará nada (dice abrazándolo más fuerte)

Lucius: mira las cursilerías que me hace hacer y decir

Severus: te quedan bien

Narcisa: bastante bien (dice sonriendo)

Lucius: (la mira causando que se sonrojara levemente) bien suficiente cursilería yo me voy afuera (se va)

Severus: bye chicas (sale) Lily?

Lily: hola…

Severus: estás bien? (dice viendo los ojos de la chica que estaban algo enrojecidos)

Lily: si... solo me levante tarde y... bueno nos vemos en la tarde

Severus: creí que Potter intentaría quitarme el puesto

Lily: no te preocupes no creo que ahora lo quiera, adiós

Severus: adiós

Lucius: es ella?

Severus: mierda Lucius! no aparezcas así

Lucius: es ella?

Severus: ella que

Lucius: no te hagas e visto como la miras lo que es bastante seguido

Severus: es hija de muggles yo no...

Lucius: exacto, es hija de muggles te mereces algo mejor

Severus: soy un mestizo

Lucius: eres slytherin, pero tengo la idiotez hoy así que supongo que si te gusta

Severus: (suspira) Narcisa te tiene muy mal amigo

Lucius: me arrepiento de no haber echo todo lo que estoy haciendo antes, todo habría sido muy diferente

Severus: aún tienes una oportunidad además recuerda que sus padres no permitirán su noviazgo con Mcfly

Lucius: y de que me sirve si no me ve más que como el hermano de su amiga

Severus: eso es lo que tienes que cambiar ahora, no te vas a rendir o si?

Lucius: claro que no!

Alyson: te lo digo es... mira ahí viene Lily

Lily: hola

Kate: ya lo viste?

Lily: ver a quien?

Alyson: al nuevo

Lily: (voltea a ver al chico el cual leía un libro) que tiene?

Kate: que? como que, que tiene míralo es muy lindo

Lily: si... tiene su gracia, como todos

Alyson: estas loca! No es como todos tiene ese algo

Lily: yo lo veo de lo más normal

K y A: (suspiran)

Lily: oigan no ha venido James?

Kate: no, luego de hablar contigo dijo que quería estar solo y se fue

Lily: (baja la mirada)

Alyson: que pasó Lily?

Lily: yo... solo... yo quería olvidarme que lo iba a besar anoche

Kate: que!

Alyson: (suspira) anoche cuando llegué vi a James y a Lily a punto de besarse

Kate: y no lo besaste?

Lily: claro que no!

Alyson: pero porque no!

Lily: no me voy besando con cualquiera

Kate: sabes que no es cualquiera tú lo quieres

Lily: no es cierto!

Alyson: bien, bien aún no nos dices que pasó

Lily: yo le dije... le dije que quería olvidar el casi beso y luego me dijo que me dejaría tranquila si era lo que quería y yo trate de hablarle pero no me dejo dijo que sería como si no nos conociéramos que sería lo mejor para mi si su presencia me ponía tan mal

Kate: pobre James debe estar destrozado

Alyson: chicos será mejor que vallan a ver a James

Sirius: que pasa?

Kate: él les dirá solo vallan

Remus: vamos (se levanta y se van)

Lily: sabrán donde buscarlo?

Alyson: son sus mejores amigos de seguro saben

Lily: (suspira)

Tom: disculpen

A y K: si? (dice con miradas soñadoras)

Tom: ustedes van a 6º?

Lily: si, que necesitas?

Tom: (la queda mirando unos segundos a los ojos) no tengo el horario y no sé donde queda el aula

Lily: ven con nosotras, tenemos transformaciones

Tom: gracias hem...

Lily: Lily... Lily Evans

Tom: soy Tom

Lily: ellas son Kate y Alyson

Tom: un placer

K y A: hola

Tom: crees que puedas darme un tour luego de clases Lily?

Lily: hem si, claro

Tom: (sonríe de medio lado causando el suspiro de Kate y Alyson, y una sonrisa en Lily)

Remus: estas ahí James?

Sirius: que pregunta mas tonta Lunático claro que está ahí

James: que bien me conocen chicos

Sirius: hey amigo como estás?

James: dentro de lo que se puede bien

Remus: que pasó?

James: le dije a Lily que la dejaría tranquila

Sirius: que! pero porque?

James: estoy enamorado de ella canuto no quiero dañarla más

Remus: pero James...

James: está claro que siempre que me acerco a ella le hago daño o la confundo

Sirius: claro que la confundes está loca por ti y no quiere aceptarlo

James: pero eso la daña y no quiero hacer eso... la dejaré tranquila chicos como si nunca la hubiera conocido

Remus: bajemos a clases amigo

James: claro

Sirius: este día es un asco

James: porque tanto?

Sirius: llegó un chico nuevo

Remus: lo odias solo porque a Kate le encantó

James: (se ríe)

Sirius: no es solo Kate tú viste a todas las chicas como lo miraban

Remus: de todas formas no se veía muy simpático ni siquiera se sentó cerca de alguien

James: debo entender eso como que a Alyson también le gusto

Sirius: (se ríe) te conocen bien Remus

Remus: (se cruza de brazos)

James: mejor entramos (dice al llegar al aula)

Luego de clases...

James: es un completo imbecil

Sirius: te lo dije

Remus: que haya respondido todas las preguntas no quiere decir que sea un imbecil

James: oh por favor, si hasta le agregaba más información a lo que decía la profe M

Sirius: admítelo Lunático es un cretino

Remus: si es cierto... lo es

James: además de que no se aleja de Lily (dice viendo a la chica pasar junto con Tom)

Sirius: creo que no va a resultar tú plan de hacer como si no existiera

James: tengo que hacerlo Sirius... ustedes preocúpense de ese... ese tipo

Remus: no se pasará con Lily tranquilo

Kate: eres increíble James!

James: gracias?

Alyson: como es eso de que vas a hacer como si no conocieras a Lily!

James: chicas ya tomé la decisión

Kate: pero... pero no puedes!

James: oigan ustedes son sus amigas saben como está cada vez que pasa algo entre nosotros

Alyson: pero no es por lo que haces... es Lily la que no quiere aceptar que te quiere

James: olvidémoslo mejor chicas... ya no tiene caso, voy al lago (se va)

Sirius: denle un poco de tiempo

Kate: diablos! Lily lo va a perder

Remus: no lo creo, ahora que Tom anda rondando a Lily no creo que James pueda seguir con su plan

Sirius: el problema es si lo sigue

Alyson: bueno Tom no es tan malo

Sirius: que quieres decir con eso?

Kate: que al parecer Tom es un chico del tipo de Lily

Remus: y porque James no?

Alyson: bueno... ustedes saben... James es muy diferente de Lily

Sirius: y solo porque ese idiota es un sabelotodo insufrible se merece más a Lily que James

Kate: no, no es eso... miren chicos olvídenlo

Sirius: no, nada de olvídenlo para que sepan nuestro amigo es mucho mejor que ese imbecil

Remus: no puedo creer que piensen que ese idiota se merezca más a Lily que James después de todo lo que a echo (se van)

Alyson: Remus...

Kate: creo que tiene razón

Alyson: lo sé... James se merece a Lily más que cualquiera pero es verdad que Tom es más el tipo de Lily

Kate: no se si en apariencia pero si en el carácter

Alyson: no creo que entre Tom y Lily pase algo o si?

Kate: no lo creo

Por otro lado...

Lily: sabes bastante

Tom: debo saberlo

Lily: porque?

Tom: porque no me gusta ser menos que los demás

Lily: (lo mira extrañado)

Tom: que pasa?

Lily: siempre tienes ese mismo semblante en tú rostro nunca sonríes

Tom: no es necesario

Lily: necesario?

Tom: dime porque necesitaría sonreír?

Lily: no es por necesidad solo es para demostrar que estás contento

Tom: supongo que no tengo muchos motivos para estar contento

Lily: pero como dices eso? Uno siempre tiene motivos para estar feliz

Tom: (se levanta) yo no

Lily: (se levanta) lo lamento... si te incomode

Tom: está bien... continuamos?

Lily: supongo

Tom: oye (dice tomando el mentón de la chica) que yo no pueda sonreír no quiere decir que tú no puedas hacerlo

Lily: (lo mira a los ojos) eres muy extraño

Tom: y no sabes nada (dice acercándose un poco más a la chica sin soltarla)

Lily: (se sonroja levemente) vamos a los invernaderos? (dice soltándose del chico)

Tom: claro (la sigue)

Lily: y en que colegio estabas antes?

Tom: no tiene importancia

Lily: es un secreto?

Tom: si te lo dijera tendría que matarte

Lily: oye no me asustes con ese tipo de bromas

Tom: no son bromas

Lily: entonces que puedes contarme de ti con lo cual no corra el riesgo de morir?

Tom: mis padres están muertos

Lily: lo lamento

Tom: no tienes porque

Lily: no los extrañas?

Tom: jamás conocí a mí padre ni a mi madre

Lily: debió ser horrible para ti

Tom: aprendí a valerme por mi mismo desde pequeño

Lily: pero... nunca deseaste tener el cariño de una madre o querer aprender algo de tú padre

Tom: para eso están los libros

Lily: los libros no te dan cariño

Tom: no lo necesitaba

Lily: bueno... si tú crees que está bien lo respeto... mira el invernadero 6 es donde tenemos clases por lógica el 7 será el que ocupemos en el otro curso

Tom: si, supongo...

Lily: porque viniste acá?

Tom: tú me trajiste

Lily: (se ríe) no, me refiero porque viniste a Hogwarts

Tom: espero aprender un poco más... aunque lo dudo, además quizá necesite algo más

Lily: que cosa?

Tom: a ti (dice pasando sus manos por los cabellos pelirrojos de la chica)

Lily: Tom esto no está bien

Tom: que?

Lily: como es eso que me necesitas

Tom: debes saber a lo que me refiero (dice acercándose)

Lily: creo que no

Tom: lo sabrás... nos vemos luego (se va)

Lily: (lo ve irse confundida)

Kate: hola Lily

Lily: hola chicas...

Alyson: porque esa cara?

Lily: ese chico es raro

Kate: Tom?

Lily: si, me dijo que había venido al colegio porque necesitaba algo más

Alyson: algo más?

Lily: si y resulta que ese algo más soy yo, pueden explicarme que significa eso?

Kate: pues es una clara forma de decir que le gustas

Alyson: pues a mi me asusta

Lily: es tan extraño... nunca sonríe, no conoció a sus padres pero dice que nunca los necesito y cree que nadie sabe más que él

Kate: bueno no es malo ser seguro

Lily: si, pero... tanto? James es seguro pero no se pasa

Alyson: Lily si sigues comparando a todos los chicos con James no vas a sacar nada

Lily: (suspira) han hablado con él?

Kate: hace un momento pero se vino para acá

Lily: acá? (dice viendo a la orilla del lago encontrándose a James sentado apoyado en un árbol, se muerde el labio inferior) quizá deba hablar con él?

Alyson: porque?

Lily: talvez se molestó

Kate: tú dices por que estabas con Tom? (ve a Lily asentir) no le debes explicaciones

Lily: si pero...

Alyson: pero si quieres hablar con él

Lily: (sonríe)

Kate: aunque tendrías que arreglar lo que pasó hoy en la mañana

Lily: (suspira nerviosa) que hago?

Alyson: deberías para empezar aceptar que estás loca por James

Lily: (sonríe levemente) es necesario?

Kate: que quieres decir con eso? (dice sonriendo y empezando a emocionarse)

Lily: (suspira) estoy locamente enamorada de James

Alyson: hay Lily! (dice abrazándola) por fin

Kate: (la abraza) fue como sacarte un enorme peso de encima cierto?

Lily: como sacarme una ballena

Alyson: tienes que decirle Lily (dice al alejarse de la pelirroja junto con Kate)

Lily: oh no, no... no podría

Kate: que! no puedes hacer eso tienes que decirle

Lily: necesito tiempo chicas

Alyson: tomate el que necesites

Kate: que! pero Alyson

Alyson: Kate apenas está aceptando sus sentimientos no podría ir a hablar ahora con James

Kate: (se cruza de brazos) no es justo yo los quería ver juntos

Alyson: creo que nosotros deberíamos ir con Remus y Sirius a disculparnos

Lily: que hicieron?

Kate: (suspira) no importa Lils, espéranos acá

Lily: como quieran

Alyson: (camina junto a Kate hasta los merodeadores)

James: como están chicas?

K y A: excelente!

James: (las mira extrañado) porque tanto?

Sirius: no tendrá que ver con el imbecil de Tom (dice el nombre de este con burla)

Kate: no tiene nada que ver con él Sirius

Sirius: ja!

Kate: (suspira)

Alyson: solo queremos hablar con ustedes... bueno con James no

James: yo igual las quiero

Kate: (sonríe) nada en contra tuya James

James: como podrían soy muy adorable

Alyson: claro (dice sonriendo)

Sirius: vengan chicas, luego venimos James (dice para luego caminar con los demás)

Remus: entonces?

Alyson: queríamos disculparnos no queríamos hablar así de James

Sirius: pues les salió muy natural

Kate: ya Sirius sabes que si tuviéramos que elegir a alguien para Lily sería James

Remus: pues muy bien que les cayó ese nuevo

Sirius: se les veía muy contentas mirándolo

Kate: haber, haber están molestos por lo que dijimos de James o porque no podíamos dejar de ver a Tom

Sirius: no podías dejar de verlo? Como es posible eso!

Kate: entonces es eso! les molestó que lo estuviéramos viendo

Sirius: no cambies el tema!

Kate: no lo hago

Alyson: (mira a Remus interrogante)

Remus: (la mira a los ojos avergonzando haciendo que la chica encontrara algo que no había notado antes)

Alyson: (sonríe tomando la mano del chico y alejándose de los otros dos)

Sirius: no puedo creer que llegue un imbecil y te deje así

Kate: así? Así como?

Sirius: así! Como tonta

Kate: quien te crees para decirme así... si estás celoso de que mire a Tom por toda una clase no es mi culpa

Sirius: claro que lo es!

Kate: ah si? Porque sería mi culpa que tú estés celoso

Sirius: porque e hecho de todo para llamar tú atención y tú en lo único que te fijas es en ese idiota! (suelta un bufido dándole la espalda a la chica)

Kate: hay... Sirius

Sirius: mira (dice volteándola a ver) olvida todo lo que te dije y anda a ver al imbecil ese

Kate: oye (dice tomándola mano del chico) cálmate, mírame por favor... vamos Sirius no seas un niño chico

Sirius: hey yo no soy un niño chico!

Kate: pero ahora me miras

Sirius: (suspira) que?

Kate: estás celoso?

Sirius: parece que no lo esté?

Kate: porque?

Sirius: porque que?

Kate: porque estás celoso

Sirius: huy... mira esto no es normal... tú deberías tirarte sobre mí

Kate: (se ríe) creo señor Black que si quiere llegar a donde creo que quiere llegar tendrá que usted ponerle empeño

Sirius: ah si? (dice dando un paso más cerca de la chica)

Kate: no te intentes hacer el lindo conmigo porque no funciona

Sirius: lo sé (dice acariciando le mejilla de la chica)

Kate: (suspira) entonces?

Sirius: yo... estabacelosoporquetequiero (dice nervioso y totalmente sonrojado)

Kate: (se ríe) no entendí nada

Sirius: que! te acabo de decir que te quiero no puedes no haber entendido nada!

Kate: (lo mira sonrojada) tú...

Sirius: "demonios" (suspira) no creías que solo te quería lejos de mi hermano por la preocupación de amigo

Kate: no se que decirte

Sirius: no sientes lo mismo?

Kate: (se ríe con sus ojos brillantes) claro que si tonto (dice para luego abrazarlo) claro que te quiero

Sirius: así que si te pido que seas mi novia tu aceptarás?

Kate: no lo sé... porque debería?

Sirius: serías novia mía si no te diste cuenta

Kate: si lo sé

Sirius: no es suficiente?

Kate: no para mí

Sirius: entonces?

Kate: vamos Sirius que más me ofreces

Sirius: clases?

Kate: Sirius se romántico!

Sirius: hey esto es nuevo para mí... hem te doy todo mi amor, mi confianza y... mis besos?

Kate: quiero respeto

Sirius: no quieres besitos en partes innombrables?

Kate: hey! (dice golpeándolo en el pecho)

Sirius: (se ríe) vamos se mi novia por fis, por fis

Kate: si quiero

Sirius: pero porque no Kate si yo... que!

Kate: que quiero ser tú novia

Sirius: (le pone una mano en la frente) te sientes bien?

Kate: bueno querías o no que te dijera que si?

Sirius: (toma el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y la besa)

Kate: (sonríe durante el beso mientras pasa sus brazos por el cuello del chico)

Remus: que pasa?

Alyson: dímelo tú

Remus: no tengo nada que decirte

Alyson: eso es mentira

Remus: que es lo que quieres tú que diga?

Alyson: (se sonroja levemente) que estabas celoso

Remus: (la mira extrañado) quieres que esté celoso?

Alyson: (asiente)

Remus: porque?

Alyson: porque demostraría que te importo

Remus: Alyson claro que me importas siempre te lo e demostrado

Alyson: pero eres un merodeador tenía que tener cuidado

Remus: (sonríe) debiste notar que contigo era diferente que con las otras chicas

Alyson: y lo noté, pero no podía creerlo

Remus: no creías que podías ser algo importante para mí

Alyson: (niega) eres un merodeador porque te preocuparías por mi teniendo a todas las demás chicas

Remus: pero Alyson...

Alyson: no quería ilusionarme, no quería agregar más sueños aparte de los muchos que ya tenía contigo

Remus: a que te refieres?

Alyson: se que viste mi block...

Remus: si

Alyson: no era un coincidencia que fueras el único chico al cual había dibujado

Remus: pero y Amos?

Alyson: me convencí tanto de que jamás sería algo para ti que al tener la oportunidad con Amos no me negué aunque debo aceptar que algo me atraía

Remus: pero yo si te quiero Aly

Alyson: (sonríe) ahora lo sé

Remus: como?

Alyson: tus ojos

Remus: tan notorio soy

Alyson: no, jamás lo había notado quizá porque nunca te veía a los ojos porque creía que tú si verías lo que siento

Remus: sabias esconderlo bien

Alyson: (se ríe) además de que había una estúpida regla entre las chicas y yo

Remus: una regla?

Alyson: tenemos bastantes pero la primera y más importante era que jamás nos fijaríamos en un merodeador

Remus: (se ríe)

Alyson: me aferré tanto a eso que llegué a un punto en avergonzarme de decirle a las chicas lo que sentía por ti

Remus: Aly...

Alyson: lo sé, soy una estúpida (dice bajando la mirada)

Remus: algo tontita

Alyson: (sonríe)

Remus: cuando supe que Amos y tú eran novios fue como recibir un fuerte golpe creí que te perdía para siempre

Alyson: no es así... yo... yo te quiero a ti

Remus: tienes que hablar con él

Alyson: lo sé

Remus: y luego... si tú quieres... podemos hablar de nosotros

Alyson: (lo abraza)

Remus: estaremos juntos lo prometo

Alyson: claro que si

Sabrina: tengo mucho sueño

Narcisa: también yo

Sabrina: a que hora llegaste anoche?

Narcisa: lo normal como a las 9

Sabrina: entonces porque tanto sueño

Narcisa: no podía quedarme dormida, tú?

Sabrina: estuve con Charlie

Narcisa: Sabrina Malfoy que actitud es esa de quedarse hasta tarde con tú novio

Sabrina: no pude aguatarme además Charlie es de lo más respetuoso y eso tú lo sabes

Narcisa: eso si

Sabrina: pero tú porque no podías dormir

Narcisa: hay no, no hablemos de eso

Sabrina: oh vamos dime

Narcisa: no va a sonar nada lindo

Sabrina: soy tú mejor amiga dime

Narcisa: estuve pensando en tú hermano

Sabrina: haber me perdí... que?

Narcisa: (enrolla nerviosamente un mechón de pelo platinado)

Sabrina: Cisa tú tienes un novio, estuviste como loca por él antes y ahora deberías enfocarte en él

Narcisa: lo sé, pero tú hermano justo se tenía que poner tan lindo conmigo ahora justo cuando tengo novio

Sabrina: Cisa tú quieres a tú novio, por más que todo el colegio se ponga lindo contigo no te va a afectar

Narcisa: pero tú hermano es tan... (suspira)

Sabrina: tú no tienes remedio siempre haces eso

Narcisa: que hago?

Sabrina: cuando consigues lo que quieres empiezas a mirar para el lado

Narcisa: no es eso, te juro que quiero a Danny... no es mi culpa que tú hermano esté como quiere

Sabrina: (se ríe) si tú lo dices

Narcisa: mira estoy loca, Danny es mi novio es tierno, dulce, cariñoso todo lo que alguien querría

Sabrina: y tú eres como cualquier "alguien"?

Narcisa: no, claro que no... que dices!

Sabrina: exacto, no eres cualquiera tú no eres de las que les gusta el típico novio cariños si no que te de lo justo y necesario

Narcisa: eso me deja muy materialista

Sabrina: con justo y necesario no me refiero a cosas materiales, sino a cariño

Narcisa: quizá tengas razón... de todas formas olvida lo que dije de tú hermano

Sabrina: como quieras... aunque harían una bonita pareja

Narcisa: claro que si, pero no por él cualquiera que estuviera conmigo haría una bonita pareja

Sabrina: (se ríe) en eso tienes razón

Narcisa: ahí viene (dice poniéndose derecha)

Sabrina: quien?

Narcisa: tú hermano

Sabrina: no íbamos a olvidar el tema

Narcisa: que tú lo olvidaras era el punto para mi no es tan fácil

Sabrina: no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando

Severus: que hacen horribles (dice para luego recibir las túnicas de las chicas en la cara)

Narcisa: más respeto Snivellus

Severus: oye eso me dolió

Sabrina: pues entonces fíjate con quien hablas

Lucius: te crees muy importante hermanita?

Sabrina: corrección hermanito soy importante

Lucius: (sonríe de medio lado) y el cretino de tú novio?

Sabrina: mi novio está bien muchas gracias

Severus: y tú novio Cisa?

Lucius: (rueda sus ojos)

Narcisa: tuvo algo que hacer

Severus: llevan muy poco para que salga con otras

Narcisa: oye! Está conmigo no necesita tener otra

Lucius: sería idiota

Narcisa: (sonríe) totalmente cierto

Sabrina: demonios tenemos pociones hoy

Narcisa: que tiene?

Sabrina: no hice la tarea

Severus: es para hoy

Sabrina: (suspira) lo sé, podrías ayudarme?

Severus: claro

Sabrina: genial (se levanta) vamos?

Severus: claro

Narcisa: Sabrina!

Sabrina: claro Cisa nos vemos luego

Narcisa: "la voy a matar"

Sabrina: "me va a matar" (se va junto con el pelinegro)

Severus: no hiciste la tarea?

Sabrina: sígueme el juego teníamos que dejarlos solos

Severus: porque?

Sabrina: solo te diré que Cisa se desveló anoche por quedarse pensando en mi hermanito

Severus: es broma?

Sabrina: (niega)

Severus: genial

Lucius: toma (dice pasándole un rosa azul)

Narcisa: estamos haciendo un habito de esto?

Lucius: quieres hacerlo?

Narcisa: (lo mira sonrojada)

Lucius: el habito... me refiero a la rosa

Narcisa: por mí genial, pero necesitare un florero

Lucius: te gusta el cristal?

Narcisa: recibiría menos?

Lucius: (sonríe) creo que no

Narcisa: por supuesto que no

Lucius: si no aceptas lo menos porque tienes a ese novio

Narcisa: porque lo consideras menos?

Lucius: sabes quien es su padre

Narcisa: yo lo quiero a él no a su padre

Lucius: Narcisa no te enfrentes a tus padres por esto

Narcisa: lo merece Lucius

Lucius: tanto lo quieres? Merece el enojo de tus padres el mantener una relación con él?

Narcisa: (baja la mirada)

Lucius: si lo quieres (suspira) quédate con él

Narcisa: (lo mira)

Lucius: pero no lo alargues

Narcisa: y si me enamoro?

Lucius: no puedes!

Narcisa: no quieres? (dice viéndolo con una leve sonrisa)

Lucius: no es eso... es solo que tú no debes

Narcisa: no debo? (se levanta tomando su mochila)

Lucius: Narcisa? (dice levantándose)

Narcisa: no te importa (dice con sus ojos brillantes)

Lucius: no, espera

Narcisa: (ahoga un sollozo) no te interesa, solo hablas como si fueras mis padres

Lucius: es que sé que eso dirían

Narcisa: pero y tú?

Lucius: yo que?

Narcisa: tú... no te interesa si me enamoro o no de él, te da igual

Lucius: yo... "no puedo" porque debería importarme?

Narcisa: (deja que unas brillantes lagrimas caigan por sus mejillas) soy una estúpida...

Lucius: espera (dice tomándola del brazo) porque dices eso?

Narcisa: que importa ahora? Déjame en paz Lucius Malfoy y llévate tú estúpida rosa (dice tirandole la rosa a los pies para irse corriendo)

Sabrina: Cisa?

Narcisa: ahora no Sabrina (dice pasando junto a ella)

Severus: no pudo haberlo arruinado

Sabrina: creo que acaba de hacerlo

Severus: Lucius!

Lucius: que?

Sabrina: porque Cisa se fue así llorando

Lucius: tú sabes algo, te a dicho que siente algo por mí?

Sabrina: si lo supiera no podría decírtelo

Lucius: tienes que decirme Sabrina tengo que saberlo

Sabrina: Lucius...

Lucius: por favor Sabrina

Sabrina: no lo sé exactamente... pero anoche se desveló pensando en ti

Lucius: soy un imbecil...

Severus: que fue lo que pasó

Lucius: ella tratando de que yo dijera que me importa y como un imbecil diciéndole todo lo contrario

Sabrina: no le dijiste nada?

Lucius: le dije todo lo contrario

Severus: le dijiste que no te importaba!

Lucius: (asiente)

Sabrina: eres un cobarde hermano... si no puedes decirle un simple te quiero no te la mereces (se va)

Lucius: no podía

Severus: y porque demonios no?

Lucius: crees que es muy fácil tú tampoco podría decírselo a Evans si la tuvieras en frente

Severus: es muy diferente yo se que a Lily no le intereso y que está loca por el imbecil de Potter pero Cisa te estaba tratando de sacar las palabras y tú muy idiota vas y le dices que no te importa... eres un verdadero cobarde

Lucius: (baja la mirada) la acabo de acercar más a Mcfly

Severus: exacto, peor que todo eso ahora necesitaras un milagro para no perderla

En el almuerzo...

L y A: que!

Kate: soy su novia!

Lily: es grandioso

Kate: cierto

Alyson: si estamos en esto yo tengo que confesar algo

Lily: no eres novia de Remus cierto?

Alyson: bueno algo así

Kate: perdón?

Alyson: yo nunca quise decírselos pero siempre me gustó Remus

Lily: como si no fuera muy obvio

Alyson: que!

Kate: era obvio que te gustaba

Alyson: lo sabían y no me dijeron nada, yo sintiéndome horrible por lo de la primera regla y a ustedes no les interesaba

Lily: esperábamos que nos lo dijeras

Kate: bueno no importa ahora, que pasó?

Alyson: yo… bueno… a él igual le gusto

Lily: eso era obvio también… pero entonces?

Alyson: voy a terminar con Amos y… luego veremos

Lily: que genial por ustedes… huy! (dice golpeando levemente su frente)

Kate: no voy a decir nada

Lily: que hago!

Alyson: habla con él

Lily: todo menos eso!

Sirius: hola bellas damas

A y L: hola Sirius

Sirius: hola hermosa novia (dice sentándose detrás de Kate dejándola entre sus piernas)

Kate: hola horrible novio

Sirius: hey! No me estás viendo soy precioso

Kate: cállate

Sirius: cállame

Kate: (se ríe antes de besarlo)

Lily: oigan no cuenten dinero frente a los pobres

Kate: eso es solo por tú culpa

Lily: ya lo sé

Tom: Lily

Lily: hola Tom

Tom: podemos hablar?

Sirius: tiene que ser después

Tom: porque sería eso?

Sirius: porque está ocupada, tenemos que hablar algo serio

Tom: no te deberías preocupar por tú novia

Sirius: no te deberías meter en tus asuntos?

Lily: hablamos luego Tom, de acuerdo?

Tom: claro (se va)

Lily: que te pasa?

Sirius: solo cumplo con lo que me piden, nos vemos Katie (dice dándole un beso en los labios para luego irse con los merodeadores)

Lily: cumplir?

Alyson: de seguro James le dijo que te cuidara

Lily: no lo creo...

Kate: o vamos que otra razón habría? Hey! No me tendrás que decir algo?

Lily: claro que no tonta (dice riendo)

Kate: te estaré vigilando Lily Evans

Amos: hola chicas

Alyson: (se muerde el labio inferior nerviosa)

L y K: hola

Amos: me llegó tú mensaje Aly, que pasa cariño?

Alyson: tenemos que hablar?

Amos: es sobre el viaje?

Alyson: no

Amos: de acuerdo vamos afuera

Alyson: nos vemos luego chicas (se va)

Kate: eso no se va a ver bien

Will: ya se van a perder esos dos?

Lily: Will hace tiempo que no te veía (dice abrazándolo) te echaba de menos

Will: lo siento e estado algo ocupado, me e perdido de mucho?

Kate: mas o menos, bueno no es tanto

Will: cuenten

Lily: Kate es novia de Sirius

Will: (suspira) hay Kate...

Kate: está mal?

Will: claro que no si ustedes se quiere no hay problema pero ten mucho cuidado sabes como es de popular Sirius estoy completamente seguro de que Shanna estará muy enojada

Kate: no lo había considerado

Will: piénsalo

Kate: Lily aceptó lo que sentía por James

Will: ya era hora, y? Ya son novios

Lily: (niega)

Kate: acaba de aceptar sus sentimientos hace unos momentos pero en la mañana James le dijo que la dejaría tranquila como si nunca la hubiera conocido

Will: quizá deberías hablar con él

Lily: no, aún no puedo

Will: no lo tienes claro?

Lily: yo sé que lo quiero pero... (suspira) no lo sé

Will: tranquila Lils tú tomate tú tiempo

Kate: pero porque! Que valla y se lo diga

Will: no puede ir si no está segura

Kate: (suspira) no es justo yo los quiero ver juntos

Will: por cierto porque ese tal Tom te sigue a todos lados?

Lily: no lo sé, yo solo le ofrecí enseñarle el colegio supongo que será por eso

Will: es algo raro

Kate: hay a mí me parece muy lindo

Lily: en verdad es algo raro

Will: quizá no debas andar mucho tiempo a solas con él la verdad a mí no me inspira confianza

Lily: quizá tengas razón

En la mesa de slytherin...

Sebastián: ya no te habla?

Rodolphus: es una ridícula

Sebastián: quizá deberías disculparte

Rodolphus: estás loco? Jamás haría eso, además siempre le digo que es una insoportable no entiendo porque se enojó ahora y no las otras veces

Sebastián: quizá la forma en que se lo dijiste

Rodolphus: mujeres ahora diferencian formas de decir las cosas

Sebastián: y ya has pensado a quien vas a elegir?

Rodolphus: sobre que?

Sebastián: prometida

Rodolphus: a Sabrina ya sabes eso

Sebastián: ella no va a querer

Rodolphus: como si fuera a oponérsele a su padre

Sebastián: eso es cierto hay que ser muy fuerte para oponerse al señor Malfoy

Rodolphus: exacto!

Sebastián: a Bella no le va a agradar esto

Rodolphus: que cosa?

Sebastián: que elijas a Sabrina como tú prometida

Rodolphus: y a ella que le interesa? Si para el único que tiene ojos es para Malfoy

Sebastián: sabes que ese es un capricho

Rodolphus: pues bastante atención le da a su estúpido capricho

Sebastián: ves como te pones, porque no aceptas que estás celoso?

Rodolphus: para con eso y ahora cállate que ahí viene

Bellatrix: hola Sebastián

Sebastián: hola

Rodolphus: que modales...

Bellatrix: creí que al ser tan insoportable no aceptarías mi saludo

Rodolphus: desde cuando que estás tan delicada con lo que te digo

Bellatrix: por si no lo notaste siempre me afecta lo que me dices... y... sabes no tiene caso hablar contigo (se dispone a irse pero vuelve a mirar al chico) y voy a tomar tú consejo hablaré con ese chico gryffindor (se va)

Rodolphus: que? escuchaste va a hablar con ese imbecil... pero que se cree que va a hablar con ese gryffindor como si lo conociera de siempre

Sebastián: estás celoso (dice apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos)

Rodolphus: no lo estoy

Sebastián: si lo estás

Rodolphus: que no! y ahora iré a vigilar a esa niña para que no haga estupideces

Sebastián: tiene tú misma edad no es una niña y sus estupideces no necesitan vigilancia

Rodolphus: no molestes harías lo mismo por Pansy

Sebastián: claro que si ella me gusta

Rodolphus: (empieza a balbucear) olvídalo! (se va)

Bellatrix: oye gryffindor!

Tom: (voltea a verla)

Bellatrix: (lo ve a los ojos y un escalofrío la recorre entera haciéndola bajar la mirada)

Tom: asustada? (dice dando un paso hacia la chica)

Bellatrix: (levanta la mirada) jamás de un simple gryffindor

Tom: no esperaba menos de ti... Bella

Bellatrix: como sabes mi nombre?

Tom: se todo sobre ti Bella (dice acariciando su mejilla)

Bellatrix: quien eres?

Tom: (la toma por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él quedando sus labios en el oído de la chica) Tom Riddle

Bellatrix: mi señor

Tom: ahora sabes (se aleja para verla a los ojos)

Bellatrix: (baja la mirada) pero mi señor porque gryffindor... usted debió entrar en slytherin se sentiría más cómodo

Tom: lo sé, pero en gryffindor están mis futuro rivales... ten a tus amigos cerca (dice apretando más sus manos contra la cintura de la chica) y a tus enemigos más cerca

Bellatrix: lo entiendo mi señor, puedo preguntar algo?

Tom: adelante

Bellatrix: porque volvió a esta edad?

Tom: ya te dije una razón no iba a dejar esto en manos de inútiles además también puedo observar a mis futuros generales... pero sobre todo debo buscar a una mujer

Bellatrix: una... una mujer?

Tom: necesito una heredero con mi sangre y con la sangre de una bruja poderosa... yo no estaré para siempre

Bellatrix: no diga eso mi señor, si necesita a alguien yo me ofrezco

Tom: no será necesario ya tengo a alguien

Bellatrix: que sltyherin sería mejor que yo mi señor! (dice viéndolo con el ceño fruncido)

Tom: ninguna mi querida Bella, es gryffindor

Bellatrix: señor! Usted no puede mezclar su puro linaje con alguna asquerosa gryffindor

Tom: ya lo decidí es la más inteligente de este lugar y la más digna

Bellatrix: quien es mi señor?

Tom: eso no es de tú incumbencia (dice soltándola) no le digas a nadie quien soy bastante trabajo me a tomado borrar la memoria del viejo director y de todos los que me conocen con esta apariencia

Bellatrix: mi señor su secreto está seguro conmigo

Tom: me servirás mucho en las filas Bella

Bellatrix: será un honor para mí señor unirme a usted

Tom: lo sé (posa su mano en la nuca de la chica para atraerla hacia él y besarla)

Rodolphus: aléjate de ella!

Bellatrix: (voltea a ver al chico)

Tom: (rueda los ojos para luego verlo aburridamente)

Rodolphus: te hablé gryffindor aléjate de ella (dice apuntándolo con su varita)

Bellatrix: vete de aquí Rodolphus no sabes lo que haces

Tom: déjalo, veamos que tienes para mí Lestrange

Rodolphus: _expelliarmus!_

Tom: (recibe el hechizo directo en el pecho sin causarle ningún daño y ni siquiera moviéndolo un poco de su lugar)

Rodolphus: como...

Tom: tienes que aprender mucho aún Rodolphus, por el momento paga por tú ofensa (levanta su varita)

Bellatrix: (se pone frente a Rodolphus) por favor no, no sabía con quien se enfrentaba

Rodolphus: (la mira extrañado)

Tom: no seas patética Bella y apártate debe ser castigado

Bellatrix: no le haga daño

Tom: esto es ridículo! _Rictucempra!_

Bellatrix: (recibe el hechizo en el estomago empujándola a ella y a Rodolphus hasta la pared, causando que quedara inconsciente)

Tom: de nada sirve que sigan con esos estúpidos sentimientos (dice antes de desaparecer un escudo protector que evitaba que el resto viera lo que estaba pasando, se va)

Rodolphus: demonios... (dice sobando su cabeza) Bella! (grita al ver a la chica unos metros lejos de él inconsciente, se acerca a ella tomándola en sus brazos y apoyando la cabeza de la chica en sus piernas) vamos Bella despierta preciosa... no me hagas esto

Sebastián: que pasó? (dice llegando hasta ellos)

Régulus: que tiene mi prima!

Rodolphus: recibió un hechizo fue... "no debo decirlo yo mismo arreglaré esto" no se quien lo hizo de repente le choco

Sebastián: llevémosla a la enfermería

Rodolphus: la llevaré (dice acomodando a la chica en sus brazos y levantándose)

En la sala común de gryffindor...

Sirius: (se sienta en uno de los sillones llevando a Kate con él y sentándola en sus piernas)

Kate: (apoya su mejilla en el pecho del chico) pero que haces? (dice riendo)

Sirius: te beso (dice volviendo al cuello de la chica)

Kate: (se ríe)

Sirius: mira a esos dos...

Kate: (ve hacia un lado en donde estaba Lily con un libro de donde levantaba la mirada de vez en cuando y al otro lado James escribiendo y desviando la mirada de repente) son unos ridículos

Sirius: toda la culpa la tiene tú amiguita como hacer sufrir a cornamenta cuando es tan bueno

Kate: bueno? Te recuerdo que era el segundo más ligón del colegio

Sirius: pero está loco por Lily

Kate: crees que no lo sé? Pero no puedo interferir

Sirius: y eso porque?

Kate: son cosas de Lily si ella necesita mi ayuda yo se la doy pero sino no me puedo meter

Sirius: es una de sus reglas?

Kate: si, la 10

Sirius: pues rómpela

Kate: Sirius no podemos romper las reglas hicimos un pacto con las chicas

Sirius: no te costó mucho romper la uno o no? (dice volviendo a besar el cuello de la chica)

Kate: (se ríe) bueno eso lo decidimos entre todas

Sirius: me imagino (dice subiendo los besos por el mentón de la chica)

Kate: para!

Sirius: claro (dice al llegar a sus labios y besarlos)

Franck: (entra rápidamente por el retrato quedando frente a la pareja) Sirius

Sirius: (hace una seña con su mano para que se valla)

Franck: esto es importante

Sirius: (se aleja de la chica) estoy ocupado

Kate: basta Sirius, que pasa Franck?

Franck: la prima de Sirius está en la enfermería

Sirius: que! (se levanta junto con Kate) que le pasó a Narcisa!

Franck: nada, es Bella

Sirius: demonios! Gracias Franck, vuelvo luego

Kate: claro

Sirius: (se va corriendo)

Kate: gracias Franck

Franck: claro (se va)

Lily: está todo bien? (dice luego de acercarse a la castaña)

Kate: Bellatrix está en la enfermería

Lily: oh... quien se habrá atrevido a retarla?

Kate: no lo sé, pero conociéndola debió ser grave para aceptar ir a la enfermería

Lily: quizá no le quedó opción

Tom: damas

K y L: hola Tom

Tom: interrumpí algo?

Lily: nada importante

Tom: Lily podemos hablar o el novio de tú amiga te servirá de guardaespaldas otra vez

Lily: (sonríe) no, podemos hablar ahora

Tom: de acuerdo (extiende su mano)

Lily: (toma la mano del chico) nos vemos luego Kate

Kate: (suspira) claro

Tom: (sale de la sala común de la mano con Lily sin antes darle una mirada de superioridad a James el cual los había estado observando furioso)

Lily: a donde vamos?

Tom: hay un lugar que de seguro será de tú agrado

Lily: te gusta el quidditch?

Tom: (la mira extrañado)

Lily: ya sabes ese juego que a todos los chicos los tiene locos

Tom: no estoy para juegos debo ponerle esfuerzos a mis... estudios

Lily: lo entiendo pero, no te diviertes de vez en cuando?

Tom: no

Lily: pero ahora te estás divirtiendo o no?

Tom: solo quiero enseñarte algo

Lily: oye (dice deteniéndose frente al chico y poniendo sus manos en el pecho de él)

Tom: (mira extrañado el gesto de la chica nadie nunca había estado tan cerca por iniciativa propia)

Lily: no se mucho de ti y... (suspira) no se si confiar en ti pero...

Tom: porque no confías en mí?

Lily: no lo sé

Tom: pero que?

Lily ah?

Tom: lo que ibas a decir

Lily: ah si! (dice sonriendo) deja intentar subirte el animo

Tom: subirme el animo?

Lily: si, siempre estás serio y no te diviertes déjame intentarlo

Tom: porque?

Lily: solo permíteme ese capricho

Tom: como quieras

Lily: bueno, a donde vamos entonces?

Tom: allá (dice indicando la colina con el árbol y el columpio)

Lily: (se forma un incomodo nudo en su garganta) "James" tenemos... digo... es necesario ir ahí?

Tom: (asiente y toma la mano de la chica para llevarla)

Lily: "no este lugar, por favor no" Tom...

Tom: para que es?

Lily: disculpa?

Tom: eso, que es?

Lily: no conoces los columpios?

Tom: te estoy preguntando por algo

Lily: bueno te sientas ahí

Tom: (se sienta en la pequeña madera pero al moverse pierde el equilibrio y se va hacia delante alcanzándose a poner de pie) que demonios

Lily: (sonríe) no te pongas así

Tom: está vivo?

Lily: no Tom, te sientas acá (dice sentándose en el columpio) y te balanceas (dice moviéndose)

Tom: porque?

Lily: es divertido y... algo relajante (se baja) ven inténtalo

Tom: (se vuelve a sentar ahora afirmándose de las cuerdas)

Lily: te empujo? (dice poniéndose detrás del chico)

Tom: que sentido tiene esto?

Lily: cierra los ojos

Tom: (le obedece)

Lily: (lo empieza a empujar) sientes algo?

Tom: solo viento

Lily: (lo empuja un poco más fuerte para luego ponerse frente a él y verlo, tenía que aceptar lo bien que se veía con su cabello meciéndose con el viento y con un gesto de impaciencia que ya le conocía bien) "que escondes Tom"

Tom: (abre los ojos y ve a la chica verlo detenidamente) pasa algo?

Lily: dímelo tú, paso algo? Que sentiste?

Tom: libertad, poder...

Lily: poder?

Tom: no tengo preocupaciones en este estado parece que todo fuera mío, poder

Lily: quizá

Tom: (se baja al detenerse el columpio) porque me mirabas?

Lily: (se sonroja levemente) no es nada

Tom: (toma el mentón de la chica para que lo vea a los ojos)

Lily: (lo mira a los ojos y siente un ligero estremecimiento)

Tom: (mira detenidamente los ojos de la chica era hipnotizantes solo llevaba un día y sentía... se aleja repentinamente)

Lily: Tom?

Tom: no me toques (dice viendo que la chica iba a tomar su mano)

Lily: que tienes?

Tom: demonios (dice empezando a respirar más rápidamente)

Lily: te sientes bien?

Tom: sentir... eso no

Lily: que?

Tom: debo irme

Lily: pero estás bien?

Tom: si (se va)

Lily: (lo ve irse preocupada para luego voltear al árbol e ir a sentarse al columpio a sentar) James...

James: a cualquier lugar Lily... cualquiera menos este (susurra viendo de lejos a la chica)

Mientras en la enfermería...

Sirius: Narcisa?

Narcisa: (voltea a varios lados para ver quien la llama hasta que la toman por el brazo llevándola detrás de un biombo) Sirius

Sirius: shh! Como está Bella?

Narcisa: está inconsciente recibió un hechizo muy fuerte

Sirius: quien hizo esto?

Narcisa: Rodolphus estaba con ella solo dijo que llegó un hechizo de la nada y le dio a Bella

Sirius: apenas sepas quien fue el maldito que la dejó así me avisas

Narcisa: si Sirius pero ahora vete si te ven...

Sirius: lo sé (se va)

Lucius: con quien hablabas?

Narcisa: (suspira arreglando su cabello) eso a ti no te interesa

Lucius: Narcisa (dice tomándola del brazo)

Narcisa: no me toques (dice soltándose bruscamente y caminando a la camilla en donde estaba su hermana)

Régulus: que le haces a mi prima?

Lucius: no te metas enano

Régulus: déjala en paz

Lucius: ya te lo dije Black no te metas

Poppy: muy bien chicos ya es suficiente visita

Narcisa: Poppy por favor deja quedarme

Poppy: señorita Black sabe que no puedo permitir esto

Narcisa: por favor solo deje que se queden dos personas (al decir estas palabras sintió las miradas de todos sobre ella) no molestaremos

Poppy: (suspira) solo dos personas y quiero que a las 12 no esté ninguno

Narcisa: muchas gracias

Poppy: pero los demás se retiran (se va)

Sabrina: te traigo algo Cissa?

Narcisa: no te preocupes estaré bien

Sabrina: vendré por ti a las 12

Narcisa: no Sabrina no te molestes

Sabrina: de acuerdo (le da un beso en la cabeza) buenas noches

Narcisa: adiós

Sabrina: vamos hermano

Lucius: si (dice antes de despegar su mirada de la de Narcisa, se van)

Narcisa: te quedarás conmigo Rod?

Rodolphus: (levanta la mirada de Bella a Narcisa) disculpa?

Narcisa: no veo a alguien mejor para quedarse

Rodolphus: claro

Régulus: avísame cualquier cosa Cissa

Narcisa: claro

Rabastan: no madrugues preciosa (dice antes de darle un beso en la mejilla)

Narcisa: gracias por venir

Rabastan: cuando quieras (se van)

Narcisa: (sonríe al ver a Rodolphus con la mano de su hermana entre las suyas y con una mirada de completa preocupación) porque insistías tanto con Sabrina?

Rodolphus: (mira a la chica) porque me gusta

Narcisa: y la quieres?

Rodolphus: claro que si

Narcisa: más que a mí hermana?

Rodolphus: a que viene eso... sabes que tú hermana es mí amiga

Narcisa: creí saberlo pero ahora no estoy segura

Rodolphus: (suspira) tampoco yo

Narcisa: (sonríe) sé que ella te quiere Rod quizá si intentas...

Rodolphus: ella solo tiene ojos para Malfoy

Narcisa: (aprieta levemente los puños) el muy imbecil de seguro le a dado esperanzas de alguna forma

Rodolphus: (la mira detenidamente)

Narcisa: Rod dime que fue lo que pasó

Rodolphus: ese chico nuevo

Narcisa: el de gryffindor?

Rodolphus: él la estaba besando

Narcisa: él! Y mi hermana no hacia nada? Digo ella jamás permitiría que un gryffindor apenas la tocara

Rodolphus: lo sé, le dije que se alejara pero ella me dijo que no sabía con quien me metía

Narcisa: es solo un chico que importancia tendría

Rodolphus: eso aún no lo sé

Narcisa: y que más pasó?

Rodolphus: le lancé un expelliarmus pero solo lo recibió sin siquiera moverse

Narcisa: pero como es posible eso?

Rodolphus: no lo sé... dijo que lo que había hecho era un ofensa y que lo pagaría luego Bella se puso en frente de mí para protegerme diciendo que yo no sabía con quien me enfrentaba pero dijo que yo debía ser castigado y lanzó el hechizo contra ambos saliendo peor Bella

Narcisa: ese maldito dejó así a mi hermana? Porque no dijiste nada!

Rodolphus: así lo sentí además si Bella lo protegió es por algo y no voy a decir nada hasta que hable con ella

Narcisa: demonios Rod ese idiota tiene que pagar nadie deja a mí hermana así y se queda tan campante

Rodolphus: crees que no quiero partirle la cara por haber dejado a Bella a si? Pero tengo que hablar con ella

Narcisa: (suspira frustrada y se cruza de brazos) esto es estúpido

Rodolphus: en serio Narcisa esperemos que ella nos diga lo que pasó

Narcisa: esta bien

Rodolphus: estarás bien insoportable (dice acariciando la mejilla de la chica)

Narcisa: (sonríe)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola, aquí les mandó otro capitulo ojalá les guste )


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo Once**

Dos meses después... (viernes)

Alyson: estás bien Lily?

Lily: (bosteza) si, no pasa nada

Kate: te vez muy cansada

Lily: es que me quedé dormida muy tarde

Kate: oh entonces a que hora llegaste anoche?

Lily: no lo sé, como a las 11

Alyson: Lily te has acercado mucho a ese chico y según lo que nos dices no sabes nada de él

Lily: claro que sé

Kate: pero dijiste que no te había querido decir nada de su pasado

Lily: no necesito saber eso para conocerlo, además les dije que estoy intentando ayudarlo

Alyson: pues yo no veo ningún cambio

Lily: se que lo lograré

Kate: y tú y James?

Lily: (la queda mirando unos segundos para luego bajar la mirada) no hay James y yo

Alyson: pero Lily tú ni siquiera lo has intentado solo te pasas el tiempo con Tom

Lily: él es mi amigo

Kate: pero James es el chico que quieres deberías luchar por él

Lily: pues él tampoco hace mucho... quizá se le pasó el amor

K y A: a James! Nunca

Lily: de todas formas que pueden decirme ustedes que tienen amor por donde vean

Alyson: eso no es del todo cierto

Lily: vamos tú y Remus están juntos solo que no son novios

Alyson: pero no somos novios

Lily: pero están juntos

Alyson: bueno si

Lily: y Kate tú... bueno que quieres que digas... tienes una relación perfecta

Kate: no es perfecta

Alyson: claro que lo es... dios quien hubiera pensado que alguien podría tener una relación de más de dos semanas con Sirius y que él fuera un amor de chico

Kate: hay que saber controlarlo nada más

Lily: pues da la receta porque e conversado varias veces con él y es el cambio más grande que e visto en mi vida

Alyson: en todo caso con algo te tenía que pagar las que te hace Shanna

Kate: también e sabido tratarla... aunque a veces no la soporto

Lily: y quien si?

Alyson: hablando del chico de oro

Sirius: hablaban de mí?

Kate: que haces aquí amor?

Sirius: no puedo secuestrarte acaso?

Kate: claro que puedes (dice levantándose) las veo en la cena?

Lily: claro

Sirius: hablando de mí ah? (dice pasando su brazo por la cintura de la chica y caminando hacia el lago)

Kate: que no puedo?

Sirius: claro que si no debes aguantarte

Kate: (se ríe) tonto (dice para luego darse vuelta y besarlo)

Lily: (suspira)

Alyson: porque no hablas con James?

Lily: no va a hablar con alguien que no conoce

Alyson: eso es algo tonto

Lily: ya no tiene caso nos vamos el lunes a casa y en dos días no creo que logre hacer lo que no hice en dos meses

Alyson: lo siento amiga

Lily: está bien

Por otro lado...

Rodolphus: hola Poppy

Poppy: hola joven Lestrange

Rodolphus: a habido algún cambio?

Poppy: véalo por usted mismo (dice antes de irse a su despacho)

Rodolphus: (va rápidamente a la camilla de la chica, suspira al verla sentada comiendo una sopa)

Bellatrix: jamás a sido buena esta comida de enfermos (dice con la vista en el plato levanta su mirada azul hasta los ojos castaños del chico) me trajiste algo?

Rodolphus: muy graciosa (dice sentándose en la cama junto a la chica) como estás?

Bellatrix: despierta

Rodolphus: eres una tonta, porque te interpusiste? Yo debería haber estado dos meses en cama no tú

Bellatrix: no habrías podido con él (dice bajando la mirada)

Rodolphus: oh genial, me parece fantástico... pues tú tampoco pudiste vencerlo (le grita poniéndose de pie)

Bellatrix: no intentaba hacerlo solo no quería que te hiciera daño!

Rodolphus: pues me lo hizo igual

Bellatrix: (levanta la mirada angustiada) pero estaba frente a ti, como te llegó!

Rodolphus: (suspira volviendo a sentarse y tomando la mano de la chica) estuviste inconsciente dos meses Bella ese fue suficiente daño para mí

Bellatrix: (se sonroja) no digas estupideces sería daño si la que estuviera en mí lugar fuera Sabrina Malfoy, o no?

Rodolphus: eso creía... pero... casi me muero de la angustia al ver que no despertabas (dice con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas)

Bellatrix: Rod... (pero es callada por los labios del chico sobre los suyos)

Narcisa: eso me dijeron madre

Druella: pues más vale, como es posible estar inconsciente por dos meses!

Cygnus: podrías calmarte

Druella: claro que no! es mi hija la que está ahí como pudieron escondernos esto

Narcisa: madre no lo escondieron ustedes estaban de viaje y el profesor Dumbledor no tenía como comunicarse

Cygnus: viejo inútil

Narcisa: es aquí

Druella: (abre la puerta y camina siguiendo a su hija)

Narcisa: hem... creo que mejor ahora no (dice deteniéndoles el paso)

Cygnus: que te pasa jovencita?

Narcisa: es que...

Druella: (la hace a un lado) que significa esto!

Bellatrix: (se separa rápidamente del chico) madre!

Cygnus: que clase de espectáculo es este jovencito

Rodolphus: señor Black es... yo... nosotros...

Cygnus: fuera de aquí ahora!

Rodolphus: (se va rápidamente)

Druella: Narcisa sal de aquí

Narcisa: si madre (se va)

Bellatrix: que hacen aquí?

Druella: ahí te pasaste de la raya! Somos tus padres! Pero claro de seguro te hacías la inconsciente para tener una cama libre y acostarte con ese niño

Bellatrix: yo no me e acostado con Rod!

Cygnus: bien, suficiente... que fue lo que pasó

Bellatrix: debo explicarles que pasó? Fue un beso

Druella: tú padre habla del ataque no seas maleducada

Bellatrix: no se que pasó

Druella: lo que faltaba que te ataquen sin darte cuenta con que cara piensas presentarte a los entrenamiento para hacerte mortifaga

Bellatrix: ustedes no entienden

Cygnus: entonces dinos que fue lo que pasó

Tom: basta!

Druella: disculpa? Con quien crees que estás hablando

Cygnus: no Serina (dice tomando el brazo de su esposa) mi señor

Tom: muy observador Black

Druella: mi... mi señor?

Tom: ten mucho cuidado Druella

Druella: yo... no quise... no fue mi intención

Tom: lo noté, hasta que despiertas Bella

Bellatrix: si mi señor

Cygnus: lo sabías?

Bellatrix: (asiente)

Tom: debo decir Bella que me sorprende que despertaras tan pronto algunos ni siquiera despiertan, felicidades Black tú hija será una excelente mortifaga

Bellatrix: (sonríe)

Tom: solo una cosa

Cygnus: (frunce el ceño) si mi señor?

Tom: los estúpidos y molestos sentimientos

Druella: tus sentimientos? (dice viendo molesta a su hija)

Bellatrix: (baja la mirada)

Tom: cuando su pequeña supo de mi identidad llegamos a un punto muy cercano

Cygnus: cercano?

Bellatrix: nos besamos

Druella: "perfecto"

Tom: y llegó Lestrange con la intención de atacarme y al tratar de ponerlo en su lugar su pequeña se interpuso

Cygnus: tú que!

Bellatrix: padre yo...

Druella: que diablos tienes con ese chico?

Bellatrix: nada madre

Tom: será una buena mortifaga pero la necesito sin tanto sentimentalismo

Cygnus: si mi señor

Tom: a nadie se le comenta que estoy aquí, entendido?

C y D: si señor

Tom: bien (se va)

Druella: (se acerca a la chica y le da un cachetada)

Bellatrix: (traga pesadamente para aguantar las lagrimas)

Cygnus: quiero a ese chico lejos de ti

Bellatrix: pero padre...

Druella: espera querido ese chico es un Lestrange podría ser bueno esto

Cygnus: escuchaste lo que dijo Druella no quiere a Bella con tantos sentimientos

Druella: se lo que le enseñé a mí hija ella sabe como esconder sus sentimientos muy bien, cierto Bellatrix?

Bellatrix: si madre

Cygnus: cual es el punto entonces?

Druella: la comprometeremos con el chico Lestrange

Bellatrix: en serio? (dice sonriendo) digo... si? (aparentando molestia)

Cygnus: no creo que tengas inconveniente o si Bella?

Bellatrix: (niega efusivamente con la cabeza)

Druella: hablaremos con sus padres entonces, ellos se lo comunicaran a él

Cygnus: debo decir que es un orgullo saber que estás bien encaminada Bellatrix

Druella: me gustaría decir lo mismo de tú hermana también, sabes algo?

Bellatrix: está saliendo con alguien

Cygnus: alguien como quien?

Bellatrix: (suspira) Daniel Mcfly

Cygnus: que!

Druella: esto es una broma Daniel Mcfly es hijo de...

Bellatrix: lo sé madre, le dije que terminara con ese juego pero no me escuchó

Cygnus: quédate con ella iré por Narcisa

Druella: pon en su lugar a esa niña

Cygnus: tranquila esa mocosa me va a escuchar (se va)

Druella: (suspira)

Bellatrix: madre... lamento...

Druella: (mira por donde se había ido su esposo para luego suavizar la mirada a su hija) tranquila Bella está bien, que pasa con Lestrange?

Bellatrix: yo lo quiero... creí que estaba loca por Lucius pero... él solo era un capricho

Druella: lo sé Bella no tienes que decírmelo

Bellatrix: Narcisa no lo quiere

Druella: que?

Bellatrix: que ella no quiere a Mcfly

Druella: pero...

Bellatrix: si le gusta y toda la cosa... pero no está enamorada de él

Druella: y sabes de quien si?

Bellatrix: (asiente)

En los jardines...

Sirius: Narcisa!

Daniel: hola Sirius

Sirius: hola, Daniel tienes que irte ahora

Narcisa: pero que tienes Sirius?

Sirius: tú papá viene para acá

Narcisa: por dios, Danny tienes que irte

Daniel: puedo enfrentarlo Narcisa

Narcisa: no, por favor vete

Sirius: esto es peligroso Daniel

Daniel: de acuerdo

Narcisa: vete (dice para luego besarlo)

Sirius: vamos (dice tomándolo del brazo y corriendo lejos de ahí)

Cygnus: tú primo no es muy rápido

Narcisa: padre (dice volteando a verlo)

Cygnus: que es eso de que estás con Mcfly! (dice tomándola de la muñeca)

Narcisa: padre por favor, me haces daño

Cygnus: pues más daño has hecho tú al relacionarte con ese chico

Narcisa: es que padre...

Cygnus: no quiero que me des las estúpidas explicaciones de que estás con él porque lo quieres y toda esa estupidez

Narcisa: pero padre...

Cygnus: sé muy bien que no lo amas y no quiero que el Lord te haga daño... por favor Narcisa deja a ese chico

Narcisa: tanto se me nota?

Cygnus: que no lo amas? (ve a la chica asentir) aún no tienes ese brillo en tus ojos pequeñita, o aparece cuando alguien más está presente?

Narcisa: (se sonroja) padre...

Cygnus: termina con este juego por el bien tuyo y de ese chico

Narcisa: no le vas a hacer daño o si?

Cygnus: termina con él

Narcisa: (asiente) no lo amo pero le e tomado mucho cariño no podría soportar que le hicieran daño

Cygnus: hazlo entonces Cissa

Narcisa: como está Bella?

Cygnus: ella es muy fuerte de seguro la dejan salir hoy

Narcisa: les dijo quien la atacó?

Cygnus: no te preocupes por eso hija todo está arreglado

Narcisa: de acuerdo

Cygnus: valla a quien tenemos aquí

Sabrina: como está señor Black? (dice haciendo una reverencia)

Cygnus: muy bien señorita Malfoy, supongo que a cuidado esta pequeña diabla

Narcisa: padre...

Sabrina: por supuesto que si señor Black claro que es algo por fiada

Cygnus: no lo sabré yo, y dime Sabrina mi hija ya a elegido a alguien?

Sabrina: yo creo que si pero no me hace caso

Narcisa: (se sonroja) Sabrina cállate

Cygnus: creo que tendremos que hablar nosotros Sabrina

Sabrina: claro señor Black

Druella: valla Sabrina cada vez más hermosa

Sabrina: se lo agradezco señora Black

Druella: estoy segura que debes tener ya algún pretendiente

Sabrina: algo así

Cygnus: y como está tú hermano?

Sabrina: (mira de reojo a Narcisa la cual había bajado la mirada) está muy bien solo un poco decaído estos días

Druella: ya casi todos sus compañeros están consiguiendo prometida, él ya tiene?

Sabrina: aún no él siempre se a dejado llevar por sus sentimientos así que supongo que se casará por amor o al menos elegirá a una chica por eso

Cygnus: lo bueno que tiene sus ideales bien sabidos elegirá bien

Sabrina: no lo dudo, bueno los dejo un placer verlos señores Black nos vemos luego Cissa

Narcisa: claro

Sabrina: (se va)

Druella: hablaron ya del tema?

Cygnus: si, Narcisa no está enamorada del chico y sabe lo que debe hacer

Druella: terminarás con él?

Narcisa: si madre yo lo quiero y no quiero que le pase nada

Druella: entonces terminar es lo mejor

En las sala común de gryffindor...

Remus: déjame adivinar acabas de estar con Kate

Sirius: de echo estaba con Mcfly

James: valla y que hacías con él que quedaste tan cansado?

Sirius: no sean ridículos acabo de salvarlo de mi tío

James: tú tío está aquí?

Sirius: si

Remus: cual?

Sirius: los padres de Narcisa vinieron por lo de Bellatrix

James: huy (dice aparentando un escalofrío) también está tú tía?

Sirius: sip

Remus: que tiene?

James: no la has visto es preciosa

Sirius: hey! Que es mi tía

James: es parte veela deberías verla (dice ignorando el comentario de Sirius)

Remus: valla suena tentador

Sirius: paren! (dice pegándoles a cada un con un cojín) es mi tía de la que hablan!

James: tú hablas así de mi mamá

S y R: pero es que tú mamá! (dicen sonriendo)

James: se me calman los dos!

S y R: (se ríen)

Kate: aquí estabas! (dice entrando a la sala común) que te pasó?

Sirius: llegaron mis tíos tenía que ayudar a Mcfly antes de que lo pillarán con Narcisa

Alyson: está bien?

Sirius: si, alcanzamos a correr

Kate: y como está la simpática de tú prima?

Sirius: oye Cissy es muy linda

R y J: si que lo es!

Lily: ja! (dice cruzándose de brazos y yéndose a su habitación)

James: (sonríe)

Alyson: ah si?

Remus: bueno no tanto

Alyson: (le da un beso en la mejilla para luego sentarse en el brazo del sillón del chico)

Kate: así que Bellatrix despertó?

Sirius: si, supongo que se quedará en observación estos últimos días

James: Rodolphus se veía bastante preocupado

Sirius: está loco por ella trataba de esconderlo con su gusto por Sabrina pero con esto no puedo ocultarlo más

Kate: pero a Bellatrix le gusta él también se nota

Sirius: lo sé, pero viéndolo del punto de interés era mejor partido Malfoy

Remus: creo que el amor fue más fuerte

Alyson: al menos que eso sea real en sus relaciones

Sirius: es cierto, (suspira) ahora falta que Narcisa termine con Mcfly

Alyson: va a terminar con Danny? Porque!

Kate: es más que obvio

Sirius: mis tíos no se lo van a permitir

Remus: eso era lo obvio?

Kate: a Narcisa le gusta Malfoy

James: que!

Kate: por favor, no me diga que no lo habían notado?

Sirius: como piensas que mi primita puede estar con ese bestia

Kate: yo estoy contigo puedo decir que las bestias son muy dóciles

Sirius: ja ja ja, pero que graciosa

Remus: porque dices eso?

Alyson: nunca han visto a Narcisa

James: por supuesto que la vemos no somos ciegos

Remus: además que ella no pasa desapercibida

Alyson: (le pega en la nuca)

Remus: au! Eso duele Aly

Kate: Aly se refiere a notar como actúa en especial cuando pasa cerca Malfoy se le van los ojos

Lily: (baja a la sala común con unos cuantos libros)

Alyson: hey Lils!

Lily: dime (dice acercándose a los chicos)

Alyson: cierto que Narcisa se muere por Malfoy?

Lily: totalmente

Sirius: yo todavía no me lo creo

Lily: es lo más notorio del mundo, ellos siempre se llevaron mal pero cuando Malfoy empezó a mejorara su trato para con ella a Narcisa le llegó bastante... eso suele pasar (dice viendo disimuladamente a James)

Remus: pero si la chica no de vuelve el favor de que sirve (dice con la intención de ayudar a su amigo el cual le sonríe)

Lily: eso depende de la chica

Sirius: soy yo o nos cambiamos de tema? (le pregunta en un susurro a su novia)

Kate: shh... esto está bueno

Remus: pero la mayoría se queda esperando

Lily: quizá espera algo?

Remus: quizá no debería esperar y lanzarse ella

Lily: no todas tienes tanto valor

James: el problema sería que el chico se aburriera ya de esperar que la chica encuentre el valor

Lily: (lo mira angustiada, él... se había aburrido)

James: (sonríe levemente) nos vemos luego (sube a su habitación)

Alyson: Lils...

Lily: (le da la espalda a los chicos para sacar una lagrima de su mejilla con la palma de su mano)

Kate: Lily?

Lily: (voltea a verlos) iré con Tom a la biblioteca nos vemos luego (dice para salir rápidamente de ahí)

Sirius: (suspira) esto se está yendo por un camino muy feo

Alyson: son unos tontos, chicos deberían hablar con James

Remus: ya lo hemos intentado (dice el chico mientras Sirius asentía) dice que ya no tiene caso seguir insistiendo que ella esta mejor sin él persiguiéndolo

Kate: pero es ciego no ve que Lily a estado decaída todo el tiempo

Sirius: está algo cerrado a ese tipo de cosas

Alyson: ustedes como sus amigos deberían hacerlo ver

Remus: es algo duro de cabeza

Kate: en serio? No lo había notado

En la biblioteca...

Tom: hasta que llegas

Lily: lo lamento (dice sentándose frente al chico, suspira)

Tom: que tienes?

Lily: nada

Tom: Lily se nota en tus ojos algo te pasa... estuviste llorando?

Lily: (baja la mirada) solo... son cosas sin importancia

Tom: lo que te pase si que tiene importancia

Lily: (lo mira a los ojos)

Tom: dime

Lily: es... me gusta un chico

Tom: que?

Lily: me gusta un chico que antes yo le gustaba pero ahora... yo... no sé que hacer

Tom: si te hace llorar no vale la pena, no crees? (dice cruzándose de brazos)

Lily: pero...

Tom: olvídalo Lily él de seguro ya hizo lo mismo

Lily: no me hables así Tom por favor

Tom: dejemos el tema

Lily: (asiente) te traje los libros

Tom: bien (dice empezando a revisarlos)

Lily: podemos ir a los jardines? El día está muy lindo para estar aquí

Tom: hay demasiado sol

Lily: lo sé

Tom: (levanta la mirada hasta la chica) quieres ir?

Lily: (asiente sonriendo)

Tom: (sonríe levemente, acto que se le estaba haciendo muy acostumbrado desde que había empezado a conocer mejor a Lily... eso no iba bien) vamos

Lily: (sonríe levantándose)

Tom: vamos al columpio?

Lily: (se detiene de repente) mejor cerca del lago

Tom: porque no te gusta esa colina?

Lily: no es que no me guste... es solo...

Tom: entonces vamos ahí

Lily: Tom (dice tomándolo de la mano)

Tom: que pasa?

Lily: por favor ahí no

Tom: (no podía negarse a esos ojos) de acuerdo (dice desviando la mirada de la de la chica)

Lily: gracias (dice abrazándolo y besándolo en la mejilla, para luego ver horrorizada por sobre el hombre del chico a James) no...

James: (suspira volteándose, se va)

Lily: James!

Tom: (voltea a ver con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios)

Lily: demonios

Tom: pasa algo?

Lily: hem... no, vamos

Tom: claro

Más tarde en la cena...

Sirius: oye pero quizá no signifique nada

James: si claro...

Remus: seguro que fue un beso en los labios? quizá solo era en la mejilla

James: te digo que no, yo los vi ella se le tiró como león a su presa y lo besó... y la muy... se atreve a llamarme

S y R: que!

James: eso! Luego de besarlo lo abrazó y me vio y empezó a llamarme

Remus: no habías dicho eso

James: lo olvidé, que importa en todo caso?

Sirius: eres idiota! De seguro te llamaba para decirte que el beso no era nada

James: (lo mira con el ceño fruncido)

Remus: piensa, para que otra cosa te llamaría?

James: para restregarme en la cara lo feliz que es con ese imbecil por ejemplo

Sirius: Lily Evans haría eso cornamenta?

James: (suspira) supongo que no...

Remus: supones?

James: no (dice sonriendo) es muy linda para hacer eso

Sirius: lo vez! Vamos amigo estás demasiado enamorado para rendirte

Remus: es cierto, olvida esa estupidez de que no la conoces y vuelve a las andanzas

James: (los mira como considerando lo que decían)

Sirius: como está de seguro que hasta se alegra de que la invites las 24 horas del día a salir

James: (se ríe) quizá

Remus: porque no lo intentas?

James: lo pensaré chicos

Sirius: bueno eso es bastante

Kate: segura que te vio

Lily: claro que si estaba parado ahí (dice gesticulando con las manos)

Alyson: bueno pero habrá visto que fue solo un beso en la mejilla

Lily: no lo sé

Kate: quizá si se lo explicas?

Lily: recuerdas que para él no existo

Alyson: si no existes porque se quedó mirándote

Lily: vamos Aly trata de ayudarme

Alyson: bien, pero creo que están perdiendo tiempo valioso

Kate: es cierto, ya deberías estar planeando tú matrimonio con todo el tiempo que han perdido

Lily: (se ríe débilmente) no digan tonterías

A y W: hola!

Kate: miren quienes vienen

Lily: como les va en sus últimos días de colegio?

Amos: podemos con ello

Alyson: ya empezaron los sentimentalismo de que extrañan todo esto

Will: de echo esos los tenemos desde principio de año enana, ya lo verán el otro curso

Kate: y no están nerviosos?

Amos: un poco, tenemos que dar el examen mágico y veremos a que lugar entraremos eso pone nervioso a cualquiera

Lily: entra mucho?

Will: depende... para auror es bastante al igual que para medimago

Alyson: tengo entendido que para los que quieren algo en ministerio no es tanto

Amos: es cierto, ellos tiene suerte no como nosotros

Kate: ustedes eligieron ser aurors

Will: cierto, y ustedes como terminaron?

Lily: excelente

Amos: cuando no

Lily: hey! (dice golpeándolo en el brazo)

Kate: yo no salí excelente pero estoy en mis expectativas

Will: y tú enana?

Alyson: bien gracias

Amos: oh vamos

Alyson: salí muy bien... no excelente en adivinación por ejemplo pero me salvo

Will: menos mal porque de no ser así los papas te matan

Alyson: lo sé

: chicos!

Amos: nos vamos

Kate: en que andan?

Will: lo siento enana fiesta de los séptimos

Lily: lo tienen permitido?

Amos: si, el profesor Dumbledor nos preparó una sala

Alyson: suertudos

Will: bueno nos vemos mañana

Kate: conociéndolos quizá nos veamos mañana a esta misma hora

Amos: hey... somos unos niños buenos

Lily: claro

A y W: bye (se van)

Alyson: (suspira)

Kate: y ese suspiro?

Lily: no será por Amos

Alyson: nada de eso, es solo que el otro curso es el último

Lily: es cierto...

Kate: oh vamos no se me pueden amargar el otro curso tiene que ser genial y vamos a disfrutarlo

Lily: (sonríe) es cierto, además luego de eso estaremos estudiando en el mismo lugar

Alyson: Merlín te escuche

En la mesa de slytherin...

Narcisa: eres un atrevido!

Rodolphus: pero te agrada o no?

Narcisa: (suspira) la hiciste muy feliz

Rodolphus: y tus papas que dijeron?

Narcisa: luego te enterarás que dijeron

Rodolphus: aún están aquí?

Narcisa: no, ya se fueron así que puedes respirar tranquilo

Rodolphus: estaba seguro que tú papá iba a matarte

Narcisa: es que iba a hacerlo Rod, no permite que nadie toque a su orgullo de hija

Rodolphus: (sonríe) crees que deba pedirle que sea mi novia?

Narcisa: si no lo haces te golpeo

Rodolphus: tú? Golpear a alguien... eres muy fina para eso

Narcisa: es un cumplido?

Rodolphus: por supuesto que si

Narcisa: gracias

Sabrina: hola

Rodolphus: y tú en donde estabas?

Sabrina: con mi novio

Rodolphus: tienes tantas buenas opciones y tú tienes que elegir a ese?

Sabrina: como quienes?

Rodolphus: mi propio hermano

Sabrina: no, con Rab somos muy amigos

Narcisa: déjala Rod si está loca por ese ravenclaw

Rodolphus: si tú lo dices

Sabrina: supe de lo tuyo con Bella, es cierto?

Rodolphus: como es eso?

Sabrina: creo que alguien los vio o no se como se hubieran enterado pero varios lo saben

Sebastián: sabía que actuarías en algún momento! (dice sentándose junto al chico)

Rodolphus: demonios! Si lo sabes tú ahora si que se va a enterar todo el colegio

Sebastián: hey! (dice golpeándolo en la nuca)

Rodolphus: (se ríe) bien! me gusta Bella y le voy a pedir que sea mi novia, de acuerdo?

Sebastián: así se habla

Narcisa: más te vale tratarla bien

Sabrina: y no lo decimos porque nosotros vallamos a hacer algo sino porque ella te mataría

Régulus: totalmente de acuerdo!

Rodolphus: oh vamos enano quítate de aquí

Régulus: no me digas así, más te vale que cuides a mí prima de las tres que tengo es la que más vale la pena

Narcisa: (suspira)

Rodolphus: hey! Cuida tus palabras enano que no eres la gran cosa tampoco

Régulus: ja! (se va)

Sebastián: que no te afecte Cissa

Narcisa: no puedo evitarlo, él es mi familia (suspira) no tiene caso (dice levantándose y saliendo de ahí)

Rodolphus: enano del demonio

Sabrina: siempre hacen lo mismo

En los pasillos...

Danny: Cissa! (dice tomándola de la manos) princesa que tienes

Narcisa: que bueno que viniste

Danny: tranquila estoy aquí (dice abrazándola)

Narcisa: te lo agradezco... pero... tengo que decirte algo

Danny: por supuesto que si, que tienes?

Narcisa: hable con mi padre

Danny: te hicieron algo?

Narcisa: no

Danny: que pasa entonces?

Narcisa: tenemos que dejarlo

Danny: dejarlo? pero Narcisa...

Narcisa: en serio Danny esto ya duró suficiente

Danny: suficiente? Esperabas que fuera menos... que te ibas a aburrir antes?

Narcisa: no es nada de eso, yo te quiero tanto (dice acariciando la mejilla del chico)

Danny: yo te amo Cissa si tenemos eso no pasará nada (dice abrazándola)

Narcisa: ...

Danny: (la aleja un poco de él para verla a la cara) no me dices nada?

Narcisa: es que... Danny yo...

Danny: (toma el rostro de la chica entre sus manos) te amo

Narcisa: (suelta un leve sollozo bajando la mirada) te quiero tanto Danny

Danny: (sonríe tristemente) pero no me amas...

Narcisa: (niega levemente)

Danny: (la suelta, se voltea dando unos pasos)

Narcisa: además... mis padres no quieren que estemos juntos... y si seguimos, y se enteran intentarán dañarte y... yo no quiero que te hagan daño

Danny: (cierra los ojos durante unos segundos para luego abrirlos y voltearse a ver a la chica, sonríe) yo te amo Cissa si tú también me amaras yo seguiría con esto enfrentando a cualquiera, pero porque te amo se que no debo retenerte

Narcisa: (sonríe)

Danny: y se que hay alguien ahí que te ama... aunque aún no se que sientes tú

Narcisa: que dices! (dice riendo) yo no...

Danny: no lo harías, pero usted señorita sabe que aunque uno tenga novio o novia también puede ver para el lado y enamorarse

Narcisa: de quien hablas?

Danny: tú lo sabes (dice posando una de sus manos en la mejilla de la chica) siempre estaré para ti, de acuerdo? Seremos los mejores amigos

Narcisa: (asiente) te lo prometo

Danny: (la abraza) te amo princesa

Narcisa: (solo puedo pasar sus manos por el cuello del chico y besarlo por última vez)

Danny: te voy a echar de menos (dice al separarse)

Narcisa: no hables así aún somos compañeros de clases

Danny: si pero no es lo mismo

Narcisa: (asiente)

Danny: bueno me tengo que ir

Narcisa: claro

Danny: bye (le da un beso en la mejilla y se va)

Narcisa: (suspira)

Bellatrix: bien echo Cissa

Narcisa: (voltea a verla) Bella

Bellatrix: hiciste lo correcto

Narcisa: (camina lentamente hasta ella) me alegro que estés bien, pero no te iban a dejar en observación?

Bellatrix: a mí no me pueden tener postrada en una cama mucho tiempo

Narcisa: en que quedaron con lo del gryffindor?

Bellatrix: eso no es asunto tuyo Cissa, solo debes saber que lo arreglamos

Narcisa: (asiente) y con Rod?

Bellatrix: (la mira levemente sonrojada)

Narcisa: y eso si es asunto mío

Bellatrix: por supuesto que no lo es

Narcisa: eres mi hermana y me gusta saber esas cosas

Bellatrix: no te pongas cursi Cissa

Narcisa: no es cursi es solo interés en el chico que le gusta a mí hermana... por cierto ya muchos lo saben

Bellatrix: como podrían?

Narcisa: (se encoge de hombros) tú sabes como es Hogwarts

Bellatrix: (suspira) uno no puede tener privacidad o el control sobre cuando se deben saber estas cosas

Narcisa: pero te sirve para espantar a las chicas que estaban detrás de Rod

Bellatrix: cuales?

Narcisa: (sonríe) celosa

Bellatrix: claro que no

Narcisa: si que si

Bellatrix: no hables así pareces tonta

Narcisa: (se ríe) lo siento

Bellatrix: que raro que estés feliz siendo que acabas de terminar con tú novio

Narcisa: lo hice por ambos... estoy feliz porque no le pasará nada

Bellatrix: (niega) no se como lo proteges

Narcisa: déjame

Bellatrix: acompáñame que tengo hambre

Narcisa: claro (dice al entrar al gran comedor)

Rodolphus: que haces aquí?

Bellatrix: debo entender eso como que no querías verme?

Rodolphus: claro que no, (dice sonriendo) solo que aún estás delicada puede darte una recaída

Bellatrix: fíjate con quien hablas primero Rod (dice pasando junto a él para ir a sentarse a la mesa)

Rabastan: estás bien?

Bellatrix: no me ves? Claro que si

Régulus: es verdad?

Bellatrix: que cosa?

Régulus: que estás con Rod?

Bellatrix: no

Rodolphus: (toma su mochila y se va)

Narcisa: que haces?

Bellatrix: porque?

Narcisa: tú si estás con él

Bellatrix: jamás me a pedido nada

Narcisa: pensé que no te gustaban esas cursilerías y creo que Rod al conocerte pensaba lo mismo

Bellatrix: (suspira) diablos (dice levantándose y siguiendo al chico)

Narcisa: si están juntos (dice viendo a su primo)

Sabrina: (toma el brazo de la rubia para que gire a verla) hablaste con Danny?

Narcisa: si

Sabrina: y?

Narcisa: terminamos

Sabrina: estás bien?

Narcisa: si, estoy tranquila ahora nada puede pasarle

Sabrina: (asiente)

Severus: hola horribles

N y S: (lo miran con el ceño fruncido)

Severus: que?

Sabrina: no te hablaremos nunca más si cada vez que nos saludas nos dices así

Severus: oh vamos si son horribles

Narcisa: pues mírate tú en un espejo

Severus: vamos si solo juego ustedes lo saben... y también saben que son las chicas más hermosas de aquí (dice al ver las caras molestas de las chicas)

Narcisa: eso ni se duda

Severus: y que hacen?

Sabrina: Cissa terminó con Danny

Severus: gracias a Merlín! Me parece muy buena decisión

Narcisa: no tenía opción

Sabrina: en todo caso sabes que no iba a durar

Narcisa: Sabrina... (dice reprendiéndola)

Severus: y eso porque?

Sabrina: dile

Narcisa: huy!... no estaba muy segura de mis sentimientos por Danny

Severus: valla y eso porque?

Narcisa: lo quería si, pero estaba dudando de si como novio o como un amigo

Severus: y eso se debe a que había alguien más?

Narcisa: no

Sabrina: Cissa!

Narcisa: bien... quizá...

Severus: y ese alguien es slytherin?

Sabrina: si

Severus: valla esto me está gustando, de tú curso, del mío u otro?

Narcisa: del tuyo

Severus: mmm... interesante

Narcisa: y no sigas preguntando porque no te diré nada

Sabrina: quizá no sea necesario o si Sev?

Severus: claro que no está más que claro

Narcisa: sabes de quien hablo?

Severus: claro que si... era tan obvio

Narcisa: no le digas por favor

Severus: solo debo decirte Cissa que yo no siento lo mismo, lo lamento

Narcisa: que! eres un... (dice pegándole en el brazo)

Severus: (se ríe) te asustaste

Narcisa: casi me da un ataque!

Sabrina: debiste ver tú cara (dice riendo)

Narcisa: los odio... oigan... y... donde está Malfoy?

Sabrina: que no me ves? (dice divertida)

Narcisa: me refiero a... a tú hermano

Severus: (sonríe de medio lado)

Sabrina: yo no lo sé, y tú Sev?

Severus: creo que iba a salir con no sé cuanto de cuarto año

Narcisa: oh... (traga pesadamente) de cuarto?

Severus: si... hem... a estado saliendo con varias chicas

Narcisa: lo sé...

Sabrina: lo sabes?

Narcisa: si... bueno es tú hermano, en la sala común todos hablan de lo que hace

Severus: claro... si quieres verlo va a llegar como a las 10 o algo así

Sabrina: tan temprano?

Severus: creo que está saliendo con varias chicas para olvidar a otra entonces las chicas no les duran mucho... se aburre

Sabrina: es lógico busca algo que sabe que tiene solo una

Narcisa: porque tengo la sensación de que saben quien es

Severus: claro que si! Es mi mejor amigo

Sabrina: yo también sé es mi hermano

Narcisa: (suspira apoyando su rostro en su mano mientras apoyaba su codo en la mesa) una de cuarto...

S y S: (se miran y sonríen)

En los pasillos...

Bellatrix: Rod por favor ya detente!

Rodolphus: ahora que quieres? (dice deteniéndose y volteando a verla)

Bellatrix: no me hables así!

Rodolphus: porque no? no soy nadie para ti

Bellatrix: yo no quise decir eso... estaba molesta porque todo decían algo que no era

Rodolphus: algo que no era? Se supone que nosotros estamos juntos

Bellatrix: aún no me lo has pedido

Rodolphus: eso es todo! Mentiste porque no te lo pedí con rosas y toda la fiesta!

Bellatrix: habrías venido con rosas y fiestas?

Rodolphus: me hubieras tomado en serio si lo hubiera echo?

Bellatrix: claro que no

Rodolphus: pues por eso no te pedí nada supuse que con el beso estaba todo... bueno aparte de todo lo que te dije

Bellatrix: fui una tonta

Rodolphus: wuau! Me siento afortunado al estar presenta en esa aclaración

Bellatrix: conmigo no juegues Rodolphus Lestrange

Rodolphus: contigo jamás jugaría y lo sabes

Bellatrix: (sonríe) más te vale

Rodolphus: ahora supongo que está claro que somos novios o no?

Bellatrix: no le digas a nadie... pero... me lo puedes pedir?

Rodolphus: (se ríe) sabía que había un pequeño corazoncito ahí

Bellatrix: (baja la mirada sonrojada)

Rodolphus: oye (dice levantando el mentón de la chica sus dedos) yo te quiero mucho, lo sabes cierto?

Bellatrix: (asiente) también yo

Rodolphus: entonces quieres ser mi novia?

Bellatrix: claro que si (dice abrazándolo)

Rodolphus: creo que voy a descubrir varias cosas de usted señorita Black

Bellatrix: quizá te lleves algunas sorpresas

Rodolphus: bueno tenemos toda la vida por delante para descubrirlos (dice tomándola de la cintura)

Bellatrix: a que te refieres? (dice jugando con la corbata del chico)

Rodolphus: ah que ahora que somos novios tú verás lo extraordinario que soy y querrás casarte conmigo

Bellatrix: eso ya lo veremos (dice alejándose y tomándolo de la mano)

Rodolphus: ya me darás la razón

Bellatrix: (se ríe)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola, se que les gusta que actualice rápido así que aquí está un nuevo capitulo ojalá les guste y me dejen review... porque como se darán cuenta estoy escasa de ellos. Bye!


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo Doce**

Al otro día... (sábado)

Kate: (abre levemente sus ojos y al sentir los rayos del sol se tapa con las sabanas, suspira y voltea al lado contrario al que estaba) pero que... hay Sirius... (dice viendo al chico durmiendo tranquilamente junto a ella, pasa su mano delicadamente por los cabellos que caían sobre los ojos cerrados del chico)

Sirius: (mueve levemente su nariz al sentir el tacto)

Kate: (le da un leve beso en los labios)

Sirius: (sonríe aún con los ojos cerrados)

Kate: vamos Sirius sé que estás despierto

Sirius: (amplia más su sonrisa al abrir los ojos) quería saber que tanto aguantabas

Kate: aguantar?

Sirius: claro, quería saber cuanto te demorabas en tirarte sobre mí

Kate: por si no te diste cuenta Lily y Alyson están en las otras camas

Sirius: oh cierto olvide que no eres nada silenciosa

Kate: Sirius! (dice golpeándolo en el pecho divertida)

Sirius: ven acá (dice tomándola de la cintura y quedando sobre ella para hacerle cosquillas)

Kate: no! basta jajajaja para ridículo

Sirius: como que ridículo

Kate: jajajaja por favor basta jajajaja

Lily: oh vamos chicos desde tan temprano! (les dice antes de taparse completamente con las sabanas)

Alyson: notaron que era sábado y algunas persona quieren dormir!

Sirius: aguafiestas!

Kate: déjala ellas tienen razón

Sirius: pero estábamos divirtiéndonos (dice acariciando la mejilla de la chica)

Kate: y eso lo tengo claro... pero tenemos otros momentos

Sirius: malvada (dice volviendo a su lugar junto a ella)

Kate: (se acomoda de costado) una pregunta

Sirius: adelante

Kate: no se suponía que tú deberías haberte ido anoche

Sirius: si lo sé pero te veías tan bonita durmiendo que quise protegerte de los pervertidos

Kate: pervertidos? En la habitación de las chicas?

Sirius: oye tienes sus métodos

Kate: claro lo dice el que fue uno de ellos?

Sirius: pero ahora soy un niño bueno totalmente fiel a mí chica

Kate: más te vale

Sirius: quieres que me valla?

Kate: no (dice pasando su brazo por la cintura del chico y acurrucándose en su pecho) quédate conmigo aún es temprano

Sirius: quieres seguir durmiendo?

Kate: si! (dice con voz de niña pequeña)

Sirius: de acuerdo (dice tomando las sabanas y cubriéndolos)

Más tarde en el desayuno...

Remus: porque esas caras?

Lily: notaste que Sirius no llegó a dormir a su habitación

Remus: si

Alyson: pues estaba en la nuestra con Kate y nos despertó muy temprano

Remus: suele hacerlo si él se despierta todo deben hacerlo

Lily: y James?

Remus: hem... bueno... él

Alyson: está en la mesa de ravenclaw

Lily: (voltea encontrándose a James hablando animadamente con Ashley) supongo que está comprobado

Alyson: de que hablas?

Lily: lo que dijo ayer... se aburrió de esperar

Remus: tranquila Lily solo está tratando de llevar esto de alguna forma

Lily: pues ya veo que encontró una (dice levantándose y tomando sus cosas)

Alyson: donde vas?

Lily: iré a la biblioteca

Alyson: y hacer que?

Lily: solo a leer un poco y a dejar estos libros

Remus: no quieres que vallamos contigo?

Lily: no es necesario, gracias chicos (se va)

Alyson: (suspira)

Remus: quizá debamos intervenir

Alyson: quizá tú yo no puedo

Remus: una de las reglas?

Alyson: si

Remus: lo entiendo

Alyson: como ves a James?

Remus: bueno anda decaído y no es el de antes, no quiero sonar grosero pero era feliz cuando molestaba a Lily

Alyson: lo entiendo y creo que Lily igual se sentía bien cuando eso pasaba

Remus: oye... hem... quieres ir al lago luego?

Alyson: claro que si

Remus: (sonríe)

K y S: hola

Alyson: hola parejita feliz

Kate: (justo en el momento que se sienta una sustancia verde la cubre completamente) pero que...

Shanna: que lindo te queda ese color Devlin

Kate: te voy a matar! (dice levantándose)

Sirius: no espera (dice haciendo que se siente) opino igual que tú Shanna el verde le queda precioso a mi prometida

Shanna: (lo queda mirando con la boca abierta para luego salir corriendo del comedor)

Sirius: (sonríe y se sienta)

Alyson: (le lanza un hechizo a su amiga para quedar completamente limpia)

Kate: Sirius... porque...

Sirius: lo que quería era dejarte en vergüenza en frente de mí pues que sepa que puedes estar cubierta de cualquier cosa y a mí no me importa

Kate: (lo abraza)

Remus: te pasaste con lo de la prometida

Sirius: eso me dará un tiempo para respirar

James: hey amigo como es eso?

Sirius: que cosa?

James: prometida?

Sirius: ah eso! Solo lo dije para fastidiar a Shanna ya me está hartando

James: dímelo a mí e tenido que soportar a Ashley

Alyson: ósea que no estabas por tú propia cuenta?

James: claro que no pero me arrastraron hasta haya

Remus: oh demonios

James: porque?

Alyson: bueno... Lily

James: vino? (dice viendo para todos lados)

Remus: ya se fue... a la biblioteca

James: pero porque se fue?

Kate: es más que obvio

James: ya estoy harto de esto (dice levantándose)

Sirius: que vas a hacer!

James: voy a ir por Lily, nos vemos (se va)

Alyson: (suspira) hay por fin

En la biblioteca...

Krim: y pasaras tus vacaciones en tú casa?

Lily: iremos a la playa unos días y luego yo iré con mis amigas

Krim: supongo que te alejarás de los libros en ese tiempo

Lily: no podría siempre tengo dos o tres libros para leer en el verano

Krim: eres excepcional pequeña

Lily: gracias (dice levemente sonrojada)

Krim: bueno debo seguir con el trabajo

Lily: puedo llevarme estos libros?

Krim: debes devolverlos mañana

Lily: lo sé

Krim: alcanzarás a leerlos?

Lily: son pequeños

Krim: si tú lo dices (dice escribiendo el nombre de los libros en una planilla) listo

Lily: gracias, nos vemos

Krim: adiós Lily

Lily: (sale de la biblioteca)

James: (choca estrepitosamente con la chica) Lily...

Lily: au! (levanta la mirada sorprendiéndose al ver al chico)

James: lo lamento

Lily: está bien

James: (empieza a recoger los libros) toma

Lily: gracias (dice tomando los libros)

James: claro (le sonríe y sigue de la largo) "soy un maldito cobarde"

Lily: disculpa

James: (voltea sorprendido) si?

Lily: (se acerca nerviosa hasta él y le extiende la mano) soy Lily Evans creo que no nos conocíamos

James: (sonríe) soy James Potter (dice estrechando suavemente la mano de la chica)

Lily: eres el capitán del equipo de mi casa?

James: si, tengo entendido que eres la que mejor notas tiene

Lily: no en defensa

James: bueno tengo una fascinación por esa materia (dice sonriendo)

Lily: (se ríe)

James: te ayudo con eso (dice tomando los libros de la chica)

Lily: gracias

James: ibas a leer?

Lily: si, iba al lago

James: de acuerdo

Lily: (salen a los jardines)

James: conozco un lugar más tranquilo

Lily: en serio?

James: ven (dice tomando los libros con una mano y con la otra la mano de la chica)

Lily: (sonríe al ver que caminaban a la colina)

James: que te parece?

Lily: es precioso

James: bueno (dice dejando los libro junto al árbol) creo que me voy

Lily: puedes quedarte (dice rápidamente, se sonroja) bueno si quieres

James: claro (dice sentándose bajo el árbol)

Lily: (se arrodilla frente a él)

James: que pasa?

Lily: (se acerca hasta él y lo abraza) te eché de menos James

James: (sonríe abrazándola más contra si) también yo pelirroja, pero ya estoy aquí

Lily: lo lamento (dice mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas)

James: tranquila está bien, somos amigos ahora

Lily: (asiente)

James: (se aleja levemente de la chica) quizá lo mejor es empezar todo de nuevo

Lily: pensé lo mismo

James: de acuerdo eso haremos

Lily: aún quiero leer

James: de acuerdo tú lee

Lily: (sonríe)

En la sala común de slytherin...

Narcisa: y esa cara?

Sabrina: nada nuevo amo a mi novio

Narcisa: (sonríe) lo amas?

Sabrina: si, lo amo a más que nadie

Narcisa: me alegro mucho por ti amiga

Sabrina: y no has visto a mí hermano?

Narcisa: (la mira levemente sonrojada)

Sabrina: mira como te pones deberías decirle

Narcisa: no hay nada que decir Sabrina a mí no me gusta tú hermano

Sabrina: oh no, no empieces con eso!

Narcisa: es que quizá si no lo acepto se me pasa

Sabrina: (se ríe) no lo creo

Narcisa: tú hermano no es para mí

Sabrina: claro que si

Narcisa: es cierto que es muy lindo cuando quiere... pero no sé...

Sabrina: oh vamos Cissa inténtalo por favor sería genial que fuéramos familia

Narcisa: Sabrina que cosas dices!

Sabrina: oh vamos por favor

Narcisa: pero ahora él está con esa asquerosa de cuarto, no puedo creerlo! De cuarto! Como pueden interesarles esas estúpidas enanas!

Sabrina: (se ríe) jamás pensé que iba a verte celosa

Narcisa: no lo estoy... solo encuentro de muy mala clase que tú hermano un alumno de sexto curso salga con una niña pequeña de cuarto

Sabrina: pues él está muy a gusto

Narcisa: oye! Apóyame

Sabrina: (se ríe) celosa, celosa, celosa, celosa!

Narcisa: cállate! (dice riendo)

Lucius: (suspira entrando a la sala común)

Severus: valla hasta que llegas, pasaste la noche con esa chica?

Lucius: nada de eso no pude estar ni dos minutos con esa niña chica (dice dejándose caer en un sillón)

Severus: y donde pasaste la noche?

Lucius: en la torre de astronomía... solo, así que no me pongas esa cara (dice pasando su mano por su cabello platinado)

Severus: ósea que no sabes nada?

Lucius: saber de que?

Severus: de Narcisa

Lucius: que? se comprometió con el imbecil ese

Severus: de echo terminó con él

Lucius: que!

Severus: terminaron anoche como vinieron sus papas hablaron y... bueno eso

Lucius: y solo terminaron por eso?

Severus: que quieres saber?

Lucius: vamos tú sabes algo

Severus: mmm... puede ser

Lucius: (lo toma por la camisa) más te vale que hables o estás muerto

Severus: bien, bien... (dice soltándose) se enojó porque saliste con esa niña de cuarto o al menos eso note yo

Lucius: está decidido se acabaron todas las demás chicas solo tendré a Narcisa en la mira

Severus: suerte

Lucius: (mueve levemente su varita haciendo aparecer sobre las manos de Narcisa una rosa azul) vamos

Severus: eres tan cursi

Lucius: a ella le gusta además debo hacerme notar, no? (dice saliendo de la sala)

Severus: lo que digas (lo sigue)

Sabrina: y a mi hermano le interesaban esas enanas?

Narcisa: (mira sonriendo la rosa) que hago Sabrina?

Sabrina: quizá debas pensar sobre tus sentimientos estas vacaciones y para el otro curso ya veremos

Narcisa: tienes razón... además sería de muy mala clase involucrarme con otra persona si apenas e terminado con Danny

Sabrina: en eso tienes razón sería una falta de respeto

Narcisa: (sonríe acercando la rosa a su nariz)

Más tarde...

Alyson: la encontraste? (dice llegando al hall)

Kate: no la encontré en ningún lado

Alyson: (suspira) donde estará

Kate: no lo sé

Alyson: de seguro está con Tom... no me está gustando nada esto

Kate: no, lo vi en la biblioteca solo

Alyson: entonces donde está, y si le pasó algo?

Kate: quizá debamos pedirle a los chicos que nos ayuden

Alyson: espera... (dice tomándola del brazo y saliendo a los jardines) esos... esos no son Lily y... James?

Kate: es broma! (dice sonriendo)

Alyson: no lo puedo creer

Kate: estarán saliendo?

Alyson: no los veo de la mano pero James trae sus libros y ya se están hablando eso es mucho

Kate: escóndete ahí vienen (dice corriendo detrás de un pilar)

Alyson: (se esconde detrás de una estatua)

James: vas a la sala común?

Lily: hem... no, tengo que buscar a las chicas

James: pero quizá ellas están allá

Lily: si las ves les dices que la estoy buscando

James: de acuerdo... llevaré tus libros

Lily: no es necesario

James: quiero hacerlo

Lily: (sonríe) gracias

James: bueno entonces nos vemos

Lily: si... (se acerca nerviosa hasta darle un beso en la mejilla al chico) nos vemos

James: si... claro... adiós

Lily: adiós!

James: (se va)

K y A: (salen de su escondite) que fue eso!

Lily: ahahahah! Que creen que hacen?

Alyson: tú que crees que haces?

Kate: que fue eso?

Lily: que cosa... por si no saben no se cuanto tiempo me han estado espiando

Alyson: te vimos con James de lo más felices y contentos

Lily: ah! Eso...

Kate: si! Eso, vamos no te quedes callada y dinos que pasa

Lily: bueno... nos arreglamos

Alyson: están saliendo?

Lily: no, aún no (dice levemente sonrojada)

Kate: entonces?

Lily: estamos empezando de nuevo

Alyson: acláralo

Lily: mira mejor vamos a otro lado aquí pasan todos

Kate: de acuerdo vamos

Mientras en la sala común...

James: llegó el rey del mundo! (grita al entrar a la sala común ganando la atención de todos los que estaba ahí y unos aplausos de algunas chicas)

Remus: ya colapsó (se levanta) James estás bien?

James: (deja los libros en un sillón y abraza a su amigo) te quiero amigo

Sirius: pero que demonios...

James: canuto hermano (dice abrazando al pelinegro)

Sirius: James sabes que no hace bien tomar wisky de fuego en especial tú, te hace mal

James: no estoy borracho

Remus: entonces explícanos porque demonios estas así

James: adivinen (dice con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro)

Sirius: ni que te hubieras arreglado con Lily

James: (asiente efusivamente)

Remus: bromeas?

James: no, con Lily estamos volviendo a empezar

Sirius: como es eso?

James: mejor nos sentamos

Remus: vas a tener que darnos todos los detalles (dice sentándose junto a los chicos)

Sirius: de seguro tú diste el primer paso ya estabas entrando en un colapso nervioso

James: si te refieres a volver a hablar con Ashley eso no es un colapso nervioso

Remus: no, es un caso de histeria aguda

J y S: (se ríen)

Sirius: como sea, habla por favor

James: bueno recuerdan que la fui a buscar a la biblioteca

Remus: si

Sirius: no

James: como sea fui porque ya no soportaba más no hablarle, llegué haya y choqué con ella

Sirius: muy sutil

James: un poco... el punto es que le ayude a recoger las cosas y todo pero cuando me iba a ir ella me detuvo y se presentó

Remus: pero si ya se conocen

James: entiende que yo le había dicho que iba a hacer como si no la conociera

Sirius: eso tiene sentido

James: el punto es que empezamos a hablar y fuimos a la colina

Remus: su lugar?

James: (asiente) y ahí me dijo que me extrañaba... y bueno decidimos ser amigos y ahí seguir avanzando hasta... bueno quien sabe

Sirius: bueno felicidades cornamenta recuperaste a tú pelirroja

James: (suspira) por fin

Remus: no podía ser que terminaran separados han pasado por mucho para que al final no se hablaran

James: cierto, merecía que se quedara conmigo

Sirius: bueno merecer, merecer no sé... pero contigo estará mejor que con cualquiera

James: (le tira un cojín a la cara)

Remus: ya contrólense

Sirius: hablando de controlarse, cuando diablos vas a pedirle a Alyson que sea tú novia?

Remus: estamos conociéndonos

James: y que más quieres conocer?

Sirius: se supone que te tienes que acostar con ella cuando estén de novios no antes

Remus: no pensaba hacer eso

J y S: (lo quedan mirando)

Remus: aún

James: yo creo que deberías pedírselo hoy o mañana

Sirius: mañana nos vamos que gracias tiene que se lo pida si no se van a ver

James: si son novios pueden salir juntos en las vacaciones

Remus: oigan chicos prefiero esperar hasta el otro curso

Sirius: y no la quieres ver en las vacaciones?

Remus: igual la voy a ver... recuerden que ella sabe mis sentimientos así que es como si estuviéramos saliendo pero sin ser novios

James: tú si eres raro lunático, porque no solo se lo pides y listo?

Remus: vamos chicos no me presionen

Sirius: como quieras pero no vengas llorando si otro le pide para que sea su novia

Remus: bien! lo pensaré

James: bien hecho... mira ahí viene

Sirius: oye mala novia ven a consentirme

Kate: lo siento, no puedo ser novia ahora tengo que ser mejor amiga

Sirius: te lo voy a cobrar

Kate: claro amor (sube las escaleras seguida de Alyson)

Lily: (saluda con su mano a James mientras sonreía)

Kate: vamos Julieta (dice tomándola del brazo y llevándosela)

Lily: Kate me duele!

Kate: vamos! (Se van)

Sirius: irás a verla en vacaciones?

James: eso creo

Remus: irás a ver a sus padres?

James: hem... no sé… quizá nos juntemos en otro lado

Sirius: miedoso

James: dime si tú vas a ir a conocer a los padres de Kate

Sirius: claro que si, porque no?

Remus: tú vas a hacer algo formal?

Sirius: oye las cosas con Kate van muy en serio

James: en serio?

Sirius: como que soy el chico más atractivo del colegio

Remus: ósea que es mentira

Sirius: (le tira un cojín)

En la habitación de las chicas...

Alyson: que genial Lily!

Kate: pero supongo que no van a esperar mucho para ser novios

Lily: no lo sé

Alyson: oh vamos los dos saben que se quieren de seguro no se aguantan en tirarse sobre el otro en especial tú

Lily: oye!

Kate: es cierto James al menos te demostraba que te quería pero tú te has tenido que guardar todo por mucho tiempo

Lily: no es tanto tiempo

Alyson: créenos es bastante

Lily: quizá nos juntemos en vacaciones

Kate: ohohoh... se lo vas a presentar a tus padres?

Lily: no... vamos a juntarnos como amigos

Alyson: si pero igual debes presentarle a tus amigos tus padres lo hiciste con nosotras

Lily: es distinto

Kate: nada que ver

Lily: vamos chicas no me torturen

Alyson: debemos hacerlo somos tus amigas

Lily: y que hay de ti?

Alyson: yo que?

Kate: es cierto con Remus no han llegado a nada

Alyson: es porque nos estamos conociendo

Lily: pues se están conociendo desde hace tiempo

Alyson: bueno quizá para el otro curso

Kate: y porque no hoy o mañana?

Alyson: no tiene sentido si después no nos vamos a ver

Lily: no se van a juntar?

Alyson: no lo sé, quizá yo me valla de viaje

Kate: pero todas las vacaciones!

Lily: de seguro te quedas algunos días en Londres

Alyson: es que me da cosa

Kate: ahora! Ahora que sabes lo que siente te da cosa! Tú eres rara

Lily: es cierto te deberías sentir rara si no supiera porque no sabrías sus intenciones

Kate: pero nosotras sabemos muy bien que intenciones tiene (dice sonriendo)

Alyson: ah si? Y cuales serían?

Lily: que seas su esposa!

Kate: y la madre de sus hijos!

Alyson: y Sirius! Él quiere lo mismo

Kate: ambos queremos lo mismo ya lo tenemos conversado

Lily: en serio?

Kate: si, en las vacaciones va a ir a mi casa a conocer a mis padres

Alyson: les va a pedir tú mano?

Kate: no... solo va a ir a conocerlos

Lily: y tú no vas a conocer a su padres?

Kate: Sirius vive con James

Alyson: en serio?

Kate: si, sus padres no lo aceptan desde que entró a gryffindor y lo odiaron más cuando se hizo amigo de un Potter

Lily: entonces desde que entró al colegio vive con James?

Kate: no, cuando cumplió los 16 se fue a vivir con él lo había intentado antes pero sus padres lo obligaban a volver

Alyson: que horrible debe ser

Kate: dice que no le importa pero igual sé que le entristece no estar con su padres... y con Régulus

Lily: pero si se llevan muy mal

Kate: ahora... antes Sirius era el héroe de Régulus y para Sirius su hermano era lo más importante lo cuidaba de todo

Alyson: debió ser muy duro perder a su hermano

Kate: no habla de eso tú sabes que se trata de hacer el fuerte

Lily: todo un Black

Alyson: (se levanta)

Kate: y tú donde vas?

Alyson: voy a ir al lago con Remus

Lily: ohohoh que romántico

Alyson: no molestes, nos vemos en la cena?

L y K: claro

Alyson: bye! (se va)

Más tarde en las mazmorras...

Severus: Hilton en que andas?

Charlie: vine a dejar a Sabrina

Lucius: mi hermana sabe andar sola no necesita guías

Charlie: solo intento ser un buen novio

Lucius: disfrútalo mientras dure

Charlie: no intentes nada

Lucius: no me levantes la voz!

Sabrina: hermano! Que haces?

Severus: solo hablábamos con tú noviecito

Sabrina: no me mientan siempre buscan la ocasión para molestarlo

Charlie: yo mejor me voy

Sabrina: claro amor (lo besa) nos vemos en la cena

Charlie: claro (se va)

Sabrina: se supone que lo habías aceptado porque siempre lo tratas mal cuando lo encuentras

Lucius: porque preferiría que estuvieras con alguien que les guste a los papas... te irá muy mal cuando se enteren Sabrina

Sabrina: no me importa estoy enamorada de Charlie y me enfrentaré a los papas si es necesario

Lucius: no hagas eso Sabrina

Sabrina: ya lo tengo decidido

Severus: todos los Malfoy´s son tan duros de cabeza?

S y L: si

Narcisa: Sabrina!

Sabrina: hola

Narcisa: hola chicos

L y S: hola

Narcisa: vamos?

Sabrina: claro

Lucius: donde van... Sabrina?

Sabrina: cosa de chicas hermanito, bye (se van)

Lucius: esa niña!

Severus: (se ríe) déjala ser... es tú hermana pero ya no es tan niña

Lucius: no hablo de Sabrina sino de Narcisa

Severus: que pasa con ella?

Lucius: aún no e podido hablar a solas con ella

Severus: y vas a decirle algo importante? Porque si es así yo hablo con Sabrina y planeamos algo

Lucius: no, tampoco iba a decirle algo importante

Severus: entonces te aguantas... ya te dije que le hablaras el otro curso ahí todo estará mejor será como empezar de nuevo

Lucius: supongo que me tendré que aguantar hasta entonces

Severus: tienes las reuniones y las fiestas para verla, además Sabrina siempre la invita a tú casa o no?

Lucius: si, supongo que tendré que aprovechar esas instancias

Severus: más te vale por que serías muy idiota si no lo hicieras

Lucius: y que hay de ti? No intentarás nada con la sangre sucia

Severus: hey ya te dije

Lucius: si como sea, pero entonces?

Severus: sabes que tiene a Potter y al nuevo detrás de ella... además que sé que se muere por Potter... no tiene caso

Lucius: no vale la pena tanto esfuerzo amigo hay mucho mejores

Severus: como digas

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola, ahí va un nuevo capitulo ojalá lo hayan disfrutado y me dejen muchos, muchos reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo Trece**

Al otro día... (Domingo, en el desayuno)

Kate: hasta que apareces!

Alyson: lo siento (dice sentándose junto a la castaña y frente a la pelirroja)

Lily: donde estuviste toda la tarde de ayer?

Alyson: con Remus

Kate: pasaste la noche con él?

Alyson: claro que no! solo llegué tarde

Lily: y también te fuiste temprano

Alyson: es que teníamos que mandar una carta

Kate: bueno pero nos vas a contar que pasó o no?

Alyson: solo conversamos y planeamos cosas para las vacaciones

Lily: y?

Alyson: (sonríe) no me pidió que fuera su novia

Kate: pero porque no?

Alyson: aún no... me dijo que iba a hacer algo especial el otro curso para pedírmelo

Lily: te dijo cuando?

Alyson: claro que no, va a ser una sorpresa

Kate: bueno al menos no se echó para atrás

Alyson: claro

Lily: y nosotras vamos a hacer algo para las vacaciones?

Kate: deberíamos ir alguna semana a la playa

Alyson: no puedo iré a las montañas con mi familia

Lily: ohoho... y estarás todas las vacaciones allá?

Alyson: un mes y medio

Kate: wuau!

Lily: tú harás algo Kate?

Kate: iré a ver a mis abuelos pero solo por una semana, Sirius irá a pasar una fin de semana a mi casa pero luego de eso estoy libre

Alyson: tú harás algo?

Lily: aún no sé... aunque espero que lo que hagamos no incluya al idiota de Vernon

Kate: el novio de tú hermana?

Lily: no lo soporto, además creo que Petunia le dijo sobre mí

Alyson: pero eso es peligroso

Lily: ella confía en él... el punto es que me trata horrible cuando no están mis papas presentes

Sirius: quien te trata así Lils? (dice sentándose junto a Kate)

Lily: el novio de mi hermana

Sirius: vamos a tener que darle un escarmiento, no Lunático?

Remus: con gusto (dice sentándose junto a Alyson) dime donde y cuando

Lily: no chicos créanme yo ya habría hecho algo si pudiera

Sirius: pero no tiene que ser precisamente magia una bromita no le hace mal a nadie

Kate: no te atrevas Sirius Black después la que sale mal es Lily

Alyson: es cierto, además si él sabe algo lo mejor es no provocarlo

Remus: toda la razón

Lily: y James?

Sirius: pero si ya lo hecha de menos (dice pellizcándole la mejilla)

Lily: no hagas eso Sirius (dice riendo) y hablo en serio

Remus: por alguna extraña y mística razón cornamenta durmió excelente anoche y cuando nosotros íbamos a bajar él seguía durmiendo

Sirius: que le hiciste Lils?

Lily: no le e hecho nada... y para de decirme Lils

Sirius: pero suena lindo además nadie te dice así lo que me hace especial

Kate: tranquilo amor que tú eres especial de todas formas

Sirius: hey! Especial en que forma?

Kate: no sé (dice encogiéndose de hombros)

James: que buenos amigos! Porque no me despertaron?

Sirius: es que te veías tan lindo durmiendo

Remus: no quisimos estropear tú sueño

Sirius: además ya estabas nombrando tantas veces a Lily que... (Remus le tapa la boca)

Lily: (mira a James con el ceño fruncido)

James: yo no estaba soñando contigo Lily (dice rápidamente y muy nervioso)

Lily: ah no?

James: ósea si pero no lo que está pensando Sirius... lo que dice él es mentira!

S y R: (se ríe)

Kate: respira James notamos que era mentira

James: (suspira) no es gracioso (dice empezando a servirse)

Sirius: a mí si me pareció

James: (usa su cuchara de catapulta para tirarle mermelada a la cara)

Sirius: hey!

Lily: James!

James: lo siento

Lily: (sonríe) está bien

Narcisa: "es solo un beso un simple beso... vamos!" (pone sus manos en los hombros del rubio y le habla al oído) muchas gracias por la rosa (le da un beso en la mejilla y se va a sentar algo alejada de él)

Severus: parece que sabes lo que haces

Lucius: ...

Severus: (aplaude frente al rostro de su amigo)

Lucius: que?

Severus: reacciona

Lucius: per...

Severus: si, sé que estas loco por ella y que Cissa haga eso significa mucho pero podrías cerrar la boca

Lucius: no molestes

Sabrina: no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso!

Narcisa: tenía que hacer algo

Sabrina: hay si no se aguanta (dice riendo)

Bellatrix: hasta que haces las cosas bien hermanita (dice sentándose frente a las rubias)

Narcisa: de que hablas?

Bellatrix: me refiero a Malfoy créeme los papas estarán encantados

Narcisa: (se sonroja) no pasa nada con Malfoy

B y S: si... claro

Narcisa: lo que faltaba que la única vez que se ponen de acuerdo es sobre algo... que... huy!

Bellatrix: aclaremos esto Lucius está loco por ti y tú por él así que en conclusión de seguro se comprometen

Narcisa: (se sonroja de sobremanera)

Sabrina: para ustedes jamás dije esto pero Bella tiene razón

Bellatrix: no me digas que necesitas ayuda para tenerlo en la palma de tú mano?

Narcisa: no que estaba loco por mí?

Bellatrix: una cosa es que le gustes y otra es que lo tengas contigo

Narcisa: en serio?

Sabrina: tiene un punto... como odio cuando pasa eso!

Bellatrix: creo que en vacaciones te tendré que enseñar algunas cosas

Narcisa: pero yo no lo necesito Bella soy lo bastante linda para atraer a cualquiera y luego que él haga lo que es debido

Bellatrix: oh vamos no vas a estar siempre esperando que lo hombres hagan todo... ellos merecen recibir algo o no?

Sabrina: valla... quien se hubiera imaginado que tú pensaras así la verdad Rod debe hacer milagros

Bellatrix: no lo metas en esto... como sea, el punto es que no puedes solo sentarte a esperar

Narcisa: porque no?

Bellatrix: hay! Al menos coquetéale

Narcisa: no puedo hacer eso mamá dice... perdón (dice viendo la cara de su hermana) nuestra madre dice que él hombre es el que debe actuar

Bellatrix: oh cierto... tenemos enseñanzas distintas (suspira) bueno supongo que tienes razón y debes esperar a que él haga todo

Sabrina: no sé como vienes con consejos si Rod tuvo que hacer todo en su relación

Bellatrix: eso no es cierto!

Narcisa: y debo decir que con lo poco que llevan a echo un cambio a tu personalidad... un enorme cambio

Sabrina: pero por como besa cualquiera cambia

Bellatrix: retíralo! (dice levantándose)

Sabrina: no pienso (dice ignorándola)

Bellatrix: (toma un baso de jugo y se lo tira)

Sabrina: pero que haces! (dice levantándose)

Bellatrix: no te permito que hables así

Sabrina: pues aguántate (dice tomando la mermelada y plantándosela en la cara)

Bellatrix: estás muerta Malfoy! (dice empezando una guerra de comida con Sabrina)

Narcisa: chicas paren! (dice levantándose pero vuelve a agacharse para no recibir un pedazo de pan)

Lucius: Sabrina para esto

Sabrina: esta se lo buscó

Lucius: Narcisa ven (dice extendiendo su mano)

Narcisa: (toma la mano del chico cuidando que no le llegara nada de comida) gracias

Lucius: viene Mcgonagall vete con Sev

Narcisa: si (pasa junto a él)

Mcgonagall: se puede saber porque están dando este espectáculo?

S y B: ella empezó! (gritan apuntándose)

Rodolphus: Bella?

Bellatrix: (lo mira unos segundos para volver a ver a la profesora)

Mcgonagall: agradezcan que es el último día en el colegio porque de no ser así estarían en problemas ahora vallan a limpiarse (se va)

Rodolphus: vamos Bella (dice tomándola de la mano y sacándola del gran comedor)

Bellatrix: no vas a preguntarme porque nos peleamos

Rodolphus: siempre que puedes te peleas con Sabrina no le vi el caso preguntar

Bellatrix: (se detiene abruptamente soltando la mano del chico)

Rodolphus: (voltea a verla) que pasa ahora?

Bellatrix: que tanto la besabas?

Rodolphus: que!

Bellatrix: cuando estabas con ella (dice cruzándose de brazos) que tanto la besabas y que tan bien!

Rodolphus: como siempre

Bellatrix: ah! Ósea que me besas igual que a cualquiera?

Rodolphus: claro que no tontita (dice acercándose un poco más a la chica) no podía besarla muy bien porque nunca le gustaba besarme mucho tiempo

Bellatrix: (lo mira con el ceño fruncido)

Rodolphus: no me digas que peleaban por eso

Bellatrix: (desvía su mirada del chico a un punto de la pared)

Rodolphus: (se ríe) estabas celosa?

Bellatrix: no vuelvas a decir una idiotez como esa (dice para luego pasar junto a él)

Rodolphus: ah no (dice tomándola del brazo y volviéndola frente a él) tú te quedas aquí

Bellatrix: eres un imbecil

Rodolphus: si, lo sé muchas gracias entonces estabas peleando porque Sabrina dijo algo sobre besarme

Bellatrix: sabes que en este preciso momento me estoy arrepintiendo de haberte aceptado

Rodolphus: te arrepientes siempre pero me amas tanto que no te aguantas estar lejos de mí

Bellatrix: mira pedazo de idiota no te atrevas a insinuar que yo pueda... (pero es callada por el chico quien la acorrala entre la pared y su cuerpo para besarla apasionadamente) amarte (dice luego de que el moreno se separara)

Rodolphus: mm (dice saboreándose) frambuesa, desde hoy mi mermelada favorita

Bellatrix: (sonríe levemente)

Rodolphus: (sonríe tomándola de la cintura) sabes que te ves muy linda cubierta de comida

Bellatrix: no empieces con cursilerías por favor

Rodolphus: no son cursilerías es la verdad

Bellatrix: más te vale

Rodolphus: (le da un beso en la mejilla) vamos

Bellatrix: (asiente mientras caminaban abrazados a la sala común de slytherin)

En los pasillos...

Narcisa: siempre tan peleadora Sabrina, porque siempre eres así con Bella?

Sabrina: es entretenido... aunque no pensé que pasaría a esto

Narcisa: (se ríe) debo aceptar que fue muy gracioso

Sabrina: no te llegó nada?

Narcisa: si así hubiera sido me habría metido a la pelea... además tú hermano me saco

Sabrina: ah si? (dice viendo a la chica y sonriendo)

Narcisa: no empieces

Sabrina: que? no eh dicho nada

Narcisa: pero esa mirada dice todo

Sabrina: creo que has avanzado con mi hermano en un día más de lo que has avanzado en todo el curso

Narcisa: es algo frustrante

Sabrina: tranquila de seguro que en el otro curso terminaran de novios además, vas a ir a mi casa en las vacaciones o no?

Narcisa: aún no lo sé, mis padres andan con la idea de ir a Grecia y no se si nos van a llevar

Sabrina: hay diles que no quieres ir y que te quieres ir a mi casa sabes que mi madre te adora y no tendrá problemas en que estés todas las vacaciones allá

Narcisa: no podría estar todas las vacaciones eso sería muy atrevido de mi parte

Sabrina: nada que ver casi eres parte de la familia

Narcisa: (sonríe) quizá...

Sirius: hola primita (dice abrazándola por los hombros)

Narcisa: hay Sirius no me abraces tanto (dice intentando empujarlo)

Sirius: lindo espectáculo Sabrina debo felicitarte

Sabrina: gracias

Sirius: Cissa podemos hablar?

Narcisa: claro

Sabrina: yo iré con Charlie

Narcisa: de acuerdo

Sabrina: bye Sirius

Sirius: chau maestra

Sabrina: (se ríe mientras se iba)

Narcisa: pasa algo malo?

Sirius: dímelo tú

Narcisa: no te entiendo

Sirius: Malfoy

Narcisa: hem... Sabrina? Que pasa con ella?

Sirius: sabes de quien hablo... que pasa entre tú y Lucius Malfoy?

Narcisa: con Lucius? con él... no pasa nada, porque dices eso?

Sirius: sabes que futuro le depara a él

Narcisa: lo sé (dice bajando la mirada)

Sirius: yo esperaba que siguieras con Mcfly y salieras de todo esto

Narcisa: tú sabes que para una mujer no es nada fácil salir de este mundo en especial para mí que fui criada para seguir las indicaciones de un hombre

Sirius: lo sé Cissa lo tengo claro por eso quería que salieras de todo esto, quería que te casaras con alguien que quisieras que estuvieras tranquila viviendo con él

Narcisa: que más quisiera yo que casarme con la persona que amo y que esa persona esté fuera de todo esto

Sirius: entonces aléjate de Lucius

Narcisa: no puedo

Sirius: (sonríe acariciando la mejilla de la chica) eres la única que a podido sacarle una sonrisa a cada uno de los hombres Black incluso a mí madre y eso es decir mucho... quizá puedas cambiar al cabeza dura de Malfoy

Narcisa: (sonríe)

Sirius: eres demasiado linda para estar con ese idiota (dice sonriendo)

Narcisa: no seas así

Sirius: oye tú primero que todo eres mi prima y luego la novia, prometida o lo que sea de ese idiota

Narcisa: (asiente)

Severus: que tantas estupideces le estás metiendo en la cabeza Black

Sirius: hay Quejicus (dice en un suspiro) esto es entre mi prima y yo vete a molestar a otro lado

Lucius: tú no tienes permitido acércate a Narcisa ni a Bella

Sirius: lo que faltaba su alteza real diciéndome lo que tengo que hacer

Lucius: no es que yo te lo diga es lo que dijeron sus padres

Sirius: pues lo que digan mis tíos me vale yo me voy a acercar a Narcisa las veces que quiera

Lucius: mira Black...

Narcisa: para! (dice interponiéndose) por favor no peleen

Lucius: (se cruza de brazos)

Narcisa: (sonríe) Sirius?

Sirius: está bien (le da un beso en la frente) nos veremos Cissa

Narcisa: claro

Sirius: su majestad (dice haciendo una reverencia y yéndose de ahí riendo)

Lucius: cretino...

Narcisa: (voltea a verlo)

Severus: así que... yo mejor me voy (se va)

Narcisa: (pasa junto a el chico)

Lucius: Narcisa

Narcisa: (voltea a verlo) siempre haces lo mismo que no puedes tenerle un poco de respeto?

Lucius: respeto a él?

Narcisa: al final también es de mi familia así que mide tus palabras

Lucius: pídeme lo que quieras pero no que me lleve bien con Black, sabes que no es cosa de familias es entre él y yo

Narcisa: al menos podrías controlarte en frente de mí

Lucius: tienes razón... a veces no logro medirme lo lamento

Narcisa: deberías intentarlo

Lucius: lo haré

Narcisa: (se acerca un poco más al chico y pone su mano en la mejilla de él) créeme cuando te digo que puedes ser un sol cuando quieres

Lucius: (niega levemente) de nosotros el único que podría parecer un sol serías tú

Narcisa: (sonríe acercándose un poco más al chico pero cuando él iba a terminar con el espacio)

Mcgonagall: que espectáculo es este!

Narcisa: (se separa completamente sonrojada) profesora...

Lucius: a sido culpa mía profesora discúlpeme

Mcgonagall: que no se vuelva a repetir (se va)

Lucius: pero que vieja más exagerada (dice viendo irse para luego volver su vista a Narcisa)

Narcisa: pues quizá la pobre jamás a tenido una ocasión así

L y N: (se ríen)

Lucius: (apoya su frente en la de la chica) tengo tantas cosas que decirte

Narcisa: y no sabes las ganas que tengo de escucharlas... (pone un dedo en los labios del chico al notar que iba a hablar) pero acabo de terminar con Danny y no quiero faltarle el respeto

Lucius: respeto eso

Narcisa: quizá continuemos esto el otro curso

Lucius: o quizá te rapte durante las vacaciones

Narcisa: (sonríe y se aleja un poco) hasta entonces, si?

Lucius: (asiente)

Narcisa: (lo besa durante unos segundos en la mejilla para luego irse)

Por otro lado...

Lily: chicas por favor

Kate: vamos Lily no tiene nada de malo

Lily: claro como ustedes van a estar con sus chicos

Alyson: también va James

Lily: que! ah no... con mayor razón no voy

Kate: oh vamos parece que lo odiaras

Lily: claro que no, es todo lo contrario por eso no quiero ir

Alyson: (sonríe) que natural te salió esa frase

Lily: chicas por favor entiéndanme ustedes estarán en pareja y con James... bueno nosotros... solo somos amigos

Kate: bueno pero en algún momento tendrán que ir avanzando

Lily: pero...

Alyson: que mejor que con tus amigos

Lily: es que...

Kate: nada de peros ni es ques, vamos (dice tomándola de la mano y tirandola hacia el lago en donde deberían estar los merodeadores)

Alyson: ahí están

Sirius: (se levanta para encontrarse con su novia) ahora si serás novia? (dice tomándola de la cintura)

Kate: si, pero estaremos con los chicos así que compórtate

Sirius: dame besitos

Kate: (se ríe para luego besarlo)

Remus: (mira hacia arriba al sentir unas manos en sus hombros)

Alyson: hola

Remus: te ves preciosa desde aquí

Alyson: (le da un beso en la nariz para luego sentarse junto a él)

Lily: (se queda de pie mirando nerviosa a las parejas frente a ella y aún más nerviosa al cruzar miradas con James)

James: (se levanta moviendo sus manos nervioso mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja) hola Lily

Lily: hola James

James: hem…toma (dice enseñándole una pequeña margarita)

Lily: está preciosa gracias (dice tomándola)

James: sé que es muy simple pero...

Lily: está perfecta James

James: (sonríe)

Sirius: es gracioso ver a James tan nervioso e inseguro

Alyson: de seguro no quiere equivocarse por eso va con tanto cuidado

Kate: de seguro piensa de que si hace algo mal Lily lo volverá a odiar

Sirius: como caen los grandes hombres (dice acercando a su novia más a él)

Remus: no digas eso... le costó tanto llegar a este punto que debe estar muerto de miedo

Kate: pero este James de ahora está muy bien es muy dulce con ella

Sirius: haber que tan bien? (dice inclinando a su novia un poco hacia atrás para verla a la cara) en que tanto te estás fijando?

Kate: (se ríe y lo besa) eres un cielo cuando estás celoso, lo sabias?

Sirius: soy un cielo siempre eso no está en discusión... no me cambies el tema!

Remus: abajo canuto!

Sirius: huy! Como odio que hagas eso

A y K: (se ríen)

Lily: cual es el chiste?

James: de seguro estaban hablando de Sirius

A, K y R: (se ríen)

Sirius: no me parece gracioso

Lily: creo que si hablaban de ti (dice riendo)

Sirius: no se me ponga graciosa señora Potter

Lily: (lo mira completamente sonrojada)

James: cállate Sirius (dice pegándole en la nuca)

Sirius: solo bromeaba

Kate: bueno cambiando de tema

Alyson: que sutil eres Kate

Kate: lo sé (dice sonriendo) pero en todo caso igual se los iba a preguntar, que les parece hacer algo juntos en las vacaciones?

Remus: pero algunos van a salir

Kate: pero puede ser para las últimas semanas de vacaciones, o alguien tiene algo que hacer en ese tiempo?

Sirius: yo hago lo que James diga saben que vivo con él

James: nosotros tenemos libre siempre

Alyson: yo tengo libre las dos últimas semanas de vacaciones

Remus: yo también

Kate: igual yo

Lily: yo no sé aún

Sirius: en todo caso que haríamos?

James: mi familia tiene una cabaña en la playa

Remus: dirás una mansión

James: es solo una cabaña

Kate: nos imaginamos que clase de cabaña James

Lily: (mira extrañada a las chicas)

Alyson: lo decimos por que James es rico

Lily: en serio?

James: un poco

Sirius: un poco? Los Potter´s son una de las familias más importantes del país y no son un poco ricos están... como decirlo? Ah si! Nadando en galeones

Lily: ah... (baja la mirada mordiéndose el labio inferior)

James: (nota la reacción de Lily) pero eso no tiene importancia no soy de esos que solo se involucran con gente de "su mismo nivel social" o esas estupideces en serio

Alyson: lo sabemos James no te preocupes

Kate: entonces crees que podríamos ir a pasar una semana allá?

James: claro, de echo creo que con Sirius estaremos todas las vacaciones ahí iban a hacer no sé que con mi casa y no podemos estar en ella por un tiempo

Sirius: en serio?

James: lo dijo mi papá antes de venirnos

Sirius: en serio?

James: si Sirius

Sirius: no lo recuerdo

Remus: entonces tú nos llamaras para decirnos que semana

Alyson: nos tendremos que estar escribiendo para saber

Kate: es cierto Lily aún no sabe si podrá ir

James: pero crees que te dejen?

Lily: yo creo... solo depende de los planes que tengamos

James: está bien

Sirius: la pasaremos genial esa playa es espectacular

James: ahora tienes novia

Sirius: oh, oh...

Kate: a que viene eso?

Sirius: nada Katie

Alyson: de seguro le encantaba esa playa porque estaba llena de chicas, o no?

James: (trata de evitar soltar una carcajada)

Kate: y que tipo de chicas va a esa playa?

Remus: bueno... es un sector muy exclusivo y...

Lily: ah! De seguro estúpidas ricachonas, no?

Sirius: en general...

Alyson: es Nederbeach?

James: si, lo conoces?

Alyson: fui una vez

K y L: en serio!

Alyson: (asiente)

James: hay algo... un tanto desagradable

Remus: de que hablas?

Sirius: ah cierto... hem... Lucius Malfoy también tiene una cabaña no queda cerca de la de James la de él queda frente a la playa y la de Malfoy en un risco pero a veces lo vemos

Alyson: pero no será siempre, o si?

Sirius: no, como tratamos de evitarnos entre nosotros es más fácil no verlo

Kate: entonces no habrá problema además si lo vemos no armaremos un lío, cierto?

S, J y R: (se miran entre si sonriendo) no

Alyson: no se les puede tener quietos

Lily: quizá si los separamos

Kate: parece buena idea

Sirius: hey! Con eso no se juega no puede decir que nos van a separar así nada más

Alyson: que tendría de malo?

James: no pueden separarnos

Lily: porque no?

Remus: simplemente no se puede

Lily: (se ríe)

Tom: (se acerca hasta los chicos)

James: y tú que quieres?

Tom: a Lily

James: (lo mira con odio)

Lily: Tom... (se levanta) que pasa?

Tom: necesito hablarte

Lily: de acuerdo

James: pero Lily...

Lily: (lo mira unos segundos) ya vuelvo

Tom: vamos (dice tomándola de la mano)

Lily: Tom no me tomes tan fuerte

Tom: (camina hasta el otro lado del lago y la suelta caminando unos pasos lejos de ella)

Lily: Tom que tienes?

Tom: porque estabas con él? (dice dándole la espalda) no deberías estar con él

Lily: con quien?

Tom: con Potter! (dice volteándola a ver)

Lily: (da un paso hacia atrás asustada al ver la furia en los ojos del chico) yo... con James... nosotros arreglamos nuestros problemas y...

Tom: y ahora como una idiota te vas a sus brazos o no!

Lily: Tom! tú no tienes derecho de hablarme así! Yo quiero a James y lo único que quería era que me volviera a hablar y ahora que lo logro tú me gritas por ello!

Tom: (la toma fuertemente de la muñeca) porque siempre Potter, siempre es él!

Lily: (intenta soltarse) ya te dije que lo quiero!

Tom: pero porque a él (dice caminando hacia ella) él no te merece, estuvo meses sin hablarte y de seguro se metió con todas las chicas que se le insinuaban

Lily: (lo mira con los ojos brillantes y con sus labio inferior temblando de angustia)

Tom: tú eres demasiado para ese inútil, tienes que estar con alguien poderoso, alguien que pueda dártelo todo (dice acorralándola contra un árbol) yo puedo darte todo lo que quieras Lily conmigo tendrás poder, respeto, dinero, sirvientes y todo lo que se te ocurra

Lily: (deja caer unas lagrimas por sus mejillas y levanta la mirada para verlo) y amor?

Tom: (afloja un poco el agarre en la muñeca de la chica viéndola sorprendido)

Lily: tú por ser como eres no me puedes dar las únicas cosas que le pediría al chico con el que me gustaría estar

Tom: porque no! (dice golpeando el árbol junto al rostro de la chica haciéndola saltar un poco) que es lo que quieres!

Lily: cosas que tú no conoces como amor, seguridad, confianza! Tú no conoces esas cosas y por eso no las puedes demostrar

Tom: y para que demonios quieres toda esa basura!

Lily: escúchame algo pero toda esa "basura" como tú la llamas para mi es muy importante en una relación

Tom: (suspira bajando la mirada)

Lily: Tom suéltame... por favor…

Tom: no quiero soltarte… quiero que estés conmigo (dice soltándole la muñeca y tomándola de la cintura) quiero... yo... quiero que me enseñes

Lily: Tom, como podría hacer eso?

Tom: aléjate de ese Potter y quédate conmigo

Lily: yo... puedo darte mi amistad... pero no pidas que me aleje de James

Tom: (saca una cadena de plata con una esmeralda en forma de lagrima) al menos piénsalo durante las vacaciones

Lily: (mira casi hipnotizada la pequeña esmeralda) lo haré

Tom: (coloca la cadena en el cuello de la chica) ahora vete con ellos

Lily: (asiente)

Tom: (la toma por la barbilla y la besa suavemente en los labios)

Lily: Tom por favor (dice empujándolo suavemente)

Tom: está bien (dice alejándose)

Lily: adiós (se va corriendo)

Tom: hasta luego

: una sangre sucia mi señor?

Tom: (voltea para encontrarse con la pelinegra) Bella

Bellatrix: porque ella mi señor?

Tom: no te importa

Bellatrix: pero es una sangre sucia

Tom: no hables así de ella!

Bellatrix: pero... usted no...

Tom: que?

Bellatrix: la quiere?

Tom: que!

Bellatrix: es eso lo que parece... como la mira y...

Tom: (le da la espalda) como sabes eso?

Bellatrix: que mi señor?

Tom: si quieres a alguien

Bellatrix: yo... bueno... no soy la mejor para explicar eso

Tom: (voltea a verla) y quien si?

Bellatrix: hem... no sé… quizá mi hermana Narcisa

Tom: dile sobre mí y que me vea en la torre de astronomía hoy a las 10

Bellatrix: si mi señor

Tom: ahora vete

Bellatrix: (hace una leve reverencia para luego pasar junto a él)

Tom: por cierto

Bellatrix: (voltea a verlo)

Tom: felicidades

Bellatrix: disculpe?

Tom: tú relación con Rodolphus, él es una buena elección

Bellatrix: gracias mi señor

Tom: ahora vete

Bellatrix: (se va) "está sintiendo de nuevo"

En otro lugar...

Alyson: donde estabas?

Lily: por ahí...

Kate: estás bien?

Lily: si...

Alyson: te vez algo distraída

Kate: lo cual nunca pasa contigo

Lily: es Tom... me está asustando

Sirius: hasta que la encontraron, donde andabas Lils?

Lily: (baja la mirada)

James: que pasa?

Remus: Lily?

Alyson: Tom la está asustando

James: ese idiota te hizo algo?

Lily: no... bueno... no sé... cada vez se comporta más agresivo y... (baja la mirada negando)

Remus: quizá quieras hablar con James primero Lily?

Lily: si por favor...

Kate: claro amiga (la abraza) háblanos cuando quieras

Alyson: estaremos por ahí (dice dándole un beso en la mejilla)

Remus: nos vemos

Sirius: animo Lils (se van)

James: quieres ir a algún lado?

Lily: a la colina (dice levantando la mirada)

James: (sonríe tomando la mano de la chica) vamos

Lily: es verdad que tienes mucho dinero?

James: hem... si, porque crees que varías chicas quieren salir conmigo?

Lily: no todas

James: bueno para la mayoría

Lily: y tus papas no te dicen nada por salir con tantas chicas?

James: no, ellos saben que... bueno que salgo con cualquier chica

Lily: y no te han reprochado por eso?

James: mi papá no tanto pero mi mamá si, siempre me dice que cuando realmente me enamore él que iba a salir mal era yo... y tenía razón

Lily: (sonríe levemente) pues si la pasaste mal fue tú culpa

James: yo! Eras tú la que me rechazaba a cada momento

Lily: pero porque eras un arrogante y prepotente si hubieras sido tierno y cariñoso como en este último tiempo todo habría sido distinto

James: en serio?

Lily: claro que si, yo mismo me hubiera encontrado estúpida si te rechazaba

James: me lo hubieras dicho antes

Lily: en que momento? Cuando arrancaba de ti o cuando te dejaba inconsciente?

James: (se ríe) buen punto

Lily: (se sienta en el columpio)

James: me vas a decir que pasó con Tom?

Lily: está muy agresivo y está molesto porque arreglé las cosas contigo

James: y a ese en que le influye

Lily: siempre dice que debo estar con él, supongo que quiere que sea su novia

James: ah no! eso si que no, ese está obsesionado contigo Lily... no estoy seguro de que solo te quiera para ser su novia

Lily: lo sé... siempre está diciendo que me puede dar todo lo que quiero poder, dinero, respeto...

James: suficiente, Lily sé que no tengo derecho sobre ti pero por favor aléjate de él

Lily: (asiente)

James: ven (dice haciendo que se parara del columpio y lo abrazara) tranquila

Lily: estoy muy asustada

James: yo estoy contigo nada te va a pasar, además de seguro Sirius y Remus también te van a cuidar

Lily: (se ríe) no se si alegrarme o tener más miedo

James: (se aleja para verla) sé que quedamos como amigos y que queríamos empezar desde cero pero...

Lily: (sonríe) si?

James: no te digo que seamos novios pero podemos estar juntos como un pre-noviazgo

Lily: (lo besa)

James: eso es un si?

Lily: es un cállate (lo abraza por el cuello) esto es un si (dice antes de besarlo)

Más tarde...

Sabrina: me alegro tanto por ti amiga

Narcisa: (suspira) jamás había estado tan feliz creo que podría ir a besar a Filch!

Sabrina: tranquila no exageres

Narcisa: si, es cierto... wacala!

Sabrina: (sonríe) dentro de poco seremos familia

Narcisa: con calma... ni siquiera somos novios

Sabrina: como si no te lo fuera a pedir en vacaciones

Narcisa: aún no se si voy a ir contigo

Sabrina: oh vamos... a Grecia puedes ir mil veces, además no querrás que alguna chica de la playa intente algo con mi hermano

Narcisa: (la mira con el ceño fruncido) lo vigilarás supongo

Sabrina: no creo... además Charlie igual va a esa playa no voy a poder andar pendiente de mi hermanito

Narcisa: pero Sabrina! No me puedes hacer esto

Sabrina: entonces anda conmigo

Narcisa: no depende de mí

Sabrina: pero si le dices a tus padres que es para conquistar a mi hermano seguro te dejan, vamos! Mi hermano es el mejor partido en el mundo mágico

Narcisa: ya lo sé (suspira) les diré pero no te prometo nada

Sabrina: hay! (la abraza) seguro que dicen que si

Narcisa: ya veremos

Bellatrix: ven (dice tomando a la rubia de la muñeca y levantándola)

Sabrina: ten más cuidado bruta!

Bellatrix: piérdete Malfoy (va a la chimenea)

Narcisa: que pasa Bella?

Bellatrix: lo que te voy a decir es muy importante así que espero que no lo andes publicando... menos que se lo digas a Sabrina

Narcisa: de acuerdo, pero de que se trata

Bellatrix: Voldemort está aquí

Narcisa: en el castillo! pero como?

Bellatrix: eso no importa

Narcisa: y donde está?

Bellatrix: recuerdas a ese chico nuevo?

Narcisa: el que entró a gryffindor?

Bellatrix: es él

Narcisa: porque en gryffindor? Y como nadie lo reconoce?

Bellatrix: necesitaba estar cerca de sus enemigos y lo otro se ayudó con un hechizo

Narcisa: wuau! Pero porque me lo dices?

Bellatrix: (suspira) está buscando a una mujer

Narcisa: yo no me voy a meter con él!

Bellatrix: oye ese sería un honor en todo caso no es eso él ya eligió a alguien... Lily Evans

Narcisa: Lily? Pero… ella… ella es hija de muggles

Bellatrix: lo sé, se lo dije pero... creo que le gusta

Narcisa: nuestros padres dicen que él no siente

Bellatrix: y es cierto... pero algo tiene Evans que lo hizo sentir de nuevo el punto es que él quiere... bueno... sentir, para conquista a Evans

Narcisa: y yo que tengo que ver?

Bellatrix: tú le tienes que enseñar lo que es amar y todas esas cursilerías

Narcisa: porque yo! Pudiste hacerlo tú

Bellatrix: por favor Cisa yo con la única persona que soy cariñosa es con Rod y hasta ahí

Narcisa: (suspira) de acuerdo

Bellatrix: bien hoy a las 10 él te estará esperando en la torre de astronomía

Narcisa: de acuerdo

Bellatrix: ni te atrevas a decirle algo a alguien

Narcisa: ya lo sé, pero que le invento a Sabrina?

Bellatrix: yo me voy a juntar con Rod a las 10 también así que te vas conmigo

Narcisa: de acuerdo

Bellatrix: (se va)

Sabrina: que pasó?

Narcisa: quiere que nos juntemos esta noche

Sabrina: ten cuidado

Narcisa: lo sé, hay! (da un leve saltito al ver una rosa azul frente a ella)

Sabrina: mi hermano (dice viendo por sobre el nombre de la chica)

Narcisa: (con la rosa en la mano voltea a ver al chico al cual le manda un beso)

Lucius: (sonríe de medio lado)

Sabrina: vamos Julieta ve con tú Romeo

Narcisa: pero están todos mirando

Sabrina: y? Cuando se casen saldrá en el profeta así que no importa (dice empujándola hasta su hermano) te vas conmigo Sev?

Severus: claro (se van)

Narcisa: pensé que querías que nadie supiera

Lucius: no me importa, porque lo dices?

Narcisa: por la rosa

Lucius: nadie puede saber quien la mandó, de echo, fuiste tú con el beso la que reveló todo

Narcisa: pe... yo... huy!

Lucius: debo entender que no querías que supieran que te intereso

Narcisa: es que lo de Danny aún es muy reciente... además dijimos que no tocaríamos el tema hasta después de vacaciones!

Lucius: oh lo siento, lamento demostrarte que te quiero pero tal parece que tú no sientes lo mismo!

Narcisa: jamás cambiarás sigues siendo un estúpido... pero sabes? Yo lo soy aún más por enamorarme de ti! (le tira la rosa contra el pecho para luego irse)

Lucius: (suspira)

En la sala común de gryffindor...

Sirius: te digo que no fue mi culpa!

Kate: oh claro, pero te veías muy a gusto!

Sirius: como se puede estar a gusto si alguien se tira sobre ti para besarte... literalmente

Kate: eres un imbecil no quiero saber detalles... y no quiero saber de ti!

Sirius: que? oye al menos muestra un poco de confianza

Kate: confianza! Esto se a repetido ya varias veces Sirius y siempre termino entendiéndote... pero no puedo estas siempre así...

Sirius: Kate para (dice tomándola de las manos) escúchame... son ellas

Kate: lo sé, pero tú no las detienes... jamás les has dicho que paren de hacer eso porque tú tienes novia

Sirius: si quieres voy y les digo puedo hacerlo

Kate: ya no lo hiciste... creí que... bueno que a ti se te ocurriría pero no fue así (dice para luego bajar la mirada)

Sirius: Katie...

Kate: nos vamos a ver en la playa... todo el tiempo antes de eso piensa en nosotros

Sirius: pero no lo necesito yo sé lo que siento

Kate: mejor aún (se suelta del chico) buenas noches (se va)

Sirius: (se deja caer en un sillón) no lo creo...

Brittany: por fin terminaste con ella!

Sirius: déjame en paz

Brittany: que?

Sirius: por tú culpa terminé con Kate así que te quiero lejos de mí el otro año

Brittany: pero Sirius...

Sirius: y aprovecha de decirle a las chicas que están persiguiéndome que me dejen en paz

Brittany: (asiente y se va con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas)

Sirius: (esconde su rostro entre sus manos)

J y L: (entran a la sala común)

Lily: hola Sirius, y Kate?

Sirius: en su habitación (dice con su rostro aún entre sus manos)

James: que pasó?

Sirius: (quita sus manos y suspira) terminó conmigo

Lily: oh no...

James: pero porque?

Lily: fueron las chicas cierto?

Sirius: (asiente) les había dicho?

Lily: si, sabíamos que explotaría en algún momento de echo nos extrañaba que no te hubiera dejado la primera vez… lo que demuestra que te quiere mucho

James: vas a tener que hacer meritos Canuto  
Sirius: dijo que lo pensara el tiempo que no nos viéramos… y… (suspira) luego en la playa lo hablaríamos

Lily: supongo que lo pensarás bien

Sirius: pensar que? Yo sé lo que siento por Kate no necesito pensar nada

Lily: si lo necesitas, iré con Kate

James: de acuerdo

Lily: animo Sirius (dice apretando cariñosamente la mano del chico)

Sirius: gracias Lils

Lily: cuando quieras, buenas noches a ambos (camina a la escalera)

James: oye (dice llegando hasta ella) y mi beso?

Lily: nuestros amigos acaban de terminar ten un poco de consideración, si?

James: de acuerdo

Lily: buenas noches

James: sueña conmigo

Lily: (se ríe mientras se perdía por las escaleras)

Sirius: como vas con la pelirroja?

James: vamos bien (dice volviendo al sillón junto a su amigo)

Sirius: que bueno…

James: vamos Sirius anímate de seguro cuando nos veamos en la playa van a volver

Sirius: Merlín te escuche

James: en todo caso te encuentro toda la razón, no le veo el motivo a que tengas que pensar tanto tus sentimientos

Sirius: es ridículo yo sé que la quiero para que tanto tiempo para llegar a lo mismo

James: bueno cosas de chicas supongo

Sirius: si…

James: y Lunático?

Sirius: no lo sé, él y Alyson desaparecieron hace rato

James: esos dos deberían ponerse de novios están perdiendo tiempo

Sirius: bueno yo no diría eso exactamente… pero en todo caso no le veo la diferencia a lo que tienen con lo de ser novios

James: bueno ellos se entenderán supongo yo

Sirius: tengo sueño, subes?

James: si, estoy muerto

Sirius: sé lo que es eso (suben a su habitación)

Lily: Kate? Oye podrías parar?

Kate: necesito ocuparme en algo Lils (dice mientras guardaba sus cosas en el baúl)

Lily: quizá debamos hablar

Kate: de que! De que Sirius jamás podrá sobrevivir sin saber que tiene al menos 100 chicas detrás de él!

Lily: él ya no es así

Kate: claro que si Lily (dice cerrando fuertemente su baúl y causando un sobresalto en su amiga) es un maldito engreído no se contenta con tener solo a una chica que lo quiera (dice cayendo al suelo con su rostro lleno de lágrimas)

Lily: (se sienta junto a su amiga para abrazarla)

Kate: es un imbecil

Lily: todos lo son… tranquila Kate en este tiempo que no se vean se dará cuenta la falta que le haces

Kate: pero yo ya lo echo de menos

Lily: (sonríe) tranquila ya verás que con tú hermanito el tiempo pasa volando

Kate: (se aferra más a la pelirroja para seguir llorando)

Lily: ya Katie todo estará bien… tranquila… quieres que valla a las cocinas a buscar chocolates?

Kate: no es muy tarde?

Lily: hoy no tenemos restricción en el horario

Kate: me traerías? (dice alejándose un poco y limpiando sus mejillas)

Lily: claro… (se levanta) iré ahora mismo

Kate: gracias

Lily: tú recuéstate o date una ducha para relajarte, vuelvo en unos minutos (se va)

Kate: (suspira mientras toma una toalla y se mete al baño)

En las cocinas...

Lily: hola?

Tupy: señorita que se le ofrece?

Lily: me podrías dar algunos chocolates?

Tupy: por supuesto señorita tome asiento y se los traigo de inmediato

Lily: gracias (dice sentándose en una banquito)

Lucius: Evans

Lily: (da un saltito viendo unos bancos más allá) Malfoy

Lucius: saliendo de noche?

Lily: solo... hoy podemos salir y... mi amiga quería... espera! No tengo que explicarte nada

Lucius: no te lo estaba pidiendo en todo caso

Lily: (suelta un bufido)

Lucius: (se levanta y se sienta en el banco frente a la chica)

Lily: que haces?

Lucius: me siento frente a ti

Lily: porque? Soy una sangre sucia o no?

Lucius: lo sé... pero no importa

Lily: estás bien?

Lucius: si estar bien significa estar en el séptimo circulo del infierno, si estoy perfecto

Lily: (sonríe levemente) si prometes olvidar que soy una sangre sucia puedo olvidar que eres un idiota y puedo ayudarte

Lucius: (la mira unos segundos con el ceño fruncido)

Lily: y nadie sabrá lo que hables aquí... lo prometo

Lucius: porque quieres ayudarme?

Lily: no creo que los elfos puedan o si?

Lucius: (sonríe de medio lado) supongo que está bien

Lily: entonces cuéntame

Lucius: (suspira) está bien mira...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ojalá les haya gustado, bye!


	14. Chapter 14

Hola aquí va el último capitulo la verdad no es muy bueno pero pronto subiré la historia sobre las vacaciones y en un tiempo más el septimo año,disfrutenlo y por favor, porfavor mandenme reviews!

**Capitulo Catorce**

Al otro día... (Día de volver a casa, Lunes)

Alyson: vamos chicas es hora de levantarse!

Lily: un ratito mas Aly (dice volteándose en la cama para luego caer al piso) auch!

Alyson: (se ríe) pero Lily que haces?

Lily: quería abrazar el piso... (dice sarcástica se levanta)

Alyson: graciosa, Kate?

Kate: ya voy (dice sentándose)

Alyson: lamento lo de Sirius

Kate: está bien... comí bastantes chocolates anoche para alegrarme un poco

Lily: de todas formas están tan locos el uno por el otro que van a volver dentro de poco

Kate: no sé si será así Lils

Alyson: será así Kate hazle caso

Lily: y tú nos dirás que hiciste anoche?

Alyson: Remus me preparó una hermosa cena como despedida de año... dijo que quería hacer algo especial como luego no nos veríamos

Kate: Remus es un cielo

Lily: es cierto, pero prefiero a James

K y A: ohohohohoho...

Lily: no empiecen

Alyson: ya que no e estado por bastante tiempo, algo que tengan que contarme?

Kate: Lily está saliendo con James

Alyson: son novios?

Lily: aún no... pero está bien, creo que tenemos que conocernos un poco más

Kate: pero aceptó salir con él porque no quiere que nadie más se le acerque (dice riendo)

Alyson: buen plan

Lily: no fue a propósito... eso se me ocurrió luego

Kate: si... claro, (toma una toalla) permiso (se va al baño)

Alyson: como está?

Lily: sabes como es intenta hacerse la fuerte mientras por dentro está destrozada

Alyson: Sirius está igual

Lily: por él supiste lo que pasó?

Alyson: cuando volví con Remus de cenar Sirius se había quedado dormido cerca de una de las ventanas de la sala común con el dibujo de Kate

Lily: pobrecito... bueno esperemos que todo se arregle cuando nos veamos en la playa

Alyson: como están lo mejor sería que se arreglaran ahora

Lily: si pero por como son no se van a querer ni ver... o al menos Kate

Alyson: (suspira) Remus me preguntó si nos iríamos con los chicos en el tren

Lily: no sé si sea bueno ir con ellos si Kate y Sirius acaban de terminar

Alyson: lo sé, mejor nos vamos las tres

Lily: y si quieres a lo largo del viaje te puedes perder con Remus

Alyson: eso no tienes ni que decirlo

L y A: (se ríen)

Kate: que tanto chiste? (dice saliendo del baño cubierta con una toalla)

Alyson: nada (dice tomando una toalla y entrando al baño)

Lily: oye me tocaba a mí!

Alyson: lo siento (dice riendo desde el baño)

Lily: no es justo (dice echándose en la cama)

Kate: hiciste ya tú baúl?

Lily: tengo todo listo

Kate: genial, puedes ayudarme?

Lily: oye tú has tus propias cosas (dice riendo)

Kate: mala amiga (dice dramáticamente para luego empezar a vestirse)

En la habitación de los chicos...

James: de seguro se demora dos horas como lo hacia antes

Remus: quizá deberías hacer algo para ayudarlo

James: mejor no, por como es Sirius creo que sería peligroso intrometernos

Remus: al menos mantenlo por el buen camino mientras estén en tú casa

James: que insinúas?

Remus: solo digo que cerca de tú casa hay mucha tentación y que Sirius puede necesitar supervisión

James: lo mantendré vigilado

Remus: bien (toca a la puerta del baño) Sirius nosotros también queremos bañarnos

Sirius: pues se aguantan! Ustedes tienen a sus chicas para relajarse yo solo tengo esto (dice aparentemente golpeando el agua)

James: te recuerdo que nos vamos a las 11 Sirius y yo no me muevo de aquí sin bañarme

Sirius: eso ya es problema tuyo! (dice dejando por terminada la conversación)

James: y que hacemos?

Remus: quizá las chicas nos presten su baño (dice bromeando)

James: buena idea (dice caminando a la puerta)

Remus: solo bromeaba! Cornamenta no puedes ir así como así

James: tienes razón (dice volviendo junto a su cama y tomando su escoba) ahora si

Remus: no puedes ir a pedirle el baño James

James: que tú no te atrevas no quiere decir que yo no lo haga, nos vemos (sale de la pieza)

Remus: las chicas lo van a matar

James: (toca a la puerta de las chicas)

Lily: yo voy (dice abriendo la puerta para luego cerrarla con un fuerte portazo y apoyándose en ella)

Kate: quien era? (dice abrochándose la polera al cuello) que te pasa?

Lily: es James...

Kate: y porque no le hablas?

Lily: no me ves como estoy (dice indicándose)

Kate: claro, bastante sexy déjalo pasar (dice tomando la manija de la puerta)

Lily: no...

James: vamos Lily abre!

Kate: ya va James!

Lily: que haces!

Kate: metete a la cama

Lily: (corre rápidamente a su cama para taparse hasta la cabeza)

Kate: que exagerada... (abre la puerta) pasa

James: por fin... a que se debió el portazo?

Kate: Lily aún está en pijama y le da algo de vergüenza (le dice bajito para que la pelirroja no los escuche) pero como veo que al parecer están en igual condición los dejo... ah! (toma la ropa de Alyson y la deja en el baño) mejor que salga vestida

James: eso creo, no tienes que irte Kate

Kate: mejor que si, bye (se va)

James: oye loca, que tienes? (dice sentándose junto a la chica)

Lily: (se destapa la cabeza) que haces aquí?

James: Sirius está deprimido y se apoderó del baño, puedo bañarme en el suyo?

Lily: (se sonroja de sobremanera al imaginar a James completamente mojado y con solo una toalla cubriéndolo, niega levemente para quitar la imagen)

James: en que estas pensando? (dice viéndola con una sonrisa)

Lily: en nada... que me decías?

James: que si me puedo bañar aquí

Lily: trajiste tú ropa? (dice sentándose pero aún cubriéndose con la sabana)

James: no, pero me puedes pasar una toalla

Lily: y piensas salir solo con una toalla!

James: bueno... traje la escoba puedo irme rápido

Lily: por supuesto que no, tú no sales de aquí solo con una toalla (dice con el ceño fruncido y soltando las sabanas)

James: (no puede evitar bajar su mirada de los ojos de la chica a la ajustada polera de lycra que ocupaba) aún en pijama?

Lily: (se sonroja de sobremanera para volver a taparse pero sus manos son detenidas por el chico)

James: porque no me haces espacio?

Lily: (se muerde el labio inferior para luego sonreír y hacerse a un lado)

James: (se mete a la cama junto a la chica) estás bien?

Lily: claro (dice bastante tiesa y tratando de no tocar a James)

James: no te voy a hacer nada Lily... relájate

Lily: para ti es muy fácil decirlo pero yo jamás había estado en la cama con un chico que no fuera alguno de mis primos

James: pues benditos sean tus primos (dice riendo)

Lily: (sonríe)

James: en serio Lily no te haré nada (dice entrelazando sus manos con la de la chica) además te tienes que empezar a acostumbrar

Lily: (lo mira sorprendida, como se atrevía)

James: porque cuando nos casemos no pensarás dormir en otra cama, o si?

Lily: (lo mira para luego sonreír) supongo que tienes razón (dice sorprendiendo al chico) aunque no creo que podamos estar cómodos porque de seguro Harry estará en medio

James: quien es Harry? (dice con la voz algo cortada)

Lily: nuestro hijo, porque vamos a tener o no?

James: (sonríe levemente) claro... (se sienta repentinamente)

Lily: que pasa James? (dice sentándose junto a él y tomando su mano)

James: porque Harry? (dice viéndola con los ojos brillantes)

Lily: (lo mira angustiada) bu... bueno siempre me a gustado ese nombre además mí papá se llama así, que tienes?

James: siempre quisiste ponerle así?

Lily: si, pero James que tienes me estas asustando (dice acariciando la mejilla del chico)

James: no es nada solo... bueno yo también quería ponerle a mi primer hijo Harry

Lily: (sonríe) pero no te pusiste así por eso o si?

James: (baja la mirada unos segundos para luego volver a verla) mi abuelo se llamaba Harry él... murió... bueno fue asesinado frente a mi cuando tenía 5 años

Lily: James... lo siento (dice abrazándolo)

James: siempre pensé que era una buena forma de recordarlo

Lily: claro que lo es, al menos estamos de acuerdo para algunos es un verdadero infierno ponerle nombre a su hijo (dice viéndolo a los ojos) no estés triste

James: (niega) claro que no, no puedo creer que estemos hablando de esto

Lily: aún no es 100 seguro (dice volviéndose a recostar)

James: nada más que lo insinúes para mí es suficiente (dice poniéndose de lado para mirarla apoyando su codo en la almohada y su cabeza en su mano)

Lily: pues si sigues así puede hacerse realidad

James: (apoya su cabeza en la almohada mirando a la chica) te quiero Lily

Lily: y yo a ti (dice para luego abrazarlo por la cintura y acurrucándose en su pecho)

Alyson: no se acomoden mucho que nos tenemos que ir

James: oh vamos solo cinco minutos más (dice atrayendo a Lily más contra su pecho)

Alyson: no la abraces tanto que me la ahogas

Lily: yo estoy bien

Alyson: (se ríe) no lo dudo, iré a devolver unos libros y espero que cuando vuelva alguno de ustedes esté vestido nos vemos (se va)

Lily: tiene razón el tren sale en solo 2 horas

James: pero estamos tan cómodos aquí

Lily: lo sé, pero hay que levantarse

James: de acuerdo, vas tú o yo primero?

Lily: tú

James: malvada (la besa) que hacemos con mi ropa?

Lily: yo me encargo de eso ahora anda

James: voy, voy... (dice saliendo de la cama) donde hay toallas?

Lily: en el mueble del baño

James: de acuerdo, no me demoro nada (dice entrando al baño)

Lily: (suspira)

En la sala común...

Alyson: (baja a la sala común viendo a Kate de un lado y a Sirius del otro) valla.. Katie!

Kate: no me digas así Lys

Alyson: (la mira con el ceño fruncido mientras se sentaba frente a ella) no me digas así sabes que lo odio

Kate: lo sé, y Lily?

Alyson: en la cama con James

Kate: perdón?

Alyson: bueno estaban en la cama pero ahora alguno se debe estar bañando, me acompañas a la biblioteca?

Kate: porque estaban en la cama?

Alyson: no pienses mal solo estaban acostados, me acompañas?

Kate: si James se propasa será tú culpa por dejarlos solos, vamos

Alyson: (sonríe caminando al retrato)

Kate: (cruza su mirada con Sirius por unos segundos, se sonríen para luego bajar la mirada)

Alyson: porque no arreglas las cosas?

Kate: no, quiero que piense las cosas que se de cuenta si me necesita o no

Alyson: pero él parece seguro

Kate: Sirius siempre es así puede estar muerto de miedo pero jamás podrías saberlo

Alyson: de todas formas tú te estas muriendo de ganas por tirarte sobre él

Kate: lo sé... pero no puedo evitarlo

Alyson: y se supone que hablaran para cuando volvamos a clases?

Kate: estas loca! Lo hablaremos en la playa o me volvería loca

Alyson: no te preocupes estará con James el tiempo que no lo veas

Kate: si, pero te recuerdo que estarán en la playa donde mil y una chicas querrán tirarse sobre él

Alyson: pero pídele a James que lo vigile

Kate: no puedo, no tengo derecho él no es mi novio y técnicamente podría hacer lo que quiera

Alyson: tendrás que confiar en él entonces

Kate: (suspira) que otra...

Más tarde en Hogsmeade...

Hagrid: cuídense mucho en especial tú Lily

Lily: no te preocupes estaré bien

James: además de que yo le iré a ver constantemente

Hagrid: es bueno escuchar eso, ahora suban que los demás llegaron aquí ya hace mucho rato

Lily: claro, adiós

James: adiós Hagrid

Hagrid: adiós chicos

Lily: en que vagón dijeron que irían?

James: en el segundo

Lily: vamos entonces

Remus: quizá en que se entretuvieron

Kate: Lily debía empacar sus libros cuando yo me venía

Alyson: por eso demoran tanto

Sirius: oh James se encerró con ella en su habitación

Lily: que estas insinuando Sirius Orión Black!

Sirius: no puedo creer que le hayas dicho mi segundo nombre cornamenta

James: se me escapo

Lily: no me cambies el tema Sirius que cuentos estabas inventando

Sirius: yo pensé que se demoraban porque estaban encargando a su heredero

Lily: pues no es así! (dice completamente sonrojada)

Sirius: era cosa de decirlo nada más (dice sonriendo)

James: no molestes canuto

Lily: (se sienta junto a Kate) estas bien?

Kate: no, creí que nos iríamos por separado

Alyson: no había más compartimientos Kate yo misma fui a ver

Kate: está bien es solo... me siento muy incomoda

Lily: me lo imagino Katie pero iremos cada uno por su lado

Kate: pero ustedes querrán estar con...

Alyson: nada de eso nos iremos contigo todo el viaje

Kate: gracias

Lily: oye antes que cualquier chico o lo que sea estamos nosotras, cierto?

K y A: (asienten) claro

James: estas bien?

Sirius: si, sabes que yo no soy el del problema es ella

Remus: entonces está bien que nos viniéramos acá?

Sirius: si, está muy bien

James: creo que para Kate no es así por eso se juntaron tanto

Remus: tienes que entenderla

Sirius: y lo hago (suspira) este será un viaje muy, muy largo...

FIN!

Y eso fue pronto viene la otra historia (si les interesa obrio)... me mandan reviews para saber si quieren seguir sabiendo lo que pasa, Bye!


End file.
